Transformers Contagion
by FromHakaryou
Summary: An AU fic touching upon many of the TF universes, though mostly following the new Movie.
1. Foreward

Transformers Contagion is a fan-fiction that will touch on many of the Transformers universes.

Mostly you can consider this new Movie verse, with some slight alterations. The Transformers as I write them do NOT appear as they did in the movie with the exception of Bumblebee. They appear as they did in the orignal cartoon, though sleeker. For a good idea of what I'm talking about, visit .com . Though her art is not in any way connected with Contagion, her style of Cybertronians is an almost perfect match for the way I view them, and would like you to see them as well.

There IS a great deal of YAOI/SLASH/GAY material, some highly explicit. If you don't approve then read no further. These relationships, while some of them are occasionally integral to the plot, are not a major factor of the story, so if you are still curious and are able to over-look this then I would love for you to do so. I'm not out to force any pairing, gay or straight, to anyone and would like feedback from all readers not just those who support the pairings depicted in this fiction.

Each chapter is narrated by a different character, and also the titles of each chapters have meaning in one way or another - though not necessarily to the chapter itself.

Other warnings will be indicated at the beginning of each chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

"What You See Is What You Get"

Narrated by Autobot Bumblebee

~*~

Earth was easily the most complicated thing that had ever happened to me - and that was a long list to top. Because I was, as everyone seemed inclined to forget - A warrior. A soldier. I'd seen battles and all sorts of strange and horrific things since leaving Cyberton. Earth still topped them all. And complicated was a good way to sum it up.

Of course, things had just continued to get more and more complicated since we found the All Spark a while ago - much more complicated.

For starters more Autobots then we expected answered Optimus's transmission in record-breaking time! Blurr was the first to report, he actually crashed into the side of the Hoover Dam, luckily I was close enough to answer his Mayday and get to him before he seriously screwed something up. Once we rendezvoused with Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide, Blurr relayed the rest of his information to the Big Leader. He, Kup and Arcee had been stationed on a small planet or base (he wasn't very clear) near to Earth having picked up on some strong energon sources and become suspicious. When they received Optimus's transmission Blurr and Kup took off, but Arcee decided to stay behind until we radioed her again that it was safe to come down. She said she didn't want to draw attention to the fleeing Autobots - three leaving would be just so much more suspicious than two. In any case, it turned out that upon entering Earth's atmosphere, Blurr had run into (quite literally) Starscream, and had been thrown off his designated course... hence crashing into the Hover Dam. Unfortunately he'd also been separated from Kup.

So our first course of action was to find Kup. Luckily for us, and for him, he hadn't gone too far from Blurr and had managed to crash just outside a military base. Which, I guess, could be considered unlucky. The humans took him in immediately and shut him up in some underground base where his energy signature wouldn't be easy for us (or the Decepticons) to locate, but we managed and with a helpful suggestion or two from Ratchet of all people - managed to get Kup out without causing too much of a scene. Of course the moment we got him back to base (the junkyard near to Sam's house at that point), Ironhide mused that perhaps we should have left him there.. Since Kup wasted no time in lapsing into one of his 'well - when I had to rescue..'

Next, of course, Arcee had shown up. Much to the chagrin of both Kup and Blurr she landed with amazing accuracy just outside the junkyard. The two of them both began to complain that they had interference, that the signal they received wasn't as strong as the one we sent to Arcee, that we actually had the ability to give her coordinates. I suppose some of their excuses were valid. In any case, Sam was shocked to see a female Transformer, and Arcee took an immediate liking to Michaela. Which lead to the two of them conversing silently to one another, turning to look at Sam (and in some cases some of the rest of us) smirking, giggling, then turning away again. Not to say that Arcee had softened up any - not in the least, in fact. It took myself and Blurr a good while to work out the dent she'd placed in Ironhide's side at mention that perhaps it would be best if we sent her out as a decoy to .... persuade the Decepticons into showing her their base and what they were secretly up to.

Because it was around the time she arrived that we began picking up on more Cybertronian energy signatures, and when none of them responded to the Autobot distress signal we sent out.. We figured the Decepticons were transmitting location signals as well. This news served only to further Optimus's state of.. Well, outright depression. He couldn't get his mind around the whole situation we were faced with. Was Megatron back? Was that possible? Who had rescued him and why hadn't the humans seen it? It wasn't a hard event to miss, we imagined. Could you really pluck a giant robot from the ocean and not be seen or located on human scanners? And if it wasn't Megatron - was it Starscream? Was he finally taking control of the Decepticons? And if so, when had he returned, and where had he gone? Why were the Decepticons even following him in the first place? What did he hold over their heads? And what were his plans? Though we were all fairly certain Megatron was a more challenging opponent, we didn't know what Starscream's plans were.. With Megatron we at least knew what he wanted.

Lucky for Optimus our next arriver was ... well... a shock to everyone's systems.

Sam had, shockingly, been the one to first notice the strange change which would serve as a signal to us that something big was about to happen. It appeared that the weather near to our little section of Earth was.. behaving strangely - very strangely. He said at first it didn't really strike him as odd, he guessed the Earth just needed a change every now and again.. but when it continued to happen, and when it continued to get stranger - he brought it to mine and Ratchet's attention (since he said he felt better going to us about it than poor, distracted and upset Optimus). We told him we'd keep an eye on it, but it wasn't long before Optimus picked up on it as well, and it was around that time that some important human in a suit appeared on TV to declare that an object was nearing Earth's atmosphere with a composition that was directly affecting the planet. He said that, in light of recent events, they weren't sure what the object was and were actually attempting to contact us to figure out if we knew anything about the strange object. Obviously we didn't, but it was the first time we would be trusted enough to actually work directly with the humans and their military. A few long weeks and grueling research sessions later it turned out that this object was actually two more Transformers. And not just any Transformers - Another female by the name of Elita One, Optimus's very own 'squeeze' as the humans say, and HotRod. The reunion between Optimus and Elita was magnificent, really, and it was good to have something so positive. It made all of us happy to see Optimus so happy, and he was happy - really happy. He had once though his bondmate to be dead, and now not only did he find out she was alive and well, but that she had been searching for him ever since their separation and was now willing to help him in any way she could. And she proved true to her word when, not a week later, she found us a new base of operations: An old, forgotten military base out in the middle of nowhere - and we knew that's exactly where we were, because during the long drive out there Sam insisted upon reminding us every five minutes that we were, indeed, in the middle of nowhere. It was euphoric, really, all of us working to make the small area our new base - it was one of the happiest moments of my life.

We would need that happiness..

Next to arrive on Earth was Prowl, the enforcer himself, and unfortunately one of the first things he asked while being briefed was: Where is Jazz? Didn't he come down with you in the first place, Prime? We all grew quiet of course, but we had already given the news before and we almost prepared for it, until Optimus stopped us all and asked if he could speak with Prowl - alone. It seemed as if Kup was the only one in on the whole thing and he was immediately ushering us out of the room. He took up a position against the door and refused to budge - so we did the only thing we could think to do... we pestered him for answers, Sam and Michaela helping. Eventually he cracked - and we all began to wish he hadn't. It turned out that, years ago on Cyberton, right after the war started actually, Jazz and Prowl had... become Bondmates. And now, after being separated for so long, Optimus had to tell Prowl that Jazz was gone forever. It was around that time that Kup was thrown to the floor by the force of Prowl shoving open the doors. He took one look at all of us which clearly said he held each and every one of us damned responsible, and he took off. Arcee and HotRod moved to give chase but Optimus stopped them. He said that he knew Prowl wouldn't be gone long, he just needed to recover. Elita murmured softly that he would never really recover, and though Optimus didn't say anything for a few days after that we knew that he knew that she was telling the truth.

It was evident when Prowl returned too. He became this mindless drone, just ambling about our new headquarters like a zombie. There were many times I overheard Optimus telling Prowl it was time to recharge, only to hear a small, barely audible 'affirmative' from Prowl before he proceeded to shut down precisely where he was standing. More often than not, though, Prowl could be found sitting in the middle of one of the empty warehouse rooms staring blankly at the floor in front of him. Ironhide mentioned once that it was torture to let him go on like that, that he needed to be put out of his misery. In the fight between him and Optimus which resulted from those words, Prowl broke the silence with an agreement. He said that he'd actually been coming to the same conclusion since he'd been... informed . He ignored Optimus, Ratchet, and pretty much everyone else around as we tried to talk sense into him and said that he'd made up his mind - and declared that when he got back if we didn't shut him down permanently, he would do it himself. It was HotRod who daringly asked: Get back from where? With a sad smile the likes of which we all silently prayed we'd never see again, Prowl said he was going to see Jazz and he turned to Optimus and quietly stared at him until our leader gave him the lonely coordinates of Jazz's gravesite half the world away.

We'd decided that we couldn't, simply couldn't, toss him into the ocean with Megatron, it wouldn't have been right. So we'd done the only other thing we could think of and took him to the Artic. Sure that's where the whole thing had started, but that way he'd be preserved forever, just like it used to be done on Cybertron. Every now and again someone went out to make sure he hadn't slipped too far under the ice, but we hadn't been in so long - we'd been so preoccupied. So as we watched Prowl take off for his painful journey I couldn't help but hope Jazz's body was somewhere in sight, otherwise Prowl wouldn't come back.

Not that much of Prowl would be coming back anyway, I'd mused sadly.

I was wrong - thankfully.

The weeks during Prowl's absence were almost harder on us than realizing what Jazz's death had meant to him. I think it was because we were all so jaded we were easily able to imagine the usually stern and often hard-to-like face of Prowl weeping quietly over the body of Jazz. It was a hard thing to imagine when you knew just how much it would have to hurt to make him do such a thing, and whenever we looked at each other (even to Sam and Michaela) we could see the same, devastating image in their eyes.

To make matters worse, when Ratchet finally relayed that Prowl would be arriving shortly it was with the addendum that he had Jazz with him, and for a few horrific hours it seemed as if that ghastly image we'd all been trying so hard not to see, we'd finally be forced to witness outside of our dark imaginations.

Good thing we were all wrong, huh?

I was standing between Optimus and Ironhide when Prowl came into our line of sight, but my optics are nowhere as good as Ironhide's and I had to listen in silent shock as he attempted to whisper over me to Optimus that Prowl had managed to stick Jazz back together again, that he looked deranged, and that the best course of action would be to shoot him before he lost it completely. I was shocked when Optimus did not argue; He didn't respond at all. A few minutes later Prowl was quite visible to everyone, and he did indeed look deranged. The long trek back from the artic with Jazz's prone body in tow had taken quite a toll on Prowl's outer armor, and he looked ready to collapse. As for Jazz, he was back in one piece, but he looked horrific just draped over Prowl's arms like that. And Prowl - was actually smiling. It was a deranged, totally unstable smile, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from Optimus.

Eventually Optimus moved forward to stop Prowl from coming any closer when Michaela practically collapsed into Sam's arms and Arcee turned away with a gasp. He put his hand on Prowl's shoulder and started to talk him down when Prowl muttered in a strange voice that was half-way between hope and jubilation despite the sorrowful overtones: He's... in there, Prime. His spark - it's still there: He functions. Of course we all thought that Prowl was crazy, and it seemed as if Optimus was about to tell him so when Ratchet nearly fell over and shouted: By Primus - he's right!

Later that night after everyone had calmed down - a little - we got the whole story out of a shaken, but recovering Prowl. (Sam and Michaela were about to get their first lesson in the inner-functionings of Transformers). As Ratchet had shoved everyone out of the room we had taken Jazz, Prowl had no other options as he was too.. wound to recharge. He'd arrived a few days after he'd left at the coordinates Optimus provided him with, and sure enough he found Jazz. He was encased in ice - like some sort of morbid coffin or something.. and that's when Prowl noticed he was in one piece. He scanned his data-files until he recalled Optimus saying specifically that Jazz was in two. A little shocked by the discovery, Prowl moved closer - only to see a faint light beeping near Jazz's right shoulder. He managed to break away the ice as the light grew dimmer, only to have Jazz's optics flare up for a brief second before he went into stasis lock to protect his spark. Then came the long trek home, which had nearly killed Prowl. It was Sam who spoke up first and asked quietly what a spark was, and why it was so important that Jazz would have completely shut down to protect it. It seemed as if that was the first time Prowl saw Sam - for he burst into a loud outcry of violations we had broken by involving the humans. It took Optimus a few minutes to calm him as Blurr and HotRod laughed and I tried to coax Sam and Michaela out from behind their sofa with assurances that Prowl was always like that. It was no surprise that Elita One was the one to calm us all down completely in the end. She had such a calming presence that by the end of her informative little speech to Michaela and Sam about how Autobots, Transformers in general, really functioned, we were all ready for a nice, good recharge... all except for Optimus, who's goofy grin Blurr and HotRod pointed out to me.

As Ratchet came in to inform the worried Prowl that, shockingly, Jazz had defeated all odds and would be operational as early as tomorrow morning (though not fully functional for some time) I began to wonder, for the first time in my life, what it would be like to have a Bondmate. It was a strange thought, to say the least. Bondmating used to be this huge ceremonial thing that the Cybertronians participated in, but over the years before the war it kind of ... stopped happening. I knew the stories; Kup reveled in reminding us all the time about how it was when he was a kid. Something about two powerful Transformers using the link between themselves in a horrible way, in a way so horrible that everyone got to see the real negative side to a bond, and it was then essentially outlawed. What, I wondered as we all sat in thankful silence, too scared to move or else we'd shove everyone back into harsh reality, could possibly scare a whole planet so badly as to outlaw something like.. Bondmating? I'd only ever dwelled on the positive side of the whole process - the ability to communicate with someone without any external devices, no comm. links or complicated passwords or encoding, a channel that was completely sealed off but to you and your mate: the ability to share your spark with someone so intimately, to know another person so wholly and completely they become you and you become them. I supposed, in a dark sort of way, that it could be turned against you... and I'd also heard that the pain of losing your Bondmate was enough to knock even the most powerful Transformer to his or her knees in agony.

I still wondered.

So the next morning we were all standing in what must of been the most bizarre gathering of Autobots ever, all pushing and shoving and, in my case anyway, hopping up and down to get a few of Jazz as he brought his primary systems back online and sat up. He seemed more than eager to answer all of our questions, though it was easy to tell by the sound of his voice that he was still very weak - but we didn't get into the really important stuff because Prowl had apparently had enough of us. He suddenly stood up from where he'd taken a seat in the corner of the room and forcibly shoved us all out - Optimus included! Ratchet managed to sneak his head back into the room just long enough to announce that Prowl was to put no strain on Jazz's circuits - he needed rest.

That day was the first really happy and peaceful day we'd had in a while, Sam and I even got to race Blurr and HotRod.. But something seemed wrong with Michaela. Sam told me, in gasps and shouts as he attempted to hang on over rough turns and near-flips, that she was having trouble wrapping her head around the whole thing... still. She'd been talking to Arcee a lot, and after being shoved out of Jazz's room Arcee had taken her to talk with Elita One. I asked him if he thought that was a good idea, he admitted he wasn't sure - but it was her idea, and if it would make her feel better he was supportive.

I then began to wonder if humans could Bondmate.

When we finally returned home it appeared Michaela's talk had done her good, for she was more energized and excited then I had seen her yet. Sam later told me that she had been having many of the same thoughts and worries as I had been having - regarding Bondmating. He said it was a female thing, really, she was just getting over-worked and over-emotional about it.. but she was better now. Apparently Elita One had a way with words. I was confused by the expression, but nodded. I think I know what he was getting at.

It wasn't until late that afternoon that we learned what would be a near-fatal mistake from Jazz as his memory circuits became fully operational again. He started yelling and screaming about someone up in the Artic, and it took all the power Prowl and Ratchet had to keep him on his recharge table so he didn't strain himself. It was possibly one of the scariest things I'd ever seen... I'd never seen Jazz so - possessed. So maddened and hysterical. After they managed to calm him down he apologized and lapsed into a story none of us could really believe. A story that would undoubtedly haunt Prowl's conscious for a long time to come.

He said he felt dead, when the whole thing happened... But he was somehow still aware of himself, even though he knew for a fact he wasn't functioning even in the smallest sense. He says that he's still not sure how it happened because he knew that his spark should have faded, but it didn't. With a small glance at the moping Prowl in the corner, Jazz relayed that he assumed it survived because Prowl was out there somewhere - and Ratchet murmured that it was plausible, he supposed.. You could kill someone with a connection to their spark, it would be only fair if it worked opposite. (I shuddered at this admission, but didn't dare ask any questions.. I didn't want to know what he meant.) Continuing Jazz said that he was only really aware that he still was and had no idea what was going on. It was a strange kind of suspended animation where he was, but he wasn't.. He was nowhere but everywhere all at once. And then the pain returned. It was faint but he welcomed it because it gave him a homing beacon.. and that's when his optics first fired up again. He was in the middle of a white nothingness, he couldn't feel anything but a softly painful burning sensation where he'd been completely disconnected - and his optics, blurry and obscured by leaking energon, picked up this strange.. Metallic white mass at his side. His optics clicked out again, and for the first time since he'd been ripped in half he fell into a welcome state of unconsciousness not unlike recharge. Next time he felt his systems come online he surged all his power momentarily towards his optics and fired them up. That's when he realized where he was and what was going on: there was a transformer that Jazz didn't recognize kneeling at his side, repairing him! He wasn't sure how he was doing it, because he had been sure he'd been completely terminated - but it was happening and for a few minutes he was watching it happen. Then the Transformer turned to face Jazz and they froze for a moment. This Transformer was huge compared to Jazz, larger even (he suspected) that Optimus and Megatron, but there was something strange about him. His optics were working, obviously they had to be for him to be making repairs on Jazz, but they seemed dead, like they weren't really functioning at all.. Or like they were functioning on autopilot. Jazz had powered down immediately after they met optics, and didn't come back online for some time. The next time he powered up he realized he'd been completely re-attached, but he knew he'd never find enough energon to power himself to do any more than click on and off a few more times. He spared power to his optics once more and saw the large Transformer sitting silently behind him, becoming encased in ice as if he had powered down and didn't know it was happening, or as if he simply didn't care it was happening. Even though he knew nothing about the Transformer who'd just saved his life, Jazz said he knew the guy was just... this walking shell of sadness. The next thing he remembered was waking up to Ratchet's face. To which he gave a wink in the medic's direction.

Prowl was in a sulky, less-approachable mood than usual a few days after hearing this news, because he'd somehow over-looked the bulky, ice-enclosed figure sitting right beside Jazz in the snow when he'd gone up to find him. Jazz assured him that it was, actually, easy to miss: After all the Transformer whom Jazz had glimpsed was mostly white, and at that point as completely encased in ice as Jazz was. Plus, Prowl was probably very single-minded at the moment. Prowl simply grumbled in response.

It's been a week and a half since then. Jazz is now at full operating capacity, and everything seems to be functioning normally. Optimus decided, with a few helpful suggestions and stubborn reminders from Jazz, that they owed it to the large Transformer to go find him and revive him.. And so we had our next mission. Optimus, Jazz, Prowl, Ratchet, Blurr and myself would be going back up to the Artic while the others stayed to guard the base and keep a look out for any more arriving Autobots. The moment Sam heard this news, however, he insisted he was going. Of course none of us thought that was a good idea, but he refused to back down. Michaela said she'd stay, keep Arcee company while we were gone, and eventually Optimus caved in.

So... here I am. Sitting outside Sam's house, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, even though I'm a bright yellow Chevrolet Camaro tailed by a Peterbilt semi-truck, an ambulance, a police car, a Pontiac Solstice and a Ferrari F50.

~He'stakinghissweett-t-t-t-time, isn'the?~ Blurr's audio filled my head as he sent his complaint over the open-comm. network we'd established between ourselves. It had taken me a while to get used to deciphering Blurr-speak again, but it had thankfully become second-nature once more.

I heard Optimus 'sigh'.

~Patience, Blurr,~ He said in that soft-yet-confident tone he used when dealing with anxious Autobots. ~Sam has to convince his parents to let him come along, even though he can't tell them what he's doing.. or why he won't be in contact until he gets back. On top of that, he doesn't know when he'll be getting back.~

~Iknow. Ijustfeelsoex-x-x-x-xposedouthere. It'slikeweresittingd-d-d-d-ducks.~

~If it makes you feel any better, Blurr,~ Jazz's voice came next, playful and lilting, ~you're the fastest duck in this little pond.~

~What'reyoutryingt-t-t-t-tosay, Jazz?~ Blurr sounded slightly offended, but I could hear a small laugh in the back of his 'voice.'

~He's trying to say that if we're attacked you'll be the first one outta here, ya little coward.~ It was Prowl's turn to make his presence known, and he did it in usual Prowl fashion. ~Now shut up. Here comes the human.~

~His name is Sam.~ I supplied helpfully, knowing that I was getting moved to the top of Prowl's 'Autobots to teach a lesson' list.

But Prowl was right, and considering we were on a tight schedule the time for arguments had passed. Sam was skittering backwards out of his front door; backpack flung over one shoulder as he waved frantically to his parents.

"-No, no really. I promise I'll be all kinds of extra-terrestrial.. I mean extra-special careful, ok?" Sam muttered, trying to wiggle out of another hug from his mother.

"Ok, honey - are you sure you can't call while you're gone?"

"Absolutely sure, Mom. Really." Sam said, nodding vigorously.

"Is that the rest of your study group?" Sam's father spoke up, stepping onto the lawn and indicating .. Us.

Sam turned slowly and I watched as his eyes fell first on me, then with growing panic on the assortment of cars with me. He made a strange face as he looked back at me and reached up to grip at his short hair before turning back to his parents.

"Ye-yeah. That's them." He said, entwining the fingers of his hands and putting the two index fingers to his lip for a moment as he continued to walk backwards towards me. "A-and you see the guy in the truck? Yeah, see he - he doesn't like to be kept waiting and I'm already running a little late so-" He took a deep breath, and I swear to Primus he was possessed by Blurr as he spit out: "I'mjustgonnagothenandI'lltalktoyouwhenIgetbackseeyousoontakecar eanddon'tforgetofeedMojookloveyoubye!" With that Sam spun around just inches from running face first into my passenger's sided door, through it open and slammed it shut behind him. "Ok, get us out of here before she tries something else."

~Gotcha.~ I said, snickering as Sam nearly flew out of his chair, ending up somewhere between the passenger's seat and the backseat.

"Holy shi- How did you.. I mean, I thought you couldn't..?"

~You see that small, uh, pin near the gear shift?~ I replied, peeling out of the street with the rest of the Autobots in tow. I watched Sam as he fumbled around to right himself, then reached for the pin - a replica of the Autobot's insignia.

"This?"

~Yeah.~ I replied, and he smiled as he realized that's where my voice was coming from. ~With that you'll be directly linked to our comm. channel.~

"Can I talk back or just listen?"

~Talk back, Sam.~ Optimus said, his voice shaking Sam so badly he nearly dropped the pin.

~It's rather... always on, Sam.~ Ratchet spoke up, speeding up to drive alongside me as we merged onto a main highway. ~So, watch what you say because as long as it's near enough to pick up your audios...~ He let the statement hang, but only I was privy to the expression on Sam's face: One that clearly said he had no idea what Ratchet was talking about.. He had nothing to hide from the Autobots.. And then the slow frown of realization. His cheeks burned bright scarlet and he rubbed at the back of his neck, looking at the pin apologetically.

"Um, right." He answered sourly.

~Aw Ratchet,~ purred Jazz, ~You coulda put in an 'off-switch' for the kid. He is an over-run tornado of hormones right now.. It's not fair to take away his privacy.~

Sam looked redder than HotRod.

"I-I-" He tried, gripping the pin so hard his hands shook.

~I suppose so, Jazz. But I wasn't really thinking about it at the time.. I was so excited that it actually worked, and that it was able to transmit his specific audio-waves into readable ones for our comm. channel to pick up!~

~Besides, ifwec-c-c-candoitquietly, socanhe.~ Blurr interrupted from somewhere up past Optimus.

"Wow.. Guys.." Sam hissed at last, face hidden in his hands. "We can really change the topic now."

The was suddenly broken with laughter, and after a moment even Sam cracked.

With no outward sign of the Decepticons in ages, no hostility from the humans around us, and everything else pretty much as perfect as it was going to get, it was no wonder we let our guard down.. No wonder we didn't sense what was going on.

Though, I don't think we could have been prepared had we picked up on the soft beeping of a fading energy signature thousands of feet above us...


	3. Chapter 2

"Going Everywhere At Once"

Narrated by Decepticon Thundercracker

~*~

I don't know what infuriated me more: The fact that we were responding to a distress signal with no information aside from coordinates, or the fact that Skywarp hadn't shut up since we left.

~ -e is there, then what?! Does he honestly think that we're all just gonna drop what we're doing to-~

~Skywarp! If you don't shove something in your audio exhaust - then I'm going to do it for you!~ I knew I'd probably been a bit too harsh because he swerved for a moment before turning his optics to me fully and looking me up and down once before scoffing over our comm. link.

~And what's got your circuits-crossed, Thundercracker?~ He snarled, crossing his arms over his chest, even though it would only limit his agility.

~This whole... Thing. Now, just hush until we rendezvous with Starscream.~

I could have just cut the comm. link, but it wouldn't have stopped Skywarp. No. He would have found some other way to complain and whine as we flew towards our destination, and whatever that held in store for us.

It had been a good while since Megatron was... no, since we were defeated. Technically I suppose Skywarp and I don't fall into that category either because, after all, we weren't on Earth when it happened. We were back on Cyberton, or what was left of it anyway. We knew that Megatron had taken his 'bruisers' and, for some reason, Starscream, along with him when he'd left to chase the All Spark around the galaxy, but we had no idea he'd be gone so long. It was Starscream who, years and years ago, gleefully exclaimed that Megatron had failed for the last time: That he'd lost the All Spark and had ceased to function on some small rock of a planet a billion light-years away! And that He was the new leader of the Decepticons!

We'd heard that before though, and Skywarp did a nice job of mouthing Starscream's words as he fairly screamed them over the channel.

It appeared, however, that this time he wasn't joking. For a good number of years it was just us and Starscream. We almost had a purpose under him, he was eager and ambitious like Megatron had been in the beginning, but he lost his cool every time something went wrong, no matter how insignificant, and tended to throw temper tantrums like a child.

_He's not the only one, Thunder. _Cooed a voice somewhere near the back of my helm.

_Yeah. You do a pretty good job of that too ... _Came it's lilting companion, much more sing-songy than the first voice but no less sharp._ I mean.. look at what you've done to poor Skywarp - You've shut him up!_

I tilted my head a little (we'd taken off in our 'bot forms, figuring we'd need our hands when we arrived at our coordinates and we probably wouldn't have much time) and gave Skywarp a look. He was pouting about something, arms still crossed over his chest and his eyes focused on the spot we were headed - invisible to anything but our scanners at the moment beneath a sheet of clouds.

~Warp...~ I began, but he looked at me with that gaze that clearly said talking was the last thing he wanted to do, so I dropped the idea.

Where was I?

_Starscream throws tantrums..._

Right. Tantrums.

He did a decent job, I suppose. He did give us all this sort of ... rush when he announced we'd all be accompanying him back to Earth. Of course he failed to mention that he didn't quite know how to get there, nor did he know what we were going to do once we were there. I followed him because, well, I liked him a little better than I liked Megatron at that point. Runamuk and Rounabout followed him because without him they would be nothing but balls of energy - he had raised them, so in a way he was kind of like their father.

_Now that's a pleasant thought... Little Screamers._

_You sound like Skywarp._

As for the rest of the Decepticons, they followed him because they knew Earth was where Megatron had crashed... and Soundwave had hopes of restoring him to power behind Starscream's back. It seems that's all the Decepticons were really good for after all - plotting behind each other's backs.

~Woah!~

Skywarp again, and this time his voice was distracted. I broke away from my thoughts and looked over at him, but he was looking down, pointing with a rather startled expression on his face.

~That's where he wants to land? There? ~

I looked in the direction he pointed and almost stumbled in the air.

Starscream couldn't have picked a small, unknown island, could he? No. He couldn't have chosen a patch of land that was uninhabited or at least sparsely habited. He'd been on Earth for a while and he knew such places existed. No. Starscream wanted to make an entrance - the idiot. He was damaged too by the sounds of things. What was he thinking crashing into the middle of a city like that? And what a city it was...

~Check our coordinates again, Skywarp..~

~What? Why!? We know that's where we're supposed to be!~

~Cross-reference them... What's that city?~

Skywarp looked a bit confused by my sudden interest in the humans' living space, but shrugged and completed the cross-referencing as I asked.

Landing on Earth had been... ridiculous, to say the least. Not many of us actually made it into the planet's atmosphere - only about a handful got in. Skywarp, Blitzwing, Runamok, Runabout, Soundwave and myself were all essentially stranded outside Earth while the others (Starscream, Barricade, Frenzy, Bonecrusher, Blackout, Scorponok and Devastator) landed and did Primus knows what. Of course, we learned later on that they managed to find the All Spark and resurrect Megatron, only to be beaten by the Autobots and witness Megatron's ultimate destruction. But that wasn't until Starscream fled the scene, re-activated us all, and managed to, quite literally, shove us all into Earth's gravitational pull so that we had no choice but to land on the damn planet.

_Wait... I'm confused._

You're... what?

_Yeah! What he said! What timeline are we going with here?_

Come again?

_You're all over the place again, Thunder. Calm down and give it to us like it is.. Plain and simple._

Fine.

Millions of years ago, Megatron left to find the AllSpark. He ended up in a fight with the Autobots which eventually led to him crashing on Earth and becoming frozen in the Artic Circle for another couple of years. Under Starscream's leadership some of the Decepticons left Cyberton for Earth - assuming we were searching for the AllSpark and Megatron. Most of us got stuck in space and entered a semi-permanent shut down as the rest of the Decepticons entered Earth's atmosphere. They raged war against the Autobots in search of the aforementioned two artifacts. They were eventually beaten and forced to flee - Starscream fled to space to retrieve those of us in status lock. He retrieved all of us floating in space and flung us onto the surface of the Earth. After which he landed, gathered us all up, set up a small base for us, and about a year later determined that he had to return to space to find something he'd seen earlier. He left, and about a week or so after he did so Skywarp and I received a distress-

Wait.. Why am I telling you all this? You were here ! You know what happened.

_You've got nothing better to do?_

~Richmond, Thundercracker. In Virginia - Eastern United States of America.~

~What an idiot!~

~Heh.~ Skywarp laughed over the comm. and gave me a strange look, his arms now at his sides as he seemed to have forgotten our earlier spat.

~What's so funny?~

~You sounded like Megatron just then.~

He didn't give me any time to respond, though, at the moment I couldn't quite think of anything witty to say. He transformed completely, and peeled off as an F-15 Eagle, laughing at me over the comm.

_You? Sound like Megatron?_

_What'd he mean by that, do you think?_

_Beats me.. In my opinion, Thundercracker doesn't share any of Megatron's good qualities..._

_Maybe that's what he meant then!_

"Shut up!" I shouted, well aware it seemed as if I was talking to no-one. With a snarl I too transformed, and shot off after Skywarp, towards the dirty little human city known as Richmond, where, any minute now, Starscream would be landing.

_Crashing... most likely._

The voices decided that they could carry on a conversation without my direct input, which was fine for me because I had bigger things to concentrate on - For example how to hide myself and my wayward partner Skywarp until the arrival of Starscream. Of course hiding wouldn't do us much good if Starscream was just going to crash-land and cause a scene, but I knew, deep down, that if that was the case then he'd want us to be hidden when he got there. He'd want to be the first transformer these pathetic humans saw - even amidst the chaos he was bound to cause. What was the point anyway? Did he really want people to know we were there!? Why? Oh! He infuriated me.

~Thunder, I'm nearing the city. Where'da think I should set down?~

~Hang on, we're thinking.~

~We? C'mon Thunder, ignore the voices and focus here.. I feel like an electronic death bird here: Circling this city like I'm waiting for somebody to be terminated.~

I tried my best to ignore the slight sting Skywarp's words had produced, for even though I hated the voices I hated it even more when Skywarp voiced his inability to understand how the whole process worked. He told me to ignore them as if I could just turn them off - it wasn't that easy.

_Permanent, Thunder._

_Yup. We're always gonna be here for you._

Comforting, fellas, thanks.

~What about there?~ Skywarp interrupted again, though apparently helpful this time. I turned my optics (now hidden inside an F-15 just as Skywarp's were) towards where he indicated on my scanner, since he obviously couldn't point. It was near the far corner of the city, and it certainly seemed like a good place to set down.. Deserted, it seemed. A dark corner in what seemed like a parking deck of sorts behind a rather large building, and shielded from aerial view by a large over-pass.

~Good work, Warp. Now, let's try and do this delicately. We're bound to attract attention, but we don't want to do so on purpose.~

~Aye aye, Captain.~

He peeled away and after a few seconds distance I followed him. It was insane, really, attempting to set ourselves down within city limits.. With no runway. It would be impossible for a normal jet, really, to come to a stop like we would need to. We would have practically no space to set down, and it was a maneuver that required the hovering capabilities of a helicopter.

_Then again, Thunder, you aren't really normal jets, are you?_

_Yeah. You're... special._

Thanks for the reminder, guys. I'd almost forgotten.

Following fairly close to Skywarp's exhaust stream I caught sight of a small sign hanging near to the building we would soon be taking refuge: Buffalo Wild Wings. A restaurant. Fantastic. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now that I knew we'd be setting down behind a restaurant I began to grow increasingly anxious.

~He'd better be here soon, Warp.~ I muttered over our comm. watching him zoom once under the over-pass only to spin up-side-down over it and land in the parking lot beneath it. Luckily though it seemed that this place, (called the Bottom I noted upon catching glimpse of another sign) was fairly deserted at this early morning hour. I hoped it would stay like that.

~I don't think we have anything to worry about, Thunder. I'm already picking up a faint energy signal coming this way. It changed courses a second ago though, I think he was planning to land somewhere else.~

~Well,~ I continued in a rather griping tone as I too set down in the parking lot, ~he'd better not complain about it.. Because the only damn thing he told us was to meet him here. It was a pretty big 'here' and since he didn't give us any more information, how were we supposed to know he wanted to set down in the middle of the city and begin a reign of destruction?~

~Is that really what he wants to do?~ Skywarp sounded an equal mix of excited and angry. ~Why'd he tell you and not me? I rank higher technically!~

~Skywarp.. First of all, even if you do rank higher he hates your guts because he knows you'd sooner follow Megatron than him, and secondly... No. That is not what he's doing...~

_You let him off easy, Thunder._

He's fragile. I'll berate him later. Besides, I'm still too stunned that he actually thought I was being serious.

It was then I began to notice that we were drawing a bit of a crowd. It appeared that a few employees of the Wild Wing eatery had come outside to enjoy a break when they'd spotted what appeared to be two F-15 Eagles in their parking lot. I watched them for a moment as Skywarp started on a tangent about I'm not sure what. At first it was a single female: She stepped out onto the small back porch, stared at us for a second, then dropped her cigarette and ran back inside. A few moments later she re-appeared with two more employees and began pointing to us furiously. The younger human male was stunned; he ran back inside and returned with a phone, snapping pictures at a ridiculous rate. The second male, however, gave us a once-over, shook his head, and walked slowly back inside.. Clearly unimpressed. The other two proceeded to talk to each other in low whispers and began to descend the stairs, heading slowly towards us. Over the course of the next few moments a whole handful of humans arrived on the back porch, staring aghast at us, though only the first two were brave enough to approach.

~Um, Thunder... What should we do? They're getting closer.~

_Tell him to blow them up!_

_No! Blow them up yourself!_

~Nothing. We wait for Starscream.~

~Damn.~

I smiled inwardly. I knew he wanted nothing more than to blast the humans to pieces, but something told me that wasn't part of Starscream's plan. And then again, if he wanted to be the one to make a scene, knowing Skywarp and I had killed humans before he'd arrived might push him over the edge.

_Though he's not ... physical when he's angry like Megatron is, Thunder._

_Yeah. He just dances around and shouts._

_Most of the time incoherently._

It was about another thirty minutes before Starscream was close enough for us to really locate him without our scanners. He was a tiny blip in the sky that, after circling for a moment as if trying to decide if he really wanted to come to us , headed our direction and grew in size until in fairly crashed atop the Wild Wings eatery. Surprisingly the crash wasn't as devastating or attention-grabbing as I thought it would be, and it turned out it was a total accident and he hadn't been intending to crash at all. Despite all that, he still did crash into the building, and practically flattened the fifteen or so humans standing on the back porch. The two who had approached us turned to watch in silent horror as another jet slammed into the back corner of the restaurant nose-first and then slid forward until the cockpit was just inches from them, from Skywarp and I. They looked at each other then promptly fell over.

~Hail Starscream.~ I heard Skywarp mutter, a soldier's reply ingrained firmly in his circuits so that he responded thusly to his leader anytime he showed up - regardless of his personal distaste for said leader.

~Shut up!~

_Mmm, good to hear that voice again, huh Thunder?_

_Yeah. Our Audios needed blasting out anyway._

To my shock, Starscream's cry was echoed by the sounds of his gears shifting and re-arranging, until he stood before us in his true form. He was battered and broken alright, but nothing immediately life-threatening. I heard Skywarp make a noise over the comm. that suggested he hadn't expected this either, but we took the signal and transformed as well.

"What happened to you?" Skywarp said the moment he had a mouth with which to do so.

Starscream fixed him with a fading ruby gaze and lifted a shaking hand to point accusingly at him.

"Don't take that tone with me, Skywarp!" He bellowed, stumbling a little and lowering his arm to regain his balance. He lifted his head a bit, in spite of the fact that he was now swaying back and forth slightly. "My trip was not pleasant and as such I am in no mood to deal with you!"

~Wow..~ Skywarp murmured over our private . ~Now he sounds like Megatron. I think I might be going through withdrawal.~

~You're just imagining things, Skywarp. Cool your jets.~

I gave the Decepticon equivalent of 'raising an eyebrow' at Starscream as the latter narrowed his optics and crossed his arms over his chest in a pouty way.

"Cut that out already." He muttered, referring, obviously, to our private comm. channel. He looked distracted for a minute and seemed to shut off. I exchanged a look with Skywarp, but he beat me to the punch.

"So.. Were you not successful then?"

Starscream jerked for a moment, as if remembering suddenly that we were there. He sighed and lowered his arms, giving Skywarp a rather unreadable look.

"Who do you think I am, Skywarp? Megatron ?" His voice was a combination of equal parts fear and loathing. "I was glaringly successful. I found exactly what I was looking for.."

"And it found you too, by the looks of you." I muttered, unable to help myself. He gave me a rather reproachful look, then shrugged and looked away. Skywarp looked at me, still confused, but I continued to stare at Starscream.

If he'd found whatever he'd been looking for, then why did he look so distracted? So... faraway, if you will. He truly seemed as if his mind was completely elsewhere, and that every time he tried to pry it away it just got sucked back into this other dimension he was being forced to observe. Skywarp nudged me lightly in the arm, as if forgetting we were both made entirely of metal and the clang would have echoed around the small and deserted parking lot.

Starscream looked back over at us.

"How have things down here been in my absence?"

"Dead." Skywarp replied before I could give an official report. "We've been bored outta our helms, Screamer - and I don't know about anybody else, but I'm ready to toss Rumble back into outer space."

Starscream gave a small grunt of agreement.

"I know what you mean.. I hate that .... cassette ." He said with obvious, dripping disdain.

"We've been attempting to keep tabs on the Autobots, with Laserbeak's help," I continued, trying to bring the conversation back into formal before Starscream and Skywarp got on the subject of Megatron again - because it always seemed to end up in an argument at the worse possible times with them. And when words failed them, they usually started pushing and hitting.

_Children._

_Yeah. That's one thing you've got going for you, Thunder.. You're a hell of a lot more mature than the two of them._

_You should be leader of the Decepticons._

No. I shouldn't. And I sure as acid rain don't want to be either. Now shut up.

" And ?" Starscream whined impatiently, swaying again for the slightest of seconds before stubbornly righting himself.

"And we've found absolutely nothing. We know the location of their hideout, but that's about it. He hasn't been able to do any significant recon. Because they've actually got some pretty good defenses up around the place. They-"

"They've also got two humans with them, almost constantly!"

"Yeah, that."

Starscream regarded us as if we were crazy, but after a moment the expression softened and he gave something like a thoughtful smile.

"Working with humans, huh? Well.. They had already been doing that, I suppose. You say - constantly?"

"Well, when they aren't at school or at home with their families, but pretty constant, yeah." I said with a small shrug.

"School?" Starscream whispered. "The Autobots are hiding out with children?" He took a moment to cackle, but his laughter was interrupted by a cough which sounded as though it brought energon into his mouth.

"We should get you back to base." I offered, stepping back to transform but waiting for a response before I completed the action. For a second it looked as if Starscream might argue - though why I have no idea - but eventually he nodded.

"Yes. You'll finish your report when we return to base." He muttered, then transformed back into his earth-form. He still looked wrecked to the core, and I began to wonder why he'd asked Skywarp and myself to meet him - was it possibly so that we could carry him or tow him back if need be?

~Not much else to report there, Screamer.~ Skywarp muttered as we all fired up our engines and took off into the sky over Richmond. ~Like I said, we've been dead.~

~Shut up, Skywarp, I was not talking to you .~ Came Starscream's less than pleasant reply. He was actually flying a lot better than I assumed he would, of course his jets sputtered and almost cut out on him once or twice, but for the majority of the trip out of Richmond and towards Canada, where our temporary base was located, he kept ahead of Skywarp and I with relative ease.

We would have been able to make it back to base by the end of the day; of this I'm sure - if we hadn't been side-tracked. And we owe that entirely to Starscream.

We had just flown over the America/Canada border when it happened. He appeared to be distracted, almost hovering in mid-air and sending his scanners out in all different directions. Twice when he did this Skywarp and I passed him, unaware that he'd stopped so suddenly, only to turn around and shout at him to respond for a moment before he, in turn, yelled at us for trying to hold him up.

~What's got his vents in a rust, Thunder?~ Skywarp eventually bellowed at me over our private link, and it was clear he was more than a little peeved at the frequent stops and yelling.

~I haven't the slightest, Warp. He seems thoroughly distracted, though.. And it's kind of starting to worry me.~

~Worry you? Thunder this is Screamer we're talking about here. He's never been particularly sane or ... focused, you know.. ~

~Curb your biased opinions for a moment, Skywarp.~ I hissed, ignoring Starscream as he voiced his displeasure over an open comm that we were undoubtedly talking about him behind his back. ~Think about this - Sure he's not as sane as, well, none of us are really sane per say, but most of the time he's got the presence of mind to find safety. This is dangerous, lingering around out here when he's so damaged, and after a landing like the one he just executed? We're probably being tracked and followed, or at least searched for.~

~And.. You're worried?~

_Why do you hang out with this idiot, Thunder?_

_Yeah - You're ten times better... and we hate you!_

I would have rolled my eyes, had I had them at the time.

And then it happened. Before I could reply to Skywarp, before I could shout at my voices to shut up, before I could think, Starscream dived. He peeled away from Skywarp and myself and vanished into the clouds.

~What the- Thunder! Catch him!~ Skywarp shouted, as he was already a little ahead of me and couldn't pull around in time, no matter how agile he claimed to be.

~Did his thrusters fail? What happened!~ I shouted as I tore through the clouds.

~I don't know! He just.. dived!~

It took a few moments for my scanners to pick out Starscream through the clouds and the haze of all the electronic waves wafting up towards us from the city below, but I located him and altered my course. In a few seconds time I 'saw' him physically, and his thrusters were working fine... He was just, diving. It was a nose-dive into the asphalt of the road below...

~Starscream! Pull up!~ I shouted, but my only response was a jet of steam from his thrusters as he powered them up and streaked closer to the ground, towards a rather unusual caravan of automobiles stretching down the road and what appeared to be a large, white space shuttle attached to the back of a horribly familiar looking Peterbilt truck head...

~Shit, Skywarp... He's gone crazy.~


	4. Chapter 3

"For Primus' Sake, Stop Rolling!"

Narrated by Autobot Ratchet

~*~

I never really enjoyed battle, well, no; let me rephrase that, because I'm sure no-one enjoys battle. I never had the capacity to function as quickly and as beneficially as my comrades and peers in battle. Yes, that sounds much better. So when the air above us suddenly showered us with a spray of fire from two F-15 Eagles, my first thought was:

~OH PRIMUS!~

~Thank you, Jazz. You captured my thoughts totally and completely in two small words.~

~Autobots - take cover!~ Optimus's voice was loud and clear, and as usual he seemed as calm as water under the circumstances.

"What the hell!? What are they-"

~Bumblebee, come with me! Sam is to get out and take cover under our new friend. Jazz, you follow as well! You will provide cover for Sam and this new transformer along with Bumblebee-~

~What about the rest of us?!~ Prowl shouted and I saw him nearly flip off the road in an attempt to miss a shot to his grill.

~We will take the offensive! Autobots - Transform!~

Offensive? Oh well. It seemed to be my lot in life - For no, I could not be protecting the boy and the new recruit, I had to be in the front line. It was my duty, and so I did not voice these complaints.

The transformation was quick, as usual, and I must admit I had grown to enjoy this particular transformation... Something about the symbolism of turning from a human ambulance built to carry and aid injured humans into an Autobots built to aid injured transformers. It indeed brought a small smile to my face plate. I had little time to focus an inward databank query and reflection upon the symbolism's effects on my inner-circuits, for the Seekers, the Decepticons, were turning and coming back for another attack.

Optimus transformed and picked up the unnamed transformer, setting him gently down on the side of the road as Bumblebee joined him. The yellow Autobot transformed and set Sam down as Jazz and Optimus switched places and Optimus joined Prowl, Blurr and myself on the road, guns aimed to the skies as Starscream came into firing range once more.

"Fire!" Bellowed Prime.

It was organized chaos at it's best, even though that itself is an oxymoron. Optimus's orders were simple, but they were easy to follow and somehow as we all dashed back and forth across the open stretch of empty road, criss-crossing each other and ducking to avoid blows we were warned about by our alert companions, we managed to keep order. Prowl shot back and forth between the lanes of the highway while firing, my own shots echoed his, timed perfectly so that either mine or his would have to hit, as there was no way the Seekers could dodge both, Blurr was too quick to see, most of the time, and his low-energy but precise shots began to rip into the hull of our attackers while Optimus aimed for their 'leader': Starscream. Once or twice I cheered for a few particularly well-placed shots from our fearless leader as they hit their mark against Starscream's cockpit and sent the aforementioned into a spiral of fury.

It seemed for a few rounds that the Seekers were simply there to cause a ruckus, though at what price? It seemed as if they were getting a short stick, and they were most assuredly taking more hits than we were. Megatron had most certainly not been revived, which meant Starscream was most likely in charge (unless Soundwave had decided to step up and give orders, seeing as how he did often seem to be the only Decepticon capable of singular thought without order, but he never struck me as the leader type) and I began to wonder if his capabilities as leader really were as horrific as Megatron seemed to think they were. Was he really leading his two best aerial warriors in a suicide mission such as this? For surely he knew that's what they were doing... Circling us like they had us trapped. They were outnumbered and we were much better shots in our bot forms than they were in their earth forms. They shot powerful blasts, but they had little to no aim and it was easy to dodge a hit. It seemed completely crazy to me, and I was no battle strategist!

My questions were soon to be answered, however, as the three Seekers made their intentions known. As they turned around for yet another swoop over us, which appeared as though it may be their last judging by the smoke pouring from their extremities, they swerved suddenly to their right - towards the unnamed transformer, Sam, Jazz and Bumblebee.

"Jazz!" Prime shouted, dodging another blast as he attempted to right his course, as we all did, to take off in pursuit. The three Seekers managed to keep just ahead of us as they shot off towards the area where Jazz and Bumblebee had pulled Sam and the other transformer to safety - they even managed to keep past Blurr!

"Open fire!" Optimus shouted as he stomped off the road, and I could hear the fear in his voice. What were they after? Sam? It had to be!

"Hit them with everything you've got!"

Prowl was more than ready to obey, and I caught a flash of him out of the corner of my eye as he unloaded everything he had onto Skywarp's back, eager to bring at least one of them down. Blurr looked slightly panicked, upset and disgruntled, I imagined, by the fact that his speed had been outmatched. Jazz and Bumblebee looked shocked for about a nanosecond before their fighting instinct kicked in. They leapt over the still-status locked transformer; each took to a knee, and opened fire against their attackers. I heard cries of outrage and shock from the Autobots around me as I skidded on my brakes and almost fell face-first into the ground, frozen solid.

Bumblebee stumbled forward as he took a hit directly to the grille and he stumbled to his feet. He lifted his gun but didn't get far because a second shot ripped into his upper-circuitry, exposing delicate wires beneath and he toppled to the side, a flurry of yellow and blue sparks. Jazz let out a fierce battle cry, the likes of which I hadn't yet heard from him, and jumped to his feet. Abandoning his post in his outrage he ran forward, towards his attackers and fired until his barrel was empty - until he'd practically drained all his energy into his gun. It took two well-placed shots to bring Jazz down, one to his helm and one to his midsection, right near the seam that had been created when the new transformer pieced him back together. His optics flared for a moment then blacked out and he hit the ground face plate first.

"Jazz!"

"Bumblebee!"

Prowl's shout was only matched by Blurr's and the two concerned companions shot ahead of the rest of us in our continued chase of the Seekers. I caught out of the corner of my optics, Prime turn to look at me.

~Ratchet,~ He said, and his voice was solemn. I knew that tone, I hated that tone. I knew what he would say next too. I didn't ever think badly of it, these orders, it was simply what a leader had to do - and it had been engrained into Prime's logic matrix. I knew that, if he could have it his way, he wouldn't have to say these things, they wouldn't be necessary, but this was war... and we were all fighting for the greater good.

~Don't waste time repairing now, we need to-~

~Understood, Prime.~ I said, watching as he narrowed his optics in a silent thank you. I knew the words hurt him to say... He was, essentially, asking me to completely ignore the wounded until we were sure we were safe. He was asking me to waste precious time in assessing their damage and repairing them until we knew we would have the safety to do such things. It had been the same order since the war started all those years ago in Cyberton.

And then it hit me. It was a cacophony of anger, the likes of which I had never felt before. I had never felt something so darkly sinister. My optics began to cloud, my spark pulsed and energon began racing through my wires at a speed I had previously not recorded. It was an evil feeling - and for once, I welcomed it. This was all their fault! This war! All the casualties! I thought back on all the transformers who had come into my care, Autobots and Decepticons alike (because unlike them , an injured transformer was an injured transformer, and I had on numerous occasions patched up bots whom I faced only days later only to re-inflict damage) and it filled me with more rage. I thought back on all the screams, the pain, the horrific injuries... How many had I been unable to repair? How many had simply wasted into nothingness because I could not supply energon fast enough? How many sparks had flickered out in my hands?!

I braced myself against the dirt, knowing it would be next to impossible to pry it out of my joints, but I didn't care. I let the energy of all the sparks I couldn't save fuel my anger - and I fired.

Just between you and me - it felt amazing to let it out like that. To lose control, I suppose. Primus willing I'll never have to do it again, however.

The shot landed square on it's mark, and the light blue Seeker known as Thundercracker took a hit to the wing so bad the tip shot off and flew over our heads only to land, stuck in the ground, behind us. He swerved, and I could hear his screaming and yelling as his private opened and for the briefest of seconds the Autobots were connected with the Decepticons.

~-me! He hit me!~

~Calm down, Thunder!~

~He took out my wing! I'm going down!~

~Thunder! Screamer - Screamer we-~

~ Shut up, Skywarp! Stick to the plan! CLOSE THIS COMM. CHANNEL!~

"Niceshot, Ratchet!" Blurr shouted, impressed even in our current circumstances.

And still in spite of our rather dire situation I felt the energon rise to my face plate. I rubbed at the back of my helm and shrugged.

"Th-thanks."

I watched as Thundercracker shot off to one side in an uncontrollable tail-spin and fell into a heap on the ground just over the horizon. A cloud of dust rose in the wake of his crash, marking his prone body like a flare. I would fix him up when this was over, we would interrogate him, and then he'd fly off again... only to return to battle to have more injuries bestowed upon him.

"Oh, Primus.. That's what they're after." I turned my head to look at Optimus as he spoke up softly. We had just about reached the Seekers, but they were still a few steps ahead of us - and now they had made their objectives perfectly clear. They didn't want Sam - they wanted the new transformer.

As we raced forward towards our fallen comrades, the Seekers (only Starscream and Skywarp now) began lowering hooks and chains to wrap around the other bot and hoist him into the sky.

"Don't let them get away!" Prime shouted, lifting his gun once more and wasting precious nanoseconds to stop his pursuit and let off a few more shots. They all hit home, but nothing seemed to deter the Decepticons, not even Prowl's well-aimed blasts, Blurr's quick shots and my own signal-disrupting emissions. They were dead-set on getting their hands on that poor soldier, probably intent on making him a Decepticon. It occurred to me that it was a smart move on their part, and that they had probably just happened to be passing us and saw him, this wasn't a planned attack, in other words. This new transformer was easily twice as tall as Prime, and he was practically indestructible! If they got their hands on him, he would be a huge weapon for them... A big blow against us.

"He saved Jazz's life - Primus be damned if I'm gonna let them take him!" I was just as surprised as Prime and Blurr to hear the passion in Prowl's voice as he forwent shooting in order to get close enough to the Seekers to try something else. I exchanged looks with Prime and he nodded, so we too stopped firing and continued running. We were so close...

But the Seekers were fast.

Impervious to our shouts and now no longer being fired upon, the two wrenched the white shuttle from atop Sam and lifted him into the sky. For a few beautiful seconds it looked as if he would be too heavy for two little Decepticon Seekers, but after what seemed to be a power struggle between Skywarp and Starscream (of unknown origins) they took off into the clouds.

"Get back here you cowards!" Shouted Prowl, throwing his fists into the air as he crouched next to Jazz. I could practically feel the waves of anger from his audio.

"It's no use," Prime said softly as we all slowed to a walk and stared dismally up at the sky. "We were unprepared, and they were too quick."

"H-howdidtheybeatme?" Blurr whimpered, lowering his gaze towards Bumblebee. "Aww, Bee.."

"Bumblebee!" Sam shouted, now out of cover he felt safe under the watchful eyes of ... us. "Jazz too." He looked up at me, and I felt him searching for answers, he didn't even have to ask. I nodded to ease his fears, and momentarily powered down my optics to get out of meeting Prowl's calculating gaze. I'd had quite enough of that look from him.

~Bumblebee, Jazz... this is Ratchet. Do you copy? Can you respond?~

~I... hear you... loud an'... clear, good b... buddy.~

~Jazz, thank Primus. I think Prowl would have terminated me if .... ~

~Yeah, he... would have.~ He chuckled, but my attention wasn't on him - Bumblebee hadn't responded.

I fired up my optics and turned my head towards the small, yellow Autobot. I opened a comm. directly to him.

~Bumblebee, this is Ratchet. Can you hear me? Do you function?~

Silence over the channel. I felt my spark sputter for a moment, the energon run cold in my wires. Could it... It didn't seem fair, to loose Bumblebee over something like this! I took a few steps forward, and froze as static filled my audios.

~... um-...ee.... Hea....... chet....~

~That's ok, Bumblebee!~ I shouted quickly over our link, relief flooding my systems. ~Don't strain yourself, shut down. I just needed to make sure you were.. Functioning!~ The static continued for a moment more, then he obeyed and shut down.

"Hey! Wh-what just happened!" Sam shouted, for he'd seen a small light on Bumblebee's chest flicker on, then off quite quickly. "Ratchet!"

"Answers, med-bot, now!" Prowl snarled, standing and balling his hands into fists. I saw Prime stiffen, and Blurr looked from Prowl to me waiting for conflict.

"They're both fine." I breathed, and watched tension flood out of Prowl. Sam too looked relieved, and flopped onto the ground between Bumblebee's arm and chest. He brought his hands up to his face and tipped his head back against the yellow Autobot's chest.

"This is insane.."

"It's war, Sam." Prime said quietly, his voice relieved but serious and solemn.

I saw Prowl jerk then turn towards Jazz with a scowl on his face, and it took me a moment to realize that Jazz had probably just said something to him. His injuries had looked severe, but he was functioning at a much higher out-put than Bumblebee, so apparently I had been mistaken. I started slowly towards Bumblebee, and felt Prime's optics on me.

~Ratchet, we... really shouldn't be out here long.~ He said quietly, and I could hear that pain underneath the tone of 'Leader'. I gave him a soft look from over my shoulder, to show I understood.

~I'll just make sure he's stable, Prime. I can carry him back if need-be ... You'll have to take Jazz.~

"Right then." Prime said, crossing his arms over his windshield. "Prowl, Blurr, come with me. We're going after Thundercracker so Ratchet can have some time to patch up Bumblebee for the rest of the trip home."

I watched as Prowl gave Prime a look, and I could almost hear the gears turning in his helm. He was trying to decide whether it was worth it or not to argue, because he obviously wanted to stay with Jazz. He eventually gave up when Blurr joined Prime and both of them began staring at him, waiting for compliance.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold your thrusters." He complained standing and joining the duo.

~He's gonna... gripe himself... into termination... one day.~ I heard Jazz mutter, his voice slightly stronger than it had been a moment ago.

~How do you feel, Jazz? Where were you hit?~

I offered Sam a reproachful smile as he scampered out of the way and took a post near Bumblebee's head as I knelt down at his 'car's' side.

~I thought that... the shot to... the helm... had done ... me in, bu.... but I think it... just disabled my optics... because I can't.... fire them up...~

~That should be easy enough to fix, Jazz. What about the other shot? That's the one I'm worried about. I-~

~Ratchet, I'm f... fine. Focus on... Bee. My internal... scans tell me that... I'm not in... any immediate... danger.... I'm fine.~

"What about Bumblebee, Ratchet?"

I started a little and looked down at Sam. He was standing at Bumblebee's head and looking at me in a way that clearly stated he was unhappy with how long it was taking me to get to work, and about how Jazz and I seemed to have forgotten he was able to listen in on our open comm. channel.

"Uh, yes. Sorry Sam." I said, rubbing my shoulder in a sheepish way as I turned my attention to the younger Autobot.

His circuits along with fragile wires and other inner-workings were exposed, dripping energon onto his outer armor through a large hole right in the center. There were scorch marks from the blast around the crater in his center-plate, which meant they could not be prepared, they would have to be replaced.

"Well, Ratchet?" Sam asked, startling me again as he climbed over Bumblebee's arm to stand at my knee. He looked up at me hopefully, and I smiled at him as comfortingly as I could manage.

"He looks roughed up, Sam, I won't lie. The damage is pretty severe and he's going to need some major R&R, but I think he's going to pull through."

"R&R? You mean.. Rest and relaxation?"

~No,~ Jazz piped up, sounding amused, ~removed and rebuilt.~ I gave him a slight look, then nodded to Sam.

"What he said."

"Rebuilt?" He frowned and laid a hand near Bumblebee's shattered windshield, taking care not to cut his palm on any of the glass shards.

"Yes. Completely rebuilt." I confirmed in a grim tone, setting about on the large task before me. "Right now I just need to seal up some of these exposed wires here, make sure I get his energon leaking under control, and then.. Well, that's all I'll be able to do until we get supplies."

~Hopefully...~ Jazz spoke up again and I could hear him shifting around behind me. ~The Decepticons got... what they were... after.~ He sounded bitter. I was never good a reading people, but I knew that he was blaming himself for this whole fiasco. It had been his suggestion, really, that had lead us out here - even though we all knew it was the right thing to do. Then after it all, we'd failed to save the bot from the Seekers. Guilt weighed heavy upon each and every one of the Autobots, and I supposed not even happy-go-lucky Jazz was an exception.

~And we'll have... a. nice.... quick drive... home.~

"I hope so, Jazz." Sam sighed, sitting down on Bumblebee's shoulder with a horribly dejected look on his face. "For Bumblebee's sake."


	5. Chapter 4

"Unite And Regroup"

Narrated by Decepticon Soundwave

(I refer to Ravage as 'she'. I like the idea better than he.)

~*~

It was not often I who gave in to the meanderings of my central input databases. I did not often become, as the humans say 'lost in thought'. I had been determined for years to remain totally and completely in the present, and as such had no use to replay memories and old audio files which had been stored away for such nostalgic uses. No. I was a Decepticon Officer, and as such I needed to be fully aware of my surroundings at any given time.

So I was rather taken aback when my database suddenly seemed to open before me without my consent, flooding me with a plethora of data files from times long past. It was Ravage's doing. As I sat staring at the computer screen in front of me, actively reading and re-reading the reports we had occasionally received from Shockwave on Cyberton, I felt the small bot inside curl a bit tighter against my dark blue spark. It was as if she'd hit a button, for that was when the files began flooding my sensors.

I flipped unknowingly through the image files of the day when I selected Ravage. I had already added Rumble, Buzzsaw, Ratbat, Laserbeak and Frenzy. I had decided that this would be my last one, the process of giving life to Frenzy had nearly killed me, but yet, back then I was rather impulsive and I felt I could not rest until I had just one more.

Ravage had been easy to find amongst the wall of lifeless children. An image I am sure many humans would find disturbing, but we function differently. Our taboos are not theirs, and theirs do not belong to us. Where in the human world, I have learned children that die prematurely after their birth; children that are born no longer functioning; or children who suffer complications during birth too great to risk medical procedures, are buried in the ground like their ancestors, forgotten and alone. Left to rot, and become food for the despicable earth 'worms'. On Cyberton when a birth did not go according to plan, the children were stored in buildings designed to keep their bodies in functional condition, despite the absence of a spark. That is because we Cybertronians, unlike humans, can re-use these bodies. Children on Cybertron are too precious to waste.

That was how I came across Ravage and my other cassettes, at one of these ...

No. That was a long time ago. I had a job to do and it would do no good to dwell on image files from the past. Feeling Ravage stir unpleasantly at my sudden switch in concentration, I sent her a soothing hum from my spark and again drew my optics to the scrolling data on the computer screen in front of me.

We were certainly making progress unlike anything I had previously calculated we would accomplish. It surprised me, a little, but no-one would ever see the likes of it. We had assumed that Cyberton was too far out of earth's orbit to receive our transmissions; in fact, when the distance was correctly calculated it was obvious that there was no way a radio wave from earth could be picked up from Cybertron, no matter what technology had sent it. It appeared, however, that I had underestimated Shockwave's ultimate dependency on Megatron's every exhale. It appeared that the lonely Cybertronian had been so distraught he had pooled together most of our dead planet's remaining power and sent out a huge scan of many universes until he homed in on our signal - coded in a special Decepticon altered version of our native language. Once he had correctly identified our message and it's launch location he had turned all of the planet's beacons towards earth so that he could pick up directly on our signals. This, while it proved useful as it provided a continuous link between earth-bound Decepticons and our home planet, was foolish. He seemed so eager and impatient to hear from Megatron once more that he had wasted precious energy to do this. Our planet was in danger before, and now that looming threat of total and complete deactivation seemed imminent. Shockwave was a fool, and he would never feel the repercussions of his actions because Megatron saw him as one of his most loyal, and as such would never berate such actions. Unfortunately, Megatron was no longer present, and Starscream had not wanted Shockwave informed of this fact.

They were all fools, I calculated.

"Soundwave!"

I turned my head slightly towards the door as a familiar voice graced my audios. Standing in the doorway with his tiny arms cross over his chest and his face-plate stuck in an angry scowl was Rumble, optics narrowed.

"You're not gonna believe dis one." He muttered, stomping into the room and jumping up onto the table in front of me. Under my watchful and empty optics he took a post in front of the computer screen, leaning against the wall and gesturing wildly with his tiny fists.

"Screamer's back."

"It's about time." I monotoned.

"But he's replaced Thundacracka with some huge space shuttle or sumtin!"

"What?" He nodded in response to my question. He, all of my cassettes, could feel emotion in my voice that the others could not, for they were so connected with my spark they knew almost continuously what I was feeling.

"I dunno what we're gonna do with him." Rumble continued, throwing his arms in the air and taking to pacing along the keypad, careful to avoid switches, knobs and buttons. "He's in a real mood too, saw me standin' out there and shouted at me to prepare med-bay or sumtin. Skywarp doesn't seem to pleased, and they're both in near scrap-shape."

As my Rumble continued to chatter on about Starscream and his obvious inadequacies, I opened a comm. channel with Hook.

~Soundwave to Hook, respond.~

~What do you want, you uncharismatic boar!~ He was angry. I mused momentarily about what I might have been disturbing, only to find I did not care enough to ask.

~Starscream has returned. He and Skywarp are severely injured. They also carry an unknown Cybertronian with them which may require medical assistance as well.~

~Scrap.~

~Prepare the med-bay for their arrival.~

~Understood. Hook out.~

"- only thinks he's the leada! I mean, the minute Megatron gets back ol' Screamas gonna get the surprise of his life!" Rumble stopped his tirade to give me a look as I placed a hand over my tape deck, attempting to calm Laserbeak, Ravage and Ratbat as they proceeded to argue. He tilted his head to one side as I moved my optics back up to him and shrugged at me.

"Just let 'em out if they're bein' that scrappin' annoyin'." He offered helpfully. "I can tell they've gotchu all kindsa distracted, Soundwave."

"Distracted?" I echoed.

"Yeah. I mean.. You didn't even seem ta notice that these scrollin' messages are repeatin' themselves inta oblivion.. You're just starin' at the screen, not takin' in any of da information."

~Decepticons!~

Starscream's wail took a moment to process through my audios, as they were not yet accustomed to picking up on such high frequencies (the thought of which caused Rumble to laugh uproariously).

~Your leader has returned! Report immediately to the docking station!~

Through the onslaught of confirmations and 'understoods', Rumble took up a post on my right shoulder and we too ascended the stairs of our underground base to the docking station located within the deep trenches of a forest in an uninhabited section of Canada. I tried to filter out the sounds of grumbling and complaining as we all stepped out into the earth air, and attempted to focus my sensors on truly useful information, well aware that with a spineless coward like Starscream in command, there would be little useful information given within the next few moments. The thought occured to me momentarily that I found myself wishing it had been Skywarp that did not return, because at least Thundercracker understood how things were supposed to work.

Skywarp is... bird-brained. Ravage growled, stretching and re-arranging her limbs anxiously.

He's cat-tracked! Retorted an angry Buzzsaw, knowing the reference had been towards himself and Laserbeak. I hummed absently at them again as Starscream, Skywarp and the unknown Cybertronian touched down in front of us.

"See, whad I tell ya?" Rumble muttered, sitting on my shoulder in such a way that he could lean up against my head as if it were built as nothing more than an arm-rest for him.

You.. want me to move then? He grumbled, half-hurt and half-agitated that he'd have to give up his position.

You are fine, Rumble. It was just a thought.

"Is the med-bay prepared, Hook?" Starscream hissed as he transformed, swaying slightly where he stood as he narrowed his optics at Hook as best he could.

"As prepared as it can be under these conditions, Starscream. You give me a minute's notice and I still don't have the supplies and equipment I need and-"

"Enough!" Even I had to admit that I was surprised by the authority in Starscream's voice as he bellowed at Hook to stop offering excuses. I saw the slimmer Decepticon halt in his tracks, a bit surprised as suddenly the whole dock was silent and all optics were focused on him. He seemed to swim in indecisiveness for a second, caught between wanting to gloat in this newfound 'respect' and wanting to continue with his plan. He eventually made up his mind and threw his hand behind him to indicate the still status locked Cybertronian.

"Take him to the med-bay immediately. I want him fully repaired and completely functional - with as much of his memory disks in tact as is possible."

"A-as you command, Lord Starscream."

I felt rather than saw Rumble roll his eyes, and even my encased cassettes seemed displeased by this show of respect towards Starscream. They were mostly of the same mind that I was. We did not like Megatron; most certainly, he was far too violent and self-absorbed to be a true companion to us. However we obeyed him because he was our leader - and not just by title. We had followed him millions of years ago, back on Cybertron, before their were Decepticons and Autobots, before there was war, back when Megatron was little more than a high-ranking 'police officer', and we (I) was his loyal student, eager to learn as much about the laws of our native planet as he could teach to me. We held no such ties with Starscream. He was a child, despite being nearly as old as we, he threw tantrums like a child, he pouted like a child, and he desired the respect and companionship given to a leader - not the other responsibilities that came with it. He took control because he wanted to be looked up to, he wanted people to depend upon him and, in a sense, provide him with companionship. This did not make a good leader. We knew that. Megatron made a better leader because he desired many aspects of leadership, and he did not idealize. However, we did despise them both.

Hook took a moment to regard Starscream after he'd hailed him as 'lord', then began assigning nearby Decepticons to assist him in carrying the Cybertronian below ground and into the med-bay. He looked at me once, but knew better and quickly looked away. He quickly assembled a group and within moments the unusually large Cybertronian was out of sight, leaving myself, the twins, Skywarp and Starscream.

"You-" I began, but apparently I was not quick enough for Rumble.

"Didn't contact us once, Screama! How long were you gone, and not a word?"

"You almost sound, concerned, Rumble." Starscream retorted, looking past me towards the Cybertronian on my shoulder. He stood up and took a defensive stance.

"Like sigma I was concerned! We just thought you were gonna take up stance as leada, y'know? But what kinda leada abandons his men, eh?"

I could feel anger radiating around Starscream and after he took a moment to attempt to stare down Rumble, balling his hands into fists and releasing them, he moved his optics to me and poked me in the tape deck.

"Shut him up, Soundwave before I launch him into space!" Starscream hissed at last, walking past us with Skywarp at his tail, into the darkness of our base.

"Why don't you come back and say that to my face!" I reached up and put a hand on Rumble's shoulder to quiet him. He was practically jumping with anger.

That's because Screama's an idiot, Soundwave! His angry voice fluttered up from somewhere near my spark, meeting my audios pleasantly, despite his tone. Why don't we just terminate him and take over, eh? We could be a much betta leada than him!

I do not want to lead, Rumble. And though I value your input, I doubt the Decepticons would rally behind you.

Having momentarily quieted my cassettes, I too turned and fell in step behind the others, pulling the door closed behind me. We were shrouded instantly in darkness, but our optics quickly adjusted and lights flickered on over our surfaces, our outer armor was equipped with many light sources, and we moved quietly and unnoticed beneath the earth.

"Was your search successful?" I ventured, watching Skywarp and Starscream weave down the hall in front of me.

"Of course I was successful." Starscream retorted instantly, sounding a bit put-off as if he hadn't actually expected me to ask. "I found what I was looking for, and.. Hopefully I'll get some answers soon."

"What were you looking for?" I pressed, giving a strange look to Skywarp as he stopped dead in his tracks, then continued to follow Starscream, now stomping like a scolded child.

"Something!" Starscream shrieked, walking a little faster now. "You don't need to know!" He continued, and then broke into a run. It was my turn to stop dead as Skywarp let out a shout and began to chase Starscream through the halls.

"What the sigma are they doin'?" Rumble shouted from my shoulder, throwing his hands into the air. I shook my head. "Well, they're not about ta have all the fun!" He continued, leaning around to peer into my optics from my shoulder. "After 'em!"

Deciding that I was not yet done questioning Starscream I did as Rumble asked and took off down the hall after the two wayward Seekers. Turning a corner I saw Starscream knock over a small computer console in the large hall to try and deter Skywarp's progress.

"You spineless- Ahh!" Skywarp shouted, balling his hands into fists as he began to shoot at Starscream. From the other side of the over-turned console Starscream pointed and laughed, apparently forgetting Skywarp's special power. I would have rolled my optics if I could have.

Children. Ravage cooed from her position, stirring a little.

Agreed. I replied quietly.

The air around Skywarp rippled, distorting him even in my optics. Starscream suddenly remembered the other Seeker's ability and let out a cry. He turned to try and open the door behind him but smacked right into Skywarp's chest.

"Y-y-you!" He stuttered, backing up a few steps and aiming his blaster towards the darker Decepticon.

"Don't you 'you' me!" Skywarp threatened, aiming his own blaster. It was now a stand off. I reached the sparking console and stopped, crossing my arms across my tape deck to watch the children fight. Unfortunately my curiosity circuits were now interested, and even Rumble warned me not to interfere until we knew what had gotten into them.

" I am the leader now, Skywarp!" Starscream bellowed, his blaster arm shaking just the slightest bit under Skywarp's steady and unnerving gaze. " I make decisions! I -"

"We just left him there, Screamer!" Skywarp shouted, slamming his free fist into the wall and leaving a dent as he turned away and lowered his arm. Starscream, however, kept his blaster raised.

"All so that you could bring back that hunk of scrap!" He continued, looking back at Starscream, his optics narrowed to fine slits. "And now you tell me we can't afford to go back for him!?"

"It would be too dangerous.. We don't have the power t-"

"But we had the power to try and pick up that ... Thing!?" He continued, moving towards Starscream again, who backed up predictably. "You're not concerned about anyone but yourself! You risked all of our lives to go after whatever that is, and it might not even still function!" Skywarp shook his head. "You won't tell us what the sigma you're planning!" He reached out and grabbed Starscream's chest plate, fingers wrapped around the edge atop his cockpit, near his neck. He pulled him dangerously close.

"Thundercracker was one of your best scrapping fighters, Starscream!" He hissed his voice low and dangerous. "I can't believe you just... left him there!"

"Skywarp -" Starscream began. I was unsure of what he was about to say, either tossing excuses or demand to be released.

"Shut up, Screamer. I'm done with you." Skywarp snarled, releasing Starscream roughly so that he had to stumble backwards to regain his footing. With another vicious glare at our new 'leader', Skywarp vanished once more, leaving a strange tingle in the air for a few seconds.

Thundercracker? Buzzsaw questioned.

Thundercracker. Rumble confirmed, shaking his head a little. Looks like I was right. Screamer didn't know what he was doin', and one of his best fightas got left behind.

It seems that way, Rumble. I agreed, stepping over the console as Starscream moved towards the door once again, punching in the code and entering the med-bay. I followed him at a respectful, leisurely pace.

The Cybertronian he had returned with in place of Thundercracker was now transformed, laying on two recharge berths, as his mass would not fit on just one.

He's huge! Rumble gulped, leaping off my shoulder and scampering closer for a better look.

"What damage has he sustained, Hook?" Starscream asked, sounding a little breathless and edgy from the conflict just outside the doors. Hook gave him an incredulous look, then stood up from his bowed position over the Cybertronian's chest armor and put his hands on his hips.

"I can't run a complete diagnostic in less than five minutes, Starscream!" He snarled, shaking his head. "You expect too much from me. You don't understand the kind of work I have to put in! This whole thing is ridiculous with these crude instruments and low energon levels!"

"Just tell me what damage he's suffered, Hook, before I permanently disable your vocal relay!" Starscream shouted, moving towards Hook with an uncharacteristic determination and confidence. The good medic looked at him for a moment before stepping back and turning his attention back to the Cybertronian lying prone on his table.

"The damage is actually quite minimal. Most of it is damage from ice, like cracks in his armor, rust in some of his joints. He will most likely be stiff due to the fact that he hasn't been fully activated in millions of years." He paused and looked at Starscream for a moment. Under my calculating gaze I deduced that he was trying to decide whether or not to bring up a certain subject. Starscream became impatient with the scrutinizing look he was receiving, and fingered his blaster by way of persuasion. He hit his mark and Hook coughed and returned to his work.

"Whe-where did you find him, Starscream?"

"Why? What difference does it make? It's none of your business." Starscream spat quickly, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his optics.

"He's ... he doesn't have an ensigna, Lord Starscream." Hook amended, perhaps hoping his show of submission would soften Starscream's attitude.

"What?" Rumble shouted, staring up at Hook from the former's knees. "Whad'ya mean he doesn't have an ensigna?"

"He is neither Decepticon, nor is he Autobot." I offered, stepping closer and making my presence known to Starscream, who seemed to have forgotten I had been following him just moments ago. He gave me a once-over then turned his attention back to Hook.

"It makes no difference. He'll don our ensigna once he becomes operational." He paused to walk towards the head of the prone Cybertronian. "And when will that be, Hook?"

Hook scoffed, then recoiled immediately as Starscream glared at him. He shrugged.

"I don't know." He rubbed at his helm for a moment. "He needs a good, long recharge and perhaps a total infusion of energon. It will take a while for all of that to settle in. Once he's been recharged I can start patching up wires and frame-work, and hopefully his energon flow will be normal, because I really don't have the equipment to fix that and-"

"I'll get you whatever you need, Hook. Just make sure you don't fail me..." He looked away from the doctor towards the Cybertronian again. "I am not as forgiving as Megatron."

Something about that is ironic.. Ravage purred from deep within my chest armor. He is aware that the person Megatron was most lenient and forgiving with... was him, correct?

Yes. However, I think there is something else going on here, Ravage. I said quietly, watching Starscream draw his optics over the Cybertronian before putting his back to him and looking at me loathingly.

"Is there anything else you wish to discuss with me, Soundwave?" He growled, and again I found a strange confidence and threat in his voice. I shook my head silently, ignoring the look Rumble gave me which clearly stated he thought there was more to discuss.

Have you really forgotten what we talked about, Soundwave! He snipped at me. I ignored him for the time being. I hate it when you do that.

"Good. Then go recharge or something..."

It was an odd dismissal to say the least, but I understood and was in no mood to argue. I turned, Rumble at my heels, and left the med-bay with the intent to return to my own quarters to do just as Starscream suggested, for it had suddenly become apparent to me that a good recharge was exactly what I needed.

"I can't believe you just walked out like that," Rumble sighed, keeping pace beside me like an angry shadow, "we talked about plenty! We had lots to say ta him!"

"No, Rumble. You had a lot to say to him." I paused and looked down at my angry cassette as I entered the code to our room. "If you wish to return to the med-bay and exchange such words with Starscream, I will not interfere."

"Naw," Rumble admitted after a moment of staring between us, "I can do it later." He waved off-handedly and we both entered the small chamber.

It was empty save a small table and my recharge berth, which was currently off-line, nothing more than a slab of metal sticking out from the wall until activated. I started towards this surface, feeling exhaustion creep through my gears that I had previously been unaware of.

"You worked yourself too hard." Rumble offered, shrugging as he hopped up onto the table across the room and watched me carefully. "You gonna let 'em out before you set in?" He asked, impatient as always. I nodded absently and reached up for my eject button.

"Ravage, eject. Laserbeak, eject. Buzzsaw, eject, Ratbat, eject. Fren-" It was a rare moment in which I could not control the emotion in my gears. Even rarer when I was unable to stop it from showing so obviously. As I moved to hit my button for the fifth time my arm froze, and begun to shake. There was no need to eject Frenzy - he was gone. I had lost him. I had not been able to protect him. I clicked off my optics.

My spark flared up angrily, full of pain and a collage of other feelings, but I pushed it back. After a second or two I felt soft contact being made with my outer armor, and I flared up my optics. My remaining cassettes had joined me at my recharge berth, each one touching my outer armor gently, looking up at me with the same expression.

Understanding.

They were my family - my bondmates - my children - my closest friends. Knowing there was no-one but them to witness my weakness I lowered my barriers and opened my spark to them, able to find solace in the silent comfort they offered me.

And we grieved together, as one.


	6. Chapter 5

"Holy Shit, It's Snowing!"

Narrated by Autobot Jazz

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS

Explicit Talk of Cybertronian Sexual Acts

Explicit Details of Cybertronian Intercourse

Slash/Yaoi/Gay Sex - Explicit. ProwlXJazz

~*~

I took my optics for granted; that was something I had never realized before. Damned Seekers.

I spun around angrily, arms crossed over my chest plate as Ratchet clicked at me, giving me a well-deserved smack to the helm.

"Deal with it, Jazz." He warned, and I heard Optimus chuckle from the far corner of the room. "You pout worse than a child."

"It's my optics, Ratchet!" I defended, unfolding my arms and holding my hands out towards him pleadingly. "I barely function without them!"

"Are you serious?" Sam said, a chuckle in his voice. "Jazz, there are humans who live their whole lives without being able to see. We call them blind. They don't function any uh... less than the rest of us. Plus, Ratchet said it'd only be for a week or so."

I decided, for his sake, to just ignore him. I heard Prowl scuffing around behind me and could almost imagine the look shared between him and Optimus. Ooh, they'd both get it later!

"How's Bee?" I asked quickly, determined to kill the silence and move the subject - from me.

"Oh, he's fine."

~Better than fine, Jazz!~ I smiled in spite of my current situation as Bumblebee's cheerful voice greeted me over a comm. link. ~Ratchet does amazing work! I feel like I just spent a whole year in recharge!~

"You sound like you did too." I sighed, reaching up and rubbing at my audio playfully. I felt a light nudge in the side and knew Prowl was telling me, in his own way, to lay off. I shrugged and folded my hands behind my helm, attempting to smack Prowl in the process, but unfortunately I wasn't as smooth as I hoped I was, and missed completely.

"What now then, big leader?" I questioned, tilting my helm towards where I'd heard Optimus' voice earlier. I heard him shrug. Literally.

"I do not know, Jazz." He answered truthfully, and I could hear the weight on his shoulders too. He was being run into the ground, Elita One or no Elita One. "We can't just let the Decepticons get away with this,"

"Especially because we owe him." Prowl said quietly, and I wasn't sure if anyone else heard him. I didn't try to suppress my smile.

"But I'm not sure how to proceed from here."

"We attack them!" Sam said energetically, I figured he was sitting on the recharge berth with Bumblebee. He pounded one of his fists into his palm to emphasize.

"How?" Ratchet supplied, moving around in the far corner of the room. Putting away instruments and equipment maybe?

"Ratchet is right, Sam." Optimus again, serious as usual, using his 'Big Leader' voice. "We do not know where their base is located, or who they are operating under."

"Wait. I thought we knew that last one." Sam questioned, sounding a little suspicious. "I thought you said Starscream was in charge now that Megatron was gone?"

"We do not know for sure that Megatron is gone." Optimus, ever the pessimist.

"That is what we can assume," Prowl answered from directly behind me, voice terse, "but we have little to go on. He has always wanted control of the Decepticons, and so we can only assume that since Megatron is not active at the moment, he stepped up."

"But that's a good thing, isn't it?" Sam continued, and I got the feeling he was desperately searching for a way to get back into action. He confused me sometimes. He was a lot harder to read than the Decepticons.

~How do you figure?~ Bumblebee piped up curiously.

"Well, from the way I've heard you guys talk about this Starscream guy, he's a nobody... right? A push-over? Prowl called him spineless at least ninety times on the way home."

"Sam, they don't know where the Decepticons are !" Michaela sighed. I wondered absently how long she'd been there.

~You doing alright?~ Ah Prowl. He couldn't really read my thoughts at the moment, it had been too long since we'd bonded last for that, but he could tell something was up.

~I'm just having trouble figuring out who's here and who's not, and what's going on.~

~Jazz, we're just talking. Nothing is 'going on'.~

~Who's here?~

~Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Sam, Michaela, myself and you.~

~Oh, ok then.~

"So, we just get to sit here then?" Sam continued, now sounding agitated.

"There is nothing else we can do at this time, Sam." Prime said in a surprisingly soothing voice. "Bumblebee is repaired, but is in no condition to fight until he can fully recover, and Jazz is unable to use his optics."

"And there ain't no way you guys are having fun without me!" I added quickly, pointing a thumb at my chest plate.

The room fell silent as if I'd said something I shouldn't have. I sighed and folded my arms over my chest plate again, lowering my helm towards the floor as if staring at it absently. I could feel it now, the reason for the silence and the tension: Indecision. Everybody was aching to get out there and do something, but nobody knew quite what. I was about to do what I do best and break the silence with a joke, when Michaela spoke up again.

"Um, I have... a question." She said in a feeble voice, and I could almost picture her raising her hand. A few scuffles were heard, and finally Prime answered.

"Yes, Michaela?"

"It's, um, kind of off-topic but it's been nagging at the back of my mind for a while." I turned towards her curiously, wondering what she could possibly ask this time. She had become incredibly scientific recently, asking us all kinds of questions about our more secretive functions. She had become bolder with her questions, but most of us were more than willing to answer her to the fullest extent. Except Prowl, though, he had been the one to begrudgingly relay that we did in fact breathe, but it wasn't to supply oxygen to our muscles as it was with humans. We breathed in cool air to help keep our inner temperature down, and then breathed out the resulting hot air. To demonstrate he'd melted a spare tire. She had been pleased to have her answer, but had been cautious of getting too close to our 'mouths' ever since.

"Well, when I was talking to Arcee about... um, bonding," She said and I could tell she wasn't quite sure how to phrase the question, "a-and uh, she mentioned something about wanting children." I heard Ratchet drop something in the far corner of the room, and then scramble to pick it back up. Prime too cleared his exhaust pipe in embarrassment.

"Um, well... My question is: Is that why Bumblebee's so small?" She paused. "Is he a child?"

I couldn't hold it in, but luckily, neither could Prime or Ratchet.

~Oh yeah, very funny guys. Thanks.~ Bumblebee grumbled as we filled the makeshift med-bay with our laughter.

"No, no, Michaela." Ratchet coughed after a moment, still chuckling. "Bumblebee is, roughly your age, perhaps a bit older. He is no child."

"Past puberty at the very least!" I offered, laughing again.

~You're all gonna pay for this when I'm functional enough to blast you to scrap.~

Michaela sounded a little offended, as if we weren't taking her quite as seriously as she wanted us to. She cleared her throat to get our attention and I could tell she was completely focused on squeezing an answer out of Ratchet.

"If he's not a child, then what is he? A genetic abnormality like humans with achondroplasia, osseous dysplasia, chondrodystrophy and osteochondrodsytrophy? Because that seems unlikely to me. You, um, Transformers, seem too highly evolved for such genetic abnormalities."

Stunned, no-one said anything for a while, then, sheepishly, Sam spoke.

"Um, what?"

"Dwarfism, Sam. Little People."

"Oh, right, right. I knew that."

"Well put, young lady." Ratchet said, and I heard him moving around until he found a seat. "I see what you're getting at." He paused. "Bumblebee, would you mind or should I?"

~I'm little because one of my parents was a split-spark.~ He offered, sounding more than a little proud.

"A what?" Michaela asked nicely, intently interested.

"Wouldn't that be bad?" Sam mused aloud before Bumblebee could answer. "I thought your sparks were like... your hearts? Really important, right?"

"Right." Prime grunted.

"Then..."

~A split-spark is... uh, Ratchet, help here?~

"A third gender unique to Cybertronians, I believe."

"A third gender?" Michaela whispered. "Like human hermaphrodites?"

"Not quite." Ratchet said, then took a deep breath. "Do you mind, Bumblebee?"

~Naw, feel free. You're better at this stuff than I am anyway.~

"A split-spark is neither male nor female. In fact they are incapable of, ahem, 'sexual intercourse', as you call it. They may still bond with another Cybertronian through spark-related connections, but lack other necessary, heh, pieces."

"Is this - Michaela, did you... are we about to get a Giant Robot Alien sex talk?" Sam whispered.

~We can leave, Jazz, I can take you back-~ I laughed over the private comm. I shared with Prowl. He wanted out of this, because this kind of thing made him uncomfortable.

~No, I'm good big-bot.~ I teased, tilting my helm back until I felt it connect softly with his mid-section. ~Just relax, it'll be just like school.~

~Yeah.~

"Cybertronian males and females are as intricately different as human males and females. There is the obvious physical difference, wherein most Cybertronian females are slighter of build and maintain an 'hourglass' shape, like many human females; males tend to be bulkier and often have less defined body sections. Our, genitalia, if you will, is quite different from yours, however. While human males and females have completely different organs, Cybertronians have, essentially, the same circuits with a few subtle differences."

I heard Optimus make a strange noise and the doorknob creaked.

"I - I am going to make sure everyone ... I am going to patrol." He said before quickly vacating.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me." Sam moaned, and I heard him slump against the wall.

"Continue, Ratchet." Michaela prodded, purposefully oblivious to the discomfort of those around her. I even caught a small noise from Bumblebee as this topic was breeched.

"A-alright." Ratchet cooed, and I had to bite my tongue to stop from laughing. He was thrilled that someone was so interested in listening to him speech and talk about scientific things on an equal level, no matter what the chosen topic.

"Most obvious is the order." I couldn't tell if Ratchet was indicating to specific areas on himself or others, or if he was just vocalizing, but there was a great deal of parts moving and odd noises from Prowl and Bumblebee, so he might have had visual aid... To a certain extent.

"Our bonding circuits are in roughly the same place as a humans', concealed, for the most part, behind our lower armor. Most of the time our lubrication valve is visible, in fact," He chuckled, and it became apparent to me that he was not at all uncomfortable about breeching this subject, "Bumblebee made excellent work of the Sector Seven team with his."

~Ok, Ratchet, you can really leave me out of this talk completely, ok?~

"Oh - right. I remember that." Michaela said, sounding almost unnaturally intrigued.

~Now I'm startin' to get squirmy.~ I muttered over comm. to Prowl. I heard him shift behind me unpleasantly.

~You made me stay...~ He let the threat hang, and I chuckled a little.

"But our transfer lock-in piece is concealed unless we are stimulated. At which time it comes through the lower armor from behind a small, pliable area which, essentially, slides aside to let the piece through."

"You can get erections?" Sam piped up, then covered his mouth with a slap and held in a chuckle.

~Anyone else feeling a little humiliated?~

"Both males and females have these parts; however a male's transfer lock-in piece is above his valve, and opposite with a female."

"So, females have these... pieces as well?" Michaela asked, and she sounded thoroughly confused. "Wouldn't that work to unite your genders instead of separate them, despite what arrangement they're in?"

"Well, yes and no. While females do possess the same equipment, it does not function in quite the same way. When Cybertronians bond they share more than just bodily fluids. No offense."

"None taken." Michaela said quickly.

~I'm offended.~

"Hush up, Bee." I muttered, shifting in my chair a bit uncomfortably in spite of my reprimand.

"We share energon, which is like our blood; energy; our sparks; and in the case of males, a special secretion which females cannot produce. This secretion can only be produced by a male, because the circuits which produce this fluid inside males has a different function in females."

"Wow. That's... actually a lot like us."

"Strange, isn't it? It has baffled me for quite some time, actually."

"Ok, go on." Michaela said energetically.

"G-go on?" Ratchet stuttered, and I gathered that, for the first time he was a little uncomfortable.

"Well that can't be it. I still don't understand how it works."

"Ooh, Michaela." Sam moaned from the corner, disgruntled.

"Hush Sam."

"Well, alright." Ratchet said, rubbing the back of his helm with a strange noise. "Another big difference between male and female Cybertronians is, as I stated previously, spark related. A male Cybertronian is born with one spark - his own. Therefore, without the help of a female he cannot create life, as our sparks are our life-forces. Females, on the other hand, are born with one and a half sparks. The full-sized spark is their own, which functions as a completely natural spark. The half spark is much like a female human's 'egg', or ovary. The possibility of life resides within this half spark - but it is soft, fragile, and empty until she is ready to create a child.

"Unlike humans, Cybertronians can bond completely without worry of accidentally creating life. I have done research into human sexual intercourse and have discovered that the possibility of making a child on accident is always present, and as such the need for birth control arose. We Cybertronians don't have this problem because a male and a female can only create a child when they bond with the specific need to do such. It is a completely conscious and exhausting effort in which both parties must be fully aware and agree to. It makes things marvelously easy for us; really, it's a shame you humans have such complicated reproductive systems."

"You're telling me." Sam muttered.

"A normal bond between Cybertronians, without being bond-mated, happens like this:

"For a male and a female, both parties must be stimulated. This will permit the male's piece to emerge, and the female's valve to heat up, forcing lubrication to keep internal temperatures low. Once this happens they may connect, and this is done much like humans. A male inserts his piece into the valve of the female. Again, much like humans, these valves are very pliable when properly lubricated; permitting even a piece much larger than it's opening to eventually penetrate, and allowing the energon transfer to begin."

~Weather's nice.~ Bee.

"Yeah, real nice." Sam.

"Sunny." Myself.

"Could use rain." Prowl.

"Boys, knock it off and grow up." Michaela.

"Um, well, the bonding is complete when both parties reach a sensory overload - which forces their piece to secrete this specialized liquid. Of course the liquid secreted by the female is more like water than anything, as its only function is to act as a coolant.

"When the partners are bond-mated, the addition of spark-connection is introduced into the mix. This is a very personal activity, to which humans have no equivalent, I believe. Which is... a shame.

"When bond-mated partners chose to enter this stage of a bonding, they open a small compartment. This compartment is almost always in the upper armor, that way the spark is protected by our strongest barrier, much like a human's ribs to its heart. When both compartments are opened, the sparks are pulled together by a force much like a low-powered magnetic field. They meet in the middle and, essentially, become one spark for the duration of the bonding. This permits each Cybertronian an un-obscured glimpse into everything their partner is, was, will be, etc. It's... a marvelous thing. I do not think there is anything I can liken it to, Michaela."

"Wow." She whispered, and there was a tone of sadness in her voice. "What - what does a spark look like?"

There was a pause as Ratchet made a few noises, searching for the words. I felt Prowl stir, and within a moment I knew he was no longer standing behind me.

~Prowl?~ I began, but I got my answer anyway.

"Like... this."

I had never in my days of functioning wished so badly for something as I wished my optics were functioning at that moment. I knew it was Prowl's voice, but something told me my audios were hearing something that hadn't just happened. But then I heard it, a sound I'd heard a million times before, a sound I'd never grow tired of hearing, and I knew what had just happened. Despite all his pretenses, despite the fact that he claimed bringing the humans into this was a bad idea, despite how ornery and down-right Decepticon-like he could act around them, Prowl had opened his own compartment to show the curious girl what a spark looked like.

I wasn't jealous, surprisingly, because she couldn't have that - it was all mine. Plus, it was more a life-giving thing than a bonding related thing. I mean, you used it to bond, but it wasn't like he'd popped his piece for her. I'd have to kill her for that. Then him.

After we bonded.

Twice.

Damnit!

"Wow.." Sigma right wow, woman!

"That's uh... really bright." One of the brightest out there, Sam.

I heard Prowl clear his exhaust and close his armor before returning to my side. I knew energon was rushing to his face plate, making his cheeks hot, and I could just imagine the expression on his face plate. It was the expression he made every time he was caught doing something sweet or just generally un-Prowl-like. I couldn't let him get away with it.

~That was real sweet, Prowl.~

~Shove a gasket in it, Jazz.~

~With pleasure...~ I purred.

"I um," Michaela started, and it was clear she was just as surprised by Prowl as I was. She cleared her throat and tried again. "You um, you can continue, Ratchet. P-please, I mean, continue."

"Right. Of course." Ratchet said, and he was possibly the most shocked. I knew I probably looked full of myself, straightened up in my chair with a smug grin on my face-plate. Yeah. That was my bondmate who made everyone speechless with his amazing acts of uncharacteristic sweetness. All mine.

"When they want to create a child, the whole process works a little differently. With a normal bond it's the lower connections that are focused upon, that's where most of the physical pleasure is created, incidentally; but in the specific case of two bondmates wishing to procreate, it's the spark-connection which has top priority. As in the previous example, the compartments are opened and the two join sparks, and together they must, essentially provide steady flow of power towards the female's half spark residing in her mid-section. This spark must be strong enough to make the journey out into the open, where it will settle between it's parent's sparks in a totally unique bond unlike anything in the world. The parents, as they make the lower connection, are able to glimpse the beginning of this new life, the creation of this new spark and it's own unique energy signal. It's own, unique pulse and color and sentiency. Through the lower connection both the male and female supply energon to the newly forming spark and upon reaching sensory overload, the male's liquid is able to fulfill its purpose. Through a pipe-system unique to a female Cybertronian, this cold, rubbery liquid travels into a rather empty space deep within the mid-section of the female, and there it creates, in a way, its own uterus for the child-spark. The substance will draw energon and energy from the female and pass it to the child-spark until it is ready to emerge as a full Cybertronian child. This rubber liquid also provides an extra layer of protection around the child as it forms, rather opposite a human fetus. A human fetus grows from inside to out, while a Cybertronian child grows from outside to in, drawing energon and energy from the mother to create first it's outer shell and prototype, then it's complicated internal wiring, where it's spark will eventually rest."

There was silence for a few moments as Prowl, Bumblebee and I tried to ignore the sadness emanating from Ratchet. His voice was calm, happy and awe-struck... but it was also the voice of experience. I felt Prowl place a hand on my back, his fingers curling protectively around a dent which remained from our earlier run-in with the Seekers.

"So, how do split-sparks fit into this?" Michaela asked once the moment had passed, seemingly aware that there was something unspoken in the room now.

"Well," Ratchet said, clearing his exhaust in preparation to continue, since he was more than willing to do so it seemed. "They lack the lower pieces, valve and transfer lock-in together. They are, essentially, only able to bond through their spark. However, their sparks are unique, and they alone among Cybertronians have the ability to create life, in a sense, without a partner. They lack the expandable mid-section needed to house a growing child, so they cannot carry a child in the same way a female human or Cybertronian can. Instead, they may infuse their spark with a less fortunate child."

"Ratchet," I warned, my voice sounding a little strange to my audios. I felt him look at me, and he paused.

~I'm not sure that's a good idea.~ I said privately.

~She's a smart girl, Jazz, I think she can handle it.~ He defended.

~I'm not sure, Ratchet.~ Prowl joined. ~I think that's going to be a hard concept for a human female to grasp.~

~What?~

~Think about it, Ratchet. I think... to a human, some of our culture should be, well, kept secret.~ I continued, rubbing my shoulder a little. ~Can you imagine what that image might do to her? I mean, the humans treat their dead a little differently...~

~But Jazz, they aren't dead... not really. And it's not all of them just-~

~Just the babies.~ Prowl finished for me.

"Um, guys?" Michaela asked after a moment, I could hear her moving, but couldn't quite tell what she was doing. "What's the problem?"

"There are..." Ratchet started, but Prowl cut him off.

"Gaps between our cultures." He barked. "Big differences."

"And?" Michaela sighed.

"Well, Jazz and Prowl are... aren't sure you can-"

"Handle them?"

"I-it's not like that," I gasped, holding up my hands in her direction, "it's um... It just - we don't want to upset you."

"Guys, you're Giant Robot Aliens." Sam interrupted from the wall. "You scared the shit out of me when you showed up; got me into so much trouble I'm surprised I'm not grounded for life or in jail. Not to mention all the mental therapy I'm sure I'll need when I'm an old man. I think we can handle a bit of culture shock."

"Thanks, Sam." Michaela said quietly. He laughed a little nervously.

"Eh, I'm curious too now."

"I'm just- I'm not sure it's such a good idea..." I continued, struggling to find the words.

"Guys, you're making it sound like you've done something horrible." Michaela stepped up again. "You've pretty much saved us and our entire race, probably our entire planet, and are continuing to do such even though most of us hate and fear you. So, there's not a lot you could say that would make us think differently about you. It's your own culture, you shouldn't be ashamed of it, and that's kind of what it sounds like.."

"We're not ashamed!" Prowl shouted, and I could tell he was more offended than angry. "We just.."

"Don't want you to be ashamed of us." Ratchet finished. I wanted to correct him, but when I thought about it, that was why we were hesitant.

"Guys, you're starting to freak me out. And I just sat through the sex talk." Sam muttered.

"Look, it's not that we're ashamed. It is our culture, you're absolutely right. It's something we've been doing since we ... well, since we became. But it's - very different from what you do, and, well, we don't want you to look at us differently because of that."

"We can handle it." Michaela said confidently. "Right Sam?"

"Right."

~Guys?~ Ratchet said after swinging his head towards Prowl and I.

~I think they can take it, I mean, Sam's right. He's seen a lot already.~ Bumblebee supplied. ~Plus, I'm proof it's all good in the end.~ He added, laughing over the comm.

~Jazz?~ Prowl asked privately, and I could feel him trying to search me for the truth before I said anything.

~Well... I'm not sure they'll be able to understand it, or accept it as well as they seem to think they will, but... they really want to know. And we're not ashamed. So why hide it?~

There was a pause as Bumblebee and Ratchet looked at us, probably fully aware we were talking privately to each other, but they respected that and didn't interrupt. Eventually I felt rather than heard Prowl sigh, then shrug.

"Alright. Go ahead."

"Man, this had better be worth the build-up." Sam joked, walking towards Michaela.

"Alright, well, just like with human births, Cybertronian births do not always go as planned." Ratchet said, then paused, trying to find the right way to phrase his next paragraph. "The birth of a Cybertronian child is, much like a human cesarean section, wherein the child is removed from the mid-section of the female, instead of from the end of her." He said delicately, and I wondered if perhaps he was nervous about speaking about human genitalia in front of humans. "It's not as painful as it may sound," he added quickly, leading me to surmise he'd been given a strange look. "The female is awake and conscious the whole time, she has to be. Most of the process relies on the female's ability to will the child... out of herself. She has to prepare her body for the absence of the child and the spark which has resided within her for two years. She essentially has to convince herself to relinquish her hold on the child. It's a hard bond to break, and after which the female goes into a very long period of, well, bed rest."

~You're going on a tangent, Ratchet.~ Bumblebee interrupted, chuckling.

"Um, sorry." Ratchet sighed, and again I got the impression he was rubbing his helm. "In any case, it's easy to see where there would be complications, and there are, frequently, unfortunately. However, a child in this unfortunate position in Cybertron is not... treated as a human child. Wherein a stillborn human child, or an infant whom died shortly after birth of complications on earth is buried and given a proper funeral wherein all of the child's remains are set under the earth..." He paused, and I could feel the apprehension rising near his spark. He was worried now that he had to say it, say it and watch the expressions he was given.

"Go on Ratchet, you can trust us." Sam said, sounding a little closer to me than he had been previously. "Promise."

I felt Ratchet squirm and eventually heave a huge sigh, causing Michaela to scramble back a little. I heard Prowl clear his exhaust.

"Cybertronian children whose sparks fade for whatever reason after birth, before they are strong enough to be tampered with in attempt to preserve their life-power, are... kept. Stored, so to speak. The empty shells are kept in top-shape, in functioning condition aside from the absence of a spark, in the occasion a split-spark wishes to ... create life."

There was a pause, no surprise.

~What's going on, Prowl?~ I asked via private comm.

~Michaela is looking at Ratchet, and Sam just looks confused.~

"So," Michaela spoke, her voice was hard to read. I actually held my breath.

"You guys basically have warehouses, with... babies? Like, Babies R Us or something?" Sam added.

It took a moment for the joke to sink in, but when it did I think we all got a good laugh - even Prowl. After taking a moment to calm down, to reign in the echoes of laughter within our hulls, Michaela again broke the silence as she had become apt to doing.

"I guess you could see that.. Morbidly, but you guys should know better."

"It's gonna take a lot more than your unusual shopping habits to scare her away." Sam snickered, and I heard a slap. He laughed afterwards, so I imagined it was just a playful tap from Michaela.

"So, how's it work after that then?" He continued, laughter still in his voice.

"Well, I guess it is much like shopping. The split-spark, either alone or with their partner, selects one of these unfortunate children. If they are acting alone then they may bond with child on their own and create, well, a unique being. I don't think you two have had the pleasure of meeting a Decepticon by the name of Soundwave..."

"And we dunno where Blaster is." I said sadly.

"But, in these cases, the created life stays very small. They age and adapt differently than most Cybertronians. In a way they are almost, pet-like? No, that's not a good way to describe them. Ah!" He snapped his fingers. "You did meet Frenzy!"

"Him!?" Sam shouted. "That little freak is supposed to be some unfortunate Cybertronian baby?"

"Yes, Sam." Ratchet said, and his voice was slightly strangled, hard to read. I didn't like that, and it was happening more and more as the day ran on. Man I wanted my optics back. People were easier to read when you could pick up on body language too.

"These special Cybertronians are linked almost completely with their split-spark creators, and are usually small enough to rest inside their parent. Without their parent they would eventually wear out and die, as they are unable to do many things for themselves, like recharging and cycling energon for long periods of time. These Cybertronians are many things to their creators, and it's a bond that not even I understand."

"So... that's what Bumblebee is?" Michaela asked.

~No!~ Bumblebee answered quickly, and I could hear him shaking his head vigorously. ~Absolutely not! I had another parent!~

"Yes, heh. Bumblebee is the result of a split-spark who created life with a partner, Michaela. Bumblebee's split-spark parent was able to bond like a female bonds to a male, without the lower connection, and they together were able to create a life inside Bumblebee's once empty shell. With the presence of a male, a split-spark is able to create a spark much more like a female Cybertronian's, only this time the spark grows within the baby, and with energon transfusions and frequent 'doctor's appointments', that child grows up like a normal Cybertronian, with the exception of their height, which is always stunted due to their rough start in life."

"Wow. Awesome." Sam muttered, and he was near Bumblebee again.

"So - a split-spark needs a male to create a child? It can't happen with a split-spark and a female?"

"No, of course it can." Ratchet smiled, and he sounded much happier now. "In that case the half spark in the female is, essentially, melted down into a liquid much like what is secreted by a male, and the process continues as usual."

"That's... Amazing." Said Michaela, and to our surprise, she really meant it.

It wasn't long after that when Ratchet said Bumblebee needed his 'beauty sleep', and kicked us all out. Ratchet, Michaela and Sam retired to the kitchen to do some more talking no doubt. I would have been happy to join them, but Prowl was ready for recharge, and I didn't want to miss the opportunity to have him lead me down the hall like a gentleman.

"Jazz, you bring it up one more time, and I'm going to leave you here." He threatened as we turned the last corner.

"That's not very nice, Prowl."

"That's the point, Jazz. Now hold still so I can open the door."

I smirked as Prowl fairly pushed me into the wall so that I'd bear my own weight instead of leaning on him. I folded my hands behind my head as he fumbled with the doorknob.

"You know, Prowl, you've been far too sweet tonight. You better watch it, or people are gonna start thinking you've gone soft."

He growled in response and nearly kicked open the door.

"In. Now."

I raised my hand in a faulty salute and stumbled into the room, holding my hands out in front of me and walking as slow as possible.

"I - can't see anything, Prowl..." I muttered, making sure I sounded positively pathetic,

"Neither can I Jazz," Prowl responded with what could have been a smirk, "I haven't turned the lights on yet."

"Oooh." I hummed, putting my hands on my hips and taking an angry stance a few feet into the room. I heard him click on the lights and begin scuffling around the room. He was doing it on purpose, I knew he was. Pretending like he had things to clean up, pretending like he had a mess he had to attend to immediately just to make me stand in the middle of the room like a helpless idiot.

"If I didn't love you so much, Prowl, I think I might be plotting your demise right about now." I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You don't have it in you, Jazz. Quit it."

I mouthed his words mockingly back at him only to let out a shout and drop my arms when he suddenly came up behind me, hands on my upper arms.

"Besides, your senses are so dull right now you'd barely get a shot in before I terminated you." He said, deliciously close to my audios. I tilted my head towards him.

"You wouldn't dare attack an Autobot who couldn't use his optics, would you?" I whined, grinning as his hands found their way to my midsection, gripping tighter.

"Wouldn't I?"

"Where's your honor, rule-bot?" I felt his chin connect with my shoulder and he laughed a little, which was probably the most amazing thing I'd heard all day. One little laugh, right next to my audios, for only my audios. I wondered absently if Prowl knew all the things I wanted to do to him right then?

"Recharge, Jazz. If you want your optics back online anytime soon, you're going to need lots of recharge." He did. I know he did. He could read my mind when he wanted to.

"Proooowl,"

"Jazz - recharge." He gave me a light shove and taking a few obedient steps forward my outstretched fingers soon found the berth. "Up, now." He commanded again, and though he was being completely serious, I could still sense a little playfulness in his voice. Maybe this battle wasn't over yet.

I smirked, glad I was turned away because that meant he couldn't see it. I'd get up on the berth alright. I climbed obediently onto the metal slab, only to straddle it with my back against the wall.

"Ok, if you really want to recharge..." I sighed, placing my hands on either side of me and tilting my head towards Prowl. I heard that low, almost growl noise which meant he was trying not to strangle me, then the predictable, following click which meant he'd looked away to try and gather his thoughts.

"Jazz,"

"C'mon Prowl. Ratchet just said I needed lots of recharge, not that I needed lots of recharge immediately."

"You're... incorrigible." Prowl admitted in defeat, putting a hand on my leg to let me know where he was. I smiled; glad this time that he could see it.

"Would you want me differently?"

"Honestly? Yes. Sometimes." Prowl answered, but dodged the hit I aimed at him gracefully. He made that same, little laugh he made earlier and climbed up onto the in-active berth with me. It didn't take long until I was practically sitting in his lap, in fact, I couldn't recall how we ended up in said position, but I wasn't about to fight it. I squeezed my legs lightly around his midsection, eager to hear that strangled sound he made whenever I did such - his midsection was very sensitive. I was justly rewarded.

His arms made their way under mine until his palms were flat on the wall at my back. This brought him marvelously close, and to illustrate this closeness to me, he lowered his lips to my throat. My hands shot to his shoulders, able to find them even in the darkness I was enshrouded in for the time being. I squeezed softly as he opened his mouth and sucked gently on an exposed wire, hot breath pouring between gaps in cords until it reached my very core. I tilted my head back, eager for more attention.

I think, out of all the time that I spent with Prowl, this was my favorite time. I loved the act of bonding, both the naughty and deep and philosophical parts of it. I loved the dialogue we shared, the playful bickering and teasing. I even loved the heated debates we found ourselves involved in, debates that tested us and our bond towards each other. But this - this was my favorite. There was this sense of anticipation, because we both knew what was coming - the bonding, but there was also this amazing sense of timelessness, because we also both knew that there was no rush. We could take as long as we wanted and no-one could reach us here. It was just Prowl and me, and in this period of time before bonding, when we were all about exploiting each other's weaknesses, when all we wanted to do was to make the other cry out, moan or kneed for more, that was all there would ever be. It was our time. Nothing could stop that, and that's why it was my favorite time.

"J-jazz?" Prowl whispered quietly against my right shoulder, his mouth having led him there. "Are you... in there?" He almost panted. I smiled again - he was so easy.

"Yeah. Just, lost in thought."

"Well, come back. I'm doing this because you ... wanted it."

"Don't play stupid, Prowl. You want it too."

He chuckled again, that same sweet sound, and shifted his weight, pressing his bottom plate against mine. He was easy. I had to suppress a chuckle at the thought that, perhaps we should call in Michaela and give her a nice example of what Ratchet had tried explaining to her earlier. He seemed to sense that I was drifting away again, however, and in a move that was too unpredictable to be my Prowl, knocked off the cap on my valve.

"Hey!"

"Here, Jazz." He said in a rather threatening tone that was all bark and no bite. I smiled again and decided I'd played nice long enough for one night.

As he grinned against my chest plate, pleased with himself that he'd caught me so unawares, I thrust my hands down over his shoulders to the highly sensitive joints on his doors. Wrapping my forefinger and thumb easily around them I twisted softly. He gasped and shot upwards, pressing my back into the wall so quickly I was sure we'd dented it. Realizing that we hadn't, I became thankful for the first time that our berth lay against the outside wall.

Prowl would have commented, I'm sure, on my attack upon him, but he was already too deeply involved to form coherent words. He was ready to go, but he knew that I needed a bit more time. I wasn't as easy as rule-bot. He lowered his mouth back to my upper armor, sucking, licking and biting on occasion. I let my hands drift lazily over his 'wings' and back, moaning every time he found a sweet spot. He eventually gave up and moved back to my neck, where he knew he could get me. He closed his lips tightly around a thick cord running up the center of my neck and bit down on it lightly through his lips, humming in the process.

I felt my body lock up for a moment before relaxing completely into that hum and within a second or two of this I felt my body start to respond quite marvelously. My valve began to heat up until it was almost unbearable. I rocked slightly against Prowl, bumping the edges of my valve against his piece, which made him hiss slightly. After all, as Ratchet had mentioned earlier his piece wasn't as hot as my valve. Of course, I thought devilishly, he'd forgotten to mention one thing - just _how_ pliable our connections were. He hadn't told Michaela and Sam that if we wanted to, when we were aroused, we could manually swap our connectors to make same-gendered bonding smoother. I had switched mine years ago, and my valve now sat over my piece, like a female's.

In the present time, Prowl tilted his head a little until his right antennae lay against my throat and shoulder and he brought a hand to his mouth. I couldn't see him, so I could only guess at that point what he was doing. I never would have guessed that he was actually sucking on two of his own fingers, heating them up with condensation from his mouth. I didn't have long to wonder, however, for in a moment he traced these warm and wet digits down my frame until they circled the entrance to my valve.

"Oooh, Primus." I moaned quietly, backing into the wall as I had nowhere to go. Not that I really wanted to move, but a feeling like that left you no choice but to squirm. It was very close to being too much of a good thing.

As I practically squirmed in his lap, making and releasing fists against his back, Prowl gently pressed those two magnificent fingers into my valve, only serving to further its wretched state of hotness. He pressed them against the valve walls teasingly, at one point almost making them dance, until I couldn't take it anymore and he achieved his goal.

Removing his fingers, now covered in a thin coat of lubricant as well, he shifted, lifting his head from where it had come to rest peacefully on my chest. I felt him press one hand to the wall behind me, the other he placed gently on the join between my lower armor and leg as he gazed down once to check our position. His breath was hot on my face again by the time he pressed forward and sent his wickedly cool piece into me.

I latched tighter to him, intent to pull him through me one of these days, palms spread against his doorframes. He let out a breath he'd been holding in for at least a few seconds as he shifted slightly to pull out, only to push back in as if he couldn't stand the thought of being apart for longer than that. The hand on my hip quivered as he repeated this several times, his fingers practically twitching against my armor in wanting. The hand against the wall wasn't long away from me either, much to my pleasure. It found its way onto my back, pressing against various things, none of which I intended to take inventory on. I just knew it felt good.

As he began thrusting back and forth a bit faster, stretching my valve into a comfortable and familiar size, his head fell from where it usually sat, high upon his shoulders, to resting just under my chin. It made me want to hold him when he did that. His hot breath poured down across my chest plate as he turned off his optics blissfully, panting. I brought one hand up to place on the back of his helm and tilted my own to bounce against the wall as Prowl continued at a steady, rhythmic pace.

Really that was all I had wanted. It was selfish, ultimately. I just wanted the pleasure of feeling Prowl inside me, just confirmation that he really did belong to me, and not to anyone else. So I was rather surprised when Prowl lifted his head just enough so that his lips could brush my audios. I had figured he was beyond speech at that point, and I wasn't too far off.

"Spark..." He whispered, and his voice sounded so - strange. I had never really heard it that way before. He sounded like a child, begging for something, and at the same time a partner who was so desperately in need of this thing his world would crash around him if he didn't get it. I wasn't about to deny him, either.

I reluctantly released my hold on his helm and slipped my hand beneath us as the hand on my midsection did the same. Simultaneously we opened the small compartments hidden inside our heavily armored chest plates, and within seconds we were more connected than any two beings anywhere. The pleasure of our bonding increased ten fold as I was suddenly enveloped in the essence of Prowl.

Everything was shared between us. He was fully capable of scanning through my mind, of realizing just how close I'd come to suggesting the humans watch. He was more than free to discover my selfish wants for us to bond tonight. And so was I, but with Prowl... treading was slow. I was a very open person, and so was I in bonding. He was free to have everything, every little thing that I had was for him. He wasn't quite the same, but it wasn't that he didn't trust me, or that he didn't want me that close - I think, somewhere deep down, he did it to protect me. Prowl was all business and seriousness and protocol and worry, and I believed that he didn't want me exposed to that. To that deep darkness he felt he kept locked inside. I never wanted to get far in any case, I enjoyed the moment for what it was, I didn't need anything else. That moment was confirmation enough.

I heard him gasp against me suddenly, his fingers groping for purchase along my body as his wires tightened, his spark pulsed bright and powerful, his optics blurred white in time with mine. Sensory overload was a great thing.

Feeling my body start to cool I relaxed and leaned back against the wall slowly, focusing all my remaining energy on our bond as our sparks slowly pulled away from each other: And that's when it happened.

It happened mostly by accident, I wasn't really searching for anything, and I'm sure he wasn't trying to say anything, but just before his lightly pulsing essence removed itself completely from mine I heard it. It was a simple thought, a single thought lost in the torrent of thoughts I'm sure had been in there somewhere.

I'm afraid.

It was horrifyingly sincere. He was scared of - everything. He was scared of being attacked; scared of having to fight back; scared of losing me again; scared of making me feel the loss of losing him; scared of not being able to help; scared of not knowing the answers; scared of not being confident enough; scared of breaking down; scared of letting out too much; scared of being inadequate in so many ways.

Then it was gone. Quick as it came it floated away, and left nothing but a barely conscious Prowl collapsed against me, his head resting under my chin. It made him look prone and vulnerable.

I felt his fingers fumble against the wall until they found the switch for our recharge berth, and then his hand fell limp. He had been exhausted - and I hadn't noticed. He'd probably stressed himself out, because he hadn't forgotten the attack as easily as I had. I'd brushed it off as if it was nothing, and he'd wrapped his wires in knots fretting about it.

I felt the berth reaching out with it's dark red wires to connect to us and lull us into a peaceful recharge, one that Prowl would need as much as I would. His head remained against my chest as I shifted to stretch out my legs, keeping his between mine as I pulled him with me until he was lying upon me like I was a big, hard pillow.

I put a hand on his shoulder as I felt the sweet hum of recharge.

_I'm afraid._

You don't have to be, Prowl. You don't have to be.


	7. Chapter 6

"No, No, We're Fine Grimlock"

Narrated by Decepticon Runabout

Just a little FYI, the twins Runabout and Runamuck are actually big bruisers who work for Starscream in Infiltration. There really isn't much about them elsewhere, so we've adapted them... alot. They're very young, as you'll see, and we've made them triple changers, because we either mis-read an article which called them that, or whoever wrote the article was incorrect. :) In any case, they are little Decepti-shits.

~*~

You see, the day did not start out normal at all. I had been fully expecting a normal day locked in Decepticon headquarters, a boring, dull day. Of course I did not know what he was planning, oh no. When I pried myself away from my welcoming recharge berth I was alone, Runamuck was nowhere to be seen. He was always there, next to me, when I unplugged myself and rose, but he wasn't this time. Instead, he'd left a little note.

'Search high and low, Runabout!'

It was possibly the most exciting thing I'd seen since being re-activated!

Our lives had been the same dull and meaningless since, well, since I could remember. We were born on what remained of Cybertron, to apathetic Autobot parents. They had not only stopped caring about the war, but pretty much everything else by the time we were born. Things were different, they told us, when they'd decided to have kids, but two years was a long time, and things weren't so good when we arrived. We were then booted off to a sort of Autobot.. orphanage, if you will, wherein we were raised by a bunch of chaos-programmed Autobots bent on turning the youth of Cybertron into this army of righteous warriors. Runamuck and I weren't cut out for that kind of stuff, rule following and orders. While the other kids there had been more than happy to play soldier, to repeat chants and declare their allegiance to a Cybertronian they'd never met, simultaneously swearing to beat down his arch-nemesis of whom they also had no knowledge, we were... restless.

We were the bad kids. Everyone knew our names, and we spent more time in time-out than we spent in actual training. That was fine for us though, really. We preferred being alone together to being stuck with everyone else. All the adults said we just needed time to come out of our rebellious phase, but we knew. We weren't too smart, but we could tell just by looking at them when they talked about us that they were worried. They were worried we'd leave them, that we'd do - exactly what we'd ended up doing!

A little before Runamuck and I were old enough to acquire our first forms, Cybertron started doing strange things. It'd been on low power for years, and we all knew we needed to find another energy supply quickly or it was just going to freeze and rust out, but it seemed that the countdown was moving much faster than we had anticipated. The planet began suffering these energy surges, wherein a small area on the planet would send out a distress beacon to the rest of its own wiring, a low energy warning bordering shutdown. In response the planet would send out more energy than it could spare, and when it arrived at its destination, a surge of energy would spark into the air and rain down upon the lifeless planet like acid bullets. It was pretty horrifying, and even Runamuck and I were worried. We lost a couple of kids during surges like that.

So the Autobot in charge, a bumbling idiot by the name of Hound, decided that they could no longer expose the children to dangers like that. He and his second in command, Mirage, contacted Wheeljack and told him their plan. They wanted to construct a space-worthy craft and send themselves and the children into space. We would all be put on a status-lock that would keep us in working, functional condition until we arrived at whatever our destination was to be. We would essentially be locked in sleep for who knew how long, until our ship picked up on a friendly Autobot signal, honed in on it's coordinates, and took us inwards to our fellow fighters. Well, we weren't about to let that happen. We fought and kicked and screamed, but eventually they over-powered us and we were forced into a status-lock we weren't sure would ever end.

I still don't know how long the lock actually lasted, but we were eventually saved by a Decepticon. We knew who and what the Decepticons were, but we didn't have the sense enough to be scared. We and many others on the ship were rudely awakened when the right side of the ship was suddenly blasted apart. The Autobots who were, like Runamuck and I, shaken out of our recharge, ran to defend the helpless children against the four Decepticons. They didn't say anything to the Autobots, but it was clear they were looking for something and that no-one would stand in their way. They blasted a hole clear through Wheeljack's chest which sent him spiraling into Mirage and took them both out of commission for the rest of the struggle. Runamuck and I were the only children lucky enough to have been awake for the whole thing, but we just sat in the corner and watched it all unfold. Eventually deciding that whatever it was they were looking for wasn't on board, the Decepticons turned to leave, but one of them spotted us.

We learned later that his name was Starscream. He and his two Seekers had chased down our ship with the assistance of a Decepticon named Soundwave. As Runamuck and I stared, feeling apprehensive now that we'd been spotted, Starscream and Soundwave got into a strange argument, during which it appeared Soundwave kept trying to contact a third party, but Starscream began shoving and eventually Soundwave gave up and left the ship. After waving the darker Seeker away, Starscream approached us.

He told us that we could come with them and be part of the Decepticon forces - which were much better than the Autobots. They wouldn't force us onto a doomed ship, in any case. Runamuck was a little hesitant, but with the promise of a flight-capable form, he and I both whole-heartedly agreed and were carted away by Thundercracker and Starscream towards earth. Then came the waiting as some of us got stuck outside Earth. The defeat of Megatron, and then Starscream saved us once more only to leave us on Earth in the hands of Soundwave while he chased something he'd seen in space.

It was starting to wear down on Runamuck, I could tell. He'd been so excited when we landed on earth at long last. Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp took us to a military base. They were talking to us about what it meant to be a Seeker, about how much better we would be than the other Decepticons, about how Starscream, not Megatron, was our true leader. Then we acquired our first forms - two small ATG Javelins. We weren't perfectly matched to our three Seeker leaders, but we weren't too far off either. Runamuck was amazed with his wings, and I was more than pleased with the speed we could reach.

Then Starscream had left. He'd given us our new forms, passed us onto Thundercracker and Skywarp, and left.

I had hoped that when he came back we'd be able to live the life Runamuck and I had talked about, the life we saw while deep within recharge - but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Starscream hadn't as much as said hello to us since he returned. He'd brought that strange new Cybertronian, left Thundercracker, and hadn't even looked at us since he'd gotten back to base. He was really the only one that had ever paid attention to us before, Thundercracker and Skywarp only noticed us when he was around, so it had become very lonely for us. It was harder on Runamuck though, and I'm still not sure why.

So it was good to see that note, to know he was feeling like his old self again. Besides, if we caused some trouble now, someone might pay attention to us!

I snuck out of our small quarters only to witness and empty hallway, silent save for the beeping coming from the open med-bay door nearby.

Why was the med-bay door open?

I smirked and started creeping slowly towards the open doors. The beeping was getting louder, and I began to notice that it wasn't a steady beeping. It would find a rhythm for a while, then deviate from it and either speed up until it sounded like one long beep or slow down until I thought it would stop. My search for Runamuck could continue after I figured out what the beeping was for - I was too curious now.

The med-bay seemed empty upon first inspection. Hook wasn't there, which was fine by me because I was in no mood to listen to him gripe, complain and tell me about how great he was. However as I snuck further into the white-washed room I noticed that Cybertronian that Starscream had returned with. The huge one. He was laid out on a recharge berth which connected to a table, since he was too big for the recharge berth alone.

Taking another look around to assure myself Hook was nowhere in sight, I crept even closer, until I was standing next to the Cybertronian's shoulder. He was almost completely white, with some red and blue, and he kind of reminded me of Starscream, a little. After looking him over for a moment however, something struck me as odd: I could not find the Decepticon ensigna anywhere on him! He was completely unmarked! Noticing this I reached over to touch my own mark, placed delicately on my right wing. It was lasered into the metal core, and nothing would remove it aside from removing the wing itself. Did that mean this Cybertronian wasn't even Decepticon? Starscream wanted him back that badly, and he wasn't even on our side? At least he wasn't Autobot, because I couldn't see that ensigna either.

Was he a kid? Unmarked like Runamuck and I had been before Starscream found us? Was that possible? He was so huge! If he was a child like us, then how big would he get?

"GOTCHA!" I nearly jumped out of my metal framework as Runamuck was suddenly behind me, shouting into my audios.

"Runamuck! You-" I yelled, turning and pointing at him accusingly.

"You're really bad at hiding, Runabout." He offered, cocking his head to one side and putting his hands on his hips defiantly. "I don't think you'll ever be as good as me."

"I wasn't really hiding," I said in a high, rather whiny voice, "I just came in to investigate that noise." It was as if speaking about it made it louder, and suddenly reminded both of us that it had been going on the whole time we'd been standing there.

"It's just the equipment hooked up to that big guy, Runabout." Runamuck offered off-handedly, shrugging as he walked around the large Cybertronian until he stood opposite me across the tables. He grinned and stood on his toes to folds his arms across the shoulder closest to him, resting his chin there as if it was meant to be support for him.

"I checked it out earlier. Nothing interesting."

"Really?" I said. "You didn't notice anything strange?"

"Um, no." He said, shaking his head, smirking at me. "Why? What'd you find?"

"He doesn't have an ensigna." I whispered, leaning across the large figure too. I narrowed my optics and flared them excitedly. "He's either an alien from another planet; a deserter; or a kid like us!"

"Don't be stupid, Runabout! He's too big to be a kid!" My twin boasted, patting the large white shoulder beneath his hand to illustrate.

"Yeah? How do you know?" I prodded, leaning forward as well now. "Soundwave's got all those little cassettes and we've seen how big some of the Autobots are compared to us, so... I bet he is a kid!"

"You're crazy!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Totally crazy!"

"I am not!"

"You're wiring's all crossed, Runabout!"

"At least my faceplate isn't as ugly as yours!"

"At least my audios function correctly!"

"My audios work great!"

"Oooooh." Runamuck and I shot backwards as a voice interrupted our bickering, and the Cybertronian under us began to stir. "My head," he moaned, struggling to sit up. "Where... am I?" He whispered, optics flaring into life behind a bright blue screen. I glanced at Runamuck from under the recharge berth where we had taken cover, but he was grinning up at the waking Cybertronian. I tried to get his attention, temporarily forgetting the fact that we were able to open private comms. to each other - because I knew this was a bad idea.

"Hi!" Runamuck shouted, leaping to his feet and staring up at the now-sitting Cybertronian. As I stood slowly I watched the large bot start and smack his back into the wall behind him. He seemed thoroughly disoriented, because the moment he made contact with the wall he turned and looked behind him, confused, as if he didn't know there'd been a wall there.

"We're Runamuck and Runabout." My twin continued, either oblivious to the Cybertronian's confusion or too impatient to let him gather his thoughts. "Declare your title, Cybertronian!"

"I-I am... Skyfire." He said slowly, reaching up to rub his helm as he shut off his optics for a moment, frowning through his faceplate. "Where are we?"

"Earth." I answered, watching Skyfire's optics flare back up as he looked at me for the first time. "It's a really boring planet filled with tiny little creatures called humans." I offered, shrugging. "But we're not aloud to play with them."

"E-earth?" He stuttered, looking at his hands, and then up and around at the med-bay. "Earth." He repeated. I exchanged a look with Runamuck.

~You think he's central memory processor's been damaged?~

~No, Runamuck. I still think he's a kid. He sounds like a kid.~ I offered, watching as my twin shook his head in response.

"How old are you?" He asked quickly. Skyfire regarded him for a moment, again looking confused. The large Cybertronian finally shook his head, faceplate now looking sullen.

"I don't... Remember." He looked over at me. "Why are we on Earth? Why are we not on Cybertron?"

"Are you serious?" Runamuck laughed, causing Skyfire to look slowly back at him, his reaction relay receptors must have been warming up. "You don't know?"

Skyfire shook his head sadly, then looked down at the rest of himself, looking almost confused that he was in one piece. I rubbed at my helm.

"The Autobots forced us away." I said quietly, watching as Skyfire again looked slowly up at me, shocked but unable to find the energy to react at the appropriate speed. "They forced us onto space ships,"

"Beat us into a status lock," Runamuck interrupted angrily.

"And then took us away from Cybertron."

"But now we're here on Earth,"

"Looking for ways to harness the energy on this planet,"

"So that we can repower Cybertron!"

"Re-repower it?" Skyfire asked after a moment. His voice was starting to take on its own unique pattern, falling out of the steady monotone produced after a long period of inactivity or recharge. He had a deep, smooth voice. I kind of liked it.

"Why does... Cybertron need to be repowered?" He whispered, sounding afraid to ask the question.

"Because the Autobots and the Decepticons destroyed it."

"D-destroyed?" He gasped.

"They didn't destroy it, Runamuck." I said, crossing my arms over my cockpit. "They just used up all the energy in the war."

"War?" Skyfire breathed again, his voice hard to process.

"The Autobots mostly, I think. I mean, they were the ones who were stealing energy after all!" Runamuck amended. "We would have been fine if they would have let the Decepticons have power, none of this would have happened."

"Ok. I agree. Autobots took the energy, and it's all their fault."

"The... Autobots and the Decepticons are... fighting?" Skyfire said. I heard Runamuck laugh at him.

"Your central processor must be damaged!" He laughed, slapping his leg. "Haven't you been listening? The arrogant and selfish Autobots took energy from the Decepticons during the war, and now Cybertron is slowly shutting down. Starscream told us that-"

"Starscream!" Skyfire said, his voice loud as he sat up straight again, optics wide. I saw a small smile run across his faceplate, and then he looked sad again. It was a strange kind of sad.

"Y-yeah," Runamuck said quietly, having been startled by Skyfire's shout. "You know Starscream?"

"I- I... Yes, yes I do!" Skyfire practically shouted again, attempting to swing his legs off the table, breaking it in half in the process. He frowned and stood slowly, his balance way off and his movements slow and hindered. Runamuck and I leapt up to sit on the now inactive recharge berth as Skyfire bent (more like fell) to one knee and surveyed the destroyed table.

"Well, Starscream's our leader now." I offered, wondering why Skyfire cared so much about a table. I was almost expecting him to try and fit the pieces back together like building blocks.

"Starscream i-is your..."

"Our leader. Yeah. He's Lord Starscream now." Runamuck said proudly, sticking his cockpit out. "Royal Decepticon Air Force number .001, and ruler of all Decepticons!"

"Hail Starscream!" We shouted in unison, saluting with a fist across our cockpits. When Skyfire didn't reply we both lowered our arms and looked at him, tilting our helms to the side. He was sprawled on the floor now, leaning up against the far wall with one leg stretched out in front of him and the other bent upwards. One piece of the table lay against his up-turned leg, and he was clutching the other piece to his chest with both arms, looking at a blank spot in front of him, his optics flaring up and shutting down every few seconds.

"Starscream," he said after a minute, flaring up his optics to look at us again. "Ho-how did that happen? How did he make it back to Cybertron? He- he wasn't frozen, was he!" Skyfire said and smiled again, but this time it didn't turn sour. Whatever he was talking about certainly made him happy.

"War... between the Autobots and the Decepticons, and Cybertron is... damaged." He continued, his voice becoming stronger as he went on. "The Autobots are responsible... And Starscream- he's... Leader of the Decepticons." He smiled again, softly and looked up at us, still smiling. "Wh-where is St- Lord Starscream?"

"We dunno." Runamuck said angrily before I could answer. Both Skyfire and I looked at him and he crossed his arms over his cockpit once more.

"We haven't seen him since he and Skywarp brought you here." He said, his voice slightly accusing. "They left Thundercracker where-ever it was they picked you up and came back with you. Since then Starscream hasn't been out of his quarters at all... He hasn't even said 'hi' to us since we got here." Runamuck continued. I frowned and put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's been busy, I guess." I offered to Skyfire, shrugging. "But he is being really mean about it." I continued. Skyfire watched us for a minute, his smile fading a little as he processed our words, looking back up after a minute.

"What... when you said he left someone where they found me... What do you mean?"

"Just that." I answered before Runamuck could shout and start another tangent. "Skywarp and Thundercracker got a transmission from Starscream and flew off to get him. When they came back Thundercracker was gone and you were with them. Later on Skywarp yelled at Starscream for leaving Thundercracker. They got into a huge fight in the med-bay while Hook was fixing them up."

"Starscream shouldn't have left Thundercracker, that's why. Skywarp was right." Runamuck whimpered. "Skywarp told him he was being an idiot, but that's what Megatron called Starscream, so Starscream kind of ..."

"Jumped a few wires and started yelling and screaming. He told Skywarp that he had no right to call him an idiot,"

"And Skywarp said that if Megatron called him that, then he could too. Especially because it was the truth,"

"Starscream said that wasn't true, but Skywarp wasn't listening. Skywarp said it was the closest Starscream was going to get to affection from Megatron,"

"Starscream tried to shut him up after that by shooting him in the shoulder."

"But he kept going and said that maybe that's the kind of affection Starscream liked; he seemed to instigate a lot,"

"Starscream told him that at least he was able to recover from Megatron's death, unlike Skywarp who was going crazy over 'poor little Thundercracker."

"Skywarp got really mad and teleported up behind where they'd put you, and knocked you over. That made Starscream mad."

"That made Starscream really mad..." Runamuck emphasized.

"He ripped off Skywarp's cockpit for it. Of course Skywarp just teleported behind Starscream and kicked him into the wall..."

"Then tried to rip off his wings, but Starscream got him in the chest with one of his thrusters.."

"Knocked him back into some of Hook's equipment."

"And that's when Soundwave showed up. Shouted at them both to knock it off, but of course they didn't listen. So Soundwave tackled Skywarp and forced him to shut down manually. Once Skywarp was quiet Soundwave yelled at Starscream until Starscream wouldn't even look at Soundwave any more."

"Then Hook fixed them up, and we haven't seen Starscream since."

Runamuck and I looked at each other, decided we'd told the story pretty much as it had really happened and nodded. Looking back at Skyfire we slid off the recharge berth in complete confusion. He had dropped the part of the table he'd had up against his chest and now had his hands up over his face plate. He was shaking his head and saying something, but his hands were muffling the words so we couldn't make them out.

"-in there and find out what the problem is!"

"Y-yes Lord Starscream!"

"If he's been terminated I'll rip your spark out with my bare hands!"

"Hail Lord Starscream!" Runamuck and I shouted loudly, standing at attention with our salutes ready and inspection perfect. Starscream, who had been in the process of pushing Hook through the med-bay doors stopped and looked at us in a combination of anger and confusion. It didn't take long for Runamuck and me to do a quick diagnostic of him and we felt suddenly horrible and ashamed of how angry we'd been at him because he looked horrible. He looked weak and it looked like a good push would simply break him apart. He already looked like he was falling to pieces! The color in his face-plate was even duller, his paint chipping and scuffed. His normally bright ruby optics locked onto ours and flared for a moment, but the gaze was quickly broken as a soft voice echoed us from the floor in the corner:

"Hail Lord S-starscream..." Skyfire said softly, but he said Starscream... Differently then Runamuck and I. I can't quite explain how he said it differently, but it just sounded different coming from him.

Starscream stumbled back a step, knocking Hook off-balance and onto his aft in the hallway. He reached up suddenly and made a fist against the edge of his cockpit as if reaching for something beneath his armor. His optics flared brightly for a moment, then cooled off to a light red as he regained his composure and took a few steps forward.

He lowered his hands and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Runamuck and I exchanged looks, then looked back towards him as he looked away from Skyfire and to us. We smiled as big as we could, but it didn't seem to help. His gaze soon slunk away towards Skyfire once more.

"Wh-what did they tell you?" He said at last, his voice sounding strangled and panicked.

"Everything." Skyfire whispered.

"Eve-everything?" Starscream's voice was little more than a squeak. Skyfire nodded.

"The- the Autobots and the Decepticons are at war, a-and the Autobots stole energy from the Decepticons, and-and now Cybertron is shutting down." Skyfire shook his head, his voice picking up speed as he attempted to stand. "W-we're on Earth, gathering energy to r-repower Cybertron and you..." He paused, on his knees (which, oddly enough, put him at eye level with Starscream). "You are the ruler of the Decepticons."

"I-I am." Starscream said, a bit unsure of himself. Runamuck and I moved forward a little, but stopped as Skyfire stood to his full height, his head almost brushing the ceiling.

"Wh-what else did they tell you?" Starscream whispered, watching Skyfire with a strange expression on his face.

"You..." Skyfire turned his optics onto Starscream with a slight accusation behind them. "Left a... comrade behind in order to bring me here."

"He was damaged!" Starscream shouted, taking a step back and throwing out his arm as if he was being attacked by Skywarp again. "I had no choice! He would have slowed us all down and you were far more important!"

The med-bay fell silent, save for the clanking of Hook as he finally ambled his way to Starscream's side. He looked, like Runamuck and I, from Starscream to Skyfire as they shared a strange look. They both looked simultaneously pained, relieved and excited and scared - all at once.

~What's going on!~

~I- I have no idea!~ Runamuck gripped my arm tight, his wing brushing against my own and making me shiver.

"Y-you found me, Starscream..." Skyfire said, and the anger which had been there for a moment seemed to melt away. "Have you been-"

"No." Starscream answered quickly, looking away as Skyfire stumbled back like he'd been hit. "It's been millions of years si-since then, Skyfire. I searched half of this sorry planet looking for you, but I was damaged and low on power. By the time I returned to Cybertron the war had started and I had no choice." He hissed, crossing his arms over his cockpit. "We rescued you from the Autobots."

"R-rescued me...?" Skyfire whispered, and he sounded more confused now then he had been before.

"They were taking you back to their headquarters. To melt you down for pieces no doubt..."

"But Skywarp and Starscream saved you!" I shouted, pumping a fist into the air as Runamuck and I approached Starscream carefully, fairly latching onto his hips.

"Starscrea-" Skyfire began, but Starscream shook his head.

"Runamuck, Runabout," Starscream started and I felt a swell of pride and jubilation. He was speaking to us again! We both turned to look up at him hopefully.

"Take Hook and - go."

"L-lord Starscream?" Hook muttered from the corner.

I felt all my energy fade away, and tightened a fist around Starscream's hip.

"B-but-" Runamuck began, almost whimpering.

"You heard me." Starscream hissed, then paused and added. "I'll have an assignment for you when I'm done here. Make sure you're prepared." He broke his optics away from us and lifted them to meet Skyfire's, where they locked on like he was some kind of target.

Runamuck and I were too stunned to notice: Starscream had just said... he would have an assignment for us. For us! We would finally get out of the base; we would finally become Decepticon seekers! He would finally treat us like we were warriors and not children!

~R-runabout!~

~I heard! I heard!~

Runamuck looked at me from across Starscream's mid-section and we both turned towards Hook.

"Keep away from me you undisciplined brats!" He shouted, backing towards the door and lifting his hands. "I'm leaving!" He shouted, then shrieked and ran through the door as Runamuck and I charged after him, laughing for the first time in forever.

The med-bay doors swung closed behind us as we shot down the hallway laughing, leaving Starscream and the strange Cybertronian Skyfire locked in a staring contest.


	8. Chapter 7

"Ice In The Valley"

Narrated by Autobot Ironhide

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS

Torture

~*~

We were Autobots. I knew what that meant. I knew the literal definition, I knew what it meant to us as a group, I knew what it meant to each individual I met, and I knew what it meant to me. But that definition was... fading. I could feel it slipping through my fingers sometimes. War was doing things to us - changing us. Sure in one way war had really made us Autobots. It had solidified our bond with each other and made us stronger, uniting us in a common goal. But in other ways... War had changed the definition of what we were. War had altered our programming. We were Autobot Warriors now, and that was not the same as Autobots.

I loved parts of war, coincidentally. I loved the way it made you think, about how it opened up certain possibilities, certain links of thought that were otherwise unreachable. It opened your mind to different scenarios and forced your central processing unit to work to its max, exploring each and every possibility laid before it. It made you sharper of sense and mind. It tested your limits. It kept you going. It was excitement and strategy. I loved that part of war. I loved the comradery it made you feel - how it forced you to feel like family with others. People you hated in the academy, people who grated your every gear were your closest friends and family in war.

I hated the fighting. I hated the death and destruction. I hated seeing my comrades hurt, and even more I hated seeing them die. I hated watching them mourn loved ones. I hated seeing them suffer. I hated how innocent bystanders always seemed to be pulled into the fray. I hated death. I even hated taking life. I hated knowing that my last blast had permanently ended someone's spark. I hated feeling like I was always being watched, like I was no better than the Decepticon scum we were after.

That's what I felt like now: Scum.

I lifted my optics from the floor where they had focused to our POW: Thundercracker. Ranked 3rd in the Decepticon Air Force, one of Starscream's lackeys and more than responsible for his share of Autobot casualties. He was the enemy, and now he was our prisoner.

There was really only one thing a prisoner was good for, two if you wanted to get dirty and play hostage: Information. The first thing that any prisoner could expect was questioning, and most likely torture. There were a few of us who had bearings iron-clad enough to even speak such a word, let alone put actions forth to demonstrate, and so it fell to us to decide who would handle the task, because we knew that Prime couldn't tell us to do it - it wasn't in his programming. War had made some of us ... evil.

It had fallen to myself, Kup and Prowl. Prowl and I quickly determined that we couldn't put something like this in Kup's hands. He yelled and shouted at us that he was more than capable of torturing a Decepticon for information, he'd spent nearly a year doing just that, but we weren't about to back down. Once Kup was out of the picture my mind had been made up, I just had to convince the stubborn Prowl to back down. He had a bondmate, and not only that he and his bondmate had only just recently been reunited after we thought Jazz dead - so Prowl deserved a break. Not only that but I understood, to a certain extent, how Prowl's inner circuits worked, and I knew that if I let him do this and he'd ended up storing images and sound files of torture in his memory banks, that'd be just one more thing he'd have to keep out of Jazz's reach. He had enough on his mind, and eventually I wore him down enough to see it.

Torture.

It wasn't really an Autobot thing. It was even only slightly an Autobot Warrior thing. Truth was Prime had never asked us to do it. He never had and he never would. But he knew it was necessary. He knew it had to be done and so he let us do it, and harbored dark thoughts and guilt. I thought sometimes that maybe it would be easier on him if he just did the torture himself, because this way all he could do was sit and brood about what we were doing. I knew all his circuits were firing back and forth, whispering hints to him at what we were putting ourselves through for the sake of the Autobots. He would feel guilty because he knew that we knew he wanted us to do it, and he would feel guilty because he could never do it, and would always expect us to do it.

I never held him responsible, really. I just added another mark to the list of things I would eventually repay the Decepticons for.

I heard Thundercracker cough and shut down my optics for a moment upon hearing the sound of energon hit the floor from his mouth. Maybe I'd hit him too hard that last go-round. I sighed out a deep breath of hot air and flared up my optics again.

"Are you ready to talk yet, Decepticon?" I hissed in a deep voice, turning with my arms crossed over my chest, glaring at the Seeker before me. I had done a number on him; there was no looking past that. I'd ripped into his metallic hide like a shredder. Of course Ratchet was responsible for the hole just left of his cockpit, and the scent of singed circuits burned my sensors. He had a deep crack through his right wing and I found myself completely unsure if I had done it, or if it had been a result of the crash-landing he'd made after being shot down. His cockpit was slightly askew off its hinge and the bottommost frame was shattered, still dripping glass when he breathed. The vents on the left of his helm were cracked inwards and two were missing completely. His face-plate sported a deep gash under his right optic and across his nose, and it glowed brightly on his features.

No inner wiring was exposed though. It was just outer armor damage... Of course, I'm sure it didn't hurt any less - no, I knew it didn't hurt any less. It just wasn't terminal.

He laughed hoarsely at me, and lifted his helm. I was, in spite of myself, impressed by his show of pride. Having little equipment to begin with I'd been forced to set him on a recharge berth in the basement of our 'Headquarters'. His wrists were bound behind him and he was straddling the thin slab of metal unevenly. I had expected him to give up and lean up against the wall behind him for support - but he'd done no such thing. In spite of all he'd been through within the past couple of days he remained sitting upright, his fingers splayed behind him to keep balance.

"What's so funny, Decepticon?" I offered, trying and failing to keep my voice malicious. Thundercracker fixed me with his optics and wasted energon to flare them up defiantly.

"You've on-st loose-ocal cords thou-obot." He laughed and I could hear the energon bubbling in the back of his throat. "I'm not rea-talk just yet." His words were nearly impossible to make out, but I understood the message with a dark kind of certainty.

"No?" I sighed, and approached him slowly. Despite all his boasting and his magnificent display I could feel him pull away from me as I did so. It made me sick to my gears. I didn't like people shrinking away from me in fear.

He shook his helm and I watched as his optics fluttered off-line. He didn't want to see it coming. I put myself in his place for the millionth time: Would I want to see it? Would I want my optics to remain functioning until I was forced to shut them down, or would I have the courage to shut them off? I frowned hard through my faceplate. I was quickly losing the will to go through with this.

I wasn't the creative type, and it almost hurt to come up with new ways to cause him pain. I told myself that he was a Decepticon. I told myself that there had been numerous times when my comrades had been tortured at Decepticon hands, maybe even his! He had ripped through my friends and my home planet. I owed him everything that I gave him. But this wasn't war- this was inflicting injury upon someone in cold fuel. Regardless of who it was, and oblivious to the circumstance, that was the conclusion I couldn't stop coming to. I was inflicting pain upon someone in cold fuel. He was helpless to protect himself from me, and I kept going.

"What was Starscream really after?" I voiced after a moment, standing only a few feet from Thundercracker. I saw him twitch slightly, as if my voice had startled him, but he said nothing. "Did he know we had that Cybertronian? Was that really his objective?" Still nothing, and this time he didn't even start at the sound of my voice. "Who is the large Cybertronian, and why does it matter so much to Starscream that he would desert you in order to take him?"

He laughed at this and tilted his helm towards me slowly. He flared up his optics and narrowed them at me as they registered.

"The answer to all of the above is ..." He paused and coughed again for a moment. I locked up and felt my wires twist unpleasantly as he splattered my outer armor with energon. My pity didn't last long, however, for he looked up at me again and smiled at me. It was a smirk very reminiscent of Starscream. His had a bit more bite behind it though, because he, at least, was willing to go through with his threat if he got the chance.

"Scrap you."

I sighed deeply as he continued to laugh after his threat, and made the motion to rub at my helm. Making sure he was confident he'd distracted me for the time being, I snapped out my hand and grabbed his helm by the vents. This startled him efficiently and I caught a small glimpse of fear cross his optics as I lifted his helm.

"What's the answer?" I hissed. He gave me the same smirk and spat energon onto my faceplate. Seeing as how his left vent was already sufficiently destroyed, I shoved my thumb into the small space between the topmost vent on the right, bending the strip slightly in the process.

"The truth, Decepticon." I warned, listening to the hiss of hot air escaping from over my thumb. The prisoner trembled but did nothing aside from power down his optics in response. Turning off my own optics as if not watching myself do it would stop me from doing it, I gripped the right vent tight and pulled my thumb down through the remaining strips, breaking them in half all the way down. He gasped and tried to pull out of my hands, moaning softly, but he didn't scream. In fact the only thing he'd screamed since he arrived was an empty threat, since then he'd been quiet aside from his occasional smart-ass remarks. He was handling himself like a true warrior. I wondered if it was in his programming to resist so fully, or if maybe Megatron had taken certain precautions to ensure that his men would not crack under torture. It seemed a horrific thing to consider, but this was Megatron and I assumed it was possible. That was what separated him and Optimus most. They were both leaders and both, (yes even Megatron) cared a great deal for their warriors. But to Prime they were friends, comrades and family, and to Megatron they were tools. Prime would never be able to willingly inflict pain upon his own comrades, no matter what the circumstance, but the idea that Megatron had tortured his own men to make sure their lips stayed shut was sickeningly plausible.

I pulled my hand away from the shattered vents, listening with grim and morbid satisfaction as a few of them crashed to the floor below. I was proud of myself a little as I stepped back. I hadn't wanted this to continue, and hopefully shattering the remaining vents on Thundercracker's head would achieve this goal. He would be reaching his limit soon, forced to shut down manually, for he'd had a guard at his side since he'd arrived and hadn't been permitted to recharge. His reserve power had to be all but drained away at this point, and now he wouldn't be able to cool down properly. I was done with this, and I figured he probably wouldn't want to continue much longer either.

He made a strange noise and I looked up at him as I flared up my optics solemnly. He was leaning dangerously to one side, seemingly unable to find his balance, and his lips were working slowly, as if he were talking rapidly to someone - but I was unable to hear either voice. I ran a quick diagnostic and knew before the results came back that he was in no way capable of sending a transmission in his current condition. The heat was already affecting his central processor.

Sighing I reached out and grabbed one of the mounts on his shoulder, holding him upright as I used the other hand to hit my comm. button.

"Prime?"

"Yes, Ironhide?" His response was lightning quick and eager - which meant he hadn't left his room since I started. He'd been sitting, staring at his comm. link, waiting for me to call him. I shook my head.

"I'm done here." I said quickly. I heard him sigh, even though I knew he hadn't wanted me to.

"Good." He paused. "The prisoner?"

"Nearing manual shut down," I took a moment to look Thundercracker over once more, "do you want me to radio Ratchet or...?"

"No. I'll find him on my way down."

"Understood." I side-stepped awkwardly around Thundercracker as Prime clicked off his comm. I reached around the stiff wings and released his wrists with one click of a small blade hidden in my index finger. He was nearly limp in my hands, sitting up now simply because he had been doing so for so long and his body had become accustomed to the feeling. Frowning I eased him back onto the recharge berth, listening with another swell of something like admiration as he told me he wanted to stay seated upright, no Decepticon took punishment lying down. I murmured for him to shut up, and opened the recharge berth completely. The slab stretched and grew from the wall until it conformed and supported Thundercracker perfectly. I held off on the wires however, I knew that Prime, and possibly Ratchet, would want to speak to a conscious prisoner for at least a moment or two when they arrived.

I stepped away and towards a small rag I'd left on a table near the other side of the room to clean the energon off of my outer armor. Leaning up against the wall as I did so I wondered idly if I should pick up the vents that lay broken on the floor, or if I should clean the energon off Thundercracker's face. We didn't do this often, and so there really was no protocol, nothing expected of us really, so I assumed it didn't matter. They were going to see the damage when they arrived regardless of the cleaning that I did, so what difference did a little neatness make?

I snapped my head up as I heard clanking outside the door, probably Ratchet telling Prime he would go in first, and send for him in a minute. Prime wouldn't like that, and so he'd shove past Ratchet and-

"Ironhide? We're here." He called as he walked through the door. He carried himself high, like the leader he was, but his expression belayed a leader about to be accused of wrong-doings: Wrong-doings he had actually done. He would take them, learn from them, and carry on. He was a good leader.

"Are those-?" Ratchet began, but quickly stopped himself as Prime and I both looked at him. He rubbed at his throat for a moment then continued towards Thundercracker, taking care not to step on the littering of vent pieces.

I felt Prime's optics burn into my side and I turned to address him.

"I got nothing, Prime."

"I'm not surprised." He said softly, looking towards the prisoner.

"The closest I got to an actual answer was towards the beginning, before I'd even started." I looked back over at Prime. "I don't think Starscream had any of that planned - he just happened to see us carting around a huge Cybertronian and wanted the big guy for his own uses."

"What makes you say that?" Prime asked, though I knew he trusted my judgment.

"He muttered something about how he was only supposed to be answering a transmission, and later something about nameless giants." Prime nodded and we both joined Ratchet at Thundercracker's side. He'd already cleaned up his faceplate, and he gave me a strange look as I walked over. I knew what he was thinking - that I'd been responsible for all of this. Ratchet cleaned people up; he patched wires and replaced parts. Sure he was a warrior, he done his share of damage to the opposing team (some of his handiwork actually laid on the table beneath him) but it was always the heat of battle that drove him to act. I don't think he'd have the sense to smack someone if we weren't in the middle of a war - he just wasn't instinctually violent. I admired the fact that he, and a few rare others like him, were able to think of solutions to a problem that didn't involve risk, danger, violence and death. That's all my mind cooked up, really - War solutions. Ratchet was able to maintain this strange hold on a time of peace before war, and could, when he wanted, retreat into that and make calm, unbiased decisions.

"It's just minimal outer armor damage," He said, as if telling me I'd done the right thing, assuring me that I wasn't a monster. Or maybe I was just reading too much into it.

"How long do you need to patch him up?" Prime asked optics unable to do anything but scan each and every injury. I'm sure he'd lock them away into memory, look at them later and figure out just how each and every scratch had ended up there - and imagine himself doing it instead of me. He was going to run his gears into the ground one of these days with all the weight he put on them.

"Not long." Ratchet said confidently, standing up and putting a hand on his hip. "I might need some scrap metal and a wielding tool down here for a little while, but I'll be done within the hour."

"I'll getcha whatever you need, Ratchet." I said before Prime could answer. "Just make me a list." He looked up at me and caught my optics for a moment. I'm not sure what he was thinking, why he stared at me like he did, but he gave a grim smile after a moment and nodded, breaking the surreal gaze.

"Alright. Why don't you and Prime gather the others and I'll be up in a minute with my list then."

"Good idea." I muttered, reaching out to grab Prime's arm and bring him back into functioning. "Hey, Prime, let's go."

"R-right." He sighed, starting towards the door.

"Radio if you need us, Ratchet." I offered, falling into step behind Prime.

"You don't need to wait for me, I'll catch up when I get there."

I followed Prime silently up the stairs, and it was an awkward silence to say the least. I knew he wanted to apologize to me for what he'd made me do. I'd respond, in earnest, that he hadn't made me do anything. He'd sigh, shake his head and say that no, he supposed not, but he expected me to do it. I'd tell him I was a warrior; it's what you did in a war. He'd reply that he should have been the one to do it; it was his responsibility as leader. Then, touching his arm again, I'd say that wasn't true. After all he did enough for us; we could do this for him. Besides, he had Elita One to think about, he didn't need darkness on his mind. He'd tell me that was no excuse. I'd tell him war was all about excuses. There would be silence, and then we would continue upstairs.

Up ahead of me Prime stopped. Just before I could speak he turned to me and frowned.

"Ironhide, I-" He stopped as I held up my hands and shook my head.

"No need, Prime. I just ran through the whole conversation from my memory banks. Consider it over with." I watched him watch me for a moment, but he nodded and we continued upstairs.

We would now inform the troops. We would gather them all into once place and vaguely explain that we hadn't learned anything. None of the younger troops knew, of course, that we'd attempted to torture the information from our prisoners. No, that was a burden only the older warriors were permitted to carry. Myself, Prowl, Kup, Ratchet, Jazz, Prime, and Elita One were the only ones around now who knew exactly what went on with the Prisoners. I figured that the younger, smarter Autobots would figure it out on their own just like I had, but right now we were all content to pretend they were ignorant to it. Pretend they didn't know how we'd learned nothing, and then spend countless hours talking about nothing, about how to move on from nothing, about what to do with the endless supply of nothing we had, about how nothing was so close and yet so far, about how we all wanted nothing more than to rip into nothing.

I was making my own head hurt just thinking about it.

In the end Prime had told them just that: We hadn't learned anything. We had no leads. They had taken the information better than I thought they would, really. They were disappointed, of course, because they'd all wanted to get back at the Decepticons. Jazz, on the other hand, was uncharacteristically livid. After we'd dismissed the 'children', he'd approached Prime and I. He practically demanded that he be permitted to talk to the prisoner - because he'd knock some sense into him, and some answers out. Prime denied him. Jazz, frustrated, actually began ranting - and I knew why: Guilt. It drove most of us these days, powering us like energon through our wires. He felt guilty because it was his savior that we had lost, he felt he owed the guy (I guess he did, really) and we had no leads on his whereabouts. We had no idea what the Decepticons wanted with him either, so I knew Jazz, being so much like Prime in some ways, would be just beating himself up over the possibilities. Prowl and Ratchet eventually ended up restraining him when Kup and I entered the argument, reminding him that it wasn't his place and so forth. He'd gotten in a good hit to my chin before they pulled him out of arm's reach. Prime tried to talk us all down, but his words only got so far. I could only imagine the ear-full Prowl was getting now, stuck in his room with an irate Jazz. I understood Prowl probably more than either of us knew, because when I was younger I'd been a lot like him. I'd changed, of course, I'd changed a lot really, but I'd started out by the book just like him: Eager and willing. Jazz on the other hand, not only baffled but infuriated me.

The children had been all about action, which hadn't helped things. Bumblebee, HotRod, Blurr and even Arcee hadn't stopped talking about action until Prime shooed them away. They didn't stop to think about the lack of information we had, they just wanted to go in and rip things up. They wanted to tear into Decepticon hide, pay them back for all the things they'd suffered, be heroes, really. I think they were just scared. They knew, deep down despite all the eager talk, that we were helpless at the moment. They knew we were just waiting to be attacked again because we couldn't stage our own battles. They felt like sitting astro-ducks, just like we did. They just handled it better. We ripped into each other, tensions ran high and we snipped at our friends, attacked each other, but they just talked big. They dreamed and planned and pretended they knew what they were talking about when they described how they'd rip into this Decepticon or that one. It kept their spirits up. Children were just, damned good at adapting.

When had we lost that ability? Us war veterans. We were complete slaves to our current situation, we'd been born during peace and grew up in war - and we'd stopped adapting. We were made for war now; it pounded our gears and untwisted our wires. It was what we were good at. We were good at strategies and weapon-making, good at hitting and dodging, good at taking pain and giving it, good at faking nonchalance, and good at ignoring our conscious programs. My internal workings were so fired up for war, for battle, I knew I couldn't get rid of that programming. I was stuck here, and wouldn't ever break away from it. I was a Warrior - I couldn't go back to being an Autobot, no matter how hard I tried. War had... taken about as much as it had given me.

"Ironhide?"

My thoughts had caught up with me, and left me stranded midway up the back stairs to my quarters. I shook my head and aimed my optics into the dark ahead of me, forgetting to flare up my lights.

"Uh - yeah?" I offered weakly.

"What exactly are you doing on the stairs?"

Primus. It was Ratchet. Sometimes he was almost as bad as Jazz about knowing just when to show up to fully aggravate me. Though, I couldn't stay mad at Ratchet - he wasn't as nosy, for one thing.

"I could ask you the same thing, Ratchet. Your quarters aren't only on the first floor, their in completely the opposite direction." I snipped, perhaps a bit aggressively, energon still hot in my systems from being nearly attacked by Jazz.

I could see Ratchet now that my optics were re-setting themselves for dark lighting, and he was fretting, wringing his hands together in an oddly human way, optics on the floor.

"Ye-s, it is." He said at last, rubbing his helm as he looked up at me, "I was actually hoping to run into you."

"You were?" I said quickly. "Why?" Tact was not my forte. The other Autobots could beat around the bush and play nice if they wanted to, I wanted the point and I wanted it immediately. Small talk was cannon fodder.

"I'm - I'm not sure how to... say this," Ratchet started, and I could hear his mind working. It was loud and impossibly complicated, Ratchet's mind. It seemed unlikely, improbable that one spark was able to dictate all that went through that one mind. Ratchet was impossible to describe in less than five words... Unless of course you used 'impossible' to describe him, and then I suppose one word was sufficient.

"What happened tonight," Ratchet continued, bringing me back to the present, "with Thundercracker,"

"It's over and done with." I snarled, now unsure of what territory Ratchet wished to access and I was weary about treading with him.

"I just wanted to say that - I admire you for what you were able to do." He finished quickly, looking up at me with almost hopeful and relieved optics.

"You admire me? Primus, for what? For being able to rip into a helpless life-form in cold fuel?" I growled, taking a step towards Ratchet. "For being able to inflict damage upon a Cybertronian completely unable to protect himself?" I took another step and Ratchet, like Thundercracker, shrunk back from me. I stopped and crossed my arms over my chest, looking away and leaning against the wall.

"Hardly admirable."

"I didn't mean it like that, Ironhide and you know it." Ratchet's voice was dark now, as if he was reminding me that he wasn't always behind the scenes in the war.

"How did you mean it then?"

"I meant that I admire your strength and your will-power. I admire the fact that you are strong enough of mind and spark to put yourself through something like that and emerge, for the most part, the same as when you went in." He shook his head. "I could never-"

"Who says I emerge the same as when I went in, eh?"

Ratchet took a moment to look at me and bask in the harsh words before responding with a softer tone.

"Well, you certainly don't seem any worse for the wear, Ironhide. You seem the same to me." He smiled a little through his faceplate. "And I think I'd be able to tell if you were dramatically different, after all, we have been fighting side-by-side since this whole war began, remember? You saved my aft on Cybertron."

"You locked up; I couldn't just leave you there." I offered with a grunt.

"And you've been stuck with me since... so, take the damned compliment, and recharge." He said, turning and starting back down the stairs, but he paused and turned back up towards me after a few steps. "By the way, Ironhide,"

"What, for Primus's sake?"

"I need three standard size sheets of titanium; silver coating alloy; two infrared lasers one on blue and one on red wavelengths; a blow torch; an extension cord; and two packs of energon."


	9. Chapter 8

"Piece Of The Decepticons"

Narrated by Decepticon Skywarp

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS

DDD - Decepticon Domestic Disputes

~*~

I wasn't the most sensitive of Cybertronians, (I mean, my empathy gauge couldn't even reach half-full most of the time!) and yet there I was, sitting alone in the quarters I usually shared with Thundercracker, moping. I hadn't turned on the lights, and I hadn't moved since I pulled out of recharge that morning. I was just sitting on an empty slab of metal, thinking. It was dangerous for me, I know, and had Thundercracker been there he would have distracted me somehow... but that was the thing:

Thundercracker wasn't there.

He wasn't in the med-bay; He wasn't in the console room; He wasn't on the loading deck; He wasn't fighting with Rumble... I would have even liked it if he was just avoiding me because we'd just been fighting - Or even avoiding me because I'd been stupid again. He wasn't anywhere in the base, and even though I knew that no amount of thinking would fix that, I couldn't seem to stop. He was at the mercy of our Autobot enemies, all because of Starscream and that damned Skyfire.

I'd cornered the twins as they chased Hook down the hall outside my (our) quarters, because they were yelling about Starscream. After a little questioning I managed to wrangle out of them information: Namely that Starscream was finally out of his dark little room promising missions and glory or whatever, and that Cybertronian was awake and his name was Skyfire. What they said aside from that I both don't know and don't care, because they were babbling too fast for me to make out any of their words, and I figured I'd already heard all the important stuff.

All my functions were overheating now, I was so fumed. I could feel condensation forming on my faceplate and dripping down into my neck. I didn't care. I knew I was probably hot enough to melt most earth metals at that point, but I wasn't done yet. I wanted smoke to be pouring from my vents when I did this, because my mind was made up - I was going to do it! Nobody could stop me!

I balled my hands into fists against my legs and shut off my optics, my lips pulled into a grimace. I was going to rip him into scrap. No! Less than scrap! I was going to shred him into pieces not even Rumble could pick up! I was going to bite into his face plate and rip his wings into earth-style party confetti!

Thundercracker was a million times more important than this Skyfire idiot. I didn't know who he was and I didn't care - He wouldn't replace Thundercracker. He couldn't. Nobody could. Starscream thought Thundercracker was expendable, did he? I was going to show him differently. Nobody replaced Thundercracker. I felt like Rumble, a ball of angry just waiting to explode.

And I was going to explode; Primus was I going to explode - all over Starscream. He'd never know what hit him! That was the last little bit of inspiration I needed too; the image of Starscream at my mercy. I was ready now, and I was unstoppable.

I got to my feet, hands still balled into fists so tightly I could hear the gears in my joints straining. But I didn't care. There really wasn't a lot I cared about anyway, being scatterbrained and rarely sentimental. I cared about Thundercracker, and even though I'd never admit it to anyone but myself, I knew I cared about him more than I cared about me. I should have teleported back there, switched us or something. I should have teleported back to him, and left Starscream with his space shuttle. I should have - I really should have. But I didn't, and I can only assume I was just too stupid to realize what was going on. Thundercracker wouldn't like that thought. He didn't like it when I referred to myself as stupid, even though he agreed that, on most occasions, I needed a little speed injected into my central processor or something.

Mental teleportation. I was scatterbrained. My reaction relays were slower than most.

Starscream was gonna feel my iron-clad knuckles on his faceplate so hard he'd cry for Megatron. I'd do far worse to him than Megatron had ever done. That'll teach him to leave behind his best warriors for ... Space shuttles!

If our doors hadn't been automatic I was pretty sure I would have broken through mine to get into the hallway, but as it was I just stomped noisily through the open space it offered to me. It was almost as if the door had been scared of me - good. I wanted fear in my presence just about then. The hallways were empty, which wasn't really a surprise there were hardly any of us around, but it only made me more mad. The only time I actually wanted to be stopped in the hallway, just so I could sneer and scare off whoever it was, and there was no-one around to suffer my wrath. No-one except Starscream.

Ok. Empty hallway was ok. I could just save it all up for Screamer.

I continued stomping down the hallway, doing it more to make myself feel better than anything, because it was starting to send jolts up my legs and I was just ignoring them. The med-bay door was closed, which meant he wasn't there. I peered into it with narrowed optics as I walked by and saw only Hook, cleaning up his equipment. That meant that where-ever Screamer was, Skyfire was too. Good. Maybe I could get a few hits in on the big guy too. I continued on my Rumble-like stomp down the hallway until I reached the main console room, and stomped up to Soundwave as he was turning to leave.

"You are stepping heavier than necessary, Skywarp." He said. "Cease."

"Where's Screamer?" I snarled, watching with satisfaction as his optics flared for a moment. He could feel the heat and anger radiating off me. I liked that a lot. I could kind of see why Megatron did it all the time, in spite of the constant risk of over-heating. Working yourself up until you were hot just to be around made people respect you, and if I had the energy, I might keep it up from now on.

"Attempting to contact Cybertron."

"What?" My fists relaxed and I stood up straight, forgetting my angry posture. Were my audios functioning correctly? "He's what?" I repeated.

"Attempting to contact Cybertron." Soundwave repeated, in exactly the same way, pointing at the door behind him as he did so. "See for yourself."

Without answering I walked past and into the indicated door. Our obnoxious orange master computer made the room almost blinding compared to the dull gray of the hallways, and my optics took a moment to re-calibrate themselves to the light. I brought my hands up to cup them over my optics in order to get a better view without having to wait. Just as Soundwave said: Starscream stood at the large console, glowing strangely under the light from the monitor, with Skyfire at his side - and at least doubling him in height. Primus that guy was huge.

"See, Skyfire. Just as I told you." Starscream said after a moment, optics focused on the screen which continued to flicker before him. "We don't have enough power to send a message that far. Even if we did, we don't have the correct coordinates or the Cybertronium we need to power the locating calibrator."

"Yes, I- I see." Skyfire said quietly, looking away from the console to the floor, though his hand still hovered near the computer. "Then... it's really all true?"

"How many times do I have to repeat myself, Skyfire?" Starscream hissed, though his voice was kind of strange. Like he wasn't really mad, just annoyed. Now that my optics had adjusted I was able to really see him, and it looked like somebody else had beaten me to the punch because Starscream looked like scrap. Well, he looked more like scrap than he usually did. (Score for me.)

Suddenly remembering why I'd come I tried to rouse my anger and took a step forward, hunching down and balling my hands into fists again.

"Starscream!"

"What!" Starscream's bellow matched my own as he turned, optics just tiny slits under his helm.

Skyfire turned to, but it was a slow turn, and I wasn't really concerned with him.

"I'm here to turn you into scrap!"

"Ha! In your dreams Skywarp!" Starscream laughed, optics wide as he pointed at me.

"Starscream, who is this? What's he talking about?" Skyfire asked, seemingly oblivious to how angry I was.

"It's just Skywarp," Starscream said as he crossed his arms over his cockpit and narrowed his optics again. "What do you want, Skywarp?"

"I already told you!" I shouted, pointing and firing up my thrusters in anger. "I'm here to turn you into scrap for what you did to Thundercracker!"

"Thundercracker?" Skyfire whispered to himself, and I could practically hear the gears turning.

"Are you still harping on that?" Starscream shrieked. I heard the door click behind me, but paid it no attention - Starscream was my target.

I narrowed my optics and charged at the laughing idiot before me. Shutting off my optics with a shout I brought up my blaster, took aim and - ran straight into a solid wall! Stumbling backwards I brought a hand to my helm and could feel it vibrating beneath my digits from the sudden impact. What wall had there been to run into?

I snapped my helm up (unfortunately disrupting my equilibrium core and making me stumble again) and watched as Skyfire lowered his arm and tilted his head back towards Starscream: Who had taken refuge behind the large Cybertronian and was standing on the console like the coward he was.

"C-coward.." I muttered, shaking my helm, even though I was pretty sure that wouldn't help anything. I felt a strong hand grip my shoulder in front of my wing and turned to look. Soundwave had walked back into the room and was now standing beside me, his face completely unreadable - like I'd really expected anything else.

I heard a few clangs and a noise and looked up in time to see Skyfire steadying Starscream as he leapt off the console. My anger welled up again and I knew it was working quickly because I heard Soundwave click disapprovingly at me as the metal under his hand began to heat up. I pointed at Starscream again.

"You left him there, Screamer! For what!? For this guy?" I turned my gaze towards Skyfire and looked him up and down once. "Why? What's he got that Thundercracker didn't have?"

"Skywarp, shut up !" Starscream cried, turning off his optics and waving a fist in my direction. "Or I'll make you shut up!"

"Starscream," Skyfire said quietly, but he was ignored.

"This constant fighting is infringing upon our productivity."

"I know that, Soundwave." Starscream hissed. He crossed his arms over his chest and I watched him jerk his head quickly to one side to establish an open comm. channel. I wondered momentarily why he hadn't gone to Hook, he was obviously way below normal functioning capacity - but I decided I didn't care, and forgot about it.

"Runamuck, Runabout,"

"Hail Lord Starscream!" The twins shouted in unison over the loud comm. link, interrupting Starscream and making the lot of us cringe.

"Remember that mission I promised you?"

"Yes, Lord Starscream!" Both of them again spoke like one Cybertronian. One hyper-active, no-good, untrained Cybertronian.

"Meet me in the main console room for your briefing."

"Yes, Lord Starscream! Right away!"

"What the scrap are you doing, Screamer?" I demanded, pulling away from Soundwave and inching closer. Starscream gave me a strange look and took a barely noticeable step backwards, and Skyfire stiffened a little. I gave him another look over and narrowed my optics at Starscream yet again.

"Is he like.. Your body guard? We left Thundercracker in the hands of the Autobots, for a body guard!" I thrust a finger at Skyfire, who looked alarmed and confused.

"He is not my body guard!" Starscream shouted back at me. I looked away for a minute as I heard Soundwave stepping up as if to subdue me again, but I shot him a nasty look and fired up my teleportation grids.

A few seconds later as I focused back in on the room more to the left, my audios were rewarded with a shout of fear from Starscream as he began shouting that he was not to be harmed, he was leader of the Decepticons and it was their job to protect him. I wanted to rip into his hide.

"There he is!" Starscream shouted once his optics had found me. He pointed and fairly leapt behind Skyfire as Soundwave started forward obediently - though none-too-quickly. He knew that I could keep teleporting out of his reach.

"Don't be an idiot, Screamer." I instigated, meeting his optics. "You know you can't win."

"Starscream, how did he do that?" Skyfire said quietly, apparently completely oblivious to exactly what was going on here.

"What kind of idiot is he, Screamer? Is his central processor malfunctioning or something?"

"My central processor is fine." Skyfire said shortly, looking at me with a strange kind of glare. "I'm actually quite certain it functions at a higher capacity and speed than yours."

I didn't like being insulted, especially when I knew I'd been insulted, but wasn't quite sure how. Starscream seemed to find this predicament hilarious, however, because he threw back his helm and laughed that high-pitched, screeching laugh of his. I narrowed my optics and teleported just inches away from being cornered by Soundwave - and honed in on that horrible sound.

He was laughing up until I landed on his chest - then he was screaming. Even though his voice practically shredded my inner-audio receptors, I enjoyed his screaming far more than his laughing. Damn he lived up to his name! I'd pounded him into the ground behind Skyfire, teleporting exactly where I had wanted to be; pinning him beneath me as I straddled his chest. My legs kept not only his arms down, but his cluster bombs inactive. He was at my mercy until someone had the sense to pull us apart.

I was about to slam my fist through the bottommost vent on his shoulder piece when he let out another shout. I'm not sure what it was about this scream that made it so much different, but I could feel energon leaking out of my audios as he kept going. I dropped my fists and clamped my hands over my helm, rearing away from him.

"Stop that!" I shouted, but I could barely hear myself over all the noise he was making! He was like a scrapping alarm system. I was just about to put a stop to his noise once and for all when I suddenly couldn't move my arms.

"H-hey!" I shouted as Skyfire hoisted me well into the air away from Starscream. "Put me down!" I shouted and started kicking as hard as I could, wiggling in his hands even as I felt him crushing my outer armor in his grip.

"I don't know who you are, Skywarp, or why you feel you have the right to do these crazy things, but I won't stand for this much longer." He said in an almost calm and parenting voice. He was talking to me like I was a miss-behaving child.

"I just- I just want Thundercracker back!" I shouted, unable to stop myself. The words just kind of... Happened. Once my voice stopped echoing I let myself relax in Skyfire's hands, cooling down with a rhythmic clicking. I lowered my optics to the floor and dropped my helm in defeat.

"It's your fault he's gone, Screamer." I said quietly, listening as he stood up and brushed himself off. "I want him back..."

"What did you think I was doing!?" Starscream snipped back at me as Skyfire set me on the ground. Our new 'Leader' put his hands on his hips and narrowed his optics at me, keeping his distance.

"I'm sending you and the twins out to find and retrieve Thundercracker."

"Sc-screamer?" I stuttered, flabbergasted.

"He's entered recharge and so his distress beacon has been activated." Starscream smirked a little - I knew why, the arrogant scrap was gloating because these particular beacons had been his idea. Beacons that activated soundlessly and without a noticeable energy signature whenever a Decepticon was subjected to an Autobot powered recharge berth. He would be easy to find now. I stood speechless and dumbfounded as the twins arrived.

"H-hail L-lord Starscream!" One of them gasped as they both saluted. I wasn't sure which one it was because they both looked the same to me. The one who'd opened his mouth fell to his aft after a second or two, however, and the other one used him for support to catch his own breath. Starscream was not fazed, and I had been expecting him to yell at them.

"You two are to accompany Skywarp on a rescue mission." He said calmly, hands still on his hips as he tried to look authoritative; he just looked ready for the scrap heap. Skyfire stood somewhere behind me and Primus only knew where Soundwave had gone off to.

"A rescue mission?" Said the one who hadn't spoken before, standing to his full height and shrugging. "Who are we rescuing?"

"Thundercracker." Starscream answered, as if it hadn't been obvious. I didn't like hearing Starscream say his name. It grated my gears. I took a few steps forward, smiling inwardly as Starscream nearly shot out of the way, but settled for taking a step back and eying me suspiciously.

"You will leave immediately. Until Skyfire, Soundwave and I arrive you are to answer to Skywarp and do as he says." Starscream elaborated, pointing at the twins. "And no goofing off. This is a mission. Time to prove yourselves worthy of the name Decepticon."

"Yes, Lord Starscream!"

I stood and watched as they ran out of the room and towards the exit.

"You're serious, totally serious, aren't you?" I asked after a moment, turning to look at Starscream. He looked up at me and I'm not sure, and I'm not sure I'll ever be sure, what transpired between us. Because he looked at me in a strange way, almost like he understood, but that he didn't want me to know he understood, but that he knew I knew and it was ok anyway. I was beyond confused. He crossed one arm over his cockpit and gripped his blaster, almost as if he was holding it in place.

"Soundwave, Skyfire and I will join you shortly. Send word when you've reached the Autobot base, and we'll come in for back-up." He paused and tilted his helm towards Skyfire. "And when you get close enough, contact Thundercracker and let him know what's going on. We're in no shape to take on the Autobots and we'll need his cooperation."

"R-right." I answered, then turned and left without another word or look back.

It didn't take as long as I expected to narrow in on Thundercracker's beacon; then again I think I blocked out most of the trip from my memory banks. Why don't you try flying from the middle of no-where Canada to the middle of no-where Nevada with two over-eager children by yourself and then tell me you wanna remember the whole thing. In any case, it seemed like no-time at all before we were picking out a landing zone a good while away from the deserted army base we'd identified as the Autobot's headquarters on earth. At least we were being more secretive about it - they were right in the open, practically.

~So, we just go in and start taking them down, right?~ Asked Runamuck as he transformed, and he was vibrating with excitement.

~No.~ I answered simply.

~Then what are we doing here? Are we going to try and lure them away, then take their base?~ Runabout asked, sounding disappointed.

~No.~ I repeated, transforming as well and leading them to a half-constructed building where we could hide easily.

~Are we going to contact Thundercracker and have him start killing them?~ Runamuck again. I heard them stumbling along behind me, and thanked Primus the Autobots were too far away to hear us. My optics worked, like all Seekers', like an earth bird-of-prey's eyes: I could see stuff miles away like it was right under my nose. I didn't have to be close to the Autobots to see them.

~No.~ I answered, as an after-thought.

~Then-then what are we doing here?~

~We're staking out until Screamer, Soundwave and Sky-what's-it arrive.~

~Skyfire.~ Runamuck corrected.

~Whatever.~

The three of us crouched down low behind one of the half-standing walls of the building. It smelled like old cement and dust, and it was seriously clogging up my vents. I had Runamuck on my right and Runabout on my left; both of them were crouched as low as they could be, but were bouncing and tapping their fingers like they were waiting for something big to happen. I wondered if I could get away with terminating them and blaming it on the Autobots.

Speaking of the Autobots, I fired up my optics and zoomed in on their location as three of them walked around a corner of the large warehouse I guessed was their main room of operations. I recognized two of them instantly; couldn't think of their names, but I knew I'd fought them one-on-one before. The third one I wasn't too sure on, he kind of looked familiar, but I'm not sure where I'd seen him before. The bigger two were mostly white, an ugly white; one had a blue visor and the other had red crosses and gray antennae. The smaller one was almost completely this obnoxious red/orange color, and he had tiny almost-wings on his back, though he looked like he was automotive, not aerial.

Beside me Runamuck started to twitch and whine.

~Cool your thrusters,~ I warned, directing my gaze to him. ~We are under orders not to do anything until Starscream arrives. Now,~ I paused to look at Runabout. ~I have to contact Thundercracker and let him know what's going on, how about you two call Screamer and tell him we're here and waiting for him?~

~Alright.~ One of them muttered indistinctly.

I cut my comm. link with them, hoping they wouldn't flip out and cause a fuss when they discovered it broken later, but I'd deal with that when I came to it - because right then I was going to call Thundercracker... and Primus help the Autobots if he wasn't ok.

~Th-thundercracker?~ I started pathetically, and took a second to clear my exhaust, even though it had nothing to do with my comm. 'voice'. It just felt good to do before starting again.

~TC it's Skywarp... do you copy?~

~'Warp? What the- where are you? How'd you... You have to be pretty close to be using our private comm. channel... You're not - doing something stupid, are you?~

~Me? Never.~ I answered, my whole body relaxing upon hearing that he sounded pretty much like his old self. A little tired, maybe and listless, but it was TC alright. Better than that, he was functioning and well-enough to respond to me clearly.

~Screamer, um, actually sent us to get you.~

~He what!~ I jerked back a little from the loud response, still grinning. ~Why? What's he thinking! Has his processor stopped functioning? What's his glitch!~

~No glitch. I think he just realized he'd ditched his best fighter.~ I reached out and pulled the twins to the ground with me as one of the Autobots, the red/orange one, turned to look in our direction. He probably wouldn't have been able to see us anyway, but I knew we'd never get to TC with just the three of us, so we had to stay hidden until help arrived.

~Who's 'us', Skywarp?~

~Myself and the twins. But don't worry - he's on his way with Soundwave and Skyfire.~

~Skyfire?~

~Yeah - oh, that's right. I forgot. Skyfire's the big guy we picked up when we left you. He's huge, TC. But I don't really like him, he seems a little slow and he's weird chummy with Screamer.~

~Weird how?~

~I dunno, just... Weird.~ I shrugged, fully aware that he couldn't see it. ~How are you feeling? They didn't rough you up too bad, did they?~

~We-well, actually, they kind of did. I'm really confused right now, to tell you the truth. They had this big guy try and get information out of me and he kind of roughed me up, but when he was done they sent me to recharge and... Well, patched me up while I was out.~

~They ... Patched you up?~

~Yeah.~

~Even... The damage they inflicted? The torture stuff?~

~Yeah. I'm in the best condition of my function-cycle...~

~Damn Autobots. They make my head hurt!~

~Mine too.~ He paused and I got the impression he wasn't alone wherever he was. After a moment he clicked back online, and sounded like he was whispering.

~How'd you find me and where are you?~

~Who's with you, TC?~

~Don't ask questions, Warp, just answer them. How and where?~

~Remember those stupid little beacons Screamer wanted implanted? The ones Megatron told him were worthless scrap? Yeah, well, they worked. The moment the Autobolts sent you into recharge we picked up your signal loud and clear.~ I stood up a little upon hearing commotion across the gap between us and the Autobots. The trio we'd been watching had been joined by a human. He was standing in between the two white ones with his arm on the shin of the visored-one, catching his breath. I hunkered back down.

~We're outside the Autobots' base now, TC. Me and the twins. We're hiding in a broken down building... They can't see us but I can see them. Right now I've only got three of them and a human in my sights.~

~Which three?~

~Um, the ugly ones... Does it matter?~

~Yes, damit!~ I started and put a worried hand to my helm. ~Who? W-what do they look like!?~

~What's going on TC? Why're you flipping out like this?~

~Because there's an Autobot around here who's on high alert! He's scanning the area for signatures and he's going to find you if you don't move!~

~Wh-what? Why!~ I said, even though I felt panic starting to creep in.

~Somebody caught my beacon somehow. Skywarp, they're onto you - and you're outnumbered. Get out of here!~

I snapped forward and grabbed the twins by the arms. They made startled noises and looked at me, wide-opticed and confused.

"We have to get out of here, now." I whispered urgently.

"Why?"

"What's wrong?"

"They know we're here. They're onto us and there is no way the three of us can-"

"Freeze, Decepti-scum."

We'd been too late. I looked up slowly, half-expecting to see Optimus Prime in all his self-righteous glory, but I was wrong. We were faced with a single Autobot, but I knew we were dead. I'd seen him fight at damn near every battle since I'd gotten involved in the war, and he always made it to fight another day. I'd seen him rip Decepticons in half with a broken arm, and bite into metal like some kind of monster. I didn't make lists of Autobot names, mostly because names tended to escape me when I wanted them, and also because I didn't really like knowing the names of my enemies. But this guy, I knew his name. I think pretty much every Decepticon knew his name. He was older than the core of Cybertron, and could have probably taken down Megatron if he wanted to. His name was Kup. Should have been Destructor.

I heard and felt at the same time both twins begin laughing. Kup cocked his helm to one side and raised his weapon a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"You, old can." Runabout sniggered. I sucked in a cold breath and squeezed my fingers on his arm a bit, trying to warn him.

"What was that?"

"I said YOU!" He yelled, as if Kup's audios weren't functioning correctly. Too bad I knew they worked better than all three of our's.

"I'd watch my mouth if I was you, kid." Kup retorted, narrowing his optics. I shuddered involuntarily.

"Why's that? You gonna whip us?" Runamuck tested, laughing harder.

They'd sealed our fate - but I wasn't going without a fight. Sighing and residing myself to death at the hands of an ancient Autobot, I stood up and then it was time to -

"Atta-"


	10. Chapter 9

"The Temporary Winrars"

Narrated by Autobot HotRod

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS

Cybertronian Violence and Gore

~*~

"-ack!"

Jazz, Ratchet and I whipped around as we heard three simultaneous shouts from one of the half-finished buildings behind us. Sam pressed himself a little closer to Jazz's leg as a few shots followed the shouts too close for comfort.

"Aww, Primus." Jazz whined, sounding more like a child than the warrior I knew he was. "I was just really startin' to enjoy my night too." He looked down at Sam and shrugged.

"HotRod, take Sam inside and inform the others." Ratchet said as he started towards the noise, Jazz soon at his heels.

"B-but wait-" I wasn't going to get left behind. I wasn't that young, after all. I was older than Bumblebee and Blurr at the very least. I was an Autobot warrior, not a-a messenger!

"HotRod, don't argue!" Jazz said, waving at me as he and Ratchet took off. Unfortunately that was that. I couldn't very well argue with them if they weren't there.

"Dude, HotRod - what's going on?" Sam asked, reminding me he was there as he put a tiny hand on my leg. "Why are we shouting? Are we being attacked?"

"Seems that way, Sam." I answered solemnly, and bent down to pick him up as carefully as I could. He made a face at me as I did so, but I was in no mood to talk with an angry human. I stomped, quickly though, back into the warehouse and set Sam down just outside our main room.

"Optimus!" I cried, stepping through the doorway to find many of the missing Autobots seated around a table specially made for us. (I'm told Sam was forced to tell the construction company that it was for a gag gift in order to get them to build it so large and sturdy.) I found myself instantly under the calculating gazes of Optimus Prime, Prowl, Ironhide and Elita One. Blurr, Arcee and Bumblebee were present as well, but I was not concerned with them at the present.

"Optimus, we're under attack. Kup found Decepticon spies just outside the base and has opened fire. Ratchet and Jazz are providing backup." I said, putting Sam on the ground.

"What!" Ironhide and Prowl shouted in identical tones. They both looked to Optimus who nodded.

"Yes. Go. Elita One and I will join you. The rest of you, keep Sam and Michaela safe." I nodded and started for the doorway. "HotRod, that means you too." He amended, walking up beside me as the other Autobots ran past, loading weapons and getting ready.

"O-optimus, you can't be serious!" I whispered, watching for a moment as Sam joined Bumblebee. "I'm - I'm an adult now, I can fight. You don't have to put me on babysitting duty - I can take the heat! I-"

"HotRod, not now." Optimus said sternly, putting a gentle hand on my shoulder. "I know full well that you, that all of you, are capable warriors. But right now I need you to protect our human friends. This won't take long." I opened my mouth to continue arguing. "HotRod, that's an order." Optimus barked, removing his hand and starting down the hallway towards the fight outside.

"R-right." I said quietly, looking down before looking back over at my... Partners.

~We can't all fight all the time.~ Bumblebee said helpfully, shrugging.

"Yeah!Sometimesourskillsareneedelsewhere." Blurr added, zipping past me and into the hallway, where he looked in both directions before turning to look over his shoulder at Sam. "Heya, where'dyousayMichaealawas?"

"Upstairs. She's been helping me with my room." Arcee said before Sam could reply. Now Arcee I could tolerate. Bumblebee and Blurr not so much - the two of them seemed to laugh a lot at jokes I was not privy too, and I had a feeling they were made at my expense. Arcee, however, was well-trained. She knew that we were in the midst of a war, and could act appropriately.

"Bumblebee, I want you behind me. Sam, you and Michaela, once we've retrieved her, shall walk between Bumblebee and myself, followed by Blurr with HotRod bringing up the rear."

"R-right." I answered quickly, then paused and glanced at Arcee as if I hadn't heard her correctly, because surely I hadn't. "Um, what?"

"You heard me, HotRod." She said as she walked out of the hallway cautiously, the others all falling into place as she started towards the stairs at the end of the hall. "I want you bringing up the rear."

"B-but I-"

"You might be older than me, HotRod," She continued, checking around a corner before waving everyone onward, "but my grades were better."

I balled my hands into fists, but knew this was no time to argue. We were essentially under attack, unless Kup had malfunctioned again, and Arcee had taken lead. Even though I disagreed completely with not only her strategy but with her accusation about my study habits, now was not the time to challenge her leadership. Perhaps I could take over later, maybe she'd lock up or I could give orders before she could and they would follow me instead.

Then again, I thought as I darted up the stairs behind Blurr, walking backwards to make sure everyone else was covered. She was a very skilled warrior, possibly one of the only younger Cybertronian's I'd trust my spark to, and she did have a point by placing - I didn't mean trust my spark like that, just so you know - myself and herself at the front and back because we were the most capable fighters, and we could handle anything.

"What's going on?" I heard Michaela shout from the end of the hall as we rounded and finished the stairs. She had her hands over her ears as the sounds of gun-fire suddenly increased. Either the Decepticons had brought back-up, or the rest of the Autobots had found the spies and had opened fire. I was hoping for the later, mostly because Ratchet, Jazz and myself had been on patrol and hadn't seen anything. I would feel a little better about it if there had only been one or two Decepticons hiding, and not a whole army of them.

"We're under attack, I think." Sam called back as he broke rank to reach Michaela. I was about to shout at him to get back in line, but Arcee and Bumblebee only had to take a few steps to get ahead of the humans again, and then the point was moot.

"You think?"

"We're not clear on any of the details right now, Michaela." Arcee answered, peering around a corner to glance out a window. "HotRod said that Kup has found Decepticon spies, but we don't know how many or what they want."

"Orifhe'sjustglitchedagain." Blurr supplied, shrugging.

"Concentrate, Blurr." I hissed, watching as he gave me a strange look.

"What are they doing here?" Michaela asked, looking up at Bumblebee as he lowered a hand to shield her and Sam from the window as they passed.

"I don't know..." Arcee answered softly, sounding distressed. "I don't even know how they found us."

~What could they be after? They can't possibly be here to-~

I think we all came to the same conclusion at exactly the same time: Thundercracker. It was odd, to say the least, to see Decepticons attempt to rescue their own, but they were probably low on men - just as we were, and every one of them counted now.

"Scrap!" Arcee shouted, and lifted a delicate hand to her helm. She was radioing the others to inform them... But they'd never get there in time.

I had to go!

"HotRod, what'reyoudoing?" Blurr yipped as I darted back down towards the stairs.

"HotRod!" Arcee called, stepping out of line. "Get back here! Optimus said-"

"But Optimus didn't know what they were after, Arcee!" I called back, turning to look at them over my shoulder from the stairwell. "I've got to go down and make sure Thundercracker stays where he is! They'll never make it here in time!"

"HotRod!"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I said with a smile, and then jumped down through the center of the stairwell. Falling three human stories was nothing really, I just landed with a louder thud than necessary. I wasn't sure exactly which room they were keeping the Decepticon in, so I turned on my scanners as I took off down the hall, making sure to check each room I passed. I needed to make sure I-

KaBBOOOOOOOM!

I stumbled backwards before I was forcibly thrown into the wall behind me. I felt the heat singe my chest-plate, and my 'wing's crack from the sudden impact. I slumped to the floor in an undignified heap as my scanners, optics and other sensory inputs began to repair themselves; my equilibrium gauge, however, beeped at me that it was unable to repair itself. The damage was too severe for immediate internal repairs, and I would have to get outside help before it would right itself again.

I brought a hand to my helm, shut off my optics, and shook my head once to try and help resettle things. Hearing a loud crunch and a few clangs I immediately switched my optics back online and lifted my gaze. It would be a flat-out lie if I said I was never scared of Decepticons, because there had been a few times wherein they had terrified me, but it wasn't very often. However at that moment, I don't think I'd ever been so scared in my whole function cycle.

It was just me and Thundercracker in the empty hallway. I was a crumple of useless pieces on the floor and he was this towering, angry Cybertronian looking down on me with glaring red optics. He had me in his target scopes in no time and I could hear the whirring and clicking of his gears adjusting, telling him he could kill me in less than a nano-second if he just took aim and fired. He took a step towards me, looking midnight blue in the dim light, crunching the destroyed door under his thrusters-

"HotRod! Get down!" I had barely enough time to register what Jazz shouted before I complied, and hit the ground with my hands over my helm as he opened fire on Thundercracker.

My optics were soon clouded with dust, and the next few seconds were a blur of motion, sound and unidentifiable action. I heard footsteps approaching me, at least three Autobots, one of them crouched next to me as the other two sets continued forward over the debris. Thundercracker turned, skidded then fired up his thrusters and shot through the wall - the sound of bricks hitting the cement floor and my rescuers alerting me to the new... door he had created for us.

"HotRod, are you alright?"

Oh- Oh Primus. It was Optimus Prime himself who had crouched by my side. Trying to calm my frantic spark I lifted my upper-body off the floor and avoided his gaze.

"I-I'm fine, Optimus."

"No you're not!" Ratchet snarled as he neared me and visibly held in a kick aimed at my side for my incompetence and his frustration. "Your equilibrium gauge is completely askew! You can't tell up from down with it going all over the place like that!"

"No use playin' the hero here, HotRod," Jazz said as he joined us, lowering his weapon. "We need you fully functional."

"Well, he's not fully functional." Ratchet said, sounding tired and more than a little stressed as he looked from Jazz to Optimus, to me. "He's not going anywhere until I get that gauge fixed."

"At least not going anywhere straight. " Jazz supplied, almost snickering. How could he act so carefree? We were under attack!

"Ratchet, you and Jazz stay here. Jazz, provide Ratchet cover while he fixes HotRod. Then I want all three of you to join Arcee and the others, and get Sam and Michaela out of here. The Decepticons know they're out-numbered, and since they haven't retreated yet, I can only guess that they'll be sending for back-up soon." Optimus said sternly, standing and starting towards the new basement door. "If they haven't done so already."

"Understood, Prime." Ratchet said, giving a hasty salute before crouching down next to me.

"Gotcha." Jazz said with a nod as he offered slight cover for Optimus as he ran out through the wall and back into the battle still going on just outside the walls.

"Alright HotRod, you heard Prime." Ratchet said, drawing my attention back to him as he pointed at my chest-plate. "Open up."

I nodded silently and did as I was asked, leaning against the wall and shutting off my optics momentarily. I'd failed Optimus, again. He'd given me a job and I'd deserted my post, and then couldn't even do what I'd deserted it for! I thought that maybe, just maybe, if I would have been able to detain Thundercracker Optimus would have seen what a warrior I was, and would stop treating me like a child. He even seemed to respect Bumblebee more than he respected me, because it had been Bumblebee who'd lead the team in protecting the AllSpark from Megatron. In fact, Bumblebee was the only one who Optimus trusted to reveal the true location of the AllSpark! He'd never even talked about the AllSpark with me. It seemed all I was good for was failure. I felt a twinge and flared up my optics.

"What's going on out there, Ratchet?"

"Same as always, HotRod." He answered, distracted by my gauge.

"We're playin' a game of tag, HotRod." Jazz elaborated, back to us as he continued to eye the area warily. "Only we're playing with loaded guns."

"How many Decepticons are out there?"

"Just three- well, four now that Thundercracker's out there." Ratchet answered, clanging his elbow against my knee in the tight space.

"I-I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"'s not your fault. We'd kind of assumed they'd come looking for him sooner or later, we just weren't expecting it so soon." Jazz continued, and I watched him jerk as he fired a few shots into the distance. "It's just a bunch of low-rank goons though, from what I've seen. Skywarp, Thundercracker and two new Seekers that I've never met before."

"Two new young Seekers." Ratchet corrected, twisting his arm a final time and sending a strange jolt up through my chassis. "There, HotRod. All patched. Now, we need to-"

"Autobots, come in Autobots!"

"Uh oh.." Jazz moaned, his voice momentarily cutting over the loud static emanating from him... somewhere.

"This is MetalOps, you know us as Sector Seven..."

"Scrap!" Jazz shouted, doing a strange dance in a circle, looking almost like a dog chasing his tail.

"Jazz!" Ratchet hissed, standing and starting towards the spinning Cybertronian. "What is that?"

"It's the - the message machine, kinda. You know that phone we got hooked up after the last time the humans wanted to contact us?" Jazz said as he stopped spinning and looked around frantically. I stood too. (Meanwhile the man continued, 'Come in Autobots, this is MetalOps, you know us as Sector Seven... Come in...')

"Yeah?" I answered, standing next to Ratchet.

"Well, I had it hooked up so that it would forward to my stereo system..." He paused and winced as the man started talking louder. "In case we couldn't answer the phone-" He reached over towards his hip, hopefully for the volume dial.

Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeet-crack-BOOOOM!

The small but powerful bomb fired from somewhere nearby hit Jazz square in the mid-section and sent all three of us into the wall.

"J-jazz!" I heard Ratchet cough.

"-MetalOps! This is urgent!"

Lifting myself out of the cloud of dust that had swarmed around us, I located Jazz quickly thanks to the message that was still blaring through his speakers. Through the haze of dust I saw the blue light from his optic-visor. Ratchet, who'd moved beside me and was leaning against the wall for support, put a hand on my shoulder.

"Let me," He said, and took a few steps forward.

"-have found a ship nearing Earth's orbit!"

~I can't find the volume switch!~ I stumbled backwards a little as Jazz made himself known, and he was apparently feeling fine. Ducking to hide myself in the cloud of dust while I passed the opening in the wall, I skidded to a halt on the floor beside Jazz. Lifting my helm my optics went wide and I looked away quickly.

"You can't... turn it off at all, Jazz?" Ratchet asked quietly, and I heard him reach out to help Jazz hold his inner wiring... in.

~Uh uh,~ Jazz replied. ~And he just keeps gettin' louder. It's like he knows what's going on. Ratchet, take HotRod and get out of here.~

"Jazz, don't be stupid! I-" Ratchet said quickly, and I looked back over.

~C'mon Med-bot, listen to me for once. I can't turn this thing off and since he keeps getting louder,~ (Jazz indicated to somewhere beneath the huge hole in his middle where wires kept dripping out, and somewhere in there the man from MetalOps kept yelling and screaming.) ~The Decepticons have a homing beacon ... to right here.~

"I can't just leave you in this condition, Jazz!" Ratchet nearly screamed, his hands covered in energon as he braced himself against the wall and continued to push Jazz's wires back where they belonged. It made my stomach chamber churn.

"- a large ship! We don't know where it comes from, but it bares a great resemblance to the other technology you Autobots have shown us..."

"I know now might not be the time," I offered weakly, drawing both pairs of optics towards me as if they had forgotten I was there, "b-but are you listening to what this guy is talking about?"

"Jazz!" Ratchet stood up quickly, thrusting all but his legs out of the shield of dust as Optimus called out and, along with at least two other bots, started towards us.

"Here, Optimus!"

"Tell him to shut that off!"

~I can't!~

"What do you mean," Optimus said, in a tone I'd never quite heard him use before as he, Elita One and Prowl fairly threw themselves onto the ground to take advantage of the dust, "you can't?" He finished, looking at Jazz and at least momentarily not registering the damage. Elita One made a small noise, and Prowl practically pushed me helm over ankles in an attempt to reach Jazz's side.

~I mean I can't. When I built this connection I was expecting that the only time we wouldn't be able to answer here at headquarters is when we'd be out and about, transformed. I was gonna turn it down before I got blasted, but now I can't transform, and like this I've got no idea where the switch is!~

In spite of the situation I heard Ratchet chuckle a little, but his voice stopped abruptly as fire continued to sound outside our little cloud of protection. I tried my best not to huddle against the wall or the other Autobots, but I could see the edges of the cloud begin to weaken, and within minutes we'd all be sitting out in the open again, with Jazz's stereo blaring:

"Autobots, come in! This is urgent!"

"Jazz," Prowl said, and his voice sounded more ... irritated than anything. "Are you serious?"

~Why lie in a situation like this?~

I watched rather than heard Prowl sigh and lean forward. Ratchet moved out of the way as Prowl practically bent in half over Jazz, reached out his hand and-

"This is MetalOp-"

Silence.

~H-how did you..?~ Jazz started, but as Prowl sat up they both fell strangely quiet.

"We've still got a problem on our hands, Autobots." Ratchet said solemnly, hands covered in energon.

"Right, we need to get-" Optimus began, but he didn't get far.

"Optimus! Where the scrap are you!" Ironhide called, a loud whisper from just outside the basement. "We've got big problems! Starscream and Soundwave just arrived, and you'll never guess who's with them..."


	11. Chapter 10

"1,2,3 Procreate!"

Narrated by Decepticon Skyfire

~*~

We had received Skywarp's frantic transmission while we were already on our way to him. He said they'd been spotted and were under a full scale attack. We'd sped up, but Starscream was worried. He'd said before that we were pretty out-numbered and that we wouldn't be able to take the Autobots, and I think he'd already begun to suspect that a few, if not all of the Seekers he'd sent out had been destroyed.

When we arrived I was shocked at the state of the place; it looked more like a temporary vacation home then a war-fortified base. I was momentarily confused, because even being of a more scientific than war-programmed mind I knew that fortification, especially at your home base, was of the utmost importance. Why had the Autobots not taken such precaution? It dawned on me slowly that perhaps these Autobots had done it on purpose. Would they be so callous as to put themselves at risk just to show us that we Decepticons proved no threat to them?

I disliked war a great deal. I wanted nothing more than to go back to Cybertron and bury myself mid-section deep in books and projects. But this was not Starscream's path, not any longer. He was a warrior now, no, not just a warrior: A Leader. And what kind of Bondmate would I be if I deserted him now?

~Starscream!~ My internal audios were assaulted suddenly with a rather familiar voice. Setting down a few feet from where all the action seemed to be happening, we were immediately joined by Skywarp, and at his side was another Seeker - presumably Thundercracker, whom we'd come to rescue. They looked a little shaken, but hardly like they'd been under attack for any length of time.

~Skywarp! What's going on?~ Starscream snarled, his internal comm. voice no different from his external one.

~Someone picked up on my homing beacon, Starscream.~ Thundercracker interrupted. He had a deeper voice than Skywarp, but it was smoother, a little easier to my audios.

~How? When!~

~I don't know. Two of them were gloating about it when Skywarp radioed me. It took me a minute to realize that the one called Kup had left, and he was searching for them. He knew they were here already.~

~Scrap!~ Starscream hissed.

~Starscream, we should gather our troops, and pull out.~ I would forever recognize that voice, even though I had only just met the Decepticon it belonged to, and had yet to really say anything to him. Soundwave's voice was just that hard to misidentify.

Starscream started and turned to look at Soundwave. In the light from the battle just ahead I saw a glimpse of complete fear and indecision on Starscream's face. It was gone quickly and he was left with a sneer that was becoming too familiar. Had he sneered that much in the academy? In spite of everything going on at precisely that nano-second I broke into a small smile. He hadn't sneered, but he'd sure ranted. He'd pace back and forth endlessly, just raving about some thing or another.

~Screamer, the twins are-~ Skywarp began, and all attention was on him. I'd nearly forgotten Runabout and Runamuck! I turned my head worriedly toward the battle - they were in that cloud of smoke somewhere, alone, forced to fight the vicious Autobots, who would even fire upon children. I balled my hands into my fists.

~kicking Autobot aft.~ Skywarp finished, and I blanched.

~Th-the twins are?~ I gasped. I received a nod in confirmation.

~They're real bruisers. Nothing like the three of us.~ Skywarp continued, indicating momentarily to himself, Starscream and Thundercracker.

~They're not as ... delicate.~ Thundercracker said carefully.

~I'm not delicate!~ Starscream and Skywarp replied in unison, apparently offended by Thundercracker's suggestion. The light blue Seeker shrugged and crossed his arms over his cockpit.

~They're just running into things out there, Screamer, like... Literally. They clobbered Kup, he got up again, but they just ran him over like he was slag...~

~Are you serious?~ Starscream yipped, and he sounded like a creator, eager to hear just how well his creations had performed.

~We have more pressing matters at hand.~ Soundwave said, and I think he might have sounded agitated. As the lot of us turned to look at him, he lifted a hand to his shoulder. ~Laserbeak, Buzzsaw: Eject.~ We all just stood there for a moment, either speechless or (in Skywarp's case) too confused to do anything but watch as two bird-like Cybertronians ejected from Soundwave's chest-plate. They circled his head for a moment as he gave them their orders.

~Retrieve Runamuck and Runabout. Avoid confrontation.~ With a soft cawing noise which meant that not only did the min-cons understand their orders, but that we were essentially hiding, they took off and vanished into the rising cloud of dust.

~I was just about to tell you to do that,~ Starscream said quietly over the comm. link between the rest of us. I caught a strange look from Thundercracker which insinuated that he didn't believe that for a second: And neither did I.

Was Starscream really happier like this? He had said he was, he'd answered before I had finished my question, which had lead me to believe that he was serious... but now I began to wonder. Had he just been preparing that answer, knowing that eventually I'd ask? Why would he lie? If he wasn't happy, why wouldn't he just tell me? I felt more weight added to my shoulders, piling atop the strange mass which had been building since I'd been re-activated. I tried my best to continue ignoring it.

I assured myself that soon, very soon, Starscream would be able to relax and we could talk. We could discover each other again, and re-bond. I knew it was hard for him, maybe harder than it was for me. For me it seemed like only days had passed since I'd last seen him, my bondmate, as we set out on our first off-planet mission, just weeks after graduating from the academy on Cybertron. But for him? It had been millions of years...

I was brought out of my thoughts as two large figures came barreling out of the smoke towards us. The other Decepticons all instinctually took a defensive stance, but I was an easy target as I stood, dumb-founded, and watched the duo come closer. Luckily for me it was just Runamuck and Runabout (Laserbeak and Buzzsaw on their shoulders), but I knew that had it been Autobots, I would have been targeted and probably destroyed. I would need to seriously reconfigure myself for war if I intended to survive now. We did not need scientists, we needed warriors.

"H-hail L-Lord Starscream!" The twins shouted, and they were instantly grabbed by Thundercracker and Skywarp who covered their mouths and hoisted them off their thrusters.

~Hey! What gives!~ Shouted Runamuck, struggling as was his twin.

~Calm down!~ Starscream barked, and, surprisingly, they obeyed. ~We're leaving! We've got what we came for.~ He declared, starting to turn away.

~Lord Starscream - The Ark is here!~

These words meant nothing to me, but they seemed important to my fellow Decepticons. Starscream almost fell over upon hearing this, and caught himself on Soundwave, who looked at him as strangely as he was capable. Laserbeak let out a warning caw, and Starscream stood back up.

~What did you say?~

~I said the Ark is here! One of the Autobots picked up a transmission from the humans - telling them that they needed their help bringing the Ark into Earth's atmosphere!~ Runabout said quickly, hopping up and down as Thundercracker set him down. Runamuck, still in Skywarp's grasp, nodded enthusiastically.

~The humans are requesting help from the Autobots?~ I said quietly, looking from the ground to Starscream. ~I-I thought you said-~

~This is not the place or the time to talk about it!~ Starscream screeched, then took to the air. ~Back to base! Immediately!~ I stood still for a moment and craned my helm upwards to watch Starscream take off, followed quickly by his Seekers, and then Soundwave. I looked over my shoulder at the cloud of dust and destruction we were leaving behind, and quickly quelled my thoughts, taking off after my bondmate. Because he was... Even after millions of years, Starscream was still mine.

Wasn't he?

He avoided me the whole flight back. I suppose I could have chalked it up to being distracted and about this new information about the Ark; but something darker told me I knew better. It was me he was avoiding, and as we headed 'home' I think I began to realize why. Surprisingly enough I didn't find myself hurt, I knew he had his reasons. I was just curious to hear them now that I knew the truth.

When we arrived at base he continued to try and ditch me. He declared that everyone was to head to their quarters to recharge.

"Starscream-"

" Everyone, Skyfire." He confirmed, giving me a glare before turning and starting into his quarters. I took a deep breath, it was risky, to say the least, this idea of mine, mostly because I'd seen Starscream's fragmented mental state worsen dramatically in just the short period of time that I'd been re-activated, and I wouldn't want to damage his fragile central processor any more than it already was, but I was beginning to suffer. I'm selfish in that way.

~Bondmate...~

The word seemed to freeze his chassis and lock his joints completely. He teetered for a moment, as if unsteady on his feet before he moved stiffly and grabbed the doorframe to steady himself. His ruby optics grew wide, flared for a moment, then shrunk to near slits under his dark helm. He studied me for a moment as he might have studied a specimen under a microscope all those years ago on Cybertron. He'd aged four million years, but he didn't look any different. (Of course I knew full well that this was merely an attribute of our race, but a million years was... long even for us, and he looked the same.)

He turned away and walked into his quarters, leaving his door open for me to follow, a silent invitation, but it made my spark pulse hard against my chest-plate. I stumbled into the room quickly and made sure the door zipped closed behind me. Looking back into the room I saw Starscream take a seat on the end of his recharge booth, optics on the floor at my feet. He shuddered into a seated position, arms over his legs, and almost hunched forward as if his internal temperature had dropped suddenly.

I realized, watching him sit there not watching me, that he did look different from the day we'd parted. His wings were scuffed along the edges, the metal plates no longer the pristine gray I recalled but many of them had faded black scorch marks and patches of different shades, different metals. The red which made up most of his chest-plate had been his pride and joy when we were students. He'd buffed it repeatedly so that all the other colors reflected off of it, but now his reds were dull and reflected nothing but years and years of war. His vents were dark and abused; his chest-plate bore endless stretches of black soot from firing missile after missile without cleaning, without waxing or buffing. His cockpit was cracked now, and I wondered if that was a new mark, or if it had been there and he simply hadn't cared to fix it.

Most disturbing, possibly, was when I glanced down briefly at his lower-armor and became aware of ... cleaning. It appeared as if he'd neglected all his other parts specifically to concentrate on hiding the scuffs on his lower armor. I narrowed my optics.

"Skyfire, what do you want?"

Though his words might have been intended to hurt, I could tell by his voice that he was far too drained to do any arguing. Well enough, I supposed. I took a seat at the empty table across from him, turning the chair so that I could face him directly.

"What's the matter, Starscream?"

"That's a ridiculous question, Skyfire." He barked back, sitting up a bit straighter and crossing his arms over his cracked cockpit.

"You didn't tell me the humans were working with the Autobots." I said, deciding to cut right to the chase. I'd wrung many-an answer out of Starscream by jumping right to the point. He was good at avoiding the subject, and when he was forced to respond directly he would get flustered and out it would come.

"Why?"

"It wasn't important."

I frowned. My tactic had failed. He'd changed more than I suspected, perhaps. I frowned and looked away, the thought settling in painfully.

"You expect me to fight under you, and you don't even give me all the information? You want me to follow you blindly, Starscream?" I said quietly, looking up to meet his optics - which he quickly redirected.

"I don't expect anything from you, Skyfire. You're in a unique situation and I'm not holding my breath. You've said you wanted to fight with us, and so I let you." He shrugged a little and I heard parts grinding together roughly. "It was your choice to fight poorly informed; I didn't shove you into the battlefield unarmed. If you want information I'll have Soundwave brief you tomorrow on everything that's happened in the past four million years." He added bitingly, looking back at me.

I hoped I looked as wounded as I felt. I didn't understand what he was saying to me. I understood the words, but there was something behind them, some coded message he was trying to enlighten me to, and I couldn't see it. It was just a jumble of symbols.

"That's... not what I meant." I offered weakly. He snorted. "You... won't talk to me, like you used to. You haven't opened up to me once since I woke up." I looked over at him in time to catch a strange fist he made against his chest-plate where I knew his spark rested. He tilted his helm a little and looked at me, another cold and calculating gaze from a Cybertronian I would give my life for.

"I- Don't have anything to talk about, Skyfire. And if you think I'm going to bond with you after four mill-"

"I know how long it's been, you don't have to keep reminding me." I interrupted, watching as he looked at me with a combination of confusion and anger. "I don't know what difference it makes. Four million years... four days, whatever. A bond is function-cycle long, Starscream. It lasts as long as you last. Even if your bondmate dies you still have a part of their spark within yours. Even if I would have died-"

"You might as well have been dead!" He spat quickly, and though it hurt to hear, and as I looked up at him I knew it hurt to remember, I was excited because I knew I was finally getting to him. I might still get the answers I wanted.

"I-I know." I said, standing as well and watching with a strange twinge as Starscream took a step back from me as if he were frightened. I splayed my hands before me. "I can't even begin to understand what that... Must have felt like to you. I don't know what it's like to experience four million years without you, but-but the bond is still there. I know it is because I can feel it and... I know that you will, if you don't now, after we bond."

"No!" Starscream shouted, taking another step back and throwing his arms out to his side as if fending off some invisible attackers. "I'm Ruler of the Decepticons at long last and nothing, nothing is going to get in the way!"

"Starscream," I said, knowing I sounded like I was talking to a crazy person, but I believed that's what he was at that moment. He looked crazed, his voice rose in pitch and I could see steam beginning to leak through his vents - all of them. He was going to overheat if I didn't calm him down.

"C-calm down."

"No! I will not! You're trying to-to distract me! Well it won't work!" He began pacing from the door to his recharge berth, hands making and unmaking fists at his sides. "I worked too hard to get here, and it's- it's finally happened! Megatron is gone and I-I'm leader! I am! I'm not going to-to forget how long it's taken, to-to forget how much I've wanted this!"

I narrowed my optics in worry as he continued back and forth, his words matching his steps as he kept repeating himself, straining his vocals. I took a step forward, but didn't move other than that.

He'd been pacing in much the same way when I'd first met him, years and years ago on Cybertron. We were just low-level academy students then, nobodies. He wasn't supposed to be in my class, or, maybe it was the other way around - after all he came from money and I was lucky to have made it into the academy, let alone the really important vectors. Only kids with backgrounds made it into those vectors, kids with titles and important parents - Those were certainly not me.

I'd been given my new class assignments, so to speak, and had then been ushered down the hallway as the heads of the academy had more important things to tend to. Shrugging it off I'd headed down the halls towards one of the auditoriums where one of my new classes was supposedly being held that day. The hallway was empty, aside from the towers of trophy cases, and a single student pacing back and forth like he was caught in a loop in front of the doors to the auditorium.

I didn't recognize him immediately, to tell the truth, though it should have been obvious from the beginning that he was Ironclad's younger brother, second son of the infamous Brass Maxis. He bore a striking resemblance to his father and his brother, but I was too busy enjoying myself to notice I was spying on one of Cybertronian's rising stars. He looked panicked and just confused to the core. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore, and stifling a laugh I approached him.

The minute he locked optics with mine I knew who he was: Starscream. Of course me and my big mouth, I'd said I recognized him from that picture, and that I'd always wanted to meet his father. He'd snarled at me and pointed a tiny finger into my chest-plate (which had even then been high above his head) and told me to get scrapped.

Ironically we were pretty much inseparable after that. The academy just loved it too, because according to the masses little 'Screamer' was hanging out with his new Body Guard, and that 'no-good, degenerate piece of scrap' Skyfire was making good with the big names to escape his shoddy past. We didn't care. We fought about it, once or twice because we were kids, and even if we tried to tell ourselves rumors weren't true, we became paranoid. But it eventually became a good laugh. Imagine, a wimp like Screamer and a bully like me - comrades.

But the Starscream before me wasn't pacing because he was worried about a speech he was about to give, the Starscream before me now was pacing because his central processor was malfunctioning. He was paranoid and his core was overheating. I took a step closer, again, and this time he heard the noise. Apparently jolted out of his train of thought he stepped back and lifted his hands as if to protect himself from something. I narrowed my optics, yet again, and watched as he crumpled to the ground and entered system shutdown brought on by his high temperatures.

I finished the distance between us and crouched next to him with a deep frown. Smoke was rising from just about every open joint in his body and his body was attempting frantically to cool itself, clicking at me like a warning. I took only another second to regard him, optics dead and face-plate blank, before I sucked in a breath and slipped my strong arms underneath him. The heat was immediate, and the burn went far beneath just my outer coating on my forearms and fingers, biting down to the innermost cords and wires.

He felt almost sickeningly light in my arms, and I didn't like it. I wanted to feel the weight of him, his touch, a natural heat and not this craze-induced searing warmth. Even though he looked ready to fall apart, in fact he'd looked a mess since I came to, I knew he wasn't in need of Hook's attention: He just needed to cool off and recharge.

I nudged the recharge berth active with my foot before laying Starscream limply atop it. I risked touching him again, ignoring my pain sensors, and rested his arms and legs comfortably, instead of leaving them askew. Ignoring the living cords as they crawled from the ports on the wall towards him, then over and around him, seeking his outlets, I stood and watched him hiss and steam for a moment. The clicking became almost comforting, like a reminder that this was only a temporary set-back. I just needed to proceed cautiously; he'd come around.


	12. Chapter 11

"A Handful Of Autobots"

Narrated by Autobot Leader Optimus Prime

~*~

I often found that decisions that needed to be made in the heat of battle, could be made easily. It seemed like the answers simply came to me while I fought, while my central processor was otherwise distracted I was perfectly capable of making split-nano-second decisions that could lead to the life and death of me and my fellow Autobots. I was usually pretty good at making these decisions too, if I do say so myself, and I suppose that was why I was Leader of the Autobots, and (as of yet) unchallenged in that position. My men trusted me, and that was half of the challenge.

When it came to making decisions in our downtime, however, decisions which could be mulled over and scanned and thought through again and again, I did not do so well. I would never let the Autobots know this, of course, but I was a very indecisive person when I wasn't being shot at. I would often find myself seated at my desk on Earth (and even back on Cybertron) thinking over things in my central processor, running through a scenario of each and every possible out come until I began entertaining the less-plausible and often times simply impossible outcomes. I could often drive myself into a near overheated frenzy.

Elita One did what she could to help, because she alone knew how wrapped up I could become in one decision. She helped even when she wasn't physically present, because I would simply have to think about her and my circuits (though excited, and understandably so) would cool and I could relax. It was a miracle, really, that she had survived the explosion on Cybertron the day I had departed. It was a miracle she'd survived in space for so long, and then again to find Earth intact and still ... bonded to me. It was a miraculous feeling.

I knew for a fact that it was one of the things that separated me from my brother, Megatron on a deep level. I knew that he had never, nor was it likely that he would ever, experience a feeling quite as pure and fulfilling as being bonded. I'm sure that he had experienced the act of bonding, the physical act in any case, and at times my central processor found itself winding down a dark path into the circumstances under which my brother might obtain such a... partner, but those thoughts were ones I could quell easily once I realized I had been thinking them.

I pitied him. Even now when I alone believed him to not be truly dead, I pitied him. Even though I wanted nothing more than to fully believe that he would never rise again, I could only feel pity towards my brother, my wayward, fallen brother.

This, however, was not the topic at hand, not even close. I sat silently at the head of the long table which Sam had graciously brought for us, and watched as my warriors, my family, took their seats and began chatting amongst themselves in eager, worried voices. The seating arrangement was as follows: Myself at the head of the table; Kup to my right followed by Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, and Jazz; Elita One to my left followed by Hotrod, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Blurr. Sam and Michaela sat on the end of the table, cross-legged and looking as if they felt a little out of place. Indeed they looked slightly out of place, like small figurines made for decoration.

My friends looked far better today then they had just two nights ago, after the Decepticons fled. Jazz had needed Ratchet's immediate attention, but none of us were too worried, and Ratchet hadn't let us down. He had patched up Jazz in almost record time. Arcee had received a few severe burns to her back from shielding Michaela from an explosion, and Bumblebee's face-plate had needed to be almost completely replaced. Ratchet did marvelous work, as always, and within a few hours everyone was feeling better - despite knowing we'd essentially just been defeated.

I knew that soon I would have to address the Decepticon problem, but I was holding out for as long as I could. It had been thrilling to see my family so happy, so carefree - they all believed Megatron to be dead and the Decepticons to be old news, and it was good to see them that way. I didn't want to remind them that we were still at war; I selfishly wanted to see them happy for just a while longer.

"Alright, Autobots, calm down." I said after another few moments to myself and my thoughts. All eyes and optics were slowly focused on me and I knew I had to roll forward now, I couldn't go back.

"We have very important things to discuss." I started, leaning back in my chair. "I'm speaking of the transmission we received two nights ago from MetalOps."

"Sector Seven." Sam added angrily. I nodded.

"Yes, Sector Seven. We have since listened to the whole transmission," I looked over at Jazz, "Jazz, would you play it for us please?"

"Sure thing." Jazz answered pleasantly, as if he hadn't just been put back together... again. He shifted in his seat for a moment before leaning back and turning up the volume on his speakers.

"Autobots, this is MetalOps, you know us as Sector Seven. We need you to contact us immediately -we need your assistance. We have discovered a large ship nearing Earth's atmosphere. It bears a great resemblance to the technologies you have shown us, and is covered in many of the same hieroglyphs as the AllSpark was. We need to know immediately if this ship is of friendly nature, or if it is bringing more Decepticon troops. Come in Autobots," the message stopped abruptly as Jazz crossed his arms over his chest.

"He just goes on to repeat himself, in various different ways." He explained, looking towards me.

"Well, is it you guys' ship?" Sam asked from the end of the table, shifting uncomfortably as we all looked towards him. "It-If it's not.."

"I believe it is one of our ships, Sam." I answered softly, drawing attention away from the human child and back to me. "I believe it is the Ark, the ship we entrusted to Hound, Mirage and Wheeljack." I lowered power on my optics for a moment as some of the other Autobots began to chatter at this revelation.

"Weren't they supposed to be watching the children, Prime?"

"What in Primus' name are they doing all the way out here?"

"Do you think they still have control over it? I mean, couldn't the Decepticons have taken over or something?"

"I believe it is the Ark, unfortunately this also leads me to believe Cybertron is in more danger than we feared." I said, calming everyone. "Megatron left Cyberton in the hands of Shockwave, a very capable fighter. As far as we know there is no way to contact Cybertron directly from Earth, however there may be another way to get a message from this planet to ours. We have no way of knowing whether or not the Decepticons have discovered this method. Which means Starscream may very well have informed Shockwave of Megatron's supposed demise and ordered him to move.

"He could also have informed Shockwave that Megatron himself wished Shockwave to put a plan into action. Either to increase efforts to wipe out the remaining Autobots on Cybertron, or send out decoys to Earth. Or even provide Starscream with more troops on Earth. However, I do not think Starscream would have requested troops." I paused and leaned forward a little, feeling Elita One's optics dig into my central processor as she tried to calm me.

"These are only speculations, Autobots, but here is what I believe we are dealing with." I paused once more to take a deep breath before launching forward. "I believe that Starscream and the Decepticons have found a way to contact Cybertron, somehow. They have informed Shockwave of Megatron's demise and have instructed him to take action and gain complete control of our home, removing all Autobot threat. Hound, Mirage and Wheeljack are all capable fighters, and, as was previously stated, they are currently responsible for many Autobot youths. In this situation, as Shockwave put on the heat, so to speak, I believe these three took matters into their own hands. We all know that Brass Maxis was working on a way to extend a recharge cycle into a prolonged period of hibernation, which would enable us to further scout the galaxy by permitting us to travel to unheard of distances without suffering the consequences of prolonged exposure to the deadly emptiness of space. I believe that Hound, Mirage and Wheeljack were able to tap into this research and with Wheeljack's assistance perfect the technique enough to use it upon themselves and the children." I paused again and sat back, preparing myself for the outburst which was about to happen. "I believe that this is indeed the Ark, and that aboard it are the helpless bodies of Hound, Mirage, Wheeljack, and countless Cybertronian children."

I was not disappointed in my assumption. As soon as my words finished registering in the heads of all gathered, everyone began speaking at once. I did as I always did in these situations and turned off my optics, picking out specific questions and concerns without really processing the whole chaotic situation. They wanted to know why I sounded so sure; how I'd determined all that; what were they thinking, subjecting themselves and children to that kind of technology; how had the Decepticons contacted Cybertron; how long could they stay asleep without damaging themselves. Then, finally, what were we going to do next. I flared up my optics and lowered my hands from where they had folded at my chin and nodded slowly.

" That is why I called you all here." I paused and did a quick scan of all the faces before me. "As I said, that is only speculation, but we must prepare for the worst, that this really is a ship full of Decepticon recruits. MetalOps wants our cooperation; they wish to talk with us about this ship. What do you, Autobots, think our next move should be? Should we attempt to respond to these MetalOps men and begin preparation to bring the Ark into orbit, or should we attempt to take matters into our own hands, and ignore the transmission?"

"Regardless of what really is inside that ship, we have to involve ourselves." Ratchet said calmly, splaying his hands on the table as he continued. "I hope to Primus that it's not Decepticon recruits, for numerous reasons, but this is our ship, and we-"

"But it's approaching their planet." Elita One offered, pointing to Sam and Michaela. "Sure it's our stuff, but it's going to be landing on their home."

"Agreed." Ratchet said softly. "I believe we need to cooperate with the humans on this one."

"We need to tread cautiously," Prowl warned, and I got the feeling he wasn't agreeing, "We can't let them know too much or they'll use it against us. We shouldn't even show ourselves to them."

"That's gonna be next to impossible." Barked Ironhide, shrugging. "The Ark is a huge ship, and if it's coming into this planet's atmosphere it's gonna be seen, whether we want it to or not. I don't think we really have a choice in this matter. If we try and bring it in on our own then the humans are going to see it, and if MetalOps is smart enough they'd track it's location. We could only hope to get to the landing site first and drag the ship back here - which would only pose more problems!"

~We could try and cloak the ship.~ Bumblebee jumped in. ~I'm sure we could do something that would block it from the low-level technology Earth has.~

"Bumblebee has a point." Prowl said quickly. "That way we wouldn't be exposing ourselves, nor would we be involving more humans."

"Because, every time you've done that before things have gone horribly wrong." Michaela grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"They captured and tortured Bumblebee." Prowl supplied, his voice deep.

"And who rescued him?" Michaela shot back.

" We did!"

"With humans' help!"

"Autobots," I said sternly, calling attention to myself to stop the argument. "That is not the topic at hand."

"I think we need to involve the humans as well," Arcee said quietly. "This is their planet and we don't want to seem like we're hiding things from them, even if we are!" She added quickly, looking directly at Prowl. The latter stiffened up in his seat and made a small noise of disapproval.

"We don't need to tell them everything, but if we start doing things behind their backs, without informing them at all, they'll start to think we're up to something... and like it or not we need their help while we're here."

I nodded after a moment.

"I agree." I said, ignoring a few of the noises on my right from my older, less willing friends. "We will tell the MetalOps people only what we think they need to know, and they will assist us in bringing the Ark onto Earth. Now, on that thought, I have an idea that I do not think many of you will approve of, and would like your opinions.

"I think it would be best if we were to have the Ark land nearby, inside this military base. That way we would not have to worry about covering our tracks, or about humans or Decepticons getting their hands on anything in our ship. However, this does pose a problem:"

"MetalOps will know where we are."

"Exactly, HotRod."

There was a lull in conversation as everyone thought this over, and then Bumblebee spoke up again.

~Well, I think we should do it. If the Ark really is carrying Hound, Mirage, Wheeljack and the children, I think it would be easiest on them if they landed here - with us, so that we didn't have to transport them back and forth. They've had a long trip and we don't know the circumstances under which they left Cybertron, it could have been really bad... so I think the easier we can make this transition on them, the better. Also, if it's a ship full of Decepticons, bringing it here will ensure the least amount of human casualties. We could always send a distress signal to the humans if it is Decepticons, and hopefully we'll either beat them, or by the time they beat us the humans will be here and will be able to take the Decepticons out.~ He paused and rubbed his helm for a second. ~Also, Teletraan I is on the Ark, and he'd be helpful to have around.~

"I agree with Bumblebee." Ratchet said, ignoring the looks he received on both sides from Ironhide and Prowl.

"Me too." Jazz said, drawing some of the fire.

"Yeahmetoo." Blurr said quickly.

"Same." Arcee offered.

"Yeah, me too." HotRod.

"I think it will need some work, but it's a great start." Elita One said softly, looking at me. I, however, turned to look at the three Autobots who had not yet voiced their opinions; Kup, Ironhide and Prowl.

"If you disagree that strongly, now is the time to speak up." I offered, watching them carefully. Kup and Ironhide exchanged looks, but it was Prowl who spoke first.

"I do not disagree; in fact I think Bumblebee is right. Bringing them here first would be less traumatic,"

"But?" Jazz prompted.

"But - I do not like involving the humans that much. I think we have already made a mistake in involving Sam and Michaela as much as we have been-"

~They saved my life, Prowl!~

"They'regoodguystheywouldn'tdoanythingbad!"

"Even though," Prowl continued, trying to ignore the others, "they have contributed positively. I don't like the idea of telling the humans at large anything at all. This is going way beyond breaking protocol, Prime."

"I know that, Prowl." I answered truthfully, lowering my optics to the table.

"We don't trust these humans," Ironhide spoke up, "We didn't trust them when they were Sector Seven, so why trust them now that they're callin' themselves something different? I don't mind involving the humans as much as Prowl does, I jus' think we have to involve the right humans, and these certainly ain't the right ones."

"Humph." Kup said, apparently agreeing with Ironhide.

I sighed and rubbed at my helm, willing away a slight ache behind my central processor. I should have known this wasn't going to be easy.

"So then, what do you think we should do, if we are not to involve the humans?"

"We tell 'em we'll take care of it." Kup said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back. "We tell them it's our problem and we'll handle everything. We work up that cloaking device; bring the Ark down outside and handle things from there." He nodded as he finished.

~But, Kup, this is their home.~ Bumblebee interrupted. ~How would you feel if a bunch of hiding humans on Cybertron wanted to bring in a ship without telling us anything?~

"I'd -" Kup started enthusiastically, but he stopped and cleared his exhaust.

~Exactly.~ Bumblebee chuckled in a smug way.

"The humans shouldn't be involved. This is our war, our ship." Prowl said, and it was clearly meant to be his final statement.

~ Their planet.~

Listening to the silence as it settled in I resided myself to the fact that, yet again, I would not be able to make everyone happy. It felt bad to admit it to myself, but I had already made up my mind when this meeting had started, and had gotten a majority vote, so to speak. Prowl, Kup and Ironhide would just have to put aside their misgivings and trust me. If I was wrong, it would be to them I would apologize. Primus though, I hoped I was right.

"Alright then, Autobots." I stated as if attempting to quiet them again, though they had said nothing this time. "We will contact MetalOps, and set up a meeting with them at a location far from this base. We will hear them out, perhaps they will have ideas, and then we will tell them what it is we want to accomplish. For the safety of both the humans and the Cybertronians involved, we want to bring the Ark down next to our base without general knowledge spreading through the public. We will express our desire to keep this between us, and that nothing is to be leaked to the press - for the safety of all involved."

This seemed to please those who were still of spirits to be pleased, and so we prepared to contact the humans. It was an easy task, once Kup re-wired and re-routed the message taking machine Jazz had hooked up to his stereo and transmitter. The MetalOps humans were more diligent in answering their phone (so to speak) than we had been, for we made contact with the first transmission. They were more than willing to work with us after we told them we strongly believed it was a friendly ship, and not over-run with Decepticons, though some of them did not sound so pleased when we announced it would most likely be caring at least three more Autobots, and countless Cybertronian children. A man named Charlie (or at least that was his code name, Sam said he was probably using a fake name) declared that he was in charge of the MetalOps team, and that he wished to speak directly to the Autobot Leader -myself.

We discussed long into the night about what it was we intended to do. As assumed he was hesitant about the lack of information we were giving him, and the amount that we would continue to withhold from him, but I gave him my word that we were not plotting against the humans. The reason for the secrecy was, as I had told my Autobots, for the protection of all involved: human witnesses and Autobot survivors alike. Eventually I convinced him that I was telling the truth, and we perfected our plan:

In two days' time, when the Ark was close enough to Earth to be sucked into orbit easily, we would begin Project Orange Shield (the MetalOps humans insisted upon calling the 'plan' this). Ratchet, Jazz and Blurr would stay at the base to operate our tracking beacon (which would have to be built); our cloaking device (which would have to be built); and stand guard at the landing site (which would have to be chosen and cleaned up). Myself, Elita One, Sam and Michaela would meet with the MetalOps men at a temporary base they had chosen, which worked fine for the all of us because we did not want to escort them into our base, and we knew they would not want us privy to the location of theirs (not that we really wanted to know where they hailed from anyway.) The lot of us would track the Ark while it was outside normal viewing range, namely while it came into Earth and attempt to establish contact with those inside. We would remain at the base after the Ark blipped off our screens until we received word from Jazz, Ratchet and Blurr that everything was ok. Kup, Ironhide and Prowl were to set up parameters around the base to give us a wide berth, and it was up to the three of them to patrol and keep any trespassers at bay. Should the cloaking device deactivate or fail to hide the Ark from a normal human's eyes, the three of them would be in charge of crowd control as well, keeping everyone back and away. Bumblebee, Arcee and HotRod were stationed at various points between the base and the parameters set-up around it, and would have direct radio contact with Myself, Ironhide and Ratchet, as it was their job to focus their scanners on the sky and help guide the Ark in. If our tracking beacon was not strong enough to pull the Ark in directly, these three would also be in charge of monitoring the crash site, checking for survivors, and preparing the Ark to be pulled into base when enough force arrived to do such.

If we were lucky we would have the Ark settled and the Autobots within briefed and patched up by nightfall.

If we were lucky.


	13. Chapter 12

"Weightless Fleshy Interlude"

Narrated by Decepticon Starscream

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS

Disturbing Imagery

~*~

And there he was, like some giant, pulsing insect; some brilliant falling star that was so eager to snuff out my spark. So... thirsty for destruction. I saw my face, horrified and twisted, in his silver reflection, and then it was gone; replaced with a dull, gleam-less purple color that burned my optics.

Megatron floated before me like gravity meant nothing to him, hovering effortlessly as he pointed his weapon in my direction. His face plate was twisted with anger and glee as he talked. He babbled on and on, his lips opening and closing, revealing momentary glimpses into a dark silver glow - but I couldn't hear him. His words, which had been silence, were suddenly a howling wind around my helm. The power behind the gusts made me feel as if my audios had imploded in upon themselves in distress. The pressure was unbearable. I looked up at him with my dull and ruby optics and watched as the backdrop changed from limitless black to royal purple, to a strange gray/gold like nothing I had seen before, until at last it seemed to settle upon an ugly and unimpressive yellow.

Megatron's body began to glow and bulge before me, as if some strange thing lived beneath his outer armor. This thing had become aware of life outside its shell and was pushing to escape - turning the hard metal I knew made up Megatron's body into something like rubber as it pushed beneath the surface, giving me glimpses of what it was. But I couldn't identify it. Not even with top grades in my Science studies at the Academy. I had no idea what this thing was. Organic? I couldn't tell. It certainly didn't look like a Cybertronian. Its form changed from place to place, the tiny object that looked like a hand as it pressed outwards beneath his arm, looked like a claw or hook as it attempted to rip through his chest plate.

Then all at once he exploded into blinding light. I tried in vain to shut off my optics and in the end looked away, bringing my arms up and over my helm to further block out the light. A piece of whatever was left of Megatron suddenly hit me in the chest and sent me spiraling backwards through whatever it was I was in. As I spun helm over thrusters in an out-of-control cartwheel, I looked down at my chest plate where the object had struck me. It burned like acid rain, like a point-blank shot to my inner armor. Right above my cockpit, so close to my neck it almost hurt to crane my helm down far enough to see it, was this - thing. It had buried half of itself into my chest, the other half stuck out like a malnourished crystal, feeding off me as tiny little veins of white began to appear from under my outer-armor. I knew immediately that whatever had infected Megatron was now infecting me, and I was helpless to stop it. Just as the realization fully sank in, the creature began its attempts to emerge, pushing and distorting my armor just as it had done to Megatron.

The tiny, hungry crystal on my chest was the cause of this - it was the contagion! I heard a small alarm of sorts going off in the back of my central processor, but I ignored it and began to tear at the crystal. When my efforts there proved fruitless I began clawing at my own chest, attempting to pry the crystal from my body - with no more reward. My armor was hot, too hot, and it was burning through the casing on my fingers. Smoke and steam were rising like flags from all over my body as my vents strained to keep me cool. It wouldn't work. The heat pouring into me from the crystal was just too much, my vents would never be able to regulate my core temperature... and I was going to explode. Just like Megatron, for even in my dreams it seemed like I was destined to be forever bound to him.

The heat swam quickly through my circuits until it found what it was looking for - My spark. The pain from before was suddenly nothing but a tickle as the heat began to envelop my being. My helm fell backwards and my mouth opened in a scream I'm sure never made a sound - and there he was. He was standing behind me, (somehow standing), up-side-down to my over-turned optics, and he was smiling. It was that fuel-chilling smile that he gave me when he knew something I didn't know, and it involved me directly. But, as I looked at him, I found myself looking at a being that was Megatron, and yet was not Megatron. This Megatron was not silver, but made of the purple color which had appeared moments ago, ugly. He was bulkier than he should have been, and from his shoulders up behind his helm protruded two great...

Antennae?

My pondering was short lived, for at that moment my outer armor cracked and I, just like Megatron before me, exploded into a thousand tiny, little crystals...

I shot upwards from my recharge berth, the wires pulling back from me and slipping into the wall silently. I was panting like an earth dog as my body tried to cool itself down, and bringing a hand to my helm I could almost hear the hiss of steam. I flared up my optics as I swung my legs over and off the berth and froze.

I wasn't alone in my quarters. Skyfire was slumped over the table in the center of the room, his head resting on his arms.

I narrowed the scope of my optics as I found my thrusters on the floor and stared at him. Who had said he could spend the night in my quarters? He had is own quarters! That was my table he was sleeping on! I balled my hands into fists and took a step forward before stopping and stumbling backwards. My equilibrium gauge was malfunctioning; it had probably boiled over from the two near over-heating episodes. My optics flashed brightly as I remembered the previous night.

Skyfire and I had been talking, and he'd - he'd brought up the bondmate thing. I knew he would, it was only a matter of time really. He was a fool! It had been too long, too many things had happened. We - we weren't bonded anymore. My bondmate now was -

I shut my optics off-line quickly and stumbled backwards again, my wings finding the wall before the rest of me. The impact jarred open my cockpit and from somewhere within tumbled the crystal, I heard it clink like something fragile against the cement floor. I slowly turned my optics back on-line and scowled deeply.

Why hadn't I made the connection? It was so obvious now! I bent clumsily to one knee and reached out for the crystal, watching as its pinkish white glow suddenly reflected the blue of my outstretched arm. It was a piece of the strange meteor I had seen upon leaving Earth's atmosphere after the defeat of Megatron. It had been so... tempting, the meteor. It sang of power and made my circuits hum when I flew closer. Touching it had been... Amazing. Easily the best thing I had felt in years, at least, the best thing I'd felt since...

"Starscream?"

I looked up quickly, hiding the crystal in my fist as Skyfire stood up.

"What?" I barked, sitting up straight, but knowing I wouldn't be able to stand on my own, and rather than look weak I decided to stay on the floor.

"How do you feel?" Primus, he was a fool. He was a soft-sparked, nostalgic fool! We were in the middle of a war, I had a whole army at my command, and he was looking at me like I was the scrawny academy student I had once been. That was years ago..

"What was years ago?" He asked softly, taking a step towards me. His optics were still the same blue I remembered them to be; a deep blue. I-

"What?" I hissed as it registered what had just happened. He had heard me thinking! That was impossible!

"I told you the bond was still there, Starscream." He said, and his faceplate melted into this soft, dreamy grin. I narrowed my optics at him and attempted to stand. Just as I feared I was unable to complete the command, and ended up hoisting myself to my thrusters using my recharge berth. He started forward as if to help me, but I glared him into stillness.

"It-shouldn't be." I growled, not sure what I felt when I noticed the hurt look on his faceplate. "In order for it to have that kind of strength, we would have had to bond again..." I said, and my circuits flared up again. The crystal burned in my hand, white-hot.

"What did you do to me, Skyfire?" I growled, my voice deep and uncharacteristic. I thought that it vaguely resembled Megatron's. As Skyfire looked away, either deeply hurt or deeply confused, I felt the same pain I had been feeling since I brought the crystal to earth. It was a strange, dull ache behind my inner wiring, like someone had tried replacing my fuel with a watered down acid. It pumped and burned in time with my spark.

"Starscream, I don't know what you're talking about." Skyfire answered. He'd been confused then, though probably still hurt. I could feel him reaching towards me with his spark and the burning within me increased.

"You bonded with me while I was recharging, didn't you!" I shouted at once, crumpling again to my knees as the pain flared up with my voice. My optics began to glaze over and my joints felt weak. I felt as if the very seam that held me together was being removed, slowly pulled away to leave me in danger of falling apart. Literally. One good hit, one good shove would send me into pieces. I squeezed the crystal harder and heard it crack in my hand.

"Starscream, Primus..." Skyfire whispered, and for a moment it pained me to realize he was still confused. I had suggested something completely alien to him, something so horrific he couldn't imagine it being possible, and I'm sure it was ripping his spark apart that I had suggested he had done such a thing. He needed to forget the scientist. I had done it.

"I-I would never..." He continued, grasping for words to explain how appalled he was by the very idea of doing something like that. He probably didn't even know what such an action was called. I had half a mind to let him in on a little secret - I almost connected with him for the pleasure of thrusting memories and image files upon him until he coiled up into a ball too small to be himself in the corner. Maybe then I'd get some peace, maybe then I'd-

My optics failed completely, and without my say-so they cut offline. I attempted twice to flare them back up, to turn them back on, but they weren't responding.

"Starscream, what's wrong?" Skyfire said in a soft, pleading voice. He began walking forward again and I turned towards him quick enough to knock me onto my aft.

"Stay back!" I hissed, and though I couldn't see him I could almost picture the expression on his faceplate at my tone, my words. I attempted again to reconnect my optics but with a useless clicking sound they ignored me. I felt my spark flutter and then came the pain. It was just like in the dream, like some creature was now living under my armor and wanted out. It wanted out now . My core began to over heat for the third time in less than a day, and my spark was starting to feel the strain. I wanted to save my strength to shout at Skyfire to keep away, but could only gasp out hot air as I clutched at my throat where it felt like a fire had started. The watered down acid that was pouring through my circuits was just acid now, and I could feel it ripping through my circuits, tearing into my core.

I landed face-plate first on the cement as my equilibrium gauge ruptured. I could no longer tell up from down. The pain in my faceplate was nothing compared to the pain racing through my body as I continued to overheat. I felt energon begin to seep from under my helm, dripping down my face and then from the corners of my mouth. It was foamy, boiling and trying to escape.

Skyfire was shouting now, but I couldn't feel his hands on me, I couldn't feel anything but the overwhelming heat. The only sound my audios registered was the morbid sound of my fuel boiling beneath my armor, hissing and popping. It was dimmed only by the occasional sound of a wire snapping and coming lose from somewhere deep inside, spilling energon over everything as it reared back and forth, releasing all the pressure within in a stream of fluid. The foamy energon began to leak out from between cracks in my armor, and I could imagine hearing it drip onto the floor.

It seemed absurd that this was how I would meet my end. Overheating. Of all the cowardly ways to -

You sound surprised to be thinking of yourself as cowardly.

The voice was so weak, the thoughts like small, barely legible lines of text in my central processor rather than actual sounds in my audios. It carried no outward inflection, for words were not sounds in text, and I couldn't identify it.

That's because I am not a coward. I attempted to answer, not sure how.

You're not? You could have fooled me.

Was my central processor finally starting to fry? The pain became a strange, annoying tingle, it was finally too much for my sensors to register, and so I had entered a dangerous cycle of something like manual shut-down. I was completely detached from my body and all the pain, but my self still burned and my spark fluttered weakly to try and keep control. And now I was hearing, rather reading, voices. The heat was burning into the notches in my central processor... I was deactivating.

Goodbye, Starscream.

No! I thought loudly at the words, suddenly panicked. I don't want to deactivate! I-I had too much to live for I-

Pleading? For what? Your meager existence has meant nothing, you have accomplished nothing and if you continue to function, you will continue to do.. Nothing.

That-that's not true! I-I have accomplished so much in my function cycle! I'm-I'm-

S-starscream?

If I had connections to my body, I would have started. This time the words were sounds, somehow they managed to register in my audios above the roar of my own body shutting down and forever turning off-line. And I knew this voice - It was Skyfire.

Starscream hang in there. I'm taking you to Hook. We've got to get you cooled down.

It's useless, he belongs to me now.

I was suddenly completely aware of my body; of every joint and notch, every dent and wire, every cord and plate as I crashed onto the floor. The pain was back in full force and I attempted to scream out in agony, succeeding only in splattering the floor with foamy white/pink energon. The text had answered Skyfire, and he had heard it, or read it, and dropped me. I wanted to melt, to drip away from myself and form a puddle somewhere cold...

Then my systems went completely off-line. I deactivated once and for all - I had been terminated. My function cycle was over.

The beeping sounded so strange... It was muffled, like something was covering my audios. Something ... Soft, pliable.

Wait!

What was going on!?

I had been terminated! I had experienced the pain of total deactivation... Why was I hearing beeping if I was offline? It was a low beeping, almost like a warning signal somewhere nearby. I pushed myself onto my hands and knees and froze again. I was very aware of certain parts of my body, and completely numb to others. I could not feel my wings, but my palms ached and my knees burned. I shook my head - I was more focused on figuring out why I was still active than figuring out why my wings were numb - but as I did this I felt my neck, shoulders and cheeks brushed softly. Like, a breeze or, some sort of soft and stringy fabric. Far too confused to do anything else, I turned on my optics.

They worked...

My spark stopped.

Why - why were they... Malfunctioning like that?! Where were my charts, my target scopes, my diagnostics?! I didn't have a zoom window or a back-view panel! What was going on!

I sat up and... I'm not sure how to describe the feeling I got, the sound I made upon gazing at my legs and arms. I had to still be dreaming, or perhaps this was what happened when you were deactivated, you went insane.

I was... A flesh creature.

My beautiful mechanical body was gone. It had shriveled into a tiny flesh body of a milky/white color. My hands were tiny and my fingers useless. My arms felt bare without my cannons and my back was thin and empty without my wings. I was tiny, weak, naked. I thought momentarily about slamming my face into the floor to either wake myself up or end my life, but I lacked the courage to do so.

And the crystal continued to beep at me from across the room.

I cocked my human head to the side and realized as I did so what the strange fabric had been - my hair. From my human head sprouted ebony hair, it was slightly waved and ended below my shoulder blades somewhere. Pausing for a moment to consider whether or not it would be easier to stand than crawl, I made up my mind and crawled forward slowly towards the crystal across the room, against some large red structure.

As I crawled I became uncomfortably aware of a strange bit of my new human body dangling between my legs. I attempted to ignore it, but each time I swung my leg forward I brushed against it, and it was a constant irk in the back of my central processor. I eventually scraped my fleshy self up to the crystal and reached out for it.

But paused and leaned forward to look at my reflection in it.

My hansom, dark face-plate was now a pale, creamy white. It disgusted me, at first, until I recognized the expression looking up at me. Somehow I saw myself behind the fleshy facade, and I saw something glint in my new, red/brown... Eyes. The scientist buried deep within me flared up.

This was real, this was no dream. How had this happened? Was I completely biological now? Where had my mechanical parts gone? Had they shriveled up and fallen off? Were they hidden inside my new body? Had I been stripped or just reduced? Were my functions now completely humanoid? Was this temporary or permanent? Did I have all the benefits of being a human? All the draw-backs? Could I still access millions of years' worth of memories? How had this happened? How!?

And then the crystal stopped beeping.

I blinked, a strange feeling to say the least, and poked at it with one finger before sitting down on my fleshy aft and bringing the crystal closer. Its shape was different now, and it obviously had to be much smaller for it to fit within my human hands just like it had fit within my mechanical ones. It looked now like a strange, overly-long triangle. Almost oblong with wing-like protrusions at the very ends. Perhaps, it looked more like a space shuttle? The idea was absurd.

I pulled one human leg beneath me and reached out to place my palm against the red wall next to me in order to help me stand. With a scream I recoiled and fell onto my back on the cement floor, the crystal flying from my right hand as I gripped the wrist of my left and brought my palm closer to my nearly useless optics.

It had been hot to the touch, the red wall, and had seared my hand! The scent of burning human flesh was revolting, and I felt a strange pressure in my throat. Looking at my hand with a scowl of pain I opened my mouth and drew my human tongue up the center of my palm, aching for some kind of relief. This, however, was not the relief I had wanted.

After a moment I was able to relax my human body against the cool cement, and I opened my optics again, staring up at the ceiling hundreds of feet above me. I felt my human stomach almost drop as I experienced a vertigo I'd not felt since I'd leapt off my first building back on Cybertron to take flight for the first time. I was so, tiny. I was so small and insignificant in this base built for Decepticons. I-

I shot upwards again, careful not to place my injured palm upon the floor as my eyes grew wide and my heart (spark) almost skipped a beat. That was right... This was the Decepticon base. I was, essentially, a human in the Decepticon base. I looked around frantically for the crystal, feeling a strange kind of connection with it. It was laying a few feet behind me, and it had begun to beep again, that strange, low beep like a warning. I pushed myself to my human feet and stumbled towards it. As I bent down to pick it up I felt a tremor run through my whole body, and I fell, once more, to my human aft on the cement with a wince.

I felt the rumble again, this time it was followed by a hot breeze over my head that whipped my hair around frantically. I lifted my arm to shield my fragile eyes and overly sensitive face from the sharp tips of my own human hair as the rumble continued, threatening to knock me over once more. I was prepared this time, and braced myself with my uninjured hand, taking the full force of the hot air to my bare chest. I closed my eyes against the heat.

I heard a noise like localized thunder and opened my optics.

My heart stopped.

I was face-to-optic with Skyfire. His big blue optics stared at me from where I had picked up the crystal. The red 'wall' had been his back. I saw his optics flare as he studied me, confused as to why a small human was in the Decepticon base. I felt the urge rise within me like a scream to tell him who I was, but he was two steps ahead of me, as always.

"STARSCREAM?"

He had probably whispered, but to my human audios his voice was a roar. I closed my optics and pressed both hands to my ears (audios) with a whimper of pain.

"Lower your voice, Skyfire!" I shouted as loud as I could, before I really knew I was speaking at all. I felt disgust wriggle beneath my flesh at the sound of my own voice. It was so small sounding.

"I'M TRYING." Skyfire said, and though his voice did sound quieter now, it still made my head ring. "STARSCREAM, WHERE IS THE CRYSTAL?"

"What?" I demanded, looking at him through winced eyes. He was looking at me solemnly from the floor where he was lying on his back. He hadn't attempted to flip himself over, and as I looked at him I noticed steam rising from his chest, and energon beginning to foam out of his helm, the corners of his mouth. He was overheating, and, as irrational as everything else had been, I felt worry spring up in my chest and I lurched forward for second as if I was able to help or comfort him.

"THE CRYSTAL..." He continued after a moment, the glow in his optics fading. "WHERE IS IT?"

I looked at him, confusion easy to read on my face. He couldn't see the crystal behind me, and for some reason I got the feeling I didn't want him to see it.

"STARSCREAM, YOU MUST DESTROY THAT CRYSTAL. I-IT'S EVIL." He hissed, energon pooling on the floor from between his lips. "IT WOULDN'T LET HOOK ANYWHERE NEAR YOU... IT EXPLODED... STARSCREAM, IT KILLED HOOK- A PIECE OF IT FLEW INTO HIS CHEST AND EXPLODED." He coughed and his optics failed and went off-line. "DESTROY IT, STARSCREAM."

And unable to do anything but watch, I witnessed Skyfire's systems succumb to overheating, and his systems shut down...

Skyfire had been, terminated.


	14. Chapter 13

"Cybertronian Children"

Narrated by Autobot Blurr

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS

Cybertronian Gore

Cybertronian Death

Cybertronian Loss

Cybertronian Children In The Aforementioned

~*~

So, Optimusthoughtthisplanwasgoingtogodownwi thoutahitch. Hethoughtwe'djustbringtheshipinandeverythingwouldbeo k - Boy, whatanoptimist.

I'm just kidding. I'll slow down.

I don't think any of us had ever worked so well together as we did those two days we had to prepare for the Ark's landing. I'm not sure what it was. Something tells me it might have been the idea of having a bunch of little Cybertronian kids running around, because nobody could stay sulky and moody with kids running around. Another part of me thought it was just because everyone had their hopes up so high about finally seeing old friends. We assumed Hound, Mirage and Wheeljack were onboard, but who else had they taken with them? I think everybody was hoping to see somebody, and even though we had this lurking blackness in the backs of our central processors, I think it was just the ceaseless hopefulness that made everybody so happy.

Except maybe for the trio of grumps. They were driving me into overheating! I'm talking about Kup, Prowl and Ironhide, of course. The three of them hadn't been too keen on the idea from the get-go, and were still griping about it when they got the chance. I kind of understood where they were coming from, but Bumblebee was right: This was the humans' planet, and we were visiting. It'd be rude to do things without telling them... at least some of them.

So, getting back on track: Two days of harmonious work and grumbling, and then the day arrived. Sam and Michaela kept saying they could practically feel the excitement coming off us, and I have to agree, we all looked pretty energized. I felt energized - more so than usual, really. But as Optimus and the others took off, leaving the rest of us to guard and man our posts, the excitement dropped dramatically. Jazz attempted to keep those of us stationed at base in high spirits, but he too gave up after a while and slumped down in the large chair in front of the head of the beacon. It was a waiting game now, and I hated waiting. Waiting made you think too much. Now, I'm not saying thinking is a bad thing, but when you have too much time on your hands you start to think more than necessary...

Who exactly would be on the Ark? People who would help our cause or try and stop us? Because there were some Autobots, I remembered, back on Cybertron who would be less keen on helping than Prowl, Ironhide and Kup. Real hard-afts, if you catch my drift. Then there was always the possibility that Optimus' assumptions were completely off-target and incorrect. (I didn't really want to think about this, and in fact had completely forgotten about this aspect of the plan until Optimus chose to remind us all as he was leaving to be careful, because we weren't sure exactly what was in the ship.) The idea of running towards one of our ships, excited and all elated about the possibility of seeing friends I'd left on Cybertron, only to have the doors blast open and a small army of Decepticons burst out, was not a pleasant one to say the least. Then, there was also this sinking suspicion burning in the back of my mind about the fact that there was pretty much no way the Ark had left Cybertron without being noticed. Had they been attacked or were they just being tracked? If they were being tracked, how long until the Decepticons were on our doorstep, guns firing? And if they were attacked, how bad was the damage? Would we be ushering in an Ark full of terminated Autobots? The thought made my wires freeze and my fuel run cold.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why I prefer not to think too much on things, because the moment my central processor wandered down that path, it stayed there. I took up a post against the wall with Jazz in front of me and Ratchet doing who knew what around the base, and kind of fell into this really dark stream of image files my central processor so kindly made-up for me. Images of people I knew sprawled all over the recharge containers in the Ark, terminated, all in various stages of damage. Some of them had pieces missing completely, others had giant holes through their chest-pieces. Then I started to wonder about the kids who were supposed to be on-board, and had they come alone? Had their been femm-bots onboard too? And my central processor just loved that thought. It tossed me image files of mothers terminated over their children, who'd also been terminated, or, in some cases, hadn't been and were these huddles of metal under the bodies of their moms. The image was ... hit a little too close to home...

"Blurr, hey, you in there?"

"Huhwhat?" I said, pulled out of my thoughts by Jazz. I noticed he had his optics fixed on me, and had in fact turned the chair completely around to look at me.

"I've been callin' your name for a good minute now," He offered upon seeing my confused expression, "you doin' ok?"

"YeahI'mfine, totallyfine! Why'dyouask?"

Jazz gave me this strange, half-smile half-smirk thing and held his hands out, palms up.

"Dunno, you just seemed like you were on another wavelength for a minute there."

"Yeah, maybealittle. I'mjustboredandthinkingtoomuch. There'salottothinkabout, youknow?"

Jazz nodded and leaned back in the chair, which reclined obediently. I got the feeling he wanted to say more, but was holding back. That was fine by me, really. I knew Jazz had this strange ability to read thoughts somehow, and I didn't really feel like talking. What happened on Cybertron happened a long time ago, and I didn't feel like talking about it. If I had it my way I wouldn't have been thinking about it either, but what're you gonna do?

"Anythinginterestingcominginyet?" I asked, moving away from the wall to stand beside Jazz, desperate for some kind of distraction.

"Nothin." Jazz replied lazily, folding his hands behind his helm. "I haven't heard a word from anybody, either."

"Really? Nobody?" Jazz nodded. I frowned and leaned over the console a little to get a better view of the scope on the beacon. It looked like somebody had zoomed in a little too close on Mars - nothing but red. I frowned and stepped back, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Maybeweshouldcheckin... Justtomakesureeverythingisgoingok."

"Yeah, good idea." Jazz said as he leaned forward. I got the impression he was just as eager to get away from this thoughts. "Ironhide, this is Jazz. Come in."

I heard a soft click, then some static, followed by another click. I cocked my helm to one side and met Jazz's optics for a moment. He reached out and hit the comm. button again.

"Ironhide, this is Jazz. Come in." His voice was a little stronger now, pressing but not yet panicked or worried.

Again we received a click, static, and another click. Then, from Jazz's helm:

~Jazz! Knock it off!~

"Prowl?" I said quietly, looking at Jazz only to notice he was just as confused as I was.

~What do you mean 'knock it off'!~ Jazz responded, his private comm. with Prowl open for the moment to permit me a listen-in. He crossed his arms over his chest before continuing.

~I'm just checking in. No need to get all... snappy!~

~Right, fine. Look it's just - we're in a bit of trouble here, so... knock it off for a minute.~

~Trouble?~ Jazz repeated, and I heard a small twinge of worry in his voice. ~What kind of trouble?~

~It's nothing.~ Prowl said quickly.

~Aww uh uh.~ Jazz hissed determinedly. ~You're not getting away with that, Rule-bot. This could be serious, no time for bein' vague. Now, what's goin' on?~

There was a pause, then a sigh over the comm.

~We've been discovered.~ Even though the words were cause for alarm, I found myself more interested in his tone of voice. Prowl sounded thoroughly annoyed.

~Discovered? By who?~

"Doyouneedbackup?" I said, turning my faceplate towards Jazz's helm, where the microphone would pick up. Jazz waved me away gently.

~By humans.. It's... not a problem. They'll go away in a minute.~

Jazz and I looked at each other again. He mouthed 'what?' As I shrugged in reply there was a loud crash, a clang, and then laughter from the other room. It was Ratchet.

"What'ssofunny?" I asked, starting towards the noise. Jazz, no longer attempting to contact Ironhide, followed. We found Ratchet in a heap on the floor in the next room, optics off-line and helm thrown back in laughter.

"Ratchet, what's so funny?" Jazz asked lightly as he extended a hand to help the other Cybertronian up. Ratchet shook his head, putting a hand to his chest plate to help steady himself before pointing to the window.

"You- have got to - look out - that window!" He gasped, shaking his head. "Zoom in - at about - 5X." He continued, still trembling. "Ironhide, Prowl, Kup - humans!" Finishing he lost it once more and smacked the back of his helm into the floor, almost rolling in laughter. I wasn't about to be on the outside of a joke, so I turned to the window with Jazz at my side and did as instructed.

Oh Primus, what a sight!

The three Autobots in question were all gathered in a small corner way off the base, near to an abandoned gas station. They were all in their automotive modes, essentially just helpless cars, as four human children climbed all over them. The two mothers sat just a little while away, one of them had an infant which seemed to be the initial reason they'd stopped - it needed feeding. Meanwhile one of the kids had hoisted himself onto Prowl's roof and was beating on the sirens like they were drums. Another child was jumping up and down on Kup's truck-bed like it was some kind of trampoline, while a third stood on Kup's hood, leaned against his windshield, and seemed to be counting or chanting in time to the jumping kid. The forth had decided Ironhide was a jungle gym, and was climbing in and out of his open windows, onto his roof, his hood, back into him.

It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen in my function cycle.

As I pulled away and started laughing I heard Jazz open up his private comm. again from where he sat on the floor next to Ratchet.

~Prowl!~ Jazz laughed over the comm, putting an arm around Ratchet as the medic leaned onto him for support. ~If you wanted kids, you coulda told me!~ He blasted, then succumbed to more laughter, nearly doubling over when Prowl replied:

~Scrap you.~

I don't think I'd ever laughed so hard, or for so long. I eventually wound up on the floor across from Ratchet and Jazz, the lot of us laughing so hard we couldn't cool properly. I think we probably would have kept laughing well into the hour if it hadn't been for the loud beeping which suddenly started from back in the room with the beacon. It was the 'incoming message' beep.

"Ohh, Primus," Jazz said, voice strangled as he stood and helped Ratchet up, "looks like it's time to get back to work."

"Yes- right." Ratchet agreed, his voice still echoed by a soft whine. I smiled and followed the duo back to our post.

"This is Jazz, come in." Jazz said, miraculously sounding all business as he pushed the comm. button.

"Jazz, this is Optimus Prime." I felt my heart flutter - and was quickly reminded of the situation we were in. "We've found it." I looked hopefully at Ratchet. "It's the Ark, I'm certain."

"Alright!" I yelped, jumping into the air before Ratchet put a hand on my shoulder to calm me. He shook his head and held a finger to his mouth; we needed to hear the rest of what Optimus had to say.

"That's some of the best news I've heard in a while," Jazz said with a small smirk. "What else can you tell us, Prime?"

"That's about all, unfortunately. Elita One is attempting to establish contact as we speak, but thus far we've had no luck. It seems their communication systems are down."

"Or... they aren't answering on purpose." I heard Ratchet suggest, quiet and grim. I frowned and tried to put those thoughts out of my central processor.

"From the poor visuals that we have it appears as if the Ark is in one piece, but it's not fully online. I'm beginning to think my assumptions are true after all - it appears the Ark was attacked in space."

"How bad is the damage?" Ratchet asked quickly, leaning over Jazz's shoulder to speak directly into the comm.

"We don't know the specifics, Ratchet." Optimus said solemnly. "We've only got visuals on the one side, and the visuals are limited severely. Elita One was able to determine that not all of their systems are online, but other than that we really don't know what we're dealing with."

"IftheDecepticonshavetakenoverthatship..." I spat, balling my hands into fists.

"My feelings exactly, Blurr." Optimus said softly over the comm. I could almost see him rubbing his helm worriedly. "That's all from our position; I just wanted to keep you updated."

"Well, we appreciate the updates, Oh Fearless Leader." Jazz said in a light tone, attempting to keep spirits high as always. "Hopefully the next time we talk it'll be better news."

"I hope so Jazz. Optimus out."

Jazz leaned back in the chair as the comm. link clicked off and turned his optics towards Ratchet and myself. He shrugged his shoulders softly.

"Well, that's score one for Optimus. Let's hope he's on a roll."

Then came more waiting. Jazz, Ratchet and I took turns manning the beacon, not that there was really anything to do aside from sitting in front of the large telescope and watching the buttons light up and beep softly, but it was something to do, I supposed. Aside from that we occasionally stepped outside and swept off the landing zone which seemed to gather sand at an alarming rate. During one such occasion I found myself leaning lazily on a poorly (not to mention quickly) constructed broom with Ratchet seated on a rock next to me. Focusing my optics on the distant sky I decided it was time to make small talk, either that or wander aimlessly through my central processor again.

"So, whodoyouhopeisaboardtheArk?" I asked, startling Ratchet a little who seemed to have become accustomed to the silence.

"Autobots." He answered with a simple shrug.

"YouknowwhatImean, thinkpositivelyforananosecond, huh?"

"Well, ever since Prime mentioned Wheeljack," Ratchet said with a small chuckle, rubbing his chin, "I've noticed how quiet it's been without him. It would be nice to collaborate with him again, after all these years. Trade theories." He cocked his helm to the side. "What about you?"

I paused and sat down on the ground with a small thud, poking at the broom as it started to fall over. I hadn't really thought about it, really, I was just trying to get Ratchet to talk and it seemed like a good question to ask.

"Well, Idunno." I answered truthfully; giving a shrug like the one Ratchet had given me just moments earlier. "Ihadn'treallythoughtaboutitIguess." I chuckled after a moment and narrowed my eyes playfully at Ratchet. "It'dbenicetoseeRedAlertagain, hewasalwayssomuchfuntopickon. He'ssoparanoid." I pointed to my helm with a smirk. Ratchet flashed his optics at me and smiled softly.

"I suppose Chromia would be a sight for sore-optics... She'd at least keep Ironhide in good spirits so he'd stop complaining about the humidity of this atmosphere. His sister always did have a way with him and his bad moods." He chuckled, standing up and stretching. I could hear a few gears crack and whine in protest. "We should probably head back inside, it's getting late and we don't want to miss-" His optics suddenly went wide and he stumbled to his knees, holding his helm with a shout of pain.

"Ratchet?!" I shouted, running forward and sliding to my knees next to him. I put my hands on his shoulders and tried to get a good view of his face. He looked up at me and mouthed 'I'm ok,' before lowering his head again. I leaned back a little as I realized he was locked in a private comm. with someone else, someone most likely speaking very loudly. He suddenly leapt to his feet, knocking me off balance, and began to scan the skies with a hand to his helm.

"Blurr, get inside!" He shouted, never taking his optics off the clouds. "Tell Jazz to fire up the beacon - NOW!"

"R-right!" I shouted, and as I started running back towards the base I saw Prowl, Kup, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Arcee and HotRod all streaking towards Ratchet and the landing sight. I almost wanted to stay and pry answers out of Ratchet, but he'd given me an order, and I wasn't about to ignore a direct order from a superior in a situation like this. Using speed that only I possessed, I dashed inside and within nano-seconds was standing behind Jazz in the chair.

"Jazz!Ratchetsaysfireupthebeaconimmediately!"

"Yeah, I got it!" Jazz said, and he was already directly linked up to the beacon, and by directly I mean directly! His front panel was open and he was connected in at least three different places to the console. It took me a moment to rationalize such a connection, and then it hit me that he was probably just making sure he had better control over the beacon. Things were going down - Now!

"HowcanIhelp?"

"Link up with the telescope and help me find the Ark! I can't see scrap!" Jazz snarled, optics glowing almost violet as he concentrated on scanning the sky, navigating through the carefully mapped grids we'd placed around where we believed the ship would be coming from.

"Right!" I dashed around Jazz and quickly did as instructed, opening my front panel as well and linking up with a large cable to the mobile telescope we'd installed atop the base. Connecting and recalibrating my optics I realized Jazz was absolutely right: the grids were all completely empty! It was like looking at a page from Sam's math homework. Square after square of empty black space!

"Scrap!" I shouted. "Igotnothingbutblankgrids! Blankgridsoverhereblankgridsoverthere! EverywhereIlookIgetblankgrids! How'rewesupposedtobringthisshipinifwecan'tevenfindit!"

"Keep lookin'!" Jazz shouted.

Frustrated I did the only thing I could think of - I slammed a fist into the console in front of me. In hindsight I'm glad I did it, but at the time it seemed like a really, really bad idea. I heard Jazz shouting from next to me, but I was too busy trying to control my own warped equilibrium gauge as the telescope went wild. The hit I'd given to the console sent my telescope and the scope on Jazz's beacon spiraling out of control, and with our optics hooked up so tightly, recalibrated and everything, we were stuck watching the spinning and it wasn't a physically pleasant feeling. I'm not sure how many times my telescope looped back and around the sky above the base, but eventually it came to rest pointing somewhere behind us.

And, thank Primus, there it was: The Ark.

She was beautiful, even upside down and marked up by our grids (not really, it just looked like that because the grids were integrated into the telescope and so everything had marks from the grids), long and sleek and powerful. She was a soothing gold/orange color which stuck out like a sore thumb between the blue grid markers. But Elita One was right, her whole port side was smoking and covered in holes. It was patched up by a low-grade alloy that looked yellow against the rest of her, but it wasn't holding up so well, and big chunks were flying off left and right, leaving whoever was inside the ship exposed to the heat of entering into Earth's orbit.

"Gotcha!" I heard Jazz shout, and over the hum of the beacon doing its job I heard the transmission from Optimus.

"Jazz! This is Optimus Prime! Come in!"

Knowing Jazz needed to concentrate on the beacon, I snapped out of my connection with telescope and, ignoring the stinging pain, fairly attacked the communication panel.

"Blurrhere! Jazzisbusy - goaheadOptimusI'mallaudios!"

"Turn off the beacon, immediately!"

"What!?" Jazz and I asked in unison.

"That's a direct order! No time to explain! Power down - NOW!"

I took a step away from the console as Jazz did his best to comply as fast as possible. He reared back with the beacon controls, sending the beam flying harmlessly through space as he attempted to manually disengage himself from the console.

"Blurr!" I turned my head as Ratchet slipped and fell into the room he'd been running so fast. "Get outside, pronto! They're going to need all the help they can get!"

"Wha-"

"No time! Just go!" I nodded and dashed out past Ratchet as he turned and continued running, leaving Jazz struggling to turn off the powerful beacon.

The humidity hit me like a fist in the chest-plate as I stepped outside, but I did my best to barrel through, heading towards the worried clump of Autobots standing in the distance.

~Blurr!~ Bumblebee shouted, running up to me and grabbing my arms. He pulled me so close our face-plates bumped. ~Did Jazz turn off the beacon!?~

"Yeah! Heredirecteditandisnowworkingtodeactivat eit."

"It's not on the Ark any longer, is it?!" Prowl shouted, pushing Bumblebee backwards. The later simply stumbled away and returned his gaze to the sky.

"N-no, Imeanright! HeredirecteditwhenweheardfromOptimus. What'sgoingon?"

"The Ark is in worse shape than we thought." Arcee said, looking at Prowl worriedly as he nodded at her and he too looked skywards again.

"How-howmuchworse?"

"Elita One managed to establish contact with Teletraan I." Ironhide said gruffly from his post next to Prowl. "Teletraan had nothing but bad news and even worse diagnostics."

"They were attacked by Decepticons not long after leaving Cybertron." Arcee picked up again, hands clasped at her chest-plate in concern. "They shot Wheeljack, fired a hole straight through him and deactivated Hound and Mirage temporarily."

"What!"

"That's not even the worst part," HotRod said angrily, a few steps ahead of everyone, but looking in the same direction, "all of Optimus's guesses were right." He paused and looked over at me. "They were attempting to evacuate the children."

I felt my spark flutter, freeze and then start pulsing again painfully. I got the implications - I just didn't want to think about what it meant. Unfortunately, that wasn't all.

"What-whywereweinstructedtoturnoffthebeaconthe n? Won'theyneedguidancetolandproperly? TeletraanIiscompetent, buthecan'testablishalocatorrelayliketheoneheneeds tolandwithoutassitance." I asked, thought a bit hesitantly. For a nano-second no-one spoke, and then Bumblebee's voice was in my helm again, and he was beyond angry.

~The damage the Decepticons did completely destroyed the Ark's port side. They did what they could to repair it, but it's been in space too long with damage that should have made it incapable of flight.~ He paused and I saw him begin to shake, balling his hands into fists. His optics flared. ~When they passed by the moon the hull began to break - and...~

"The Ark is losing its passengers... and the beacon incinerated two of them." HotRod finished.

I wanted to, well, there were a lot of things I wanted to do right then, but all I could do was stand like some big statue and stare as HotRod looked away from me towards the sky. I had wanted to be able to place all the blame on Decepticons for anything that went wrong today, but it seemed like we might be more at fault. Incinerated two Autobots? Oh Primus. I didn't want to think about it!

I threw my helm back and began scanning the sky where everyone else seemed to be looking, but as of yet, I could see nothing. After a minute or so of scanning desperately with no reward I heard a groan from behind me and lowered my optics. Prowl was staring at the base, optics off-line when they suddenly flashed up brightly and he took off towards the base, passing Ratchet in the process.

The medic spun out a bit, losing his balance and falling to the ground on his aft, his equipment scattering all over the ground. Myself, Bumblebee, Arcee and HotRod ran to his side, leaving Kup and Ironhide to continue scanning the air.

~You ok, Ratchet?~ Bumblebee asked as he carefully stepped over the dropped equipment and extended a hand to him.

"Y-yeah." Ratchet replied, though he didn't sound so sure. He took Bumblebee's hand and stood up, rubbing his helm for a moment before turning to address Arcee, HotRod and myself as we began picking up his equipment.

"Thanks, guys."

"No problem, Ratchet." Arcee said softly, giving him a smile as she stood up, an armful of objects against her chest.

"Where'dyawantustotakethese?" I asked, looking around as Ironhide and Kup began to point, speaking quickly to each other.

"Um, well, just - we'll set them up over here. I just need to be able to access them immediately if-" Ratchet's voice failed him, but none of us really wanted to hear the rest of his thought anyway, especially not after realizing what we were holding - spare parts, bags of energon, the proper equipment for a transfusion, melding tools.

It was good to distract ourselves with organizing the rather morbid equipment, because my central processor was totally focused on the task at hand, and not upon other things. Arcee and Hotrod were talking to each other through a private comm, it appeared as if they didn't think anyone was picking up on it, but they weren't really good at hiding the fact. Bumblebee was dead in the faceplate, totally focused and I wondered if he was running on autopilot. I was about to ask him a question, I don't really know what, to try and help, when Ironhide broke the silence.

"It's comin' in way off target." He said as he joined the lot of us at Ratchet's emergency outdoor clinic. The warrior and the medic exchanged a strange look before Ratchet nodded.

"How badly?" Ratchet said quietly, turning his optics to the sky. "Will we need to relocate?"

"No, but..." Ironhide sighed and as he struggled to keep up the conversation they were joined by Kup, who wasn't nearly as flustered.

"It looks like it's going to crash right into the base. It's entered the atmosphere and has started into a nose-dive. The beacon did its job."

"It did a little more than its job, Kup." Ratchet said darkly, narrowing his optics. "We can't stop it, so we'll have to make it work."

"You think... I mean, crashin' into the base like that..." Ironhide muttered, looking back towards the sky.

~We'll make it work.~ Bumblebee stepped in, standing next to Ratchet. Arcee and Hotrod looked at each other, then me, and we all stood as well.

~We can't do anything to stop a ship the size of the Ark now; we don't have the right equipment. We're just going to have to try and make it work, and be ready to help the passengers once it's landed.~

"Bumblebee'sright." I said, stepping up a little and putting a hand on the yellow Autobot's arm. "We'vegottotryandstaypositive. It'snotgoingtohelpthemanyiftheyshowupandwe'realldown-sparkedandgloomy."

"We should get everything of value out of the base," Arcee said, arms crossed over her chest. "Ironhide, Kup, can you watch the Ark for us and try an get an accurate assumption on where exactly it will be cra- landing?"

The duo looked at each other, and then Kup shrugged.

"Sure."

"Alright then," Ratchet said, nodding a bit and even smiling softly. "Blurr, you and Bumblebee go get our things out of the base. Arcee, I need you and Hotrod to help me move all the equipment, again, because I don't want it crushed in the aftermath."

"What about us?"

We turned to look as Prowl and Jazz loped over from the base. Jazz's optics were a soft blue/white color, and his faceplate was uncharacteristically blank. Prowl also looked downtrodden, but he seemed more ready for action and orders than his usually peppy bondmate.

"Help Ironhide and Kup I suppose." Ratchet said, nodding towards the older duo, who had begun to scan the skies again. "The more accurate a location you can get for us the better, so if all four of you come to roughly the same conclusion, we should be fine."

"Understood!" Prowl said, Jazz still silent at his side. They turned and darted off towards Ironhide and Kup, who seemed eager to have their input.

~Come on Blurr,~ Bumblebee said, tugging on my arm gently. ~We need to get Ratchet's big equipment outside first and foremost.~

"Thenweshouldfocusontryingtosalvagewhatwe canofourtemporarycomputer."

~Right, good idea.~

I followed Bumblebee inside and we began the arduous task of prying Ratchet's equipment off the walls, tables and desks while still attempting to keep it in a functional piece. This task was only hindered more by the fact that neither Bumblebee nor I knew how any of Ratchet's stuff worked, so we had to guess about which wires we could and couldn't cut. He didn't seem worried though, as we brought large chunks of the base's med-bay outside, so we assumed we'd done ok. We weren't able to salvage everything though, because on about our third trip out Ironhide informed us that we now had less than thirteen minutes before the Ark crashed. Ratchet gave us specific instructions about a very important piece of equipment, and after we carefully brought that to him, it was time to start in on the computer. We knew we couldn't salvage the whole thing, which was a shame because it had taken us a long time to get it up and running, but there were a couple pieces that we knew were pretty much irreplaceable, and those were the ones we scrapped the computer to get at.

~Bumblebee, Blurr! Get out here yesterday!~

With my arms full of wires and disconnected pieces I looked over at the other Autobot as Hotrod's voice filled our heads. Bumblebee nodded and we took off towards the exit (myself going at a slow pace so as not to leave Bumblebee eating my dust.) The moment we stepped outside we knew why they'd called us out so sudden and urgent like - the Ark was coming in, fast. The air whipped around us and it was hard to get my optics to focus on anything because of the sand-storm the space ship was starting.

~Over here!~ Arcee shouted, moving towards us with an arm over her optics, using our comm. links because she knew we'd never hear her voice over the noise. She and Hotrod took a few of the computer pieces from Bumblebee and I and took us back to where everyone else was, hiding behind the frame of an unfinished building a good distance away from the base. Taking cover, Bumblebee and I pressed our backs tight against the building.

~This is crazy!~ Ironhide shouted after a moment, and I saw him stand a little and look up, attempting to see anything through the sand. ~I feel like an idiot just sitting here!~

~There's nothing we can do about it, Ironhide! You might be the strongest Autobot back here, but there's no way you're strong enough to stop a Space Ship! Especially the Ark! Now sit down before that sand gets into your inner wiring!~

Ratchet turned and reached up to grab Ironhide's arm, but they both stopped and let out a few choice words, Ratchet soon standing next to Ironhide.

~What?~ Prowl demanded, standing as well. The rest of us slowly peered out from over the building, apprehensive upon seeing the horrified expressions on Ironhide and Ratchet's faceplates.

~L-look!~ Ratchet whispered, pointing.

I followed the trajectory of his finger and my fuel ran cold. The Ark was now close enough for us to make out specific panels, but in the dust cloud of parts and bits of metal flying free of the ship as it continued down, there was a body. Another passenger had been ejected, and they were helpless in the wind - possibly even deep in recharge, and not even aware of the danger they were in.

Jazz suddenly attempted to leap over the building, but Prowl seemed ready for this, and tackled him to the ground.

~Prowl! Let me up!~ Jazz shouted as he began to writhe under the other bot, kicking and punching like they were fighting.

~Jazz, calm down and stop it!~ Prowl said, and though it had been technically an order his voice was soft and almost sad. He shifted his weight a little in order to keep Jazz pinned. He looked up at Ratchet and a moment later the medic had joined Prowl in keeping Jazz subdued.

~I said let me go!~ Jazz repeated, still struggling fiercely, even though there was no way he would be able to beat back both Prowl and Ratchet.

~Jazz, listen to reason.~ Ratchet said in the same tone Prowl had used. ~There is no way any of us could make it out there fast enough to do anything, and then make it back before the ship crashed! There's absolutely nothing we can do! Going out there now would be suicide!~

The words seemed to remind me exactly who I was: I was Blurr! The fastest Cybertronian around! I leapt over the building blockade confidently.

~Blurr, get ba-~ Kup started, but then reached out and gripped my arm. ~Go!~ He cried, echoed by Hotrod, Bumblebee and Ratchet. I nodded, giving them all a smile, and took off.

Even under the circumstances I wasn't able to stop my spark from pulsing with excitement and glee, filling my core with a light blue light. I had been built for this and it was like fulfilling my purpose - breaking the sound barrier was child's play! Before I knew it I was directly under the ark, and the small speck of a Cybertronian was now in clear view - and my spark almost stopped. It was a child, a real young one too; I bet he hadn't even acquired his alternate form yet. I took a quick look around at the area I was zipping past, and found a suitable rock formation for launching myself into the air. Altering my course I dashed up the 'ramp' and leapt into the air.

I wasn't built for flight, which was all fine by me because I hated heights, but I did a good job at reaching some serious air at the speeds I was able to hit. I zipped past the Ark's debris, but just as I was starting to feel the heat on my outer armor, I had the child in my arms and I was heading back down. I didn't waste time looking at the kid, I just clutched him as close as possible as I neared the ground and curled up to take the impact and roll until I could regain my footing. I heard a disgusting crack as we rolled, and since I didn't feel the pain myself I knew it had been something on the child that had broken, but I wasn't concerned with it just then. It could always be repaired or replaced later, and a broken piece was better than termination. I stumbled to my feet at last and practically flew over the ground until I skidded to a stop back behind the building, just in time to catch Jazz as he finished telling me to stay back.

~Oh- oh Primus oh Primus!~ Arcee shouted, turning away and covering her faceplate. Bumblebee let out an angry shout which was echoed by Hotrod, and they too looked away. Jazz stopped struggling as the adults all gazed in my direction.

I looked slowly down at the child.

He was a glassy gray color all over. His joints were locked into a curled position. His helm was tilted towards my chest, but his optics were dark, the screen over them cracked. His outer armor was shattered in a few places, and his spark -

~Blurr,~ Ratchet's voice was calm as he moved slowly away from Jazz towards me. Nobody else moved.

The spark was gone. It- it wasn't faded, it wasn't stuck, it wasn't frozen (like the children reserved for split-sparks) or just malfunctioning: It was gone. I felt my whole body twitch as I gazed at the broken faceplate - I recognized him; but I didn't want to.

~Blurr, l-let me...~

I looked up at Ratchet, my faceplate stuck in a look of hesitant comprehension. The medic tried to give me a smile, but he failed. He took another step forward and reached out to take the child, cradling him gently. I didn't want to let go, though I'm not sure why. I tightened my fingers around the dead shell in my arms, shaking all over.

~Blurr.~ This time it was Bumblebee who said my name. I felt his hands on my upper arms and the front of his helm touch the back of mine as he stepped up behind me, flaring his spark up to try and comfort me.

~It's alright.~ Ratchet said again. ~You can let go.~

I nearly collapsed against Bumblebee as Ratchet took the child from me and turned away. The yellow Autobot behind me caught me as if he'd expected my legs to give out on me, and he sat down behind me, easing me gently to the ground. Hotrod and Arcee soon joined us in a small clump. Hotrod put his hand on my shoulder and the other on my chest as he flared up his spark like Bumblebee had done, showering my blue shell with a golden orange color. Arcee curled up on my other side and rested her head on my free shoulder, her hand coming to rest just under Hotrod's as she flared her purple light onto me as well, making soft sobbing noises. It was to her spark that mine reacted, because I knew she understood - she knew what it was like to lose a younger brother.

I felt my systems hum into shut down, my fuel begin to cool, and I tried to latch onto the warmth of the three sparks around me. I- I wanted to grieve and mourn and shutdown in order to remember everything about ThreeTurn, but now wasn't the time. The Autobots needed me, I imagined, to help and I

couldn't shut myself off to them. There would be time after we got things settled.

~He's with the matrix now, Blurr.~ Arcee said gently on private comm. with me, putting her free hand against my faceplate tenderly. ~Tsonic will keep him company. They can play together.~

I didn't like sad things, I just wasn't a sad person, really, but at that very nano-second I wished we had an action like the humans' crying. It seemed like it felt good to release all your sorrow like that and not keep it locked inside. But Cybertronians couldn't cry, we just weren't built like that. Our grief stayed locked within us, a dark spot on our sparks - it could kill us if we let it overpower us. A black spark didn't function correctly, and would eventually lead to total system shut down. You could tell when someone had suffered greatly though, by those little black spots.

I'm not sure how long I sat there wrapped up in my three closest friends, but I vaguely remembered being shoved to the ground and having six arms thrown over my helm to protect me as the Ark finally crashed into the base behind us. It shook the ground like an earthquake, and jostled my central processor into a strange auto-pilot like functioning. As the rain of debris began to slow down, Ironhide and the other adults took off, yelling orders back and forth to each other. I felt my friends sit up and hesitate. They wanted to help - and so did I.

I sat up and the trio moved back a little.

"Let'sgo." I said, and stood with Hotrod's help, and the four of us slowly navigated our way up behind the other Autobots in the blinding dust.

~Ironhide, Ratchet - do you see it?~ Hotrod asked, stumbling a little.

~Just barely! It looks like it hit at ground level, but her nose is two floors below.~ Ironhide said, trying to sound calm.

~We'll have to jump down to the lower level to access the door. Be careful though, we don't know how much weight these floors can take now.~ Ratchet cautioned, and just up ahead I heard the sound of small pebbles being kicked into a deep hole, and then a loud thud. Up ahead I could make out the blurry colors of Ratchet, Kup, Jazz and Prowl as they looked down into the hole into which Ironhide must have jumped.

~Ok, I think it's safe. One at a time.~ Ironhide called up, and Ratchet joined him next, followed quickly by Kup, then Jazz. Prowl turned to look at us, and put a hand on Bumblebee's arm.

~You kids go in next, I'll bring up the rear.~ He said, and I saw Bumblebee nod. Hotrod vanished next, followed by Arcee. I stepped up and Bumblebee gave me a soft nod, so I leapt blindly into the hole at our feet. I didn't like the sensation of falling into something I couldn't see, but the distance wasn't long at all and I soon felt ground beneath me again. I felt a strong pair of hands on me and Ironhide pulled me over, shoving me almost unceremoniously towards Ratchet and the others as he motioned for the next jumper.

Lifting my helm I saw a rather eerie sight - the whole floor was covered in a thick blanket of dust and dirt, and so our vision was still uselessly obscured. In the distance I saw the glowing optics of my companions, which illuminated choice parts of them, and it was an uncomfortable image to say the least. As I moved to stand next to Hotrod, who was next to Arcee, I was glad we had been thrown into action so suddenly - I didn't want to lapse again.

The last two thuds announced the arrival of Bumblebee and Prowl, and then we were all gathered, standing in front of the door to the Ark. The older bots exchanged looks before Ratchet nodded, and moved towards the door. He was stopped rather suddenly by Kup, who shook his head.

"Hang on just a nano-second," he cautioned, then lifted a hand to his helm, opening his link so that we could all hear him. ~Prime, come in. This is Kup.~

~Prime here. Go ahead Kup.~ He sounded anxious.

~The Ark has finally landed. She crashed into the base, but we're in position now and ready to open the doors on your command.~ There was a soft pause, and then static before Optimus replied.

~Go ahead.~

Ratchet paused for just a second more, and then he pulled open the door and stepped back. Next to me Hotrod's core overheated instantly and he collapsed against Arcee in a Cybertronian faint. I couldn't tear my optics away from the image in front of us no matter how hard I tried.

The inside of the Ark was a wreck, nothing seemed like it was in functional condition. The recharge pods were supposed to be lined up along the back wall of the ship, but they'd all been jostled loose and lay askew all over the place, in various stages of functioning. Most of them were cracked, revealing more terminated children, their sparks all completely gone. A pair of connected recharge pods lay in a T over each other, and the top one was cracked open to reveal Sideswipe, badly damaged and gripping the side of the pod under his, where his twin brother Sunstreaker was barely visible, half of his faceplate covered in energon. The colorful Tracks was pinned beneath a pod himself, covered in energon that seemed to be mostly his, though some of it could have come from the dead child he clutched protectively in his arms. His optic screens were completely shattered and a huge crack ran down the length of his faceplate. Cliffjumper was lying motionless on the floor, and it looked as though he'd been in the process of reaching for something when his core had overheated and sent him into shutdown, probably to save reserve power in case he survived the huge beam which had been shoved almost completely through him. Wheeljack was present as well, bent over the static-faced Teletraan I hopelessly, a huge hole in his chest. He was hooked up to all sorts of wires which spun backwards through the ship towards some of the pods, connecting to the children inside - a crude energon transfusion, but it was impossible to determine if he had been giving, or receiving the energon in question. In the center of it all was the only currently active Autobot - Mirage. He sat in the center of the ship, vibrating so badly he was clanking against the floor of the Ark. He was so drenched in energon and debris that it was hard to tell how badly he was really damaged. His optics were flashing in a deranged way and he was clutching Hound to his chest. Hound - was most assuredly not going to be reactivated... ever. I wasn't a medic, but I imagined the fact that his helm was completely missing, his head exposed and half his left side blasted away, wasn't good. Mirage seemed to slowly comprehend our presence and he looked up slowly.

"P-p-p..." He tried, but he couldn't form words. "Deactivate me!" He shouted at long last, and toppled backwards as he was finally able to relax and his body shut itself down.

The Ark, had arrived on schedule... We still had two hours of daylight to go.


	15. Chapter 14

"Same Old Wires"

Narrated by Decepticon Rumble

~*~

I was beginning to really envy Frenzy, the scrappin' bastard. He'd gone off and joined the matrix and left me to patrol the halls of our useless base alone. I could see no reason for it, either. I mean, none of the Autobots had a clue where we were, and we were so well hidden that none of the humans were gonna find us either. So why did I have to pace back and forth through the same blasted halls for days on end?

I was gonna kill Starscream for this!

I was the strongest Decepticon on Earth and he had me patrollin' the halls like some kind of sentry. Well, I wasn't gonna take it anymore! I was gonna find the little traitor and pile-drive him into negative nothingness! Yeah - that's what I was gonna do! I was gonna jump right up next to that ugly faceplate and pound him into negative nothingness!

I was a genius!

I altered my course by spinning, gracefully I might add, on my heel and starting my purposeful trek down the hall in the other direction. Starscream's faceplate was ugly, but it'd make a nice trophy. His wings, repainted of course, would be great on Soundwave. His thrusters might come in handy too. Man, I should sell his stuff on that EBay place.

tink.

The noise was so small I'm surprised it registered in my audios at all, but then again, my audios are the best. I stopped my march to turn my head towards the noise. It had come from an empty supply room to my left. I would have just passed by without giving it a second thought, had the door been closed. But, as it was, the door was wide open. Now, who woulda been so careless as to leave the door open? And why hadn't I heard them clunkin' down the hallway? We weren't exactly a quiet race of beings.

My curiosity got the better of me and I walked into the room cautiously.

"Hello?" I called, making a bit of a face as the only sound I received in reply was the loud echo of my own words. I sighed and walked further into the room. Careless idiots leavin' doors open and stuff. How was I suppose to keep the hallway safe from intruders if people were just gonna go around behind me and unlock stuff? Scanning the room quickly I saw a tiny piece of something on the floor and figured that had been the cause of the noise.

"Malfunctionin'... blockheads." I muttered to no one as I walked deeper into the room in order to pick up the object. "Leavin' doors open an' knockin' stuff over." I bent over to pick up the noise maker, which turned out to be part of a vent panel (I think), and heard another small noise as I put my aft to the door. It was another strange, soft noise like the one I'd heard that had drawn me into the room, and as I turned my head to the right I saw the noise maker himself.

It was a human who had somehow managed to sneak into our base unnoticed. He was a little taller than me, but not by much, though he was half as wide. His ugly human hair was a strange color, almost like it was covered in a layer of dust or dirt which made it more gray than brown, and it only made his ugly blue eyes stand out more. His face was ok, I guess, by human standards, I mean - I'd definitely seen worse. His fleshy pink body was completely exposed save a small rag he'd wrapped around his hips.

"How'd you get in here?" I shouted at him, standing to my full height and putting my hands on my hips. "You shouldn'ta been able to slip under our security!" He gave me a strange look, then smiled with his nasty little human mouth. He opened it and:

"Uh..."

Nothin'. I got nothin'. He just stared at me, mouth hanging open, eyes wide as if he'd suddenly just realized something kind of unpleasant. I cocked my helm to one side and watched him open and close his mouth a few more times, making a strange noise each time he opened it.

"Whassa matta?" I prodded playfully after a moment, now more amused than anything. "Circuit-cat gotchyur tongue?" I chuckled, receiving only a slightly disdainful look in response. I shook my head and rolled my shoulders, giving a sigh. It was back to business. I didn't know how he'd gotten in, but it was a scrappin' human in the base - so I had to tell somebody. Since nobody had seen Screama for a day or so now I figured Soundwave was my next best option.

"Alright then," I said, eliciting a strange look from the human who had bent almost double and clutched his throat in frustration, "you're comin' with me."

He shook his head - it was really funny. He actually thought he was gonna be able to resist me with that flimsy body. I laughed as he took up a fighting stance, and with a quick knuckle-punch to the side of the head he was at my mercy. Stupid human, thinkin' he could take on me, Rumble. He obviously had no idea who he was dealin' with.

I bent over and tossed the limp body over my left shoulder, idly hoping I hadn't terminated the flesh-creature, simply because I knew Soundwave couldn't read the minds of terminated beings and I was curious as to how he'd gotten in. He weighed exactly nothing, so my trek was easy and pretty much unhindered. I wasn't stopped either, mostly because I didn't run into another Decepticon the whole trek - not surprisin' considering things had been really quiet lately, everybody keepin' to themselves and whatnot. Fine by me, that just meant I didn't hafta look at 'em.

The security panel on our door scrutinized me extra hard when I showed up with the human thing over my shoulder. It stated that it clearly sensed two life-forms, and one of them was not authorized for clearance. I loved Soundwave and the extra safety precautious he took, but this was ridiculous. Eventually we were able to pass through after I roughed up the panel a little - tellin' him he'd get a severe beatin' if he didn't open up.

The quarters were dark, as always, but I knew that was just the way that Soundwave liked it, so I knew we weren't intrudin' on anything. As it was the Big Guy was sitting on the floor near his recharge booth, talking with Ravage through a private comm. I waved as I approached, momentarily turning off my optics as the duo regarded me strangely.

"Rumble, what is that?" Soundwave questioned, remaining seated as I approached and dropped the human on the ground in front of him.

"Itsa human." I replied, smirking. He looked down at the human and then up at me. He shook his helm.

"I know that. What are you doing with him?"

"I found 'em." I said, and when he started to reply I interrupted. "I found 'em in the supply closet down the hall. I dunno how he got in and he wouldn't answer me when I asked, kept gaspin' and makin' strange noises like his vocal components were malfunctioning."

"You found him in the supply closet?" Soundwave said, but I knew he was more musing aloud to himself than actually asking me to clarify again. Big Guy - what a thinker.

"I couldn't get anything outta him so I figured you could, what with that whole mind-readin' thing you do." I paused and looked down at the still motionless body face-down on the floor. "Ya don't think I killed 'em, do you?"

~He's not dead.~ Ravage answered from her perch on the recharge booth above my head. I looked over at her and she flashed me a rather toothy grin. ~His human spark is still beating.~

I was about to ask her how she knew and why she was so sure, but Soundwave reached forward and picked up the human by the mid-section. I crossed my arms over my chest as I watched him, a little perturbed that he was bein' so gentle with the fleshy guy: He was the enemy, after all. But Soundwave simply laid the human against one of his legs so that he was in a strange, slouched sitting position, and began reading his mind- or whatever it was that he did, technically. The human didn't react at all to being probed, I wasn't sure if it was because he was out-cold or if the whole mind-reading thing didn't, uh, feel, but he just sat there, limp and looking as if he was asleep.

After a moment or two the big guy physically started, which surprised me a little because it took a lot to make him do something like that. He lifted his head and seemed to look around the room for a moment before turning his helm back downwards towards the human in his lap. I almost expected a laugh as I received a few comforting waves of sheer amusement from the split-spark.

"What?" I asked quickly, dropping my hands. "Whad'ja see?"

"This is no normal human." Soundwave answered simply, and then began to rise, holding the human easily in one hand.

"Whatchu mean?" I asked, following as he started out of the room with Ravage at my side.

"The situation is difficult to explain." He asked, turning down the hall and walking with purpose, the arms and legs of the suspended human bouncing every few steps. Ravage and I kept up pace as best we could.

"Well, try anyway!" I shouted, throwing my hands into the air. He normally wasn't so secretive with us, and so now I was really interested in what he'd learned. What did he mean when he said this wasn't a normal human? Was he like... I dunno, actually. I had no ideas. I didn't know what 'normal' for a human was, really, so trying to guess what being not-normal was, was beyond me.

"I will once we reach our destination." Soundwave answered after a moment of silence, picking up his pace the slightest bit. "I am still not sure I believe what I have seen, so I am seeking confirmation before I relay information."

"Yeah, alright."

~Fair enough.~ Ravage said softly, padding beside me and whacking me in the side with her tail every other step.

"So, where're we goin' then?" I asked impatiently, unable to gauge as the doors sped past. Soundwave was walking pretty quick, which meant Ravage and I had to practically run to keep up with him. I didn't really have time to look at and register which doors we were passing.

"Med-bay." He answered almost softly, humoring me and all my questions like he normally did.

"Why?"

"Because that is where I feel I may receive the confirmation I am looking for. He mentioned something about the med-bay specifically." I stumbled a little and almost ran into the back of Soundwave's left leg as he stopped and turned towards the med-bay door. I exchanged a look with Ravage as he slowly entered the security code, letting both of us know through waves of energy from his spark that he was apprehensive, and he wanted us to be on our guard.

The door swung open with just a little noise, and Soundwave practically dropped the human.

"It is... True." He said, awed as he walked into the room. Ravage and I were filled with a sense of confusion and aw from the big guy as we followed him in. It became immediately clear that something big had gone down, because the walls and ceiling were lined in black scorch marks, the lights were blinking on and off, and Hook was lying in the center of the floor with a huge hole in his chest.

"What the-" I started, but Soundwave did not seem concerned. He turned to me and bent down slightly, holding out the human.

"Here, Rumble. Hold him for a moment." He said, then paused before dropping the human into my arms. "And be careful."

"C-careful?" I gasped, and Ravage echoed my surprise. What had gotten into Soundwave!? Be careful of a human? I had half a central processor to toss the human across the room as far as I could to snap Soundwave out of this weird glitch he seemed to be experiencing. But I didn't.

I shifted my weight, supporting the human across both arms as Soundwave made his way towards Hook and crouched down beside him. He ran a quick diagnostic, physically touching the other Decepticon once or twice, before sitting up and shaking his helm. I got nothing but confusion and shock from him as he looked down at Hook.

"Hey, big guy," I interrupted, causing him to look at me as if he'd forgotten I was there. "What's goin' on?" He let out a sigh that was highly uncharacteristic of himself and pointed to the human.

" That is Skyfire." He stated simply.

I looked at Ravage, and then slowly back at Soundwave.

"Um, Soundwave, are you uh- when was the last time you had your rationale chip checked?"

"Prior statement not a mistake, Rumble - information confirms." He lapsed momentarily into 'Decepticon Talk', a nasty habit he'd developed to try and keep himself shielded from Megatron's deranged influence. He normally didn't speak to us like that, and I hated it when he did. I narrowed my optics at him and he got the idea.

"According to Skyfire's memories, Starscream was in possession - is most likely still in possession- of a dangerous crystal. He assumed, and I agree, that Starscream picked it up on his solo mission - the one he appointed to himself without disclosing any information to the rest of us. Apparently this crystal has had a negative affect on Starscream. Neither he nor I know how, but this crystal is assumed to have a high level of sentience, perhaps equaling our own. This crystal either caused Starscream to overheat, or aided in the over-heating process, and then later prevented Skyfire and Hook from giving him medical aid. The crystal exploded when it realized it would not be able to stop Skyfire and Hook; and nearly terminated the medic, sending Skyfire into over-heat himself. This crystal is definitely carrying some kind of disease or illness, and it appears to be contagious." The big guy stopped, realizing as he spoke how completely unrealistic and impossible his words were. "All evidence points to the crystal inducing a completely biological transformation in both Skyfire and Starscream - essentially turning them into humans."

~Soundwave, you need to have your central processor checked immediately.~ Ravage said quickly once he'd finished, stepping forward a little and pinning back her ears, looking worried. I nodded.

"Yeah, she's right." I shook my head and sat the human down, feeling the energon in my circuits start to heat up a little. Ravage walked around behind me and put a paw on the human's chest, just in case he decided to get up any time soon. We both watched, concerned, as Soundwave shook his helm lightly and returned his attention to Hook. A nano-second later he turned and tossed me something. I caught it effortlessly and looked down at it, Ravage leaning over from her new post.

It was a piece of Hook's destroyed chest plate. I turned it over in my hands, scanning the burnt edges and the strange energy signature that seemed to rest within the piece. I looked over at Ravage.

~What do you think?~ I asked privately, ignoring the noise Soundwave made at being ejected from our conversation temporarily.

~I don't know. He seems to think he's correct, and he sounds confident. But my logic chip is ringing.~

~Mine too. This whole thing is impossible, right?~

~I.. Would imagine so. We can transform into machines, objects that will correctly redistribute our weight, and a human form is certainly not capable of doing that.~

~Alright, time to break it to the big guy then...~ I looked back over at Soundwave, who had his arms crossed over his chest and looked impatient.

"This, really isn't evidence, big guy." I said, holding up the burnt piece. He sighed, again, and looked around the room. I wasn't sure if he was looking for more evidence, or just looking around to see what else there was. I looked back over to Ravage, and she was just as put-off as I was. The human beneath her paw began to stir and she stepped back a little. Soundwave turned to watch as the human sat up, putting a hand to his head before remembering we were there and giving a little start. He looked from me to Ravage then to Soundwave, and he was terrified.

"See Soundwave," I said, reaching over to shove the human in the chest. He leaned roughly against Ravage to keep his balance, then attempted to stand. "Just a human." Soundwave shook his head.

"Skyfire," he said, almost calmly, and pointed to Hook. "What happened?"

The human nearly leapt into the air as he stared at Soundwave. His eyes grew wide and he put both hands on his chest, nodding vigorously. Ravage and I exchanged looks as the human stepped towards Soundwave and began gesturing with his human limbs wildly. He pointed to the table beside Hook, paused and then threw his arms out to the side like he was trying to fly. Then he gripped his throat and stumbled around, panting loudly and fanning himself. He stopped, stood straight and pointed to himself, then seemed to bend over to pick something up, but when he stood there was nothing in his arms. He then pointed to the table again, and then to Hook. He made a few strange movements with his hands, then covered his eyes with his arm and made a strange gasping sound. He lowered his arm, looked square at Soundwave, brought his fists together and then 'exploded' them.

"This is the best game ever!" I shouted, pumping a fist into the air. "Do it again, human!" Primus, it was getting hot.

But neither Soundwave nor the human spared me a look. The human seemed to be silently conversing with Soundwave, but I knew that was impossible. Just like the theory my logical Soundwave had just given us. Eventually the human looked around and then frantically began running around the room, peering behind things and under them.

"Starscream is not in here, if that is what you are searching for." Soundwave said, and the human stopped to look at him. "I do not know where he is, but we must find him." Soundwave continued as the human stared. Nodding vigorously the human seemed to agree with Soundwave's last statement, and started towards the door.

I sighed and reached out to stop the human by grabbing his shoulder, but my hand passed harmlessly by. I'd missed! How in the cosmos had I missed? He was right there! I looked at my hand for a moment before realizing that the unique specs I enabled on my optics were no longer visible, in fact, all input coming in through my optics was dull and getting increasingly difficult to identify.

"H-hey," I muttered as my optics shut down completely. I heard Soundwave stand, and then a small yell which probably meant Ravage had taken care of keeping the human still. I moved to turn towards where I remembered Soundwave was when my equilibrium gauge shattered. Unable to keep my balance I fell flat on my aft on the floor, the back of my helm bouncing painfully on the cement.

Soundwave picked me up the moment after my head landed, and though I couldn't really tell I was moving, I knew he'd brought me to his chest.

"Rumble?" He asked, his voice was sharp and quick. "What is wrong?"

I attempted to answer but felt the foam of energon in the back of my mouth and quickly shook my head. I was... over-heatin'?! It was happenin' fast too. I'd always heard that over heatin' took a lot of time, because everyone talked about how bad it was, but then again how lucky it was that there was plenty of time to stop it before it caused too much damage.

~I... I don't understand!~ I said via comm. link, attempting to keep the fear from my voice as the foaming energon began to trickle down from my helm.

"Rumble?" Soundwave said again, and his voice nearly broke with emotion. Emotion that shouldn't have been able to get through the inhibitor he'd put on his vocal components. I felt his steady hands shake around me, and I tried to smile.

~I-I dunno what's goin' on, Big Guy,~ I offered, feeling wires snap and spring loose within my chassis. It was... dully painful. ~I - uh... I hate to leave you but uhm... I looks like I'ma... go join Frenzy. Y'know? With the matrix.. and all..~

I tried not to feel anything but calm, for the big guy's sake, as the rest of my systems shut down. Then, still barely able to make out the frantic calls Soundwave was giving me, I saw what all Cybertronians say you see before you're terminated, what all those near-termination experience survivors say they saw: a black screen with a blinking text cursor...

Termination, for me, wasn't all that bad.


	16. Chapter 15

"Ruins of Flesh"

Narrated by Autobot Sam Witwicky

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS

Cybertronian Gore

Cybertronian Loss

Cybertronian Children in the Aforementioned

~*~

Since getting over the initial shock of having giant robots as friends, I didn't think there would ever be a time where I didn't want to hang out with them. I mean, pardon my geek-out (not that I'm a geek, mind you) but who doesn't want giant robot aliens as friends? So, you can imagine my surprise when Michaela and I neared their base, and I felt this strange twist in my gut - like I was dreading going any further.

"Hey, um," I started, grabbing Michaela's hand as we neared the fence. She paused and looked over her shoulder at me in a confused way, having been halted in her attempt to gain sentry Bumblebee's attention.

"What?"

"Do you really think we should go in today? I mean, after what went down yesterday, I'm kind of wondering if maybe the Autobots wouldn't like some alone time."

"Sam, don't be ridiculous. You heard Optimus yesterday; he said he wanted to see us bright and early." She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck out a hip. I frowned and rubbed at the back of my neck, looking away and back towards where we came.

"Are you sure he wasn't just saying that because he didn't want us to worry? It sounds like a father-type thing to say, doesn't it?"

"Maybe he was, and maybe he wasn't." Michaela responded, and from her tone I knew I'd just lost the argument. "But do you really want to walk away and risk disobeying him if he did?"

"Do you really wanna walk in on him if he didn't?" I said quickly, jumping through the first loophole I could find. She gave me a look and kept walking, putting her back to me.

"Sam, come on." She turned and crawled through the hole in the fence. "Even if he didn't mean it, they need our help and I, for one, am looking to give it to them."

"Michaela, you seem to have forgotten," I muttered, even as I followed her through the fence, "that they are giant robot aliens, and we are tiny little humans. As generous as your offer may be, I don't really know how much help we'll be able to offer." I stumbled a little as Michaela stopped in her tracks, cocking her head over her shoulder arrogantly. I secretly loved it when she did that.

"And you, Sam, seem to be forgetting that I'm a skilled mechanic. I might be able to help out more than you think." I rolled my eyes at her as she kept walking; keeping quiet the little voice that told me she wasn't going to be able to help at all.

"Hey! Bumblebee!" I started a little, nerves on edge, as she cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted into the air. Sighing I turned my head towards the small 'button' on my shirt collar.

"Um, Bumblebee, we're here." I said into the communicator, watching as he turned, hesitated, then waved solemnly.

"Oh look, Hotrod's on sentry duty too." Michaela mused as the red bot started jogging towards us from the other direction - how we'd managed to miss him initially I had no idea.

"You guys probably shouldn't be here." Hotrod said, not even letting us breathe before he cut us off. He looked over at Bumblebee as 'my car' arrived, and crossed his arms over the bird painted on his chest, erm, hood.

"I told them they shouldn't be here."

~What? Why would you tell them that?~ Bumblebee asked, his 'voice' loud and clear through my communicator. I saw Michaela look at it and pull a slight face, confirming that she'd forgotten all about it.

"Because of how chaotic it is in there." Hotrod supplied, shrugging. "We wouldn't want them to get trampled or something."

~Hotrod, give the guys a bit more credit - they wouldn't be distracted enough to step on a human.~ He shook his head a little, but as he turned to look over his shoulder at the base (still speared by the Ark like it had been yesterday) I could tell he was starting to feel apprehensive.

"Look, guys, I understand the situation, really, but Optimus said he wanted to see Sam and I today." Michaela offered, then paused. "It was a direct order."

"He was probably just saying that because he knew that's what you wanted to hear him say." Hotrod offered.

"That's what I told her!" I received a smack to the arm, and Hotrod stepped back as he got a glare.

"Well why don't you contact him then and we'll just see who's right." As Michaela finished, crossing her arms over her chest, Hotrod looked to me, then to Bumblebee. The yellow Autobot stepped backwards a little and held up his hands.

~W-wait, I don't really want to contact him right now.~ He shook his head and shrugged. ~I mean, he's probably got a lot to worry about and I don't know if we should really bother him about, well, something like this.~

"Then, take us inside." Michaela said stubbornly. Again Hotrod looked to me, then to Bumblebee.

~Fine.~ Bumblebee sighed and turned towards the base, waving for the rest of us to follow. Michaela and I fell into step just behind Bumblebee and Hotrod, who seemed to be conversing privately with each other.

"They act like we can't tell they're talking about us." Michaela whispered to me, making sure to cover the comm. on my shirt with her hand. I nodded and looked towards the bots for a moment.

"Yeah, but I don't mind - I mean, watching the way they're glaring at each other I'm not sure I really want to be involved in the conversation." Hotrod and Bumblebee were most definitely arguing with each other, and every time one of them made an angry gesture they paused and cast a quick glance at us, making sure we hadn't noticed before continuing. "I'm perfectly content to just watch them argue instead of trying to argue with them."

"Well, I'm not." Michaela said, but I grabbed her arm quickly.

"No, no, no, no. Please no. Just- just let them argue now and you can do your whole Human Rights thing later, ok?" I muttered, and luckily we'd reached the base because the moment the words left my mouth I knew I was in for some serious repercussions.

"Alright," Hotrod mumbled, turning to face us. "You guys wait here with Bumblebee; I'm going in to let them know you're here."

Michaela and I nodded as Hotrod exchanged one last look with Bumblebee, then ducked through the small hole in the side of the base (which looked like it'd been 'opened' by a piece of flying debris from the crash) and vanished from our line of sight.

"What were you guys arguing about?" Michaela said before I could stop her, and I felt my stomach drop.

~U-um, wh-what?~ Bumblebee said, trying to laugh as he rubbed the back of his helm in an attempt at looking confused and/or innocent. ~We weren't arguing.~

"You were talking over a private comm. so that Sam's button wouldn't pick up on it, and it didn't look like you guys were having a pleasant conversation." She continued. "So, spill it."

I realized at that moment that I really, really didn't want the Autobots to kill Michaela for her big mouth or stubborn ways, but that I would understand why they did if they did. I pulled a face at the thought and looked over at Bumblebee, shrugging in form of an apology. I saw him look away, towards the opening, and then at the ground near his feet.

~We just...~ He paused, and I saw Michaela frown because it was easy to tell it was a tough subject to breech. ~It's really bad in there. I mean really bad, and, it's not that we don't want you around but Hotrod - it's almost like, at a funeral, where you don't really want people you know didn't know the deceased there. Strangers.~ He shrugged a little bit, but the message got across clear. Michaela crossed her arms over her chest and looked down. I looked up at Bumblebee and gave a weak smile.

"We wouldn't want to be strangers, and I understand what you're saying, but we're your friends and we want to offer any support we can."

~That was my opinion too, but, a good friend of Hotrod's is in there... and um, probably won't be waking up.~ He paused and bent down quickly. ~Don't - don't tell him I told you though, alright? He probably won't want you knowing anyway.~ I nodded, but Michaela wasn't finished. Though she sounded much more understanding now.

"Does he - not like us?" She asked. "I mean, I understand the whole, um, stranger at the funeral, thing, but I get a vibe from him that kind of makes me a little uncomfortable."

~Well, Hotrod he's, complicated. Yeah, that's a good way to put it. There aren't many people he's close too, there aren't many people he wants close. He's got his reasons, but it can make him seem a little stuck-up from time to time.~

Michaela nodded, but didn't say anything else. I watched her look away and prayed that she wasn't planning on cornering Hotrod in an attempt to win him over. That would only end badly. I kind of got the feeling Bumblebee was thinking the same thing, because he stood up and attempted to make small talk as we continued to wait for clearance.

~So um, what do you guys tell your families to get them to let you out all day like this?~

"Nothing." Michaela answered, and though I knew the topic was a bit touchy for her, she sounded perfectly nonchalant. "My dad doesn't really care enough to ask, so I just leave."

I saw Bumblebee start for a minute, giving her a confused look, so I decided to answer before he could ask her to elaborate.

"Well, since school hasn't started back up yet, I just tell my parents I'm hanging out with friends." I shrugged and smiled. "And since I'm not lying, they believe me."

"It's a good thing you're not lying." Michaela said quickly, almost laughing. "Because you're a horrible liar."

"What? I am not."

~Well, I don't know, Sam. I've seen you try a couple of times and I think I might agree with Michaela on this one.~

"You too?" I gaped, looking over at the Autobot. "Traitor."

"Bumblebee?" We turned to look as Hotrod bent down and leaned out through our 'door', fixing Bumblebee with his optics. "Optimus said to bring them in. He's waiting in the kitchen to talk with them." I held back a small noise, and hoped that the sound of me swallowing my heart wasn't too loud. I knew it was most likely just because Hotrod had said it like that, but it seemed like Optimus had something to talk to us about - and I felt like I was a freshmen again, being threatened with a visit to the Principal's office. As we followed Hotrod into the dark base I had to suppress a laugh and a smile at the image of Optimus Prime crouched behind the Principal's desk. Wearing a tie.

The base was almost terrifyingly dark, since the crash had knocked out all the electricity we'd worked so hard to rewire through the place. Michaela moved to walk beside me, close enough so that I could feel her ribs move against my arm when she breathed. She was breathing fast too, I wondered if it was just nerves or if she was scared. I reached over and put my arm around her waist. The further from the 'door' we got, the darker it got. At one point it was so pitch that I almost reached out to put a hand on Bumblebee's leg so that we wouldn't get lost, but then I noticed the faint pulsing light at the end of the hall and kept my arm at my side. The light was light blue and kind of welcoming, but as we got closer I heard the sounds of saws, of torches, beeping machinery, and it made my skin crawl. Luckily the door behind which the sounds came from was closed, and Hotrod and Bumblebee led us to the left, into the rather familiar den of the base.

Michaela and I had brought in a TV ages ago, and placed a large blue couch in front of it. The Autobots hadn't really been able to use the couch, but they seemed to enjoy the TV. (The couch had mostly been for Michaela and I anyway, because we were getting back-aches from sitting on the cement floor all day.) The room was covered with a thin layer of dust and the occasional piece of debris, but other than that it looked like it survived the crash surprisingly well. Hotrod broke away from the line we'd formed and disappeared into a room on the right, and as I watched him go I spotted Optimus in the far corner of the room. I stopped walking, and Michaela looked at me, concerned.

Maybe this was why I'd been feeling so hesitant about coming in: I didn't want to see Optimus Prime so torn up and depressed.

The large robot whom I'd come to respect like I didn't even respect my own father, was standing in the corner of the room with his back to us. He was bent over slightly, large hands gripping the edge of the broken window tightly. I could almost feel the drop in temperature as he stood there, staring at whatever it was he'd found outside the window - brooding. I knew that even though this wasn't his fault he was blaming himself, all good leaders did that I supposed, but I didn't want to see him do it. I felt like I was looking at something indecent, and I looked away as Bumblebee approached him.

~Optimus? Sam and Michaela are here.~ Bumblebee's voice was soft from the button on my shoulder. I heard Optimus start slightly, and then turn to face us. He gave us a smile that made my stomach churn. It took him longer than I expected before he spoke, and it made me feel even more uncomfortable. Bumblebee took up a rather rigid position next to him, looking small in more ways than one.

"I was beginning to wonder when you two were going to arrive." Optimus said at long last, and it was painful to hear his voice sound so normal. He walked towards us a little and eventually crouched down in front of us. He looked as if he was ready to say something else, but his attention was caught by something and he looked around for a moment before settling his optics on Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, where is Hotrod? Wasn't he with you?"

~He -um, well, I think he probably went back into the med-bay, Optimus sir.~ Bumblebee answered quickly, stepping forward. ~Would you like me to go get him, sir?~

"No, that's fine." Optimus said quickly, waving over his shoulder a little before looking back at Michaela and I. "I wanted to talk to the two of you about something important and, unfortunately, not pleasant." He frowned a little, and for some reason the expression eased me just the slightest bit. "Why don't you go sit on the couch, make yourselves comfortable?"

"That's ok." I said quickly, looking for a second at Bumblebee. "We'll stand." I finished confidently, feeling Michaela nod beside me. Optimus looked taken aback for a moment, but he smiled again, a sad smile, and nodded.

"Alright." He stood slowly and walked back towards the window. It was kind of awkward to hold a serious conversation with them, seeing as how they had to bend in half to look down, and we had to bend in half to look up. I think Optimus decided that a certain amount of distance would make the conversation a little easer for all of us, plus I could pick up on what he was saying even if he whispered with the comm. button on my shirt.

I gave Michaela a comforting look just before Optimus started talking, the mood turning serious all at once.

"I'm sure you both know that this whole situation did not go according to plan." He started, leaning up against the far wall and fixing us with his optics. "It's put a huge strain on all of us, emotionally and physically. We've been working non-stop since the crash to try and do as much as we can, stabilize not only the unfortunate passengers of the Ark, but ourselves and our base as well. Some of us are.... Have been hit a little harder than others, and so it might take us a long while before we're on our feet solidly again." He paused and exchanged a quiet look with Bumblebee. "Having said that I want to warn the two of you."

"Warn us?" I asked, frowning up at him. "About what?"

"We still don't know anything about the Decepticons now, but we know that they know where our base is since they arrived to rescue Thundercracker. We don't know what their goals are or exactly what level of sanity their leader is at."

~Though Starscream's never really been sane if you ask me.~ Bumblebee interrupted quietly.

"I'm hoping that they'll be too busy to bother us while we're like this, but if they do I'm frightened we won't be able to put up much of a fight." Optimus sounded suddenly like he'd rehearsed these words over and over again, like he wasn't saying them, just repeating them. "I'm not going to hide the danger from the two of you, so I'll say it bluntly: If the Decepticons attack it is very likely that we would not be able to protect either of you. I'm warning you because I want you to be aware of just how rocky our current situation is - hit like this we are in no condition to fight, and I would hate to see the two of you injured, enslaved, or worse because of our weaknesses."

"Mourning for your loved ones isn't a weakness." Michaela said quickly, her tone not accusing but comforting.

"Michaela and I knew what we were getting in to when we decided to continue hangin' out with you guys." I offered, shrugging and taking a small step forward. "You're not going to get rid of us that easy, besides, we're not completely helpless."

Bumblebee and Optimus exchanged a look again, but this time Bumblebee smiled and looked away. I could have sworn he was actually blushing. Optimus looked back towards us and smiled again.

"Bumblebee told me that's what you'd say. Almost word for word too."

Before any of us could say anything, we were interrupted by a loud crash and yelling from the room on our right. Bumblebee took a few quick steps forward, and Optimus too looked ready to spring as we all watched and waited. The screaming, which had paused, suddenly continued and judging by the clanging of metal there was some kind of fight going on.

"Bumblebee, keep Sam and Michaela close to you." Optimus said before running through the doorway Hotrod had vanished into moments ago. Bumblebee approached Michaela and I and for a minute looked confused, as if he was wondering how best to keep us close, but he decided to let us walk, and followed Optimus at a slow but eager pace, making sure we kept up with him. He hesitated for a second before pushing open the door, and Michaela and I held our breath.

The med-bay was bright; almost making my eyes hurt it was so bright. There were wires and equipment everywhere, some if it attached to other things, and some of it just laying about as if it had been forgotten, rejected or set aside for later use. There were empty, well, pods stacked up in one corner of the room, most of them with shattered windows, and almost all of them were covered in a sticky-looking pinkish fluid. It dripped onto the floor and was starting to stream all over the room, occasionally meeting up with another stream from somewhere else.

The floor was practically littered with Transformers. It was a horrific sight, and I think that anyone who would have seen it would have felt the same, friends with the Autobots or not. Most of the Transformers were hooked up to all kinds of wires, big panels open to reveal wires and cords and all kinds of weird gears and blinking lights, and again most of these compartments were filled with that pink fluid - in many cases it filled the cavities and dripped onto the floor. Some of the Transformers had pieces of themselves laying near-by, at least two had arms missing, a few were missing bits of their legs and fingers; some hadn't been completely detached, so there were exposed wires on the separate halves that looked like something out of a horror movie. Most of these Transformers were brightly colored, though coated in the pink fluid, and a few towards the back of this ... row of Transformers, were turning a light gray color almost right before my eyes.

The opposite corner of the room was a bit cleaner, but no less disturbing. There were tiny Transformer bodies all laid gently up against the wall, like someone had taken the time to pose them peacefully. They had to be the children that were on the Ark. They were almost me and Michaela's height, and though they too were in various states of damage and exposure, they were all the same dusty gray color - and they had no wires or tubes coming out of them. I felt my stomach churn and my heart stop. They certainly hadn't been repaired, and so that meant ...

"-calm down!"

Prying our eyes away from the image of the dead children, we saw the origin of the noise: Ratchet. On the large table that stood in the center of the room (where I imagined he swapped out patients before lying them on the floor) there was another child - but this one was a soft green color, the gray hadn't completely taken over. The pink fluid was dripping off just about every inch of the table, and the wires on the child were exposed and sparking. It didn't look good to me, and I had no idea, really, what I was even looking at. Ratchet seemed crazed, almost. His optics were huge and he was kicking and throwing his head back and forth as Ironhide tried to hold him still. Optimus stood in front of Ratchet, barring his view of the child. He had his hand on Ratchet's chest and I caught sight of an open panel.

"There is nothing you can do, Ratchet-" Optimus said quietly, though his voice was raised a little to be heard over Ratchet's incoherent screams.

"He's not-I haven't lost him yet!" Ratchet shouted, trying to wiggle out of Ironhide's grip.

"Ratchet, there is nothing else you can do! He's too badly ripped up and you know it!" Ironhide pleaded, sounding a little more desperate than Optimus.

"Bu-but if I just - if I just-"

"Ratchet," Optimus said, taking hold of Ratchet's helm and forcing the other Autobot to look at him, "if you do this," he tapped the open panel, "you might save the child, but you'll be terminated. And then what? None of us know how to care for any of these other Cybertronians. They would all shut down, Ratchet, and we would be helpless without you." Ratchet opened his mouth to say something else, but Optimus shook his head and the medic stopped struggling. "You know it's true, Ratchet. I know what this must be like for you, but you have to let him go. There's nothing you can do."

I looked away momentarily as a strange noise passed through the comm. button on my shirt. It was almost like someone had tried to synthesize the whine of a dog and the cooing of a dove together. It was a low, mournful sound, and something told me it had come from Bumblebee.

When I looked back over at Ratchet and the others I took a small step back, again feeling like I was watching something I shouldn't have been. Ironhide had let go of Ratchet and the medic was crumpled against Optimus' chest, face buried and almost hidden inside his leader's arms. Behind him Ironhide put a hand on his back and there was a strange glow from the reddish bot's chest. It reminded me of the glow Prowl's spark had given off, only this one was a different color. I could almost feel Michaela biting her tongue as I knew she wanted to ask questions, but she knew now was most definitely not the time.

"Attention Autobots," A voice said from, well, what sounded like the floor behind Optimus and Ratchet. Bumblebee put a hand on me and Michaela's shoulder, more seeking comfort I think than trying to tell us not to move.

"Yes, Teletraan?" Optimus said quietly as he released Ratchet slowly, the medic stumbling as he neared the table. Ironhide keeping close, but trying to give the medic privacy at the same time.

"Three Cybertronians have stabilized quite nicely and are regaining control of their primary functions." The voice continued. I tried to peer around Optimus to see where the voice was coming from, but I only caught the side of what looked like a large monitor.

"I am pulling two of them off support as they seem to be coming online. Is this advisable?"

"If they are strong enough to boot up, Teletraan," Ratchet said from where he stood, looking down at the still green/gray child before him, "then let them. Are their sparks functioning normally?"

"Strained, but functioning well enough to permit them to transform. Energon flow is efficient, though slightly abnormal in the younger Cybertronian. Strain is not advisable."

"Understood." Ratchet said, continuing to patch up the child, though his hand never strayed to his chest piece.

"Who is coming online, Teletraan?" Optimus asked, walking towards the large group of Transformers on the floor, revealing that the voice was coming from a large computer.

"Sunstreaker and Wheeljack, Optimus." The computer replied as Optimus started walking through the bodies. Hotrod, who had somehow been hidden amongst them, stood up and frowned.

"What about Sideswipe, Teletraan?" He asked softly, joining Optimus as he knelt next to one of the bodies.

"Sideswipe was the third Cybertronian I spoke of, but his spark is not yet repaired enough to permit him to boot up. His condition is improving steadily however - he is no longer a concern."

~Come on you two, looks like you're about to meet Wheeljack and Sunstreaker.~ Bumblebee said, and he was trying to sound happy. It worked for the most part because he seemed genuinely excited that two of the injured were about to regain consciousness. Or um, boot up, I guess. We walked slowly past Ratchet, Ironhide and the child on the table, and tried not to look too long.

We joined Hotrod, as he set down a bright yellow Transformer in the far end of the room - a good deal away from the gruesome scene behind us, and were soon joined by Optimus, carrying another.

"W-which one is which?" Michaela asked softly as Optimus set the grayish Transformer on the ground next to the yellow one, and stepped back.

~The bright yellow on is Sunstreaker, and the other one is Wheeljack.~ Bumblebee offered as Hotrod looked up and narrowed his optics at us slightly. He was starting to scare me, the way he really just didn't want us there at all - and he wasn't even trying to hide it now.

"Sunstreaker is a young warrior," Optimus said kindly as he bent to his knee, watching the duo eagerly. "He and his brother Sideswipe are, aside from the children, the youngest Autobots now on Earth. The last time I saw them," he continued, almost chuckling a little, "they had not yet acquired their alternate forms." He reached out to put a hand on Sunstreaker's leg gently, almost like a concerned father would. "They were quite a handful back then." Sunstreaker reminded me a great deal of Bumblebee, and I guessed it was the yellow. From either side of his helm he had these things, I guess you could call them ears, which reminded me a little of Jazz's 'ears' and the weird things on Ratchet and Prowl's foreheads. It almost made Sunstreaker look a little puppy-ish in the face.

~I think that's putting it a bit lightly.~ Bumblebee said again, seated next to us and opposite Hotrod.

"And Wheeljack," Optimus said as he averted his gaze, and this time he did chuckle out loud, "it's good to see him again." He reached out, leaning forward in order to place his hand on Wheeljack's chest, where the scorch remains of a huge hole were. "He has fought alongside me almost as long as Ratchet and Ironhide; he's a brave Warrior and a genius of a scientist and inventor." Optimus pulled his hand back and nodded a little. "Even if things didn't always go like he planned." Wheeljack was definitely different looking, by comparison. He had the same bulky, vaguely-humanoid shape that the other Autobots did. The bottom half of his face was covered by a mask, like Optimus's, and he had, well, ears, like Sunstreaker, and three strips down the top of his helm kind of like some punky hairstyle. He also had what looked like wings - two thin and rather tiny, almost translucent things that stuck out from his back, almost like fairy wings. Kinda.

"Optimus!" Ratchet shouted, but as Optimus turned to see what was the matter, Wheeljack shot into a sitting position. The confused Autobot took one look at Optimus and grabbed onto his leader's arm with both hands, supporting himself and almost pulling Optimus onto the floor at the same time.

Then he began speaking in what I assumed was the native language of the Cybertronians - the only problem was it wasn't really a language that was easy on human ears. Some of the strange noises he made were so high-pitched that my head began to throb, and Michaela and I quickly covered our ears. To make matters worse, judging by the expression on Optimus' face, Wheeljack wasn't even really saying anything important - he was just babbling. There was suddenly a commotion on the other side of the room, where Ironhide had moved to help Ratchet with something, and then -as if things couldn't have gotten any more chaotic - Sunstreaker shot upwards. He took one look at the place and attempted to scramble backwards, knocking himself into the wall and frightening himself. He too then began to shout and scream in Cybertronian.

~Optimus, we've got to shut them up!~ Bumblebee yelled, coming to our defense as he put a hand gently on either side of my head.

But before Optimus could reply there was a strange, low beep. It seemed like a pleasant hum to me and Michaela, especially when compared with the roaring Cybertronian language, but apparently it sounded a bit different to the Autobots. Hotrod nearly doubled over as he clutched at his helm, and Bumblebee quickly pulled his hands away from my head. Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide all turned to look at Teletraan (the um, computer on the floor) the later looking as if the monitor had said something offensive. But the tactic had worked.

"Order restored." Teletraan said, and it almost sounded as if the computer was pleased with itself. Smug almost.

~Wheeljack, Sunstreaker, calm down. Everything's alright.~ Optimus said, his voice coming through loud and clear over the comm. link. He held out a hand for Sunstreaker, and after taking a moment to look at Hotrod and Bumblebee, the younger Autobot fairly flung himself at Optimus. Wrapping his arms over the larger bot he hid his face and shook, even as Optimus put a comforting hand around him.

~O-optimus, wh-what happened?~ Michaela and I jumped as a new voice came over the comm. button. We looked at each other, then upwards - it had to be Wheeljack. ~The last thing I remember... ~ He continued, but his voice broke off and he dropped his head, hiding his face in his hands.

"Bumblebee," I whispered as the comm. fell silent, "how come we understood that?" I asked once Bumblebee looked over at me.

~Because Ratchet configured it to translate. Heh, did you think we were all speaking your language over comm.?~ He chuckled a little.

"Oh, right." I said, shaking my head. Michaela shrugged at me.

~Sideswipe!~ I jerked in an attempt to get away from the button on my shirt as a loud shout echoed in my ears. This one had to be Sunstreaker, and I swear to God the volume of that shout was almost ten times worse than everybody yelling in Cybertronian. The yellow bot had pushed away from Optimus and seemed intent on climbing over the bigger bot.

~He's fine, Sunstreaker.~ Optimus re-assured, putting both hands on the younger bot's shoulders to hold him down. ~I promise you. He's just not ready to come online yet, but he's fine.~

~I want to see him!~ The younger bot continued, and Optimus looked at Hotrod. The red Autobot nodded, and stood.

~Hotrod will take you to him, Sunstreaker.~ The yellow Autobot didn't even respond. He leapt quickly to his feet and took up pace next to Hotrod. He was almost as tall as the red Autobot, maybe just a little shorter.

~Optimus, where is the ship?~ Wheeljack said after Sunstreaker and Hotrod left. ~Where are we? How'd- how'd we get here?~ He turned and pointed calmly to Michaela and I. ~What are they? I'm picking up some strange readings from them...~ He looked down, pausing just enough to think before firing off one last question. ~Who-who made it?~

Optimus reached out and put a hand on Wheeljack's shoulder.

~Unfortunately I cannot answer all those questions, old friend. The only one who was awake and online for the entire duration of the trip was Mirage, and unfortunately he has been in no mood to talk since the ship crashed. I do not know if he'll ever really recover sadly. ~ He looked towards Michaela and I kindly, and indicated to us with a large hand. ~This is Michaela and Sam. They are humans, the native species of this planet - Earth, and they have been a great help since we arrived. They are our friends here, and have been more than patient with us as we have attempted to learn about them and their planet.~ He paused once more and looked over his shoulder just slightly. ~The... We don't yet know who will pull through. The ship crashed just yesterday, and thus far only you, Mirage and Sunstreaker have powered up We have- we have already lost Hound, Gears, Hoist and Powerglide. And -~ Optimus paused and when he continued it sounded like his throat had locked up, like ours did when we got really emotional. ~I do not think any of the children will survive.~

Wheeljack's optics went wide and he seemed to lock up. Bumblebee reached out and touched his arm lightly, startling the other Autobot.

~B-but now that you're awake Ratchet will have some help with repairs.~

~R-right, help. I can do that!~ Wheeljack said, sounding a little absent. Optimus smiled and stood, holding out his hand to help Wheeljack up. When both bots were standing Optimus pulled Wheeljack into a tight embrace, like the one he'd shared with Ratchet and then with Sunstreaker. Wheeljack returned the contact eagerly, pulling away and looking down.

~I-I'm sorry we failed, Optimus.~ He looked up slowly. ~The situation on Cybertron is - is worse, much worse.~

~There will be a time for explanations later, Wheeljack.~ Optimus interrupted softly. ~Right now I think Ratchet will be glad to have some of the weight lifted off him. Oh, Ratchet-~ Optimus said, turning quickly and looking over his shoulder at Ratchet. Watching him remember that Ratchet had shouted earlier reminded me, Michaela, and Bumblebee as well.

~It-it's the child, Prime.~ Ratchet said, and as Michaela and I stood, watching the Autobots apprehensively, Ratchet looked up and smiled. ~He-he's going to make a full recovery.~

"What?!" Optimus said aloud, the four of us following behind him as he raced over. Standing on my toes I could just make out the softest of green lights from the head of the table. Ratchet looked like someone had taken the world off his shoulders, and had he been human (or had he been capable) I know he would have been crying, he just had that look, you know? From our spot on the floor Michaela and I were pretty much blind to what was going on at the table, but we could guess.

~Primus,~ Wheeljack said quietly, appalled at the damage, ~how'd he survive?~

~He's got a strong spark,~ Ironhide barked, though he too sounded relieved, ~that's all there is too it.~

~Sure, that and the fact that Ratchet is a miracle worker.~ Bumblebee said, sounding awestruck.

~I'm flattered, Bee.~ Ratchet answered, and he suddenly sounded drained. Optimus had said they'd been working since the Ark crashed, that was a good while ago, and my guess was that a lot of the Autobots were running on no sleep - not to mention the fact that Bumblebee had admitted that he and Blurr were up all night talking about the Ark, so that was almost two days of no sleep for them, and probably Optimus too. Ironhide and Wheeljack seemed to be following my train of thought, and both walked around the table to stand on either side of Ratchet, each putting a hand on the medic's shoulder.

~Why don't you go get some sleep, Ratchet?~ Ironhide said softly. ~Wheeljack can take over from here.~

~Yeah,~ Wheeljack said, nodding vigorously. (It was around this time that I began to notice that when he talked his 'ears' lit up, it was kind of distracting.) ~I'm not as talented as you are, but you seem to have done a lot. I think I can pick up where you left off and finish perfecting the work you've started.~

Ratchet looked from Wheeljack to Ironhide, then down at the table. He looked ready to argue, and so Optimus stepped in.

~Ratchet, go recharge. That's an order.~ He said, though his voice was kind. The duo looked at each other for a long while, and it seemed for a second that Ratchet might have still wanted to argue, but eventually he gave up and heaved a sigh which made his shoulders groan in protest.

~A-alright. But I swear to Primus, Wheeljack, if you and Teletraan run this place into the ground, or try to 'fix' anything without my permission, I'll have you both scrapped!~

~Understood.~ Wheeljack said, sincerely.

"I would very much like to see myself 'fix' something, considering I am not yet wired into the main systems of this place." Teletraan said, and again I got the distinct impression that the computer was, um, emoting. As Ironhide led Ratchet out, and Wheeljack took up a careful post next to the table, Optimus turned to face Michaela and I and shook his head a little.

"That was a little more than I bargained for, truthfully." He said quietly, before looking over his shoulder. I followed his gaze and saw Hotrod standing against one of the walls, Sunstreaker kneeling at his feet and holding the hand of a Transformer who hadn't powered up yet. I guessed it was Sideswipe. Optimus returned his gaze to us, and then to Bumblebee.

"Why don't you take Sam and Michaela downstairs and check in with Kup and Elita One?" He said, putting a hand on Bumblebee's upper arm. "I'm going to stay and offer what assistance I can, but I want you to report any changes, understood?"

~Yes sir!~ Bumblebee said cheerfully, saluting by placing a fist over his chest. ~C'mon you guys, we're basement bound.~ Bumblebee said lightly, giving both Michaela and I a shove. I'm sure it was intended to be gentle, but gentle for an Autobot was pretty rough for a human. We both stumbled forward and I had to stoop to catch Michaela before she hit the ground face-first.

~Oops, sorry guys.~ Bumblebee muttered, holding the door open and ushering us out. As we walked through the door, heading towards the basement, I happened to look over my shoulder and there saw Jazz and Prowl. The later seemed as if he'd simply fallen asleep sitting guard outside the med-bay doors, and Jazz, who was curled up neatly in the police car's lap, probably came a little later. I heard Michaela make a small sigh, and, taking the cue, I reached over and took her hand.

God, I love her smile.


	17. Chapter 16

"Defeat of the Decepticons"

Narrated by Decepticon Laserbeak

~*~

My mission that day was the same mission Buzzsaw, Ratbat and I had been charged with since Starscream had taken off. He had returned, but our mission continued - exactly the same, unchanging. Yet I realized as I flew back towards the base that I had missed Soundwave interrupting me every few moments to check in and make sure I was sticking to the plan. I even found myself yearning to hear one of his poor excuses - the kind he made when he contacted me just to contact me, and didn't want to appear soft. I knew better.

The trek back home wasn't long, especially from the air, but it gave me plenty of time to think - a hobby of mine, if you will, something I enjoyed doing to pass the time. On this particular occasion I was considering the logical or illogical placement of Megatron and Blackout, and the whole situation surrounding. When Soundwave and Devastator pulled them from the ocean they realized they were only able to do so by tapping into a strange energy source from the ocean floor. The two deactivated Cybertronians were covered in a strange, sticky substance; they glowed softly green; and they radiated energy signals so strong Devastator had to break apart nano-seconds after touching them. I had not really considered this situation in full - was this a good idea, tapping into an unknown energy source? They essentially opened themselves up to an unfamiliar signature in order to accomplish their goals. Yes; I saw the need to revive Megatron and re-instate him as the leader of the Decepticons, and yes I understood how valuable a Decepticon Blackout truly was, (especially considering his replacements were two children barely old enough to know slag from scrap) but I was uneasy, thinking upon it now, about being so reckless. Was it worth it, I wondered? Were they contaminated now that they had been exposed to such things? What would said contamination do to them? Then of course, there was the temporary housing situation. Being of sound central processor and of functioning logic chips, Soundwave and Devastator knew there was no way they would be able to house Blackout and Megatron within the base -it was far too risky, so they had made their own 'lab' to hide them. It was nothing for Cybertronians like Soundwave and the Constructions to dig out the side of a mountain and rework it into a functioning electrical facility well below the radar. My concern now, however, was the exact distance between the base and the lab. It had to be close enough so that our daily check-ins could take place without an extended and notable absence, and yet far enough to remain off the computers and scanners in our base. However I noticed as I flew near the shore that should any sort of natural disaster arise we were far too far from the lab to attempt a rescue.

I peeled away from the stunning natural beauty of this planet called Earth, and headed deep into the forest where Starscream had made our base. I supposed the forests were just as spark-stopping as the oceans, but they reminded me too much of the tall pillars throughout Tyger Pax, and for that reason I was not drawn to them. I preferred to study and watch the ocean - for Cybertron did not have bodies of water so large. We had lakes, yes, but they were small and constructed by us - not by the planet itself. Earth was a marvel, despite being dead to the truly brilliant technologies available to it. It was one or the other then, I imagined - beautiful landscapes or amazing technology. Witnessing a large eagle preen itself on a small branch as I flew by, I became again grateful that Cybertron and the Cybertronians alike had chosen technology over beauty. I would not want to be stuck in such a horrific body.

The idea hit a little closer to home considering the current circumstances we were being faced with. Namely the strange contagion that Hook had pinned upon the crystal Starscream had returned from orbit with. We still didn't know much about the whole ordeal, but we did know that our original assumptions were incorrect. Or at least, Soundwave, Hook and Skyfire's original assumptions had been incorrect - for they had all assumed, at first, that it was Starscream himself who carried the illness, but when Rumble, Soundwave and my fellow micro-cassettes all suffered the same mech-to-human transformation, they knew a re-evaluation of their theories was in order. It had been suggested that maybe it was the crystal itself, but that posed further questions still. Rumble, Ravage and Soundwave could all attribute their own transformations to the crystal seeing as how they had touched Hook's chest, where the crystal had exploded, and it was possible that the object had left contaminated residue - but that did not explain Ratbat and Buzzsaw. Needless to say the mystery did nothing to help the frustrated attitudes of my fellow Decepticons.

The base came slowly into view, nothing more than the corner of an abandoned building, sunk deep beneath the earth to the untrained and unknowing eye. Humans tended to pass right by the base, ignoring it completely, and being so deeply housed underground passing Autobots got mixed and unreadable signals. It was a bit too ingenious for Starscream alone, and I often wondered who had helped him disguise the place.

As I circled down near the hidden entrance I formatted my clearance code and transferred it over to the base's security program. I had no reason to expect a problem, seeing as how Soundwave himself was the one who usually configured the security program, and therefore was not likely to change the clearance code without informing me, so I stand by the logic that my flying beak-piece first into the door was simply a force of habit, and not a lack of cognitive reflex. It took a moment for me to shake off the sensation of flying straight into the door, but once I had I sat up and stared at the door in confusion - for it had not opened. Not only had it not opened, it had not even responded to my transfer, not even to tell me the security code was incorrect. Something was malfunctioning - and my one true, reliable contact on the inside was temporarily unable to receive my private comm. message. Walking a little closer to the door I peered up at it, and reformatted the clearance code once more, sending it over a bit slower than before. Again, nothing happened. There was no beeping, no affirmation of confirmation or declaration of rejection: The door and the security systems were simply not responding.

I was out of options - I needed to contact someone on the inside and get them to let me in. It was not something I was particularly looking forward to, because, frankly, I did not wish to speak to any of the inferior Decepticons. I wanted to comm. Soundwave, and tell Soundwave that I needed assistance, the idea of contacting some other less-important Decepticon made my wires twist and my metal crawl. However, knowing I had no choice I silently resigned myself to my assignment, and began running a quick check to recall exactly who was functioning inside the base. Knowing I would have no way of contacting or scanning Starscream, Skyfire, Soundwave, my fellow micro-cassettes, and Hook, I erased them momentarily from my banks, and continued searching. Runamuck and Runabout were the first that I picked up on, as they ran about the halls, yelling and screaming to each other over gunfire and the sound of laughter. It was a disconcerting image file, to say the least. I put it from my mind and continued. Ah, perhaps this would work to my advantage - the rest of the Constructicons, Scrapper, Longhaul, Bonecrusher (who re-titled himself shortly after discovering his good friend had been 'killed' on Earth), Mixmaster and Scavenger. They were nothing like trustworthy Hook, in my opinion, but they were my best option right then, and considering they had been privy to the information I was carrying, I decided I had better contact one of them, and soon.

~Laserbeak to Scrapper.~ I quietly, making no effort to hide my distaste at having to contact him.

~Scrapper here, what do you want?~ Came my angry reply as it appeared he was no more eager to talk to me then I to him.

~The security system will not confirm my clearance code. I am requesting assistance.~

~Of course it won't accept your code, it's gone haywire! It won't accept any codes!~

~What do you mean? Please clarify.~ I grumbled, staring up at the door in frustration. Scrapper certainly sounded pre-occupied, so it looked as if I would not be receiving his assistance any time soon.

~How could I possibly be any clearer than that!?~ Scrapper shouted back, loud enough to cause me to shake my head. ~It started early this morning, beeping like someone had entered an incorrect code one too many times - and then it began running self destruct systems!~ He said, his next few words cutting off abruptly. I tilted my helm to one side, sizing up the door.

~We entered the main console room to try and stop it, but it said we didn't have correct clearance -and then it turned it's defense systems on, targeting every life-form in the base.~ He sounded a bit calmer now, but still panicked and rushed all the same. ~The self destruct stopped, or someone stopped it, I'm not exactly sure I was too busy hiding my metal hide to care.~

I waddled backwards and lifted off into the air, circling the door for a moment or two, wondering if I could blast through the hull. If the base's defense systems were active than it would probably retaliate, and I wasn't sure what kind of defensive mechanisms had been installed here - would I be able to survive it's malfunctioned onslaught?

~It's calmed down a bit since this morning, but it is still determined to eradicate the lot of us. So that is why I am unable to assist you, I'm busy trying to hide my chassis from the guns mounted on EVERY SCRAPPING INCH OF THIS PLACE!~

I narrowed my optics as I continued to circle upon receiving Scrapper's final comm. There was no reason for such noise. I circled once more until I was facing the door and then hovered for a moment. I was, yet again, out of options. I either had to take my chances and blast the door apart, or I had to wait until things calmed down and I could convince Scrapper to let me in. The idea of my Soundwave and fellow micro-cassettes huddled in a corner of the base as weak flesh creatures became my resolve, and I targeted the bottom of the door. If I could just open a small space I could fly at the door, transform, and slide into the base in my original mode. Narrowing my optics and willing my spark to calm, I opened fire.

The noise was deafening, and the smoke rancid. I whirled away to clear my sensors as the trail of dark gray smoke billowed upwards into the sky. Turning back around I fired up my scanners and ran a blind diagnostic on the door - still unable to see what (if any) damage I had caused through the smoke. My diagnostic returns, however, were optimistic: I had succeeded in putting a small hole in the bottom of the door, but I'd also altered the defense systems. I shook my head and dived, knowing I had to act quickly before I was blown into pieces. I was flying blindly, and had to rely completely on my low-level scanners. I remained flight-capable until the last possible second, and then quickly retracted my wings and made the quickest transformation of my function cycle. I felt the sharp metal around the jagged hole I'd created claw along my wings as I pulled them in just in time, and slid across the floor as a helpless rectangle. The moment I was clear of the door I transformed again, and took off down the hall.

The damage was immediately evident - something was seriously wrong. Not that I had doubted Scrapper, but he did tend to exaggerate from time to time. The walls were scorched, most of them peeling or falling apart all together. I had to fly low to the ground because the higher I got the more smoke filled the air, and I was not about to fly blind in this place. Warning lights were flashing on every corner, the alarm system was hoarse and painful to my audios. I had never in my function cycle witness something like this - it was as if the whole system had received some kind of virus, or-or corrupted code. It didn't know what to do - it was even firing upon itself in some corridors! What could have possibly caused such a reaction? It was true that Soundwave did most of our security re-works and now that he was in his unique and unfortunate situation he was unable to hack in to the system, but he programmed the system to run smoothly without him. It was a failsafe incase he was ever absent for a long period of time, plus Starscream did not let him tamper with things without being watched. There was no reason for a full system malfunction - which meant that someone must have tampered with it, someone who did not have proper clearance.

Flying low over the heads of Runamuck and Runabout, who still did not appear to fully understand the direness of the situation, I entered the final corridor. At the far left end of this hall I would find the quarters I shared with Soundwave and the other micro-cassettes; I only hoped that they had managed to retreat to the safety of the room before becoming injured, or worse - terminated. The smoke was blessedly thinner in this section of the base, so I was able to resume flying at a comfortable altitude, until I reached the door, at which point I had to essentially 'sink' a little to access the security panel. I was understandably hesitant about entering my personal code into the security panel attached to the door, after all I had avoided being fired upon thus far, and was in no way anxious to alert the system of my presence, but I wasn't going to get in without doing so. I cautiously punched in my code, putting all my sensors on high alert as the panel registered and confirmed my clearance before swinging open the door. As soon as the gap was wide enough, I flew in and kicked it closed behind me.

"Who's there?" The moment the door clicked closed behind me I was greeted by a strained voice, speaking one of the human languages - English; I believe was what they called this particular one.

"Laserbeak reporting." I answered, swooping up to land on the small sill I'd been exiled to. Turning my head I was able to pin-point the location of the human Decepticons. They were huddled (more or less) in the far corner of the room, sitting around one of the smaller, stronger portable lights we had around the base. The human Skyfire was bound and set against the wall, as he had shown us numerous times that he was not in any mood to sit around or listen to us. He looked angrily up at me, but couldn't say anything; after all he had not learned the human language before he'd been reformatted into his new fleshy carcass. Hook was seated in the corner facing opposite Skyfire, arms crossed over his frail human chest. He wore a continual scowl on his fleshy features, and his thin blond/white hair looked unkempt and uncared for. Rumble sat nearest to the light, as if he was scared to venture too far from it. He had been reformatted into a much younger flesh creature, perhaps due to his size and relative age. By human standards I would guess he was around thirteen, perhaps, but no older than sixteen at the most. In his lap he clutched Ravage, who had been reformatted into a large black biological cat; on one shoulder sat Ratbat, a bat of a sub-species I could not classify at the moment; and on the other shoulder stood my counter-part Buzzsaw, a lightly colored raptor which resembled the small but agile peregrine falcon.

Then there was Soundwave, and his deteriorating condition worried me. He lay flat on his back on the cement floor, looking more like a child's toy than the Decepticon I knew he was. He had long hair, much longer than any of the others, and it fanned behind his head in a way that almost made it beautiful. (Though I could never view these flesh creatures as anything but ugly when compared with the magnificence that was a Cybertronian in his prime. I often envied those of stronger body, a dark secret of mine indeed.) My Soundwave was, I believed, dying. When he had been reformatted, (shortly after Rumble, I am told) Buzzsaw, Ravage and Ratbat had been asleep within his chest and a short time after the transformation had been completed, the trio had ripped through Soundwave's fleshy chest, emerging as flesh-things themselves. Hook had done his best to patch Soundwave's frail-looking chest, but he was not a human doctor, and I feared the wound was now infected.

"What... do you have to report, L-laserbeak?" Soundwave rasped to me, tilting his head to try and find me with his weak human eyes. I wanted to get closer. I wanted to join my fellow micro-cassettes as they maintained watch over Soundwave, but I had been forbidden to fly any closer. Soundwave did not want to contaminate me as well, so I was exiled from his side and touch.

"Megatron and Blackout are functioning as they have been since recovery." I stated, ignoring a strange noise from Skyfire. "They are no closer to powering up, and they are not making steady repairs on themselves. They have reached a lull in activity, and seem to be in a status lock of unknown origin and duration." I narrowed my optics as Soundwave nodded, his human face contorting in pain. Ravage let out a low, mournful sound from Rumble's lap. The silence that lingered in made me uncomfortable, and when I became tired of watching Skyfire struggle against his bonds, I spoke up once more.

"The security systems appear to have gone haywire, Soundwave. Is this the work of a virus?"

"No." Soundwave coughed weakly, shaking his head. His voice was strange to my audios. He attempted to keep the same monotone that he used in his true form, but human vocals were apparently much more complicated, and he seemed to have trouble reigning in changes in his tone.

"It - appears that .... Starscream had gone behind me... And altered the security ... clearance codes so that he was... in full control." He paused and sucked in a rasped breath; it made my cords ache to hear. "He did not, however, foresee this... transformation and... is unable to enter... his code into the computer as... a fles- as a human... Therefore the... security system has... lost control. Without... a primary source of ... input it cannot... function correctly."

"Alright, that's enough talkin'." Rumble said, partly to me and partly to Soundwave. He craned his neck a little and fixed me with tiny human eyes. "Soundwave needs ta rest." He added, sounding perhaps more pitiful than he ever had before.

"What he needs is a human physician." Hook muttered from his corner of the room, glaring over at Rumble. "I know next to nothing about humans, but he will not last much longer like he is."

"Would ju shuddap with that already!" Rumble shouted, pushing himself to his knees and knocking Ravage to the floor. She growled and stalked over to sit next to Soundwave's head.

"We know all that, but since we ain't got no way to get him there..." Rumble stopped, apparently having run himself into the ground with his own words. He buried his face in his hands and his shoulders began to shake. Ravage shook her head and let out a soft roar, then pinned her ears and growled upon remembering that none of us could understand her. Skyfire continued to pull at his bonds, looking increasingly more frustrated with each passing minute.

"What we... need to focus on is... figuring out what - has happened to us an.... and more importantly, how to.. reverse it." Soundwave hissed from the floor, balling his hand into a fist and shutting his eyes.

"We need to get a hold of that crystal. Before the fiasco in the med-bay it spoke to Skyfire. It's a sentient being and it is the only plausible cause for this ... this atrocity!" Hook bellowed, uncrossing his arms to make fists and pound them into the floor. (An action he regretted nano-clicks later.) "We must locate Starscream and this crystal and find out what they are plotting." Skyfire began to struggle a bit more fiercely, continuing to make strange noises.

"B-but what about Soundwave!" Rumble shouted, standing and pointing accusingly at Hook. "You said yourself that he can't go walkin' around the base in this condition!"

"Rumble..." Soundwave attempted, but his voice was weak and lost in the argument.

"So we leave him behind and find Starscream ourselves! There is a saying among humans with regards to situation like this, and I believe it goes like this: Every man for himself!"

"We ain't men, Hook! We're Cybertronians!"

"Not since yesterday, my puny friend - We're humans now!" Hook declared standing and pointing a finger at Rumble. "Or have you forgotten?"

"Are you kiddin' me!? Of course I ain't forgot! You think I could forget! You're outta your central processor!"

"I believe I am actually the most sane among us," Hook said, attempting to control the situation as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And therefore I assume command."

"Are you serious? You think I'm gonna follow you afta you threatened to leave Soundwave like that!"

"I didn't threaten anything you miniscule punk!" Hook hissed, dropping his arms and taking a step forward. Rumble met his challenge by stepping over Soundwave and walking right up to Hook, glaring up into his human face.

"Don't call me miniscule you piece of scrap!"

"It is in the best interest of all involved to leave those behind who cannot function correctly, find Starscream, figure out what has happened to us, and reverse these horrific transformations!"

"Sounds good, but I ain't leavin' Soundwave!" Rumble said, accenting each word with a poke to Hook's chest.

"You intend to drag him around behind you then!? The base is on high-alert and the minute we step out that door sending off these disgusting human signals, we'll be fired upon! You'll be sitting ducks! It'll be like target practice for children!"

"But I-"

"Rumble!" Soundwave shouted, this time his voice easily carrying over the threat that was coming. I was surprised a human body in the condition that Soundwave's was in could muster such a racket. Rumble quickly pried himself away from Hook and knelt by Soundwave's side, taking the bigger human's left hand into both of his.

"Y-yeah?"

"Do as he says." Soundwave coughed, his voice now barely above a whisper.

"B-but Soundwave-"

"You heard me Rumble, that's an -order." He paused and looked up at me. "Take Laserbeak and the others with you. R-ravage, Buzzsaw, R-ratbat, follow R-rumble and .... And Hook. Do as... Hook commands." Soundwave was met with a myriad of angry noises. I held my tongue, seeing his logic though I was no keener to go on this mission.

"We can't jus- just leave you here!" Rumble pleaded, dipping his head down to touch Soundwave's shoulder. He was rewarded with a shaky hand on his arm as Soundwave attempted to re-assure him.

"The faster you... go the sooner... we can - repair." Soundwave said, and then I saw perhaps the strangest thing I'd seen since this whole fiasco started - Soundwave curved the lips of his human face into a sad smile. Rumble lifted his head and nodded slowly, rubbing at his eyes as he reluctantly released Soundwave's hand. He then turned and glared at Hook as Buzzsaw and Ratbat settled once more on his shoulders, and Ravage took up a post by his side.

"A-alright then, Constructicon... Lead the way."

"It's about time." Hook grumbled, and then stooped to pick up the light, starting towards the door. I watched him and the others approach from my perch.

"We're going to have to make a run for it when the door opens. Hopefully we'll be small enough to evade most of the fire, but I can't make any promises you know." He turned to look up at me. "What is the specific state of the hallways?"

"Chaos, in a word." I cawed. "The air is filled with smoke; it's thinner on the bottom but impossible to navigate through at the top. I will have to fly low or transform and be carried."

"No!" Soundwave said, again surprising me with the volume of his voice. I along with the others turned to look into the darkness; however I was the only one able to see him clearly.

"Laserbeak you are not to.... make direct contact wi-with... any of the... others... We have to.. try and contain this... Understood?"

I wanted to tell him he was a fool. There would be no sense in sending me along to help my fellows if I was not permitted to get close to them. I would be a useless look-out, and though recon. was often my forte, I did not particularly enjoy being limited to such low-level activity, especially in such a stressful and important situation. I felt glad at that moment that he could not read my thoughts, for I did not want to worry him with such things. Swallowing my guilt at deceiving he who had been nothing but kind to me, I nodded.

"Affirmative."

"Fine. Then Laserbeak I want you to fly low in front of us, make sure that we don't run into those two boisterous twins. They've been nothing but trouble since we 'rescued' them!" Hook sneered, looking up at the door. Rumble, Ravage, Ratbat and Buzzsaw all cast one final, forlorn glance in Soundwave's direction before resigning themselves to leaving him behind, and putting their lives in Hook's hands. The once-Constructicon looked up at me and pointed to the door.

"Laserbeak, if you wouldn't mind." He grumbled, agitated that I had not taken the initiative. I hoped quietly that Rumble would keep his biting comments to himself, because I for one knew Hook was quite capable of leading us to victory, so to speak, and I did not feel like arguing with my rambunctious 'brother' over such opinions.

I leapt off my perch and, making sure to keep well out of arms reach for Soundwave's sake, I re-entered my code into the security panel, and sped through the door yet again as soon as the crack was large enough to permit me through. I altered the trajectory and power behind my thrusters so that I could fly comfortably at such a low altitude again, and took off at a slow pace into the hall, craning my neck to make sure I was followed. Luckily for the weak and naked humans that stumbled into the hall in my wake, the smoke had become so dark and thick that it was like a blanket at the top of the base, and it completely enshrouded the guns. They were programmed to never fire upon their own unless specifically instructed by the Cybertronian who had installed them to do so, and as such were rendered docile in the blinding smoke. However I did forget that smoke was not a good source of oxygen for humans, and the group behind me began to hack and cough as I helped them navigate through the hallways.

"Which room are we to check first, Hook?" I asked, hanging back a little more.

"Let's try Starscream's personal quarters first! I have a feeling the little rat retreated there after waking up in the med-bay! He probably didn't want anyone to see him in such a state!"

"Feelin's mutual, for once!" Rumble coughed from just behind Hook.

Ignoring the banter which filled the halls under the moaning of the alarms, I altered our course to lead us down the quickest path to Starscream's quarters. Thankfully we were met with no resistance from either the blind security system nor Runamuck and Runabout. By Decepticon standards the base was tiny, but unfortunately that meant it was still a daunting maze to human-sized life-forms: Myself included. However I was flight-capable and could have made the trip in nano-seconds, but anchored down to the stumbling biological beings below me, I was forced to practically crawl through the air.

By the time we stood outside Starscream's room, the biological Decepticons gasping for air amidst the smoke, Rumble and Hook were the only two still moving on their own. Ratbat and Buzzsaw had not been airborne for long, and eventually Ravage had fallen and Rumble had been forced to carry her. Leaning up against the wall he coughed and shook his head.

"We gotta... find some way ta... get ridda dis smoke!"

"Agreed!" Hook moaned, leaning on the door itself. "But first things first - we came here to find Starscream, and we're not leaving until we do." He looked up at me. "Laserbeak, do you think you can hack into his security panel?"

There's no need for that.

I tumbled from the air and hit the ground hard as a voice suddenly bounced around my helm, loud enough to cause short-circuiting I'm sure. Craning my head upwards I saw that I was not the only one attacked by this voice: Rumble was on his knees with his hands to his ears, Ravage was clawing at her own fleshy audios, and Hook had fallen fore-head first into the door.

We have been expecting you...

As I struggled to my feet the door to Starscream's quarter swung open, (leaving Hook face-down on the floor) and within the dark quarters before me I glimpsed two familiar ruby optics for the briefest of seconds before my own optics went off-line and I was left helpless upon the floor.


	18. Chapter 17

"The Loyalist"

Narrated by Autobot Kup

~*~

"-and so there I was! Cornered by the Triple Changers!"

"By the what?"

"Triple Changers, Hotrod, Cybertronians who have three alternate modes."

"No such thing, right Sideswipe?"

"Right 'streaker - no such thing."

"Oh, you'd all like to believe that, wouldn't you?" I said, shaking my head as I paused to regard my current 'charges'. After reviving and being given the 'all clear' by Ratchet, the twins had decided they were bored, and to keep them occupied Elita One had offered them her job - assisting me with technical repairs in the basement. At first they'd seemed more than eager, but eventually they realized I would actually be expecting them to do some manual labor, and they lost interest in a nano-click. Eventually we were joined by Blurr, who'd decided he needed to help us repair the base before he could really let go and mourn for his brother. I admired his strength. Hotrod and Bumblebee had been next, declaring rather solemnly that they'd been relieved of their sentry duty and replaced by Prowl and Jazz.

So it was up to me to baby-sit the boys.

"The Triple Changers exist, boys, so register that into your central processors as fact." I said confidently, shifting my weight on the ladder a bit and handing the scorched wire down to Hotrod. "I'll need a replacement piece for this, boys."

"What kind?" Bumblebee muttered, rubbing his helm as he looked down at the pile of spare parts we'd pulled from, well, everywhere.

"Whichever one's got the highest heat resistance," I said, tapping the wall where the wire would have to be patched in, "it's gonna need to be able to take a lot of strain."

"So, aboutthoseTripleChangers." Blurr said from his post holding up the ladder.

"Oh, yeah - right."

"There's no such thing as Triple Changers." Sunstreaker muttered.

"Anyway, there I was, cornered by the Triple Changers Hy-tech and his bondmate the beautiful and deadly Sharpshred and their newest recruit - Octane!" I balled my hand into a fist around the wire Hotrod passed up to me.

"Hang on," Sideswipe interrupted, seated on the ground with a pile of tangled wires in his lap, "how can they have a 'new recruit'? I thought you said Triple Changers were just born that way? Now you're telling us they were recruiting?"

"Naw, see, Octane was young at that point, probably about your age, Hotrod," I chuckled a little as Hotrod, leaning up against the wall next to the ladder, scoffed. "And he'd just discovered that he had the ability to be a Triple Changer - so Sharpshred and Hy-tech recruited him into their ranks."

"He must have been a Decepticon then, to join up with those two." Sunstreaker yawned, having giving up on helping his brother untangle the wires for the time being. He cleared his exhaust and did a fairly admirable impression of, well, myself.

"'Hy-tech and Sharpshred were demons in metal chassis! They loved nothing more than ripping into the hide of Decepitcons and Autobots alike!'" He said, standing and taking up a fighting stance, beating at the air energetically. "'They declared themselves Triple Changers just after the Decepticons won their first victory!'" He ran up to Hotrod and grabbed the older bot by the arms, shaking him back and forth. "'They were a menace to us all! A threat to the very existence of the cosmos!'" Hotrod laughed at Sunstreaker as the yellow bot moved away, towards Blurr this time. I shook my head and went back to patching the wire, listening with a smile as the mocking continued.

"'Sharpshred was beautiful, perhaps the most beautiful Cybertronian in existence. I know - I dated her in the academy!'" I turned to look as Sunstreaker struck a pose, chest-piece puffed out and one arm up to his spark triumphantly.

"I never said that, ya brat!" I corrected, waving the wire in his direction. "But it's nice to know you haven't completely forgotten the stories I used to tell you."

"Hard to forget them when you kept hounding them into our central processors." Sideswipe defended, snickering and standing. "Ok, 'streaker, your turn."

~So, about this Octane guy... Who was he?~ Bumblebee asked, spinning a piece of something on his finger as the twins traded places.

"Well, Octane was a Decepticon like Sunstreaker guessed." I started, narrowing my optics at the stubborn wire as it bent out of shape. "He was a fairly capable warrior, a lot more disciplined than the Seekers, that's for sure. He knew that you were to follow your commander's orders no matter what the risk, and it made him dangerous even at his young age. We tangoed once or twice, he and I, and even though I beat his aft every time he put up a heck of a fight." I heard a few chuckles from the ground and figured the twins were amusing themselves at my expense again, but I didn't pay them any mind, as usual. It was best not to encourage them, really. Bad habits and what not - reward the good behavior and ignore the bad I always say.

"In any case, as he began to rise in rank he began to harbor some of Starscream's ideals of ruling the Decepticons in Megatron's place - the only difference was that Octane never voiced these things out loud, nor did he act upon them. It was just this dark idea he had festering in his spark, an idea he couldn't get rid of. He knew though that, at the time, he was no match for Megatron, and so he wasn't about to start a fight he knew he couldn't win."

"Wow, smart guy." Hotrod muttered, looking up at me from where he leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest-piece. "It's a good thing Starscream isn't as smart as that, or we might be in for some trouble."

~You can say that again.~ Bumblebee said light-heartedly from the pile of junk.

"It'sagoodthingStarscreamisn'tassmartasthat, orwemightbeinforsometrouble." Blurr repeated helpfully, dodging a lightly aimed punch from Hotrod.

"Things went like that for a while in the beginning - Autobots fighting Decepticons, and the both of us fighting Sharpshred and Hy-tech, until it happened." I paused for dramatic effect, but mostly to poke at the wire which seemed to have given in. Below me I felt all five sets of optics on me, waiting, but I figured I'd make them ask for more.

~Until what happened, Kup?~ Bumblebee pressed at last, leaning forward.

"Oh?" I said loudly, turning on the ladder to address the younger bots, rubbing thoughtfully at my chin. "Until what what happened?"

"C'mon, don't play dumb with us!" Sideswipe muttered, looking up at me from where he sat, back-to-back with his twin as the yellow Autobot worked to untangle the mass of wires I assumed would never be untangled. "You know exactly what what."

"Alright, alright, stop pesterin' me... And uh, give me a piece about eh - 'yay' wide, heat resistant." I said, holding my hands a good width apart to illustrate, continuing once I heard Bumblebee searching through the scrap. "It was a good thing it happened when it did, I suppose - because me and my troop were getting our afts handed to us. Megatron had recruited Ironclad and his mother Silverstrike and we were no match for them as a team. Ironclad was, as his name suggests, completely impervious to everything we dished out on him, and Silverstrike was as quick as she was deadly. She could sneak up behind you and have her fist around your spark through the back before you could recalibrate your optics!" I paused to take the scrap metal from Hotrod, and held it up against the wires. "Hotrod, I'm going to need you to come up here with me and hold this so I can weld it in. Sideswipe - since you're not doing anything, come hold up the ladder with Blurr."

"Is the ladder really sturdy enough for both of us, Kup? I mean... Wheeljack just kind of, um, tossed it together last minute..." Hotrod mumbled as he placed a foot on the bottom rung and hesitated. Sideswipe made a face from where he stood now, opposite Blurr, and Hotrod shot him a glare in response.

"I'm sure - believe it or not I trust Wheeljack from time to time. He's a genius, so I think his ladder'll work fine."

"Alright, but you're banging out any dents I get when this thing collapses on us." Hotrod muttered, climbing up until he was on the rung below me. He sighed deeply as he leaned over and held the scrap metal in place.

"Anyway, the two of them were terminating Autobots at every turn, and then Megatron called in Octane. I got this sinking suspicion he had something up his cuffs, because he had that smirk on his face and I knew it was bad news. I was in the process of sneaking up on him and this kid he'd been traveling with - Dreadshot, but I wasn't close enough or dumb enough to run out and stop the summon. So I waited, curious about this new Decepticon lackey. He showed up not a nano-click later, and he wasn't anything impressive to look at - Hotrod, stop squirming or I'm gonna make this crooked. As I was sayin', this Octane guy was just a kid at the time, I'd bet high grade he hadn't had his first alternate mode for more than a week." I paused to elbow Hotrod in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"I said stop squirmin', kid, or I'm gonna make you do this!"

"Sorry it's - it's just this is a really uncomfortable position." He grumbled, looking up at me in disdain. "It's hard to keep still bent like this."

"Well, get used to it. When I used to train the troops I'd put 'em in all kinds of hard-to-hold positions, and if they fell or shook then they added another two nano-seconds to the exercise!"

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe erupted into laughter, the later shaking the ladder.

"All kinds of positions, huh Kup?" Sunstreaker asked, faceplate buried in the tangle of wires.

"That's right! Positions I bet none o' you brats could ever have the mobility to achieve!" This remark only made them laugh harder. "Scrap-it, Sideswipe! Knock that off! You're making my gears gyrate!" More laughter. Hotrod bent behind me to get a grip on the ladder.

"Sideswipe - knock it off!"

"Better watch out, Hotrod!" Sideswipe bellowed, leaning on the ladder completely for support. "Kup's gears are gyrating!"

"Sideswipe!" Blurr shouted, almost purple in the face as he tried to steady the ladder on his own.

~You two, knock it off!~ Bumblebee growled, standing and starting towards us with the intention of helping steady the ladder. It was too late by that point - the ladder was rocking on one foot and just a nano-click before Bumblebee could get a hold on it, it slipped and toppled backwards.

"Scrap!" Hotrod shouted as he attempted to jump off the falling ladder - only making the situation worse. Myself, I held on for dear life. A few seconds later myself, Sunstreaker, Bumblebee and Hotrod were all a tangled mess of ladder rungs and wires and spare parts.

"Sunstreaker," Sideswipe snickered from where he stood next to the gaping Blurr, "that's a good look for you!"

"Mffurrteggullerrr!" Sunstreaker threatened, brandishing the fist he couldn't quite lift to his mouth to pull out the knot of wires.

"This is completely ridiculous..." Hotrod muttered, somehow tied to my back. I nodded.

"Reminds me of the time me and my troop got sent to the vine-covered planet of Vylorn."

~Ooh, no more stories Kup.~ Bumblebee commed, kicking his feet (the only part of him currently visible.) ~At least not until you finish the one about Octane.~

"Who?"

I chuckled as the boys all groaned, Blurr smacking a fist against his faceplate.

It was going to take us a while to get the whole mess straightened out. The first order of business was prying us all out of the wires - Sunstreaker came out rather easily, as he'd just been pinned by the ladder; but Bumblebee, Hotrod and myself weren't so lucky. Bumblebee had somehow ended up getting the ladder stuck around his mid-section, and once we'd had him upright and out of the wires, he was forced to stand with the object around his waist like, (how did Sideswipe put it) 'some kind of deranged ballerina', or something. Hotrod and I managed to get completely tangled, and he wasn't pleased to say the least when I stood up with him suspended on my back, his own feet a few good inches from the ground.

"Alright then, Bee, let's get that ladder off you." I said, ignoring Hotrod as he gasped from behind me.

"Wait- we're getting him out of the ladder first? What about us!" He grumbled, kicking his legs feebly. I shook my helm.

"Patience, Hotrod - a commander always takes care of his men before himself."

"Kup," Hotrod said calmly through pursed lips, "first of all this is not a mission therefore you are not our commander. Second, I'm one of your men, so shouldn't that mean I fall into that jurisdiction?"

"Not if I'm not commander." I said pleasantly, chuckling as the red Autobot groaned loudly and kicked some more. I think he may have been attempting to hinder me, make me lose my balance or something - but I was stronger than I looked. I'd once carried Optimus Prime himself across a battlefield with one arm and a broken knee joint!

~I hate to say this Kup, but I think we might have to just hack the ladder off.~ Bumblebee said, lifting his arms a little and examining the 'situation' as best he could. I leaned forward a little to inspect it myself, ignoring a grunt of displeasure from Hotrod as he was turned completely horizontal.

"Oh, wait! I think I have an idea!" Sunstreaker said, moving forward past me to inspect the ladder, leaning on it in the process and causing Bumblebee to stumble. "Ye-yeah! I got it!"

~What?~

"Put your hands up like this, Bumblebee." The yellow Autobot instructed, holding both his arms over his head and linking his fingers together over his helm. Bumblebee gave him a strange look, but did as he instructed.

"Ok, now, Kup, step back for a minute," I scoffed lightly as Sunstreaker put a hand on my chest and shoved me backwards slightly.

"This is completely humiliating."

"Hush, Hotrod."

~Now what, 'Streaker?~

"Do a little spin - and uh, pick up one leg like this-"

~I'm gonna kill you!~ Bumblebee growled, moving to attack the younger Autobot. He seemed to have forgotten, unfortunately, that he had a long ladder hanging from his hips - and it was just enough of a hit to send me backwards, pinning Hotrod on the ground, faceplate first, under me.

~Get up! Getup getup getup!~ Hotrod shouted over an open comm. channel, knowing that first of all I'd never understand him with his faceplate against cement, and secondly that I'd never be able to hear him over the laughter of the twins.

"Alright, alright! Everybody just calm down!" I shouted, loud enough to be heard over the giggling. "Blur, come help me up."

"Rightaway." The blue Autobot gave me a salute, grin wide on his faceplate, and bent down before hesitating. "Um, how, exactly?" He said, looking me over for a minute.

~Grab him by the helm or-or something!~ Hotrod continued, squirming under me frantically.

"Cool your vents, Hotrod," I muttered, then looked to Blurr and tilted my helm to one side, "grab my shoulders and pull." I tried as best as I could in my position to get my feet under me to help Blurr, but with Hotrod squirming under me it was not an easy task.

~Stop it! Knock it off or I'm gonna -~ Bumblebee's angry voice filled my helm as Blurr eventually stood straddling me and grabbed my shoulders, beginning to pull. ~I'm going to turn you into scrap! CUT IT OUT!~

As I managed to sweep my feet under me and stand, wavering slightly but staying upright thanks to Blurr, I narrowed my optics at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They had each taken a post on either end of the ladder, and were playing a vicious game of seesaw just out of his reach.

"You two had better knock it off if you know what's good for ya!" I shouted at them, but, as I predicted, I was completely ignored. Bumblebee continued to shout and yell at them over open comm., occasionally trying to reach one of them but with no success. Meanwhile Hotrod continued to kick and struggle on my back, yelling at Blurr as the blue Autobot attempted to cut through the wires.

So, needless to say we were a curious looking bunch - and wouldn't it just figure that at that precise nano-second, we were summoned?

"I'm not... interrupting anything important, am I boys?"

I froze, as did the others, as a soft and teasing voice met our audios. It was none-other than Arcee, the young fem-bot - the only fem-bot in the immediate area that was single. I felt the levels of testosteroil rise in my five companions as they snapped into action upon seeing her. I sighed deeply as they all began talking at once, insisting that they knew exactly what they were doing, they had everything under control, they were supposed to be doing this, and she wasn't interrupting anything, did she need help?

"Aww, knock it off already before I smash all your helms in!" I bellowed, deciding enough was enough and ripping through the wire which held Hotrod to my back. He fell to the cement floor with a loud thud and I could feel his optics on me as I brushed off the remnants of wire and approached Arcee.

"We were just taking a break," I muttered, standing directly in front of her as to block her from the optics of the boys. (Though luckily her appearance had sparked a sort of camaraderie and the lot of them were now attempting to free Bumblebee from the ladder, and clean up the mess.) "Whatcha need?"

"Well I'm actually here to drag you all inside. Optimus wants to see all of us in the med-bay." She replied with a slight chuckle, peering over my shoulder. I followed her gaze momentarily before deciding I probably didn't want to see.

"What for? Is everything alright?" I asked, signaling for the boys to stop fussing around and follow me as I put a hand on Arcee's back and escorted her back upstairs. I felt five pairs of optics burn into my back as I made contact with Arcee's chassis, and I chuckled to myself.

"Yeah, everything's great actually. The other Autobots are starting to wake up and -"

"They are?" Hotrod asked quickly, pushing up to stand on Arcee's other side. "All of them?"

"Well, uh, most of them." The girl answered quietly, giving Hotrod a strange look. His faceplate flushed almost as red as his helm and he fell back to walk with the rest of the boys.

The rest of the walk up towards the temporary med-bay was filled with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker attempting to show off and Blurr, Hotrod and Bumblebee simultaneously trying to show off by telling the younger Autobots to stop showing off, because it was immature. Yeah, I could read these kids like open manuals. I remembered how I was at their age, brash, immortal, suave, all those things. I had my share of mates; male, female and split-spark alike. Some of them I was more proud of than others, but eh, experience was experience when young male Cybertronians were concerned. I wondered idly as we entered the med-bay if I'd ever given the boys an exact count on just how many -

"Ah, Autobots," Optimus Prime's voice, sounding happier than it had sounded in days, broke me from my thoughts and I refocused my optics on him. Then stumbled backwards a bit.

Arcee had not been joking when she said 'most' of the Autobots had revived. The med-bay was full of beeping lights and talking Cybertronians. Ratchet stood, exhausted to the point of collapse, leaning against Ironhide and talking to Wheeljack, who was exclaiming enthusiastically about something, clapping Ratchet on the shoulder or arm every few nano-seconds. Sam and Michaela had been lifted to sit on one of the tables so they were easier to talk to, and were currently engaged in a conversation with Tracks. Red Alert and Inferno were putting some finishing touches on each other next to Elita One, who had a hand on Mirage's arm (he still looked horrible, but at least he was socializing.) Optimus himself sat in the center of the room with the young child in his lap. The light green boy was poking happily at Optimus's windshields.

"Springer!" I was shoved roughly to the side as Hotrod apparently noticed Springer, emerging from one of the other rooms with a hand to his helm. The green Autobot looked up as his name was called and smiled widely. The duo clasped hands and shoulders and began talking rapidly to each other. Just what we needed too, another teen-aged Autobot boy. I could almost feel the same sinking feeling from Arcee as she clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth beside me.

"Alright Autobots, calm down." Prime tried again after the noise rose. We were joined by Jazz and Prowl, both of whom looked as tired as Ratchet.

"We've got an introduction to make, and some less pleasant things to discuss." Prime stood slowly, hoisting the child to sit on his hip. He looked a little sheepish, like he'd been caught doing something un-leader-like, but it passed quickly.

"This little guy tells us his name is Jump-Start," Prime started, trying to bite back the irony, "and he's actually Ironhide's nephew." At mention of his name Ironhide looked over and cocked his helm to the side, giving a slight nod afterwards, but obviously not wanting to move away from the unstable Ratchet. "We'll all be responsible for keeping the little guy out of trouble," Prime continued warningly, "so be on your best behavior."

He walked forward and set Jump-Start on the table with Sam and Michaela, before launching into another long-winded, leader-like speech. Now, don't go assumin' for a nano-second that I wasn't listening, because I was, it was just that I knew what he was going to say because I'd heard it a million times before. The Decepticons had made a huge mistake, and we would not forget what they had done to us. They had taken from us friends, family, loved ones - and they would reap their rewards in due time. Plans were being formatted, data was being retrieved, action was being taken - but right now we needed to focus on repairing ourselves. We had all felt the grip of loss, and we would be useless on the battlefield if clouded by sorrow. Now was a time for repairing, for healing, and he didn't want to hear any complaints. We were ordered to relax, to try and enjoy ourselves, and when the time came to strike back -we would be ready.

It was a valiant attempt, really, and I admired Prime every time he delivered such a speech, because he honestly believed his warriors could obey such orders. We would all try, and pretend in front of him, that we were doing just as he ordered- but Prime was like family to us all,; a brother to those of his age, a father to those his juniors, and well - a son to people in my position. We all worried about him, and we all knew that by ordering u to take it easy, he would be adding to his burden and none of us wanted that. We'd all try and make him feel better during these coming days. It brought us closer, that was certain. Made us fight stronger, harder.

It was a good move, a good speech.

~I'm proud of you, Prime.~ I sent via private comm., once he'd finished and took a step back to watch his happy warriors. He stood now almost next to me, arms crossed over his chest, and he looked at me slowly, optics unreadable.

~Why is that, old friend?~

~You're a rock for them - a stable, unmovable influence. You inspire the troops with just words, and that's a tough thing to do.~

~I learned from the best, you know.~

~Ahh, don't flatter me.~ I grumbled, reaching over to shove his arm playfully. ~I'm just - telling the truth.~

~Thank you, Kup.~ He narrowed his optics at me in a smile, spark pulsing brightly in spite of the darkness weighing down upon it. I nodded to him, and then turned my optics back to the younger Autobots. Sure enough I'd taken my eyes of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker for two minutes, and they were getting into trouble. I cleared my exhaust and started yelling before I started walking, intent on keeping them in line if it terminated me!


	19. Chapter 18

"The Motivator"

Narrated by Decepticon Starscream

~*~

It had taken them much longer than I expected to finally work up the courage to seek me out. I knew that eventually they would, I was their leader after all and without me they were helpless, but I was rather surprised by the group that, rather literally, fell through my doorway at long last. Just by looking at them and the ugly new human bodies they now possessed I could not identify them, but-

_It appears we have our first Constructicon - the large one is Hook, and Rumble is the only other humanoid one among them. I am surprised to see just how literally this disease has worked - for the others are Ratbat, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw and Ravage. I am impressed._

You mean, you didn't know exactly what this disease would do to us!?

_Of course not, you fool. I knew only what its intentions were, and that I was to be its vessel. Now, stop thinking and do as I instructed._

I frowned, feeling the soft lips on my face contort, and stood - rising slowly from my throne.

"Seekers, bring them inside. That smoke is making me sick." I growled, crossing my arms over my chest once my feet were on the floor. From the corner of the room my four Seekers rose, and did as instructed.

_It is odd to see what kind of human attributes I have given you..._

I thought you said you didn't have control or knowledge over this?

_I do not- but seeing as how I am the one who brought you this illness... I can claim it's affects as my own. It would not have happened without me, after all._

And -you can reverse it, can't you?

_In time, Starscream, patience._

_You are upset with me?_ The crystal continued after I didn't answer him. He sighed, a strange feeling - like a wind blowing beneath my human flesh, and I could see him shake his head in disapproval. He hung from a chain around my human neck, hidden from the others as he rested between my shoulder blades. Ever since my complete transformation into my new human body he had begun talking to me. He explained to me the situation as he understood it; he told me what had happened to me, and how to use it to my advantage; and then he had declared his power over me. I thought this laughable, of course, and challenged his right to rule me, Starscream, but I was over-thrown yet again. He 'let me' experience a pain unlike anything I had ever felt before, unlike anything I could have ever imagined. Not even the feeling of having my spark probed without my consent could match this pain. It was like he was shredding his way through my memory banks, pulling ammo from files as he saw fit. He filled me with a cacophony of things - anger and sorrow, overwhelming loss and despair, physical and mental pain alike. It made me vibrate and my human body lost control of itself - unable to fully handle the torture being forced upon it. So I had given in - so I would never feel something so sinister again.

It made me long for the heat of Megatron's blaster cannon.

_A lesson I do not wish to repeat, Starscream. Now - stop your whimpering and get on with it._

Since that 'lesson' he had been a constant presence within my own mind when ever he touched my flesh. I had tried numerous times to discard him, and I'd even gone so far as to throw him across the room - but it did no good. I believe the humans call it 'withdrawal' - when you become so completely addicted to a thing that the moment it is no longer within your grasp you suffer. That was what this crystal had become. His presence became an addiction for me, and I could not bear to be without him for long.

_I am a part of you now, Starscream. I have been a part of you for years; you just did not realize it._

He told me that he did not have a name, he did not have a body - he simply was. A sentient mind trapped within this small crystal, longing for a body. That was what I was to provide for him - in exchange for the secret of recovering my mechanical form once more. If I could provide him a body, he would give me back mine. The contagion he carried he had no real knowledge of. He did not know where it came from, or how he had ended up with it - but he knew it existed, and he knew that in order to obtain his own body he would have to use it. The moment I took the crystal that housed him into earth's atmosphere I was contaminated. When I crash-landed in Richmond and smeared the bodies of three humans against my cockpit I sealed my fate and the fate of my fellow Decepticons. I had contaminated myself with human DNA - and that was why I could not repair myself. That was why I continued to deteriorate even after Hook repaired my damages from the initial crash on the meteor. I was ill - and my body was unable to defeat the virus. It had taken a firm grip onto the biological parts of my body, and destroyed the rest. It left me human inside and out.

And I had the power to pass this contagion on, though I did not know it. My very flesh crawled with this disease. It was harmless to humans, because it was not designed to affect them - but it had a target now. It was a disease that learned, grew and adapted, and it was targeting Cybertronians. When I had overheated in the med-bay and finished my transformation, I had contaminated...

I had contaminated...

_A fellow Decepticon. He is unimportant._

Right. I contaminated a Decepticon of no importance, and gave to that Decepticon the power to pass on the disease. He, in turn, contaminated Hook - and apparently Hook had carried the contamination to Soundwave's micro-cassettes. While this was happening I had been instructed to bring Skywarp, Thundercracker, Runabout and Runamuck into my ranks. Skywarp and Thundercracker had been easy - all I did was use the crystal to summon them to my quarters, and the moment they were touched they succumbed. For now that the disease knew how to attack it worked quickly - my fellow Seekers didn't stand a chance against it, and within minutes they too were human. I had eventually sent them out to catch Runabout and Runamuck, who had begun to wreak havoc since the collapse of our defense systems. It was too dangerous a mission to attempt myself, the crystal said, for if I was trampled I was as good as terminated, and so Skywarp and Thundercracker had been my cannon fodder.

Hearing nothing but a voice and feeling nothing but raw power, my mind could not wrap around the concept of it - and so it had formed a strange image of the crystal for me. A silhouette in my mind that appeared whenever the voice spoke to me, it did things as I imagined the crystal would do them, had he a body. The image was nothing but a large shadow but it - he resembled my father, and it unnerved me.

He had again shown me his immense power when the security systems went corrupt. I had, days before, gone into the system behind Soundwave and instilled my own codes and protocol - knowing that sooner or later one of my subordinates would attempt to overthrow me. I set the system up so that if I did not enter my clearance code every night at the same time, it would destroy any and all Cybertronians within the base - for if I did not enter my code, I must have been terminated. I could enter the code from anywhere as long as I could operate my internal comm. system - but the moment the transformation took hold I was unable to do this, and the system reacted just as programmed.

The crystal had managed to slip into the framework of the system somehow, reaching out with invisible hands or wires or whatever it was that this crystal possessed, and reconfigured the program. Unfortunately his power had over-loaded the computer, and the security systems shut down completely, leaving the guns useless and the hallways filled with a vile smelling smoke. It was nothing but a nuisance to a Cybertronian, but to myself and the other now contaminated Decepticons it was -

Which Decepticon was it that I contaminated first?

_It's not important._

B-but I think it is... I feel like I'm forgetting something...

_You're forgetting your mission, Starscream! Do as I command!_

"Orders, Lord Starscream?"

I blinked myself out of my stupor and looked up at Runabout and Runamuck, who had spoken. They were bowed on their knees before me like groveling idiots; behind them were Hook and his party, and Skywarp and Thundercracker stood behind them. It was an image of unimaginable pink flesh - nude humans standing, crouching, laying before me. It was disgusting. I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest, bare, like my fellows.

"We wait for them to awaken, and then we get the others." I hissed, having grown accustomed and almost fond of my human voice.

"You mean - we contaminate the others." Thundercracker emphasized, sounding less than pleased. I craned my neck to one side a little to peer at him through the hair which continued to fall into my face. He and his fellow Skywarp had many of the same physical characteristics as I - though Skywarp was slightly bulkier than I, and Thundercracker tipping past him. Our bodies were lean, our limbs long - not like the thick, compound muscle of Runamuck and Runabout.

"Yes, Thundercracker." I answered shortly, fixing him with a glare. "You have a problem with this?"

"N-no," he stuttered, looking away and putting his hands on his hips, "none at all."

"Good." I snipped quickly and turned away, walking back towards my throne (a slab of metal which had been shot out during the security system shut down which conveniently happened to be shaped perfectly for a flesh-creature of my size) and sitting down with a small noise of agitation.

_You do that well. I'm surprised._

I do what well?

_Talk to the troops. You seem very confident and sure of yourself - it's very unlike you._

Unfortunately I know how to act authoritative when giving someone else's orders.

_Watch your tongue_.

It seemed like time crawled impossibly slow as we sat there, waiting for the others to wake up. Skywarp and Thundercracker retreated into the shadowed corner of my quarters, and every now and again I could hear them whispering to each other, though I couldn't make out the words. I knew they were probably plotting against me, speaking ill of me if nothing else, but the crystal around my neck fed me its confidence, and I was able to pull myself away from the vice-like grip of paranoia. Runamuck and Runabout were seated across from each other, staring deeply into the human eyes of their twin as if trying to will something to happen. Maybe they were attempting to establish a comm. link. Fools.

At long last we were rewarded with a moan, and the scraping of human flesh against cement. The tiny human the crystal identified for me as Rumble slowly sat up, rubbing his head.

"Did you sleep well?" I hissed, leaning back against the metal behind me. "You certainly kept us waiting long enough."

"Wha-?" Was my only reply. The small Decepticon looked around for a moment and then simultaneously flashed two emotions over his human face: anger and confusion. Eventually his confusion seemed to settle and anger, as was the way with him, won over.

"What's goin' on here?!" He bellowed, standing on his short human legs and looking around the room at the rest of us as Skywarp and Thundercracker slowly stepped out of the shadows. It almost made them look intimidating in those bodies, slipping out of the darkness like that.

"Which ona you is Starscream!"

_I can already tell that he will pose a problem, and possibly a threat to us. Keep him under your thumb, Starscream - do not let him get an inch._

I frowned inwardly, keeping my face as blank and angry as possible. No-one aside from Soundwave could reign in Rumble. Even Megatron himself had his share of problems dealing with the little pile-driver. I stood slowly and held up a hand to silence Runamuck and Runabout, as they looked ready to tackle Rumble for his offensive tone.

"Rumble," I began, but he immediately cut me off. I narrowed my eyes and stood, taking a few steps away from my throne as he babbled.

"You! Listen here, Screama! Soundwave's in bad shape! Now, I dunno how we got in this mess but-"

_Extend your hand, Starscream._

What?

_Extend your hand as if you are going to offer it to Rumble._

Are you serious?

_Do as you are TOLD._

With a frown and a pain in my tongue as I bit back a reply, I did as I was told. I lifted my right hand slowly and extended my fingers towards Rumble. It was instantaneous - indescribable. I felt the crystal burn white-hot against my human spine, and the searing heat poured through my bone, up my neck, down my shoulder, across my arm until it reached my elegant fingers and exploded. The feeling of the aftershock was like spider webs back through my hand and up my arm. It made my limb quiver and my knees go weak. It was unlike any high I had ever experienced. The pleasure was short lived however, for when I looked away from my hand to see what I had done - I was tackled to the floor.

Ravage had not been pleased by my attack upon Rumble, and had thrown herself atop me. The crystal pressed, hot and sharp, into my flesh as she climbed to her paws on my chest - holding me down and ripping into my skin with her claws. Her body vibrated with a strange, completely biological growl and she pressed her ears back against her head.

_Off!_

Again the reaction came just before the words had finished. This time the heat seemed to explode from my chest and I was witness to exactly what was happening. Seeming to materialize from the tiny pores on my human body, hundreds of tiny tendrils of a dark green color shot into the air and pierced Ravage's flesh with their sharp tips. Once they had all made contact, the tendrils pulsed and the last zap of energy was forced into her. She flew off me and I heard the thud of her body hitting the ground some few feet away.

_Good - now I sense his fear._

I sat up slowly; keenly aware of the blood on my back from where the crystal had sliced too deep, and locked my gaze instantly upon Rumble. He was sitting up now, mirroring me, with a hand to his face, gaping. I had never seen such fear and shock on his faceplate - this was something entirely new and different. I felt a wave of fear crash over my spark, pulling away to let me realize...

I liked that look.

_Do you now? Get up, then. Put him in his place and make sure he stays there!_

I stood slowly, never taking my eyes from Rumble as he tried to glare at me. The hand on his face trembled slightly; human energon of a disgustingly dark red color began to leak from between his fingers. The others were waking up slowly now, and Hook, quickly accessing the situation, scooted back along the floor away from Rumble as I walked slowly towards him.

"You don't seem to quite understand what's happened here, Rumble." I said softly, attempting my best Megatron voice - the one he used when talking to subordinates who had made him so angry he couldn't even shout at them. I knew the voice well, and as Rumble's glare faded I assumed I mimicked it passably.

"I am in control here. I am your new leader. You will listen to me and not the other way around, got it?" With another step I was practically standing on Rumble's human toes. The other mutinous micro-cassettes would have none of it, however, and soon they had all crowded around Rumble. Ravage was standing over his lap so that his face was hidden behind her; Laserbeak and Buzzsaw stood near both his feet as Ratbat settled on his shoulder. I narrowed my eyes dangerously.

_Megatron was a fool and you, even as his second, were never respected. These micro-cassettes and their bond with each other, with Soundwave, is a danger to us and our mission. Megatron should have instilled fear within them long ago - and now we will have to make up for his mistakes._

What are you babbling about now?

_Soundwave is not with them - he's injured and alone and they are worried about him. They will be determined and stubborn until you listen to them, until they know he is safe. Such loyalty is unwise among soldiers. A solider and a warrior should be loyal to his commander, his leader first and all others second. Megatron never attempted to establish such a rule with this... family. They are our biggest threat, Starscream._

And what exactly do you expect me to do about it!?

_Stop whining! Give me a minute to think._

"S-starscream? Is that you?"

As the crystal left me in silence, I turned my gaze towards Hook as he moved to stand. He froze immediately when I locked an angry gaze on him, and quickly held up his hands.

"I-I just, wanted to make sure."

"You mean you can't tell just by lookin' at him?" Skywarp muttered from his position near Thundercracker. He shrugged a little and looked away, obviously avoiding my gaze. Had my recent show of power done nothing to impress him!? Was he not scared of me now! Where was my respect!?

_He's scared of you, Starscream - he's plenty scared. He just doesn't know the proper way to show it. He is the least of our concerns however, and we can deal with him later._

Have you decided upon a course of action then, oh great and mighty rock?

_Do not mock me, Starscream, he warned, and I could feel the heat of him against my back increase, it is very unwise._

"Starscream, would you mind um... Lord Starscream, please, explaining what is ... happening here?" Hook muttered, eyes darting from one of my Seekers to the next. He looked panicked, wringing his human hands together and hunching over to appear less threatening. His build was not too shabby, I had to admit. He was taller than the rest of us, and stronger of torso. His hair though, was thin and wispy looking. I did not like it.

_Tell them._

Everything?

_What I instructed you to tell them._

And then what?

_And then we will find Soundwave and terminate him._

T-terminate him!? He's one of the best Decepticon officers here! Not to mention if we killed him we -

_ENOUGH, STARSCREAM!_

"Exp-plain, of course." I cooed, trying to ignore the ringing in my human ears. I reached up for my neck and grabbed the chain, pulling it forward until the crystal fell into my hands in front of me. I heard Hook make a small noise, but he covered his mouth and bit his tongue. He recognized it, then, from the med-bay. Hard not to, I suppose - it did nearly terminate him.

"This crystal is the key to great and unimaginable power, Decepticons." I started, holding the crystal tightly in one hand - ignoring the heat it radiated. "It was this very crystal that I took off in search of after securing this base for us. When I left Earth's atmosphere to retrieve you after the final fall of Megatron, I sensed the presence of its power. It called to me - searching for the right person to bequeath its power!" I balled my free hand into a fist and slowly dropped the crystal, holding back a wince as it bumped, heavy for its size, into my chest. "This crystal is a beacon, soldiers - a beacon to energy. To our true destiny. It had picked up energy signatures unlike anything I've ever seen before. It has found a substance on earth that is more powerful - than energon. A single cube of this could power Tyger Pax for a millennia!" I let my words sink in, thoroughly disappointed when Runamuck and Runabout were the only two who reacted at all. I narrowed my eyes.

"Isn't that... Amazing?" I prodded.

"No, oh- yeah, I mean -sure it is," Skywarp began, stepping forward and bit and gesturing wildly as he spoke, "but I think - I think none of us give a damn about your crystal because we all want to know what the scrap happened to us!"

"Enough of your insolent prattle!" Even though I had been privy to the slightly Megatron-esque voice for a few days now, I was just as shocked as the others to 'hear' it aloud. "I am your new master - I am the Eater of Stars!"

"Isn't that a little complicated, oh mighty one?" Skywarp grumbled, well on his way to experiencing the same reality shattering pain I had felt.

"EOS." Thundercracker supplied. Both of them seemed completely, idiotically, unaware of the power they were in the presence of.

"EOS?" Skywarp questioned, turning away from myself and the crystal completely to regard Thundercracker.

"Eater of Stars, Skywarp."

"Oh. Ok, I like that."

He, (EOS now, I suppose) gave no warning. He didn't ask me to aim for him, nor did he chuckle or insult them like he had done me. No - he simply attacked. The heat was suddenly there, and the crystal sizzled against my chest, so hot that even the chain around my neck felt suddenly engulfed in flames. I let out a cry of pain and fell to my knees, unable to do anything to alleviate the burn because I had learned the hard way that removing it when it was so hot did nothing but burn my hands as well. The pain would soon subside. I heard two gasps, as if the air had been knocked from human lungs, and then the scattering of feet as the Decepticons ran in all different directions -as if trying to get away from something.

I lifted my human face, eyes hidden behind my hair, and felt instantly nauseous from exposure to such a thing. It would have fried my logic chip - had I possessed one.

The crystal around my neck was now suspended in the air in front of me, though still anchored by the chain around my neck. It revolved slowly, and from it leaked the same dark green tendrils - only these were all aimed at Thundercracker and Skywarp. They wrapped around their necks and wrists and pulled them to their knees on the ground. The duo struggled to remain sitting upright, gasping and panting so hard their faces turned red. Eventually they caved in, and fell face-first to the cement.

EOS began to laugh.

I felt my blood (energon) run cold at the sound. It was unlike anything Megatron had ever uttered. Yes, Megatron had been maniacal and sadistic, at times seeming to enjoy nothing more than forcing his subordinates into submission - but this laugh... It was a new kind of evil. It was a new kind of twisted perversion and it made me sick.

"Bow before your rightful master, Decepticon fools. EOS, you call me? Good! Title me in your own, inferior tongue!"

The laughter continued as I stood, craning my neck slightly to try and locate the other Decepticons. Runamuck and Runabout were clutching each other beside my throne, shaking; Hook was attempting to hide underneath my recharge berth; Ravage had pulled Rumble away, and had taken a defensive stance in front of him and the other micro-cassettes, her fur on edge.

"Now, pets, play time is over. I expect that you will not question myself nor Starscream, my chosen avatar, further?"

"N-no!" Coughed Thundercracker, his voice wet. Skywarp was silent save a small moan.

"Good." EOS purred, and then fell slack against my chest once more. I hissed slightly, but quickly realized that the pain I felt was simply the pain from the previous burn, and not the beginnings of a new one. I lifted my hands as if to touch the crystal, and held them there, watching them shake.

The sound of flesh scraping against cement again drew my eyes away from EOS and I watched the Decepticons gather slowly in front of me again. Skywarp and Thundercracker stood hesitantly to their feet, both of them with crooked noses bleeding into their mouths and down their chins where it dripped onto their chests.

_Attend to Soundwave, Starscream._

I didn't want to nod. I didn't want to obey - and for once I felt ashamed of myself. I did not like the fear with which I was regarded at that moment, for it was not fear of my own power - it was fear of the power of the thing that controlled me. EOS was not so different from Megatron, making me out to be nothing more than a chosen slave in his favor.

_Starscream... you tread on thin metal..._

"Rumble," I said, forcing my voice to sound threatening as I avoided his gaze, "take me to Soundwave." I caught the shadow of his nod, and then fell into step behind him.

My eyes fell momentarily upon Skywarp and Thundercracker as they hesitated before deciding to bring up the rear. Their hands were linked tightly.

EOS simply laughed.


	20. Chapter 19

"Walk of the Decepticon"

Narrated by Autobot Skyfire

~*~

I had always considered myself optimistic. When I was a child people used to tell me I would never be able to shake the 'curse' that my parents had put on me, but I'd done it. I'd just smiled at the disbelievers and told them to get scrapped. I had done it, though. By the time I graduated the academy I was known as a scientist - not as that 'Skyfire boy from... you know where.' But ever since I'd been re-activated I'd felt that optimism fading. I'd been nothing but confused, alone and hurt since waking up. And now I felt guilty.

Was it my fault... or his? And how could I think to blame it on him? He was my bondmate! He'd been alone; he'd been suffering for millions of years without me - so how could I dare blame his uncharacteristic actions on him? It had to be my fault - hadn't I, technically, abandoned him? It was my idea to get closer to the planet, he'd been frightened, but I'd assured him nothing bad would happen. I was really wrong. I wondered, momentarily, what the people on Cybertron thought when he came back alone and broken? Then again, the war had started soon after his return - wasn't that what he said? - so I suppose the rumors were short lived.

Skyfire trying to live up to his curse.

I'd caused him so much pain. I could tell when I watched him do things. He was paranoid, like someone who had fallen into a terrible loop only to have that loop broken. Megatron was bad news - I'd always thought so, and I'd only been able to catch glimpses of what he'd possibly done to my Starscream. I didn't want to think about it, but unable to talk to him, and ignored by the other Decepticons, I'd had no choice but to sink further and further into dark thoughts.

If I ever got my hands on Megatron I would rip his spark out.

And that thought disturbed me on a deep level. I was a pacifist at spark, and even though I knew it was natural to feel that way towards someone who had hurt your bondmate, it still scared me because I knew it was the truth. I could feel it in my circuits like a program I'd been built with - when I saw him, no-one would be able to stop me from trying. I wanted to extract blissful violence upon him.

There was a soft moan from across the room and I turned my head, sighing once I remembered I wouldn't be able to see anything in the pitch. Hook and the others had left a while ago, and we hadn't heard from them yet. I wondered as I listened to the pained breathing of the Decepticon next to me, if they would come back for him? I'd seen him interact with his micro-cassettes and them with him, and I vaguely understood the bond between them, but would they be convinced to leave him? I myself was starting to doubt just how likely it was he would be saved, could his micro-cassettes come to the same conclusion and abandon him?

Listening to another soft moan I remembered being in the room when he'd awakened after his transformation - his shock was short lived however, because not even a minute after he opened his eyes, his chest had practically exploded. It was the most gruesome thing I'd ever seen, and I never wanted to see anything like it again. I wondered, now that I was helpless, alone and hurt in the darkness, why it was so gruesome to me. I wondered if, maybe I'd been involved in the war it wouldn't seem so gruesome - after all it wasn't a Cybertronian's chest being ripped apart. But something told me that the scientist Skyfire would still be sickened by the image. Any being right in the central processor would be at least a little put-off by seeing such a thing.

I was again jolted from my thoughts by him, but this time he sounded like he was trying to say something, he wasn't just moaning incoherently. I froze for a moment, holding my breath even, to try and make out his words, but it was no use on a number of levels. I wouldn't be able to understand what he said even if I could hear it. These bodies were incapable of speaking Cybertronian and I hadn't learned the human language like the other Decepticons. I was, essentially, completely non-functional in this body. Though, I still had my size - my strength.

I twisted my hands behind me for a moment, feeling the tight bonds that Soundwave himself had tied there. I rubbed my wrists against each other and pulled my bottom lip into my mouth at the burn it caused. A thought occurred to me, and I stretched my arms back as far as I could as I contemplated it, then decided my arms were not nearly long enough - but I had no other ideas. I had to try.

I shifted my weight until I was sitting flat on my aft with my feet flat on the floor in front of me. My knuckles brushed against the cement floor as I took a breath and arched my back, putting all my weight onto my shoulders and my feet, lifting my aft off the floor. I managed to quickly get my hands over my aft and felt them press against my thighs. I dropped onto the ground with a jab of pain, but it was working! I pulled my arms up a little and paused - I could feel the strain in my human arms. I tipped my head back against the cement and closed my eyes to breathe for a moment and ignore the odd burn of muscle. I quickly caught my breath and held it as I bent my right leg as tightly against my chest as I could, and then began to wiggle my human foot until I bent my ankle at such an angle as to slip it under my fists. I held in a laugh as I straightened out my right leg, and easily twisted my left in its wake.

I sat up with my bound wrists now in front of me, grinning. My grin faded quickly as I heard Soundwave's voice again, still trying to speak, and he sounded like he was pleading now. I didn't like the idea. I hadn't been with the Decepticons long enough to form a real, solid bond with any of them but I'd grown accustomed to Soundwave's stoic voice and apathetic ways. To hear him plead and moan like that, it almost made me want to give up.

I shook my head rather violently, shaking my dusty brown human hair in the process of my determination. I brought the bounds to my mouth and began to pry them loose with my human teeth. It was easier than I thought it would be, and I could only assume it was because Soundwave had been huge at the time he'd tied the knots - and so he couldn't very well pull them as tight as they should have been pulled or he risked breaking my arms off entirely. Thanking Primus silently for my good fortune, I wriggled my hands out of the bounds and crawled slowly towards the sound of Soundwave's voice.

"Pleez," he moaned. Unfortunately the words meant nothing to me even though I could now fully hear the sounds. I crouched beside him for a moment, not sure what my intended next actions were.

"Dont leev him... forgit me..."

I frowned as I listened, able to hear the obvious distress in his voice. Compassion wasn't a Decepticon trait - they had been able to leave him like this, alone and in pain. I decided at that moment that, no matter what my ties to Starscream, I could no longer be a Decepticon. I didn't know where that left me, but I knew my mind had been made up.

I reached out slowly and placed my hand over the ball of Soundwave's shoulder. I wanted desperately to tell him not to worry; I was going to get him help. I squeezed in what I hoped was a comforting manner, and looked over my shoulder towards the door. I couldn't see anything, but I could recall the room pretty clear in my mind and I believed I could make it to the door without much trouble. Even though Soundwave's human form was just as tall and broad as mine, I knew I could carry him easily enough. The only problem in my way was the -

Sometimes, irony was a good thing.

I gaped at the door as it whooshed quietly open, and knew that it was a sign. I had to move - now! This was going to be my only chance. I loved Starscream with everything in my being, but he had been corrupted, possibly beyond my aid, and I could not trust he would hear me out or let me live. It was a horrible, wretched thing to think about one's bondmate, but I had time later to be proven wrong and fall into despair and guilt, right now I was determined to get Soundwave to human medics.

Ignoring a few sounds which could have been protest from the Decepticon, I slipped my hands under him and lifted. It wasn't as easy as I had expected it to be, and I stumbled when I got him about waist high because a human's center of balance did not recalibrate automatically like a Cybertronian's, but I soon found my balance and hoisted Soundwave to my chest.

"Fren... zy..."

Soundwave said quietly, head tipping back over my arm. I frowned at him and opened my mouth to speak - frustration rising quickly. I drowned my non-words with a growl and turned for the door. There was a strange red/pink light filling the hallway, which meant that someone had completely turned off the security system and we were running on low power. The smoke that filled the hallway looked like some odd mist, and it was hardly inviting.

I was stalling - stalling bad. I knew I didn't know where I was going, and I sure as Primus didn't have a clue how to get there, but I could feel fresh blood on my arms and knew I didn't have time to think - I had to act. Either Soundwave's thrashing or my picking him up had re-opened his human wounds, and I knew that could only lead to trouble. I didn't know much about humans, I didn't know anything but what I'd learned in the past day, actually, but I understood the basics of infection and he needed help.

I took off at a run, deciding it was better to plunge in as fast as I could then try and take my sweet time. I skidded so I didn't run face-first into the wall and took a sharp left, heading down the corridor. I didn't know the base well at all, and I didn't have the convenience of accessing the maps Starscream transferred to me - so I was running blind. Coming up on fork in the halls I decided before I reached them that I was going right. I skidded again, my human feet having little to no traction, and sped down the right hall. There was only one way to turn as I neared the end, and so I peeled left -

And was ejected from the base.

Somehow, out of all the damned possibilities, I had found the trash ejector. As soon as my shoulder made contact with the wall it flipped up, catching my human legs with the bottom, sliding me along the floor until it picked me and Soundwave up - and unceremoniously dumped us outside the base. Directly on to the hill behind us. I couldn't keep a grip on Soundwave, and was forced to try and protect my own fragile humanness as I rolled uncontrollably down the steep hill, catching occasional glimpses of Soundwave as he tumbled and flipped along side me.

I'd managed to keep quiet during the roll, even after hitting rocks and limbs and who-knew what else, but as we skidded to a rough stop on the gravel road at the end of the hill, I couldn't hold in a shout. I lifted myself carefully onto my hands and knees, gasping and panting. My hands burned; my knees burned; my side burned; my chin burned; my chest burned. Slowly, shaking violently, I lifted my hands and moaned upon seeing the damage I'd inflicted, the rocks and dirt mixed in with the blood and skin. I remembered Soundwave suddenly and whipped my head around.

He was lying on his side a few feet away. I would have thought him dead if he hadn't breathed in. It was a shallow, dry breath, but he was breathing all the same.

Ignoring my own aches and pains, but not without a few vocal protests, I stumbled and crouched/fell next to him. Rolling him gently on his back I squeezed my eyes shut and dipped my head down. This was beginning to look like a mistake. I'd only furthered his injuries and I still didn't know where I was going. Had I just killed this Decepticon? Was I really destined to - to-

I saw the headlights before I heard anything - they were obviously on high. I reached up to shield my sensitive eyes with my arm and blink like an idiot at the approaching vehicle. The driver hit the horn twice in rapid blasts, and then practically laid on it as he slammed on the breaks. I knew that moving was the most wise decision to make, but my body didn't want to move - it was like there was some kind of inhibitor on my central processor. It wasn't until the car came to a noisy stop just inches from Soundwave's face that I was able to feel my body again.

"Hey! Whutthu-" I blinked up at the human driver as he and his passenger stepped out of the car. They took one look at me and Soundwave, and knew immediately something was not right.

"Whut happind?" The driver asked, looking at me as he and his friend crouched down. I opened my mouth and knitted my human eyebrows together before shaking my head and looking down at Soundwave.

"Mark, weaveghuduhgeht theez guys sum help."

"Eyeno, eyeno." The first human said. He rubbed his head for a moment then, trying to keep his eyes on mine and failing (he kept gazing at Soundwave's injury), he put a hand on my shoulder and addressed me.

"Du u speek inglesh?" He said slowly. I met his gaze, knitted my eyebrows together tighter, and shook my head. He was trying to talk to me and I couldn't understand him - even worse I knew I couldn't answer him. I felt the frustration building and my chest began to heave as my breathing became sporadic. I was frightened until I realized it was a human-biology based reaction to my overwhelming frustration. I let it happen.

"Whudabowt uh... Espanyoll?"

"Mark, u dont speek Spanish!" His partner quickly shouted, hands on Soundwave's shoulder as he looked from him to his companion.

"Eyeno but eye figerred thadef he - nevurmhind!" The driver took my shoulders and stood up, attempting to pull me to my feet as well. Hesitantly, I did as he coaxed, casting a worried look at Soundwave.

"We uh- were goingtu geht u tu tu ae hosspital." He said slowly to me, turning to point to the car as his friend carefully picked up Soundwave. I followed his pointed finger, and I think I understood what he was getting at. He was offering us help; at least, that's what I hoped he was doing.

As I slowly climbed into the backseat of his car, sliding forward to help his friend get Soundwave into the seat with me (eventually having to rest the Decepticon's head across my lap/chest) I realized just how stupid I had been. My guard had been completely down, and these two humans could have easily killed us numerous times. I hadn't once been suspicious of them, and it was foolish of me. I felt pangs of worry eat their way through my human stomach as the driver peeled off the road, and after a moment or two of driving us through the unpaved woodland floor, shot back onto the road.

I trusted them now, however. I wasn't sure why, maybe it was the tone of voice they had used, the way they'd tried to make eye contact. I think they were just genuinely trying to help, and I was out of ideas and content to let them. I looked down, past my hands which were suspended in the air so as not to touch Soundwave more than necessary, and frowned at the expression on his face. His eyes were shut so tightly I could see the muscles in his face spasming, and his lips were parted to help him breathe.

"Whudiyu think happind to em?" The passenger asked quietly, looking over his shoulder at me. The driver, who was hunched over the wheel with his glasses nearly pressed against the windshield, shook his head.

"Eyedunno."

"Duya think thu blond won'll make it?"

"Eyedunno."

"He lookd pritty bad..."

"Woodja shuddup all reddy? Eyem tryin' tu drhive!"

I tuned out the humans as much as possible, and turned my head to look out the car window. The trees were zipping past at an alarming rate, and I could just barely make out the corner of part of the base in the distance. I felt a pain in my throat and my eyes began to burn.

Had I made the right choice? I didn't, oh Primus, the thought of leaving Starscream, again, was ripping me apart but I - I just couldn't... I felt guilt heavy on my shoulders because this was pure selfishness. I couldn't stand being with him the way he was, I couldn't take the way he talked to me, the way he pushed me out and looked down on me - and so I'd left him. He needed me now more than ever, and I'd left him... Again! He wouldn't admit it but he was struggling - he didn't know how to be a leader because it was clear it had been beaten into him how to be a soldier. I knew, I could tell by the way he talked that he had longed for the day when he could lead the Decepticons, but there was something odd about that desire - it was as if he didn't understand quite what it meant to be a leader. He had a child's ambition. I loved that about him. I- Oh, Primus...

The pain in my throat became unbearable. I reached up and wrapped a hand around my neck, it was almost too much to bear. I tried to think of some way to make the pain go away, and so I did the only thing I could think to do - I made a sound. It was a low, moan-like sound that came from deep in my chest. It alleviated the pain a little, and so I did it again. And again.

"He-he's crhying, Mark!" The passenger said, reaching over to touch the driver's arm. "Sobbing."

"That's uhndersthandahbull. Eye mean he obveossly doesnt uhndersthand us, and he's nhegged, kut tu shreds and his - uh - pahartner/frend/whudever is in sum seereus trubble. Whoodnt u bee crhying tu?"

Making a few more of the strange noises I felt a new reaction start. It was obviously a natural, biological reaction to the chemicals which had changed with my emotions (thankfully I was able to sense such things happening, otherwise I might have been worried) but it was unnerving. My eyes were beginning to water quicker than my new optics could absorb it, and so it was dripping from the corners of my eyes down my face. Small droplets of water ran down my cheeks to my chin, where they dripped onto my arms and wrists.

It hurt so much. Physically, mentally. I couldn't think straight! I wanted to go back but knew I couldn't because of what I'd done. I wanted to go back to Starscream but I knew that he would not take me. I felt like a horrible person for thinking such a thing, but simultaneously knew it to be true. I blamed myself for his current state. I knew he was falling to pieces and I'd abandoned him. I'd left him at the mercy of his Decepticons. They talked about him behind his back and I'd thrown him to them. I couldn't understand these humans, I didn't understand this body! I assumed they knew what they were doing but I could have been wrong. I could have sentenced myself and Soundwave to unspeakable horrors all because I had been wanton for action. All because I decided I could be a hero! I wasn't a hero! I was everything else. Damnit! I didn't know what to do! Soundwave was going to die in this human body and I was going to be responsible. I would be completely at the mercy of the humans and would have no way to talk to them. I couldn't communicate at all!

Humans need oxygen in a different way than Cybertronians. And, if forced to breathe in quick, rapid gasps eventually a human's body takes control, and the human falls unconscious so the body can once again regulate proper breathing.

This is why I do not remember the rest of the trip to the human med-bay. This is why I do not know where they took Soundwave. This is why I don't understand now anything more than I understood then. I just wish I could tell the suited men in front of me such.

They had approached me when I woke up, sitting in a bed with my wounds mended. They began talking to me in the same human language that the other men had used, and then in various different languages. I had responded to none of them (mostly because I couldn't find the will to do such.) I noticed nothing unique about these men aside from a small patch that they all wore somewhere on their clothes.

It was a small hexagon shape, bordered, and split into three colors: red and black at the top, and a faded yellow striped with black on the bottom. Diagonally from the bottom two corners of this hexagon were two very small triangles, the one on the right was red and the one on the left was a faded yellow.

At the very bottom of this image sat two symbols, I imagined they said something in the human language. One of them looked like a curved pipe, consisting of an open end, a curve to the left, a curve to the right and another open end - it sat with these open ends horizontally. The second symbol looked much like a triangle with a side missing. It had a sharp dash at the top and then a straight line angled down and to the left.

The men sighed, looking to one another, and then one of them approached me again. He sat down next to the bed and looked at me solemnly.

"Mhy nhame is Lennux... Eyem here tu help."

I blinked at him, and then turned my gaze towards the window.

I had lost my will to continue, and was no longer searching to find it.


	21. Chapter 20

"Canada, Sink!"

Narrated by Decepticon and Constructicon Hook

~*~

The whole thing was ridiculous, and I kept expecting to pull out of recharge at any second. I still could not fully get my processor around the fact that we were human - because all of our mass had to have gone somewhere! It couldn't have just vanished. Then there was the fact that most of us were ten-times as old as the oldest human, and yet none of us appeared to be elder in our human forms, why the twins and Rumble even seemed to be human children. Children! The absurdity of it all! On top of it, if there was room, Starscream had now ordered the lot of us to leave the base. We had recruited and contaminated the rest of the Decepticons (namely the rest of my fellow Constructicons) and were now walking directionless through the Canadian forest in nude human bodies.

"Starscream," Scrapper snarled, picking up his pace so as to walk next to our 'leader'.

"What!" Came the predictable response. Starscream jerked his head towards him so quickly his hair moved away from his neck for a moment and I saw again that nasty burn scar that wrapped all the way around his neck. The crystal, EOS, baffled me too. What was he, exactly? Sentient, sure, but was the crystal itself the being or was there another life-form inside the crystal? Or was the crystal simply a vessel for the sentient being?

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Walking into a human town... like this?!" Scrapper shouted, indicating himself angrily. He stopped short and leaned backwards as Starscream rounded on him, poking him into the chest until he began stepping backwards.

"Don't question me, Scrapper! I have my orders and you have yours! I'll shred your puny human hide into scraps of flesh if you bring it up again!" He turned to address the rest of us, red eyes locking on with each before moving to the next. "I've been assured that we won't be bothered. I don't know how, so don't ask me - but those are your orders! Stop questioning me or I'll terminate all of you and do this MYSELF!"

I cocked my head to the side and watched Starscream turn again on his heel, and stomp off, shoulders hunched. It took a moment before the rest of us picked up our paces and followed him. Of course the twins were right at his hips, and his other Seekers hadn't approached him since the fiasco in his room. I didn't blame them. It was truly frightening to witness, I cannot imagine having been in their place at the time.

So I resigned myself to the fact that I would spend all day questioning the things that had happened and the many things which were undoubtedly about to happen, and tried to enjoy the idea. I liked a good problem, a good challenge, but this one was beyond me. I had been, ahem, we had been exposed to a strange bacteria or disease, according to Starscream and his damned crystal, and this disease was somehow able to enter our mainframe and corrupt our systems without being uplinked or downloaded to us. Then, not only adapting itself enough to completely mutate Starscream into a biological life form, it learned, grew and spread so quickly that by the time we were passing the contagion to Scrapper and the other Constructicons, it was only a matter of seconds before the transformation began.

Then of course there was the question we all asked, either aloud or repeatedly to ourselves, that had yet to be answered by either Starscream or EOS: Could this transformation be reversed? Starscream had completely avoided the question every time it was posed to him, and no-one dared ask EOS to his face, er, surface, so we had no idea. I assumed, however, that either Starscream knew it couldn't be, or he didn't know any more than we did. He was dodging the question like he always did, leaving me to believe EOS didn't trust him as openly as he made it seem he did.

I heard a small noise to my left and turned my gaze curiously.

Ah yes, Soundwave's micro-cassettes. I was beginning to feel like they were being drawn to me the longer they stayed away from Soundwave. It was not entirely unpleasant, after all I had the feeling they would continue to do as I ordered in his absence, but I was in no mood to baby them. I did not want children, nor did I want to be responsible for them. I was free of ties, and that's how I liked it. Beside me Longhaul muttered something to Mixmaster, but it wasn't for my audios apparently.

Back to the cassettes, they had been nothing but sour and silent since we found Soundwave's room deserted. Rumble had shouted and thrown things, and at one point had tried to attack Starscream, only to be thwarted once more by EOS. The idiot had strips of flesh charred away on his chest, face and arms. He would have probably been terminated by EOS if Ravage wouldn't have talked some sense into him, figuratively, I mean. She'd practically pinned him down until he'd calmed from anger into ugly human sobs, leaking from his human eyes. I found I thoroughly disliked that bit of human engineering - crying. It was an ugly, useless thing.

Ravage loped slowly beside Rumble now, his hand on her head as if clinging to her for life. Above the duo the other three once-micro-cassettes fluttered, silent as well. It was hard to read expression on any of their faces, save Rumble's and he (Oh, how did the humans put it?) wore his heart on his sleeve. He either didn't know or didn't care that anyone who looked once at him could read his every thought. He had mastered the art of crying silently, however, and I almost enjoyed the way his tiny face looked as the tears rolled silently down its length.

I stumbled to the side with a grunt as Scrapper elbowed me in the side.

"What in Primus's name was that for?" I bellowed, though I did it softly enough so as not to alert Starscream. Scrapper narrowed his human eyes at me and looked pointedly in the direction we were walking. I hadn't been aware that I was so obviously staring at Rumble, but apparently he'd noticed, and felt my attention should have been on our destination.

I agreed, after I saw what lay ahead of us.

Starscream was leading the whole bloody troupe of us right into the heart of a small human town! Just at the edge of the woods, where Starscream himself seemed to have stopped, there was a paved road, and just beyond that the street became lined with shops. What made matters worse was that he could not have lead us out at night when people would not be around, no he had obviously researched and discovered the time when this particular little town was most busy - for certainly it seemed to him that was the best time to have us cavort around in our pink, fleshy bodies!

"He's going to get us all scrapped." Longhaul moaned.

"I'm really starting to doubt his sanity, now more than ever." Bonecrusher added, and I could practically feel him roll his eyes.

"Well, if you all feel so strongly about it, why don't you go tell him to his face?" I provided smugly, knowing that would shut them up if nothing else. I would still have to listen to them grunt, sigh and complain quietly to each other, but at least I would not be an expected participant. They had been shown, just like the rest of us, a good example of the power EOS had, and they were none too eager to displease him and feel his wrath again. (For they had all needed to be restrained so that they could be contaminated, and Primus I don't blame them. Had I known what was going on I wouldn't have gone willingly either!)

After another second or so of hesitating, it seemed Starscream found his determination and he set off across the road. The twins, almost sewn to his hips, looked as if they wanted to hesitate further, but trusted Starscream for some reason unbeknownst to me, and followed him faithfully. I was next in line to cross the road, but there was no way I was going to blindly follow Screamer onto the asphalt. I wanted to watch him and the twins for a moment, make sure he knew what the sigma he was doing. The Constructicons all halted behind me, and I could hear them mumbling to themselves, wondering what I was doing. Scrapper muttered that he had half a mind to leave me behind if I was going to be stubborn. I don't think he really intended me to hear. Rumble and Ravage paused too, the later looking up at me almost as if waiting for orders. Thundercracker and Skywarp, still silent and brooding, hesitated and I knew they were wondering if it would be safer to wait, or safer to move around me. Apparently they decided they would rather wait then put themselves any closer to Starscream, and held fast.

For his part Starscream tried to look confident as he strutted nudely across the road, trailed by children. To my utter shock and further bewilderment, nothing happened. Nothing. The cars did not stop. They didn't honk their horns or try and swerve wildly out of the way. The people just ahead on the streets didn't turn to look, not even the ones facing him. It was as if he was completely...

"Invisible." Scrapper muttered.

"It's got to be EOS's doing." Whimpered Bonecrusher. "And who knows how far that cloak reaches!" With that he and Longhaul pried themselves out of our little caravan halted at the curb, and caught up with Starscream. We received only a quick glance over their shoulders which told us everything was, apparently ok.

"Are you going to pick up the pace, Hook, or do I have to kick your aft across the street?"

"Stop bothering me you irredeemably inept sycophant." I growled, waving over my shoulder so that my fingers smacked Scrapper in the face before starting across the street myself. As expected Ravage, Rumble and the other micro-cassettes followed me blindly. Scrapper, Scavenger and Mixmaster all shoved into each other as they attempted to follow in my wake, and I needn't comment on Thundercracker and Skywarp.

Technically, I suppose, I should not have felt shamed at my nudeness - after all as a Cybertronian I did not wear clothes, and so the lack of them should have meant nothing to me - however upon witnessing all the other humans parading around in their brightly colored and obnoxious garments, I began to wish for some of my own. It was very akin to the feeling I had gotten once in the academy, when a friend of mine finally relayed the information that my lower panel had been open ever since I'd set optics on our substitute-instructor. Yes. Quite akin to that actually. Again I was momentarily aware of the fact that such a thing should not have bothered me, really shouldn't have surfaced at all, really, because no-one was actually looking at me. I was not getting that look. It was still there though, and unfortunately it seemed as if I was the only one suffering from such exposure.

"Starscream, what's going on?" Scrapper growled, moving past me to push through the other Decepticons until he grabbed Starscream's arm and spun him around. Physically I knew that Scrapper could take Starscream with no problem, especially in these human bodies. He could have probably crushed the Seeker's head between his hands with ease. However EOS still hung threateningly from around his neck, and I knew Scrapper had forgotten this little fact when he approached, because the moment Starscream turned around a glint of light caught the crystal, and my fellow Constructicon was reminded in less than a nano-second just how powerful that crystal was.

"Scrapper, I would strongly suggest you move your hand if you know what's good for you." Starscream threatened in a dark voice that was not like him at all. I watched as he and Scrapper exchanged glares, a small stand off, if you will, and eventually Scrapper took a step back. I noted quickly the expression on Starscream's face, for possible later reference. He seemed more tired than anything, perhaps not physically but emotionally. I wondered for the first time just how connected he and this EOS were. Did the Seeker ever have a moment alone now? He'd done it to himself, in any case, it was no concern of mine.

Scrapper, no matter how strong or capable he was, seemed to have lost a little common sense when he made the transformation. He pressed on.

"Why can't anyone see us?"

"Would you rather they did?" Starscream snapped back quickly, almost as if he was expecting the question. The rest of us had formed a small circle of sorts around the duo, and we took up most of the curb. Oddly enough the humans did not bump into us like I assumed they should have had we been invisible, they walked around us! I almost ripped at my human hair in frustration, for now it appeared we were visible, but they simply didn't care! I narrowed my eyes at Starscream, very eager to hear his response now.

"No, I-I just... I think we'd all be a bit more eager to follow you and th- EOS unquestioningly if we understood a bit more about what exactly was going on here." He explained, and for once I was impressed. The fool had used his words like an adult. Good for him. Starscream was not impressed, however, and he had the audacity to laugh in Scrapper's face.

"Why should we have to tell you anything? Megatron sure as scrap didn't share any of his plans with anyone, not even his second in command, so why should I do the same?"

"Because you have striven to prove yourself a better leader than Megatron, and what a better way to do so than actually trusting you soldiers with important and useful information?" The words were out of my mouth and I was moving forward before I really knew I was doing it. I regretted my insanely quick wit for a second as I realized I was putting myself and those could-be treacherous words that much closer to EOS. It needed to be said, though, so I had said it. That was really the only reasoning I could come up with, and so I went with it willingly. I'd play the part.

"Oh, would it now?" Starscream snarled in that voice of his that somehow carried over to his human 'counterpart', per se. He crossed his arms over his chest, just below EOS, and fixed me with a rather unnerving gaze - which was something coming from him.

"Yes, well, part of what made Megatron such an inefficient leader was his inability to trust anyone. He was paranoid, as I'm sure you're well aware. With you, you see, we understand where you are coming from. We know that you, as well as we, were on the receiving end of Megatron's wrath and if you would but trust us a little, now, before we have fully decided upon whom we truly ally - the ball is in your court." I shrugged lightly, well aware that each and every one of the Decepticons was now staring at me. Including Scrapper, though he looked positively fumed that I'd stepped in on what was obviously supposed to be his shining moment. I gave him a barely noticeable smirk - he noticed, of course, and crossed his arms noisily over his bare chest with a 'humph.'

I seemed to have thoroughly confused Starscream, either that or he was listening to EOS speak in a voice we could not hear, because he had frozen on the spot except his eyes, which seemed to be scanning the sidewalk as if he was reading something there. I followed his gaze for a nano-second before taking another, very small, step forward and clearing my throat.

"My logic is -"

"Flawed, Constructicon."

I took a quick step back, not even attempting to hide my shock, fear and defeat as EOS 'spoke' once more. I lifted my arms as if to shield my chest, and backed up into the large form of Longhaul. He grunted at me, but made no move to push me away or shove me forward. He was actually a rather comforting presence, like a wall behind me that I could use to my advantage, for I was quicker of foot and wit than he, and if EOS tried anything I could dive to the side and use the big brute as a shield.

"A soldier with intelligence stops being a soldier." EOS said calmly, and, unfortunately, I knew he was telling the truth. A little ruffled by the expression, and clearly having no understanding of what he truly meant, Bonecrusher took a small step forward and pointed at the crystal.

"A-are you callin' us all stupid?" He snarled, not even an ounce of threat behind his words. He was just a scared little Cybertronian speaking up to hide the fact that he wanted to curl up and go to sleep until things were all better. He could be rather endearing, I supposed.

"No, Bonecrusher." I sighed, rolling my eyes. "He meant intelligence as in information, not wit or smarts, which, unfortunately, you lack anyway."

"All you need to know is that as long as you do as you're told, I will not let any harm befall you."

"And what about our bodies, since you're being kind enough to grace us with your voice?" I asked, and though my words were spiteful I tried to keep my tone polite. I did not want to be on the receiving end of anything he had to dish out, and yet I could not seem to completely quiet my tongue. Scrapper had said on more than one occasion that I 'asked for it', but the truth was I simply knew better. I knew that my intelligence stacked far above that of my peers and fellows, and so I simply had to speak up, in hopes of inspiring them to learn with my advanced vocabulary and rousing intellect.

The laugh that proceeded my answer chilled me to the very core - if, that was, humans had cores. I didn't know, and honestly I wouldn't sleep any worse if I never found out. I might, in fact, sleep easier - because that would mean I had escaped this 'predicament' with no lasting effects. The sooner I could feel my own metal hide, the better.

"Let's make sure you don't stick out like the idiots you are first, mmm? We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." As Starscream nodded at nothing, and then turned to keep walking, I realized for the first time that perhaps this EOS was not as all-powerful as he claimed to be. Was he, perhaps, as under-informed as we? Was he working for a higher power? Of course the very thought that there was something or someone out there able to control a being with such a frightening power made me shudder, but it was something to consider. A little byte of information to store in the back of my human mind - like so many other little bytes. I had to start writing these down or my slippery human brain would begin to forget them.

So we again fell into step behind Starscream as he led us down the sidewalk, being avoided by humans who ignored us, for all intents and purposes. My head was starting to ache at the temples, so I tried determinedly to focus my attention on something else because running those questions through my mind only made further questions, and in a minute I was going to explode into a tornado of questions - and that wouldn't be good for anyone. More than that, I wasn't in a rush to be terminated that was for sure. The others fell again into step around me, and I found I could feel them thinking the very questions I didn't want to ask. It was making it excruciatingly difficult to not think on them.

Our manipulated leader led us down the sidewalk for a long stretch of time. I could see the sun beginning to set over the buildings, the sky taking on a rather dazzling array of colors as the planets continued to shift and rotate. It was stunning compared to the sunsets on Cybertron - we had grown up witness to dull grays and gray blues and dark reds. A purple sky reminded me just how far from home we were, and I felt the strange ache of homesickness. I had not been popular on Cybertron, especially since I had been built and not born as were all my fellow Constructicons, but all the same I longed to feel my feet on that cold, metal surface. I longed to breathe in the dark air, thick with exhaust fumes and the smell of burning oil. This was no time to be dwelling on such things, but at least I had stopped asking questions. At least I was distracted by my wanton longing for Cybertron.

My meanderings did not have far to wonder, however, for our little caravan was soon stopped as Starscream turned and entered a human building, trailed by the twins. Scrapper stopped and looked at the door before looking up at Starscream and raising his eyebrows. The dark-haired human Decepticon gave him a look like he expected Scrapper knew what to do, and then he continued deeper into the 'shop'. Scrapper frowned and held open the door, waving in the other Constructicons before me. Bonecrusher ambled in first, followed by the paranoid and neurotic Mixmaster. Growling low that this was all completely insane, Scavenger shoved Longhaul through the door and followed, stomping loudly. I looked down at Rumble and Ravage and waved them in ahead of me, clicking my tongue against the roof of my mouth. I cocked a human hip and looked at Scrapper.

"Are you just going to stand there and hold the door all day?" I grumbled, watching him narrow his eyes at me. He shrugged.

"So what if I am?" He leaned forward a bit and jerked a thumb inside the shop. "I just wanted to make sure it was safe before exposing my hide to this crap."

"Good idea." I agreed, before grabbing his arm and pulling him through the threshold with me. I heard Skywarp make a sound, the first noise he'd made in eons, as he caught the door. I released Scrapper's arm once we were both too deep within the building to make a run for it, and felt him hesitate before snapping it away. So it appeared the big boy was nothing but a big baby after all, looking for a little comfort, was he? Ha. After what he'd done the last time I'd offered to bond with him, he would be lucky if I so much as touched his lower panel ever again. Unfortunately, I remembered with a painful twinge, we didn't have lower panels anymore. We had dangly bits of flesh and muscle. Just thinking about my own human 'organ' made me walk funny for a nano second. Starscream's smooth and lilting voice brought me out of my thoughts...

"W-we desire clothing, flesh-creature." He said, and though his voice was loud (perhaps louder than necessary) he sounded damned scared. I assumed EOS was telling him to do things without really assuring him that they would work. Brilliant tactic, that. I cocked my head to the side as the rest of us stopped in our tracks and noted for the first time that aside from the human behind the counter, we were the only patrons in the store. I placed my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes as the woman behind the counter turned a blindingly fake grin towards Starscream and the rest of us.

"Then please, have your pick, eh." The woman cooed as if it was a rehearsed line. Again I found myself unable to stop, myself, from wondering if she had really just opened her mouth and said it or if EOS had 'said' it for her. I suppose it didn't matter one way or the other, but I couldn't help but wonder. If he could influence humans in such a way, maybe even control their actions to an extent such as thus, what else was he capable of? I began to shudder at the idea that we had only seen the tip of the iceberg of the power of a lackey. What did this ... crystal have planned for us, indeed. Starscream turned towards us and my thoughts were silenced.

"Alright, Decepticons - cloth your disgusting human bodies." He commanded.

"What?" Scavenger questioned, looking to the rack of clothes on his right and pulling disdainfully at one. "You mean you want us to put these things on?" He grumbled. He was met with an icy glare from Starscream, and when that yielded only silence, the Seeker reached towards the crystal for a more pleasing result. Scavenger dropped the garment he'd been indicating and looked away.

"Do it quickly." Starscream amended. "We don't have time to spare."

"So, we're on a schedule now?" Scrapper grumped close by, though it was for only my ears. I tilted my head towards him, but didn't give him my full attention. "EOS not powerful enough to stop time for this little shopping expedition? Do we have a train to catch?" I smirked a little and took a step forward to inspect the human clothes. Scrapper did have a sense of humor, I had to give him that. He was dark, like myself, and dry, like myself. Though he wasn't as biting or snippy as myself, but no-one could be built perfect.

I frowned as I thumbed through the shirts on the rack I had selected. I was no expert on human fashion, but I did enjoy watching their TV shows and that made me more savvy on trends than any of the others. I'd never really considered however, until just that moment, which clothes I would prefer if I was ever forced to choose, and so I began to think back on all the humans I had watched on TV. What had my favorite characters worn? It made me feel like an imbecile, really, trying to picture myself in those clothes because, of course, I did not see myself as human, I saw myself as what I was, a Cybertronian, and the idea of a Cybertronian in humans' clothes was, at the very least, laughable.

"Not bad!" I paused and turned to look over my shoulder as Longhaul's voice broke the silence of the shop. He was clapping softly at Mixmaster, who had been the first to put on the human garments, and was now attempting to look himself over in a body-length mirror. Longhaul was still nude as a human child, his long black and silver hair hanging down his back, but he'd donned a baseball cap at least. He was trying, I suppose. As for Mixmaster, he had chosen quite well, if I do say so myself. The short and tiny human/Decepticon had chosen a plain white shirt with buttons up the front, and rather baggy light blue jeans. The ensemble went well together, and was bottomed by a pair of large, leather, steel-toed boots. I hummed in approval.

"It almost makes him look attractive," Scrapper agreed from the rack behind me. I turned to look at him, quirking a brow. He caught my gaze and stood up straight, no longer leaning on the top of the rack. He shrugged and made a face.

"I'm not aloud to think so?"

"That's disgusting you rock-sucking hysterical mass of warbling inanity." I quipped, returning my attention to my search for clothes, ignoring the other Constructicons as they gathered around the dressed Mixmaster and asked for help. I felt Scrapper move up behind me and rolled my eyes as he attempted to pretend he was looking at the clothes on my rack. He pressed his fleshy body up against mine and I gagged at the sensation - loud enough for him to hear. He chuckled and I felt him breathe on my neck hotly.

"What's the matter, Hook? Not into the kinky stuff?"

"Scrapper, you know full well what does and does not arouse my lower panel, now, if you would please pull your odorously offensive flesh-bag off my back - I have shopping to do." This seemed to satisfy Scrapper's curiosity for the moment, and he mumbled something under his breath as he too approached Mixmaster, only in order to further scrutinize his outfit. I pulled a shirt much like Mixmaster's from the rack and studied it for a moment. The fabric was light, but at the same time I understood that it would provide adequate protection against the cold. I pried it off the hanger and tossed the useless metal thing aside before pulling the shirt on slowly, one sleeve at a time. It felt... pleasant enough, I supposed. It did make me realize that I had been rather cold until just then, but now having clothes on I felt much better. I shrugged my shoulders to properly align the damn thing before starting to work on the buttons down my chest.

Finishing the job I moved towards one of the long mirrors and lifted my eyes to take in my reflection. I had to first get over the absolute absurdity of looking at myself not only in clothes, but as a human with my bottom half still completely, nude, but once I was able to focus in on the part of myself I was attempting to focus on, I found I rather liked the way it looked. It fit snugly over my chest, but not too much so that I felt I would rip out of it should I decide to actually do something. I tilted my head to look at my arms, they were sculpted human arms, and they looked rather delightful in the sleeves. However, I decided I did not like the sleeves rolled down, and began the slow process of rolling them up, pausing every fold to smooth them neatly.

"Hook, we're shopping for clothes to make ourselves blend in - not preening." Scavenger called from behind me. I looked at him in the mirror and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Far be it for me to want to actually look like an educated human, not a slob of a homeless bum like the rest of you. Mixmaster, I suggest you tuck that shirt into your pants.." I was rewarded with a strange look in my direction as Mixmaster wondered just how I'd been able to see him with my back to him, and then he noticed the mirror and scoffed in my direction. I watched him for a moment more until he did as instructed. It did do wonders for his unfortunate build. I much preferred his normal body.

"Hook, catch!" I turned just in time to receive a face-full of cloth. The velocity of the throw made me stumble backwards, and feeling the carpet slip from under me I landed on my human aft in a most ungraceful heap. The laughter of my fellow Decepticons burned my human audios as I reached up to slowly pull the cloth from my face, only to see the lot of them laughing at me. I humphed loudly, attempting to show them I didn't care what they thought, and moved slowly to my ugly human feet. Once standing and properly balanced, and still ignoring the raucous laughter around me, I inspected what I'd been tossed. Pants. Jeans, much like the kind that Mixmaster had found for himself, only I got the feeling these would fit much more snuggly than his. I turned them over in my hands a few times before deciding to try them on.

"Yes, yes, laugh all you want." I sighed, thoroughly annoyed. "It just proves exactly which of us is the bigger bot here." I finished, feeling as though I was teaching children. The laughter died off over the next few moments, or perhaps I just imagined it did as I stepped into the jeans carefully - not wanting to lose my balance again. Pulling them up carefully around my human organs and zippering them closed, I again looked at myself in the mirror and immediately began tucking the hem of the shirt into my pants. Yes - I imagined I was quite attractive for a human male. The jeans were snug around my legs and aft, which was something I had learned human women enjoyed, all I needed now were a pair of the boots Mixmaster had found for himself. I turned and almost ran into Scrapper, who was grinning at me in an almost mischievous way, a box in his hands.

"What?" I snipped, looking him up and down upon realizing he was now fully clothed as well. He looked, well, dare I say attractive. He too had donned a white shirt, but it was tighter than mine, stretched even more taunt across his chest and made him look big and brawny. The sleeves were short, but not rolled up - they were just made short. And he wore the same pair of jeans I did, and they looked just as good on him.

"You want boots too?" He smiled, shaking the box teasingly in front of me.

"And - what exactly do you want in return for said boots, Scrapper?" I growled, deciding to play along because I was far too tired to argue. He smiled at me and leaned close so that none of the listening ears could hear him, and after chuckling hotly he made his request.

"I give you these boots, the last pair of those steel-toed ones, and you've got to help me fully figure out how these bodies work."

"You are a truly disgusting example of perversion at its finest, my dear Constructicon."

"Boots?"

"Yes, thank you." I muttered, reaching out and taking the box before he could stop me. I heard him snicker, laughing to himself as if he'd won some kind of contest, before walking away again - to find shoes for himself I imagined. Putting on the boots was not nearly as easy as I imagined it would be, and during the time it took me to figure them out, all the other Decepticons had dressed. Ironically enough my fellow Constructicons were all dressed roughly the same - white tops of various sleeve lengths, jeans, and boots - all of them tan and steel-toed except for Scrapper. He wore black boots that were easily twice the size of ours, but lacking the steel. A nice trade, I assumed. Skywarp and Thundercracker had decided to dress in colors that much resembled their old paint jobs. Thundercracker had found a hooded sweater of teal blue, there was a logo of some kind on the front but I didn't recognize it. He wore black pants that looked like they were a jean material, and they matched identically the ones that Skywarp wore. However the Seeker with an only slightly slighter build had pulled a thin button up shirt from the racks, much in the style of my own. His shirt was a dark purple, a good deal darker than his own purple, so dark in fact in looked black. I would have confused it for such if not for the presence of horizontal black lines running the length of the shirt. Starscream had almost followed in the steps of his fellow Seekers - at least, his pants were exactly the same. His shirt was whiter like ours, but it was... I don't know how to say this - fluffy. His sleeves puffed out at the cuffs, and the collar was extravagant. He did not have his shirt buttoned all the way, however, and in the crack towards the top EOS could be seen as clear as day. Then, of course, there was Rumble. He looked as if he was attempting to hide in his clothes, for he wore a dark red hooded sweater like Thundercracker's, only his was easily two sizes too big, and his hood was up - making him look like he was swimming in the damned thing. And his pants were way bigger than Mixmaster's. How he ever thought he was going to walk in those, I don't know.

"Decepticons," Starscream said hoarsely, once seeing we were all dressed. "Let's go."


	22. Chapter 21

"Night of the Humans"

Narrated by Autobot Sideswipe

(Sidenote, 'kay is what Carly calls Michaela.)

~*~

You ever have one of those days where you can just tell things are gonna be great from the get-go? Yeah? Well that's how my day was. I woke up feeling more recharged than I had in a long time and not even the daunting task of first morning watch could dampen my spark - especially when I discovered it was Arcee whom I would be sharing watch with. I'm quite certain that over the course of our long watch I convinced her to dump the Hotrod geek (who everybody but her seemed to know she had the thrums for) and try a bot more her speed: Me. Yup, any day now she'd come crawling to me, telling me I was ten times better than that snobby jerk. I would just wait for her. Of course Sunstreaker didn't believe me, but that was only because my poor, lonely twin was jealous.

"You're only setting yourself up for disappointment, 'swipe." Sunstreaker sighed as he stood up and peered out the window of the base. "You're delusional." He added, smirking at me as he leaned against the window pane.

"I'm delusional? I think not, I think you're the one who can't admit to himself that his twin brother finally bested him."

"Bested me?" Sunstreaker snickered, waving and turning to lean his back up against the wall. "It's not like we were having a contest or anything, bro - I don't even like Arcee."

"Sunstreaker, everyone likes Arcee." I corrected, smiling. "Admit it."

"Whatever." Sunstreaker yawned, clearly avoiding the subject. "Oh hey! Here they come!" I jumped up quickly and joined him at the window, peering out as best I could through the glare of the setting sun.

It had taken Sam and Michaela almost an entire week to get Optimus to agree to this little plan, and even I was impressed with their persistence. They had worked up to the big question too, taking their time. First they'd inquired about maybe hooking a TV monitor to Teletraan I so that they could watch a movie on a 'big screen' like in the theaters. They'd suggested that it would be good for the lot of us to see a movie, help us deal with the loss of the last two survivors of the Ark crash - Cliffjumper and Grapple. Eventually Optimus had agreed that it was a good idea, and had turned the project over to Ratchet and Wheeljack. While the duo worked on re-arranging the med-bay into a more comfortable viewing space, Sam and Michaela had another question for Optimus: Sam had a friend, and so did Michaela - who had both been really wanting to see the movie as well, and, since they both assured him their friends were each very trustworthy, they wanted to invite them along. Optimus had thought they were joking for a nano-second, before sighing and trying to talk them out of the idea. He'd had help, of course, since Prowl was so livid at the idea he couldn't speak correctly, but Sam and Michaela weren't without their supporters. I heard that even Elita One was on their side. Eventually they convinced the big leader by telling him it was due time the Autobots started making contact with other humans, to try and build up a slow reputation. So eventually the plan boiled down to Michaela, Sam, Carly and Miles coming over for the night to watch a movie on Teletraan in the newly (temporarily) redecorated med-bay.

Ignoring Sunstreaker as he began to make faces at the four humans through the window as they approached, I honed in on and picked up their comm signal. (I heard that Ratchet had made a comm 'button' thing for Sam, but that it wasn't perfect, so he and Wheeljack had combined forces to make it perfect, and had ended up making four specifically for this occasion. Whereas before the comm was always on and always linked up to the rest of us, now it had its own private channel, and an off switch.)

"-nothing to worry about." Sam finished.

"Aside from the fact that we're going to be chillin' with a bunch of giant robots." His male friend, Miles, replied.

"They really aren't that bad, once you get used to them." Michaela piped in. "I mean, it's hard to really see them as being intimidating once you really figure them out. They're just so much like us."

"Aside from being over twenty feet tall, made of metal, and able to turn into cars and jets and stuff." The blond female, I assumed Carly, sighed. "Yeah 'kay, just like us."

"Just, watch out for Prowl." Sam said quietly, and I heard Sunstreaker chuckle from beside me. "I don't think he'd ever really um, do anything to us, but he's not too keen on the idea of having humans running around the base."

"If I was a twenty foot tall robot, I don't think I'd be too keen on that either." Miles said, snickering a little.

"Of course not, Miles, you'd be out in the middle of the city stomping on them." Sam added.

"Hell yeah I would. I'd teach humanity a lesson all right."

"Don't talk like that around the Autobots, ok, boys?" Michaela grumbled. "You wouldn't want to be labeled Decepticon Sympathizers now would you?" The boys both groaned in response, but other than that didn't say anything.

"So, this um, Prowl - what does he look like so I know to stay out of his way?" Carly asked.

"Well, he's about middle-height from what I've seen. He's not huge like Optimus, but he's definitely bigger than Bumblebee." Sam supplied.

"He's mostly white all over, but with some black. He also has two car doors that stick out of his back, they kind of look like wings. Oh! And he's got two little things that stick out of his forehead- they kind of look like antennae." Michaela offered.

"He turns into a police car, so that should tell you what you're dealing with." Sam snickered.

"Oh, great." Miles moaned. "He's gonna be like our chaperone, isn't he?"

"Actually, no, probably not." Michaela said thoughtfully. "I'd be surprised if he was even there tonight. You'll probably only meet a couple of the Autobots, actually, I don't know how many of them were really interested in watching the movie."

"Well, who will we be meeting, 'kay? I'd like to um - be a bit more prepared, you know?" Carly piped in again.

"Bumblebee's gonna be there for sure." Sam said. "That's uh; he's my car... kind of. He's one of the smallest Autobots. He's all yellow and black - and he turns into this wicked Camaro."

"Used to be a piece of crap Camaro." Michaela muttered.

"He's cool though- and now that we've got these comm buttons I can actually talk to him." Sam finished. "You'll probably also get to meet Optimus Prime himself."

"Wait, isn't he the big red and blue guy who fought that Megatron guy?" Miles asked.

"Yeah. He's -"

"He's gonna be there - are you serious?" Carly asked, and she sounded quite frightened. "I'm not sure about this, 'kay. I saw him on TV and he was fuckin' huge."

"Carly, he's their leader. He's fine. I mean, it takes a little getting used to since he's an almost thirty foot tall robot, but he's a good guy. He saved my life more than once, and I'd willingly put my life in his hands again." Michaela's words seemed to quiet the girl.

"Who else?" Miles pressed, and I got the feeling he was just as nervous as Carly - he just hid it better.

"Well, Ratchet and Wheeljack will probably be there, right?" Sam asked, peering over at Michaela.

"Yeah. Ratchet because it's his med-bay and Wheeljack because he's the one who hooked the whole thing together."

"What are they like?" Carly pressed.

"Well, Ratchet is their only doctor, essentially. He's really nice and a bit too scientific some times, but he can get snippy if you catch him in a bad mood. He's funny though, most of the time." Michaela said, then paused. "He's mostly white, like Prowl, only he's got red crosses on his shoulders, and black antennae instead of red ones."

"When you say 'antennae'...?" Miles prodded.

"Not like, bug antennae, dude," Sam piped in. "It's uh - they're just ... It looks like he's got a V in the middle of his forehead. They stick out like this-" He did a fairly accurate representation - to which Sunstreaker laughed again.

"So none of that hairy, wiggly crap, right? I mean - he's not gonna shove 'em in my face to try and smell me, is he?"

"Wow, Miles, way to be a wimp." Carly teased.

"I had a bad experience with an earwig once- it's not my fault he left a lasting scar."

"Well, don't worry, Miles - None of the Autobots are anything like bugs." Michaela snickered.

"Anyone else gonna be there?" Miles sighed, trying to change the topic.

"Mmm, probably Arcee and Jazz too. They both seemed pretty interested in the idea." Michaela offered. "Arcee is one of the two girls-"

"Woah-woah-woah!" Miles interrupted. "Sam, you didn't tell me there were girl-bots!"

"That's because, well.... she's like twenty feet high, Miles. I didn't figure you'd be interested, she's not really your type."

"Besides, I think if he tried anything Hotrod would kill him." Michaela said warningly. "He's pretty protective."

"Is he her... boyfriend?" Miles said, then paused. "Can robots have boyfriends?"

"Of course they can have boyfriends, you idiot." Sam grumbled. "They're sentient just like us - A couple of them are even, well, married."

"Married?" Carly laughed. "Really?"

"Kind of. I mean, they don't call it that, and they don't refer to themselves as husband and wife or spouses, but they're ... mated." Michaela tried. "Like wolves, almost. Um - no, never mind, bad analogy."

"Life partners." Sam offered.

"You mean like - gay partners?" Miles questioned.

"No!" Sam started, then coughed. "Well, I mean... yes, a few of them..."

"Gay robots?" Carly snickered.

"They don't call it 'gay', guys." Michaela interrupted, sounding a little offended. "It's not a taboo in their society. They're advanced enough to know that love is love, no matter what your gender. Plus - I'd like to see any of you tell Prowl to his face he was 'gay'."

"Prowl is gay?" Miles whispered. "That guy you warned us about?"

"Yes." Michaela answered sharply.

"But Jazz is cool," Sam snickered, then leaning close to Miles as if no-one else would hear he said: "and he's totally black."

"A black robot? Now we have races for these guys?"

"Not important!" Michaela harped.

"You have to admit, Michaela - he's black."

"That's beside the point, Sam. Comm Bee and tell him we're here."

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Sunstreaker laughed as we pulled away from the window and started down towards the med-bay. A few seconds later Bumblebee informed us of what we already knew.

~Hey guys: They're here!~

~We know.~ Sunstreaker and I commed in unison, catching a backlash of confusion from the other Autobot. We could hear him running through the lower halls towards the humans, followed by heavy footsteps that had to belong to Prime.

"Man, bro, I wish I could be there to see their faces when they see Optimus." Sunstreaker whined. I nodded.

"Yeah, definitely. I bet one of them'll lubricate in his pants!" We picked up into a run as we rounded a corner, and ran almost faceplate-to-chestplate into Prowl.

"And where the slag do you two think you're going so fast?" He grumbled, putting his hands on his hips.

"The med-bay." Sunstreaker said quickly.

"Didn't you hear Bumblebee?" I smirked. "The humans are here! It's time for a movie." I said gleefully, elbowing Sunstreaker in the side.

"Woah, bro, watch the paint."

"Yeah, I heard him." Prowl sighed, crossing his arms over his chest now and stepping aside to let us pass. "No more running or you two are going to be on clean-up duty."

"Yes sir!" Sunstreaker and I saluted, again in unison, and took off at an only slightly slower pace. Getting to the med-bay was easy - getting into the med-bay... not so much.

"Woah! What the slag happened here!?" Sunstreaker shouted as we skidded to a halt just outside the med-bay doors. "Did you guys gut the planet or something?"

"Very funny, Sunstreaker." Ratchet sighed, peering out from inside. "And even if we had - this planet is not made of wires and circuitry like Cybertron."

The med-bay seemed like it was spitting out wires and cables and all kinds of equipment. Most of them were just pulled back through the door and left in knots as they ran back to wherever it was they were plugged in, but a couple groups of them had been tied together, and made up a strange kind of raft-looking thing on the floor. I reached out and gently kicked a wire with my foot.

"Hey! Don't do that!" I turned quickly, a little surprised as Wheeljack stepped up behind me, carrying a strange looking box in his arms. "You'll mess up the order and then I'll have to start all over again."

"There's an order to this mess?" Sunstreaker gaped.

"Of course there's order," Wheeljack laughed, stepping past us and carefully stepping in between the wires, looking more than a little ridiculous. "It wouldn't make sense to just plug a whole bunch-a wires in and not have them in some kinda order."

"Mmm, he's got a point." I snickered, grinning at Sunstreaker.

"C'mon in you two." Wheeljack called once he'd disappeared around the doorway. "Just be careful not to step on anything."

"You've gotta be kidding..." I moaned, looking down at the arrangement of wires on the floor.

"Just, don't step on anything... hard." Ratchet amended, looking up at us from where he was on the floor, messing with something.

"Oooh," Sunstreaker and I cooed.

I stared for a little longer at the wires before throwing my hands out to my side and carefully walking through. I was walking on the tips of my feet, arms hovering out at my sides, and I felt just as ridiculous as Wheeljack looked. Luckily my equilibrium gauge was functioning at above-average speed that day, so I had no trouble navigating through... once I found a suitable place to put my feet. Once clear of the wire-matting, I lifted my helm to look around the med-bay. I was so stunned I didn't hear Sunstreaker behind me, causing a commotion as he got his ankle stuck in the wires. It looked like a completely different room! All the tables were gone, the floors were clean, and the nasty, noisy medical equipment was nowhere to be seen. In the center of it was that couch that Sam and Michaela had brought in, and directly in front of that was Teletraan I. The computer had been re-wired into the mainframe here, like he had been on the ship, and looked way more comfortable sitting high above the floor. It was kind of weird seeing the console as just this big, flat screen on the ground. His screen was blank, at the moment, but all the little knobs and buttons around him were glowing and blinking, so I knew he was fully operational and back on-line. I smiled a little and turned to commend Wheeljack when Sunstreaker fell into me.

"Hey! What gives!" I shouted, trying to detangle myself from my twin's limbs.

"Sorry, Sideswipe." Ratchet sighed, standing up by the door. "He got tangled."

"And so he fell on me?!"

"I should be the one complaining, bro!" Sunstreaker whimpered, quickly pushing himself to his feet and brushing off. "I just repainted myself!" I stuck my glossa out at him, and received the same in return. I heard Ratchet sigh from behind us before he moved to help Wheeljack with that strange box he'd carried in.

Over the next couple of minutes we were joined by more of the team. Sunstreaker and I took up a post in front of the door so we could watch the other Autobots attempt to walk gracefully into the room. Of course we sat far enough away so that when they fell on their faceplates we wouldn't be in the danger zone. Arcee had arrived first, and she, obviously had no trouble getting through. She was followed almost immediately by Hotrod, who was the first to land faceplate first inside the room. Attempting to hide the flush of embarrassment on his faceplate, he stumbled away once getting to his feet. Jazz followed Hotrod, and though he wasn't nearly as graceful as Arcee, he made it through the mess at a record pace, and turned to curiously join Wheeljack and Ratchet. He was followed by Prowl and Ironhide, who did not look happy in the least. Sunstreaker and I chuckled as they looked at the wires, then at each other, and both attempted to just jump clean over the mass. Sunstreaker and I fell to the floor, beating it with our fists as the two both failed: Prowl ended up overshooting and slid on the slick floor of the med-bay, crashing into the far wall; Ironhide didn't jump far enough and caught his foot in a cord, falling to the ground faceplate first, just like Hotrod.

"Would you two knock it off already?" Arcee sighed, putting her hands on her hips as she glared at us.

"Yes ma'am." Sunstreaker snickered, looking to me smugly. ~Won her over, eh?~

~She's just upset Hotrod looked like an idiot just then.~

~Really? Wouldn't that imply that she liked him and not you?~

I replied again with simply my glossa, powering down my optics to add to the effect.

As Ratchet and Wheeljack approached the downed Ironhide, the later more to make sure the klutz hadn't unplugged anything, Elita One, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and the humans came into view through the doorway.

~You guys didn't start the party without us, did you?~ Bumblebee chuckled as he stepped over the wires, looking curiously at Ironhide and the others.

"Hardly." Ratchet grumbled, standing and brushing himself off.

"Do you four need assistance in getting through?" Elita One said softly, crouching down a little to look at the four humans - Carly and Miles looked dumbstruck, and simply shook their heads, mouths agape. Sam and Michaela smiled.

"No, I think we can manage, Elita." Michaela smiled, shoving Carly forward gently. "Thanks though."

Sunstreaker and I moved slowly to our feet as everyone turned to watch the four humans climb over the wires and cables before landing, almost literally, in the med-bay. Sam and Michaela seemed, as always, rather unphased, but their two companions could barely breathe. I heard Sunstreaker snicker beside me, but he didn't say anything, so I didn't know if he was planning something, or if he just found the whole situation too humorous to hold back.

"Are we all set up then, Wheeljack?" Optimus asked as he helped Elita over the wires, then followed himself.

"Almost, Prime." Wheeljack answered, having moved back over to fiddle with the strange box some more. "I just need to make sure I've got enough juice in this thing, then we'll be ready."

"Good." Optimus smiled. Sam and Michaela continued to push and pull on their friends a little, maneuvering them towards the couch. Eventually the four of them sat down, but turned to look behind themselves at us as Sam and Michaela indicated Optimus. He cocked his helm to one side, then chuckled lightly.

"Oh, yes, right." He took a second to look around at the lot of us. "Time for some introductions, Autobots." He looked to his left, past Elita, to Ratchet. The medic looked confused for a second before realization dawned on him, and he cracked a smile.

"I'm Ratchet." He offered, nodding his helm a little. "Pleased to meet you." He looked to his left at Ironhide, and received a small sigh as the red Autobot crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ironhide." He said gruffly, giving a barely noticeable wiggle of his fingers, before quickly turning left once more.

"I'm Wheeljack, and uh, sorry the place is such a mess. Ratchet and I did what we could, but in the end it was clean and not working, or working but not clean." He smiled brightly. He then looked towards his left, but chuckled a little upon realizing there was no-one to his left, and looked back to Prime. Our leader paused for a moment before looking past Bumblebee to his right.

"I'm Hotrod." The red idiot declared, looking affectionately towards Arcee, who simply snickered.

"I'm Arcee. It's good to finally meet you, Carly- Michaela talked about you a lot." She smiled and waved.

"I'm Jazz." Jazz said brightly, waving then powering down his optics and pointing over his shoulder at Prowl. "And this grump is Prowl." He chuckled, ignoring the glare he was given from the aforementioned. He powered his optics back up and gave me a nod. I grinned and took a few steps forward, thrusting my hand towards the humans. Miles and Carly scrambled backwards, the former actually falling off the couch in his hurry to get away.

"The name's Sideswipe!" I declared happily, wiggling my fingers eagerly. Carly looked towards Michaela, who just shook her head. The blond paused for a second more before reaching up and taking one of my fingers in her hand.

"Uh, p-pleasure." She said quietly.

I stumbled to the side as Sunstreaker elbowed me away and did the same, offering his hand in place of mine. Carly actually managed to chuckle a little, but Miles again fell off the couch. Sam looked at him incredulously.

"And I'm Sunstreaker!" He declared, blinking one optic off-line with a smirk. "And let me be the first to say I love the color of your hair." He continued. Carly laughed a little more.

"Th-thanks."

"Alright you two, that's enough." Optimus said softly from behind us.

~So, what movie are we watching, Sam?~ Bumblebee said curiously as he stepped forward, joining myself and Sunstreaker as we sat down just behind the couch, easily able to see the screen from over the humans.

"It's called 'The Night Of The Living Dead'."

"Isn't that an oxymoron?" Ratchet asked curiously as the other Autobots began to take seats where ever they could find them. Eventually I found myself sitting between Sunstreaker and Bumblebee, with Arcee next to Bumblebee, and Hotrod next to her. Behind us Ironhide and Ratchet had taken up next to Elita One and Optimus, and next to that was a space for Wheeljack when he decided he was done messing with the box. Prowl had settled himself in a chair in one of the far corners of the room, and Jazz had decided to keep him company, and now sat on the floor in front of him.

"It's about Zombies." Michaela offered, not sounding too incredibly thrilled. "And it doesn't really matter if it's an oxymoron or not, it's a B rated horror film - they weren't exactly going for the Oscar."

"B rated?" Ratchet asked again.

"Yeah - it basically means the movie is 'Bad'."

"Aww, c'mon Michaela." Sam laughed, grinning widely at her. "You know you're excited."

"Of course I'm excited - who wouldn't be excited about watching Zombies on a big... enormous TV screen with a bunch of robots?" She laughed, but it was good natured, so I decided not to take offense. It seemed Prowl and Ironhide were not quite of the same mind, for they both grunted quietly to themselves.

"Alright!" Wheeljack said from the corner, turning and giving the rest of us a thumb's up. "We're all ready!"

"Great work, Wheeljack." Optimus said.

"Can I have the movie please, Sam?" Wheeljack continued, grinning at Optimus in thanks for the compliment. He took a few steps forward and reached over myself and Sunstreaker in order to take the small disk from Sam.

"Make sure you put it in the right way." Miles cautioned quietly.

"Right way?" Wheeljack asked, looking at the tiny disk on his finger. "There's a wrong way? I thought you just.. slipped it in?"

"Well, yeah, but you have to make sure the side that says 'wide screen' is on the top." Sam was answered with a click from Carly.

"I don't understand why you guys are so obsessed with that."

"Carly- watching a movie in wide screen is like watching it at the theater, only better." Sam voiced with a sigh.

"Wide-screen let's you get the full affect. You're able to see everything; just the way the director wanted you to see it." Miles added, giving Sam a small high-five.

"Uh, right." Wheeljack said, sounding a little confused. He put his back to the rest of us, and apparently started the movie as he turned off the lights and took his seat next to Elita. He gave her a small grin, and she chuckled at him, patting him on the arm.

My attention was drawn away as the movie started. It had been filmed in black and white, and it took a little while for me to assure my optics they weren't malfunctioning. It didn't take long for the action to start - and I found myself and Sunstreaker joined by half of those gathered as we laughed at the 'zombies'. Even the humans were rolling. It appeared that instead of wanting to be frightened by the movie, they had instead wanted to laugh. Eventually the two humans found themselves locked in a broken down farmhouse - where other humans had taken refuge from the zombies.

"Man, they look terrible!" Sunstreaker snickered, watching the hiding humans as they shouted.

"I'd like to see you look better after running from zombies for hours." Arcee called back, chuckling.

"I'd look a million times better!" He laughed. "Besides, I wouldn't be scared of human zombies - they're so tiny!"

"You'd be scared of them if you were a human." I replied, smirking at him.

"No way." He offered, crossing his arms over his chestplate and shaking his helm at me. "You'd be scared, 'swipe, but not me."

"You'd both be scared slagless," Ironhide piped in from behind us, sounding as though he was somewhat enjoying himself despite his earlier attitude. "Stuck in those tiny, fleshy bodies and surrounded by zombies? Heh. You wouldn't know what to do with yourselves."

"We'd have enough sense to remember this conversation and prove you wrong!" I said quickly, giving Sunstreaker a high five.

"Huh, that's an interesting idea..." Wheeljack said quietly, tilting his helm to one side. "In the case of a completely biological transformation, just how much of our memories would we retain? Obviously we live longer than humans, so we would have, essentially, more memory than a human brain could retain... We would have to lose something."

"It's impossible, Wheeljack." Ironhide scoffed. "Don't go wrackin' your processor over somethin' that can't even happen."

"Oh? I'm not so sure about that, Ironhide." Ratchet piped in, sounding thoughtful. The movie continued on in the background, but it seemed like everyone was more focused on the discussion than the film, humans included.

"What are you talking about? The sheer amount of mass we have alone would make it impossible. You can't just get rid of that." Ironhide argued.

"Well, I disagree." Ratchet snickered, holding up a finger as he explained. "While it would be quite a task, it's not entirely impossible. Look at Megatron and Shockwave, Soundwave and Blaster too, for example - their alternate modes require a lot less mass and yet they are able to make the transformation, and back, without suffering. Showing that obviously we can displace our mass to quite an extreme." Ironhide scoffed for a minute, and then seemed to find a suitable argument.

"Alright, so, we can alter our mass. You got me there. But our transformations are still mechanical. We couldn't become completely biological."

"Couldn't we?" Wheeljack offered, sounding more than a little intrigued. "After all we are a highly advanced race- a combination of both mechanical and biological; and yet our transformations make us completely mechanical, do they not? So, it stands to reason that a completely biological transformation could be possible."

"I don't think it would be without its risks though," Ratchet sighed, looking thoughtful. "I mean, our whole internal systems would have to be changed - completely re-worked."

"I still think it's impossible. I mean, how the slag is our spark supposed to handle a transformation?" Ironhide griped.

"Mmm, good point." Wheeljack sighed. "Though, the humans do have hearts, which are kind of the equivalent to our sparks."

"Not quite." Optimus added, trying not to look at Elita.

"But our whole inner systems would have to be re-worked, Ratchit," Ironhide continued, shaking his helm. "I don't think that's possible."

"If you really think about it, we're already capable of doing that." Wheeljack said again, talking with his hands as usual. "When you transform your inner functions have to completely re-arrange themselves in order to suit your alternate mode."

I sighed deeply and put my hand on Sunstreaker's shoulder. He looked at me, baffled for a moment.

"I hate to break it to you, 'streaker, but you would make one ugly human." He smirked and reached out to touch my shoulder in return.

"And you, my twin, would be just as ugly."


	23. Chapter 22

"Exit the Day Fish"

Narrated by Decepticon Ravage

~*~

It seemed as if Starscream was determined to wear us down so completely that we collapsed from exhaustion. He did not let us rest - not even when it became apparent that he too was suffering. He would, after a few minutes however, look completely rested and well again - leading me to believe that this EOS being was keeping him going, perhaps giving him a recharge of sorts, while we were forced to endure the pain of sleeplessness in our new bodies. I discovered rather quickly that my particular body did not handle nearly as well as the others while trying to function in a sleep deprived state. I felt horrible about it, but there were times when Rumble had been forced to carry me because I simply could not walk anymore. I heard the others complaining of aches in their heads, of churnings in their human stomachs, burning eyes - but my body seemed to simply shut down if I did not rest, leaving me prone and unable to move. I assumed that Rumble too felt these things, but he never voiced his complaints. Laserbeak, Buzzsaw and Ratbat were tiny, and were able to all fit inside Rumble's clothing - Ratbat inside a long pocket he had in the front of his garment, and Buzzsaw and Laserbeak in his hood. They were essentially weightless in these new forms, and so I knew they felt little guilt in hitching a ride, so to speak. It pained me to watch Rumble, however, as he trudged on silently. It was not like him, to say the least, to be so quiet, complacent and withdrawn. I too felt the pain of Soundwave's loss, but in this body it was not nearly as bad as it could have been...

Aside from that, I believed Soundwave to be alive and functioning somewhere else.

I wished I could voice this confidence to Rumble, for I knew that he, and he alone, always seemed to trust my instincts - but I was incapable of speaking a language he could understand in this body. I found that there were even times when I had trouble understanding the language that they were speaking. I could catch a few words every few moments, but some of them were completely lost on me. It did nothing but agitate me more, for I knew the language they were speaking - we had all learned it upon arriving on Earth- but apparently this new body was not made to understand it. I could, however, communicate with Laserbeak, Buzzsaw and Ratbat through an odd and child-like language consisting mostly of verbs and improper grammar.

They did not believe me when I said I believed Soundwave to be alive. They told me it was simply my desire to see him alive that made me feel such, and that I was a fool. (Of course they did not put it as articulately, but that is essentially what they told me.) Unlike Rumble they did not shut down completely, they harbored ill-will. As did I, as did Rumble I am sure, but there's was to an extreme. They had begun plotting the death of all they believed to be involved with Soundwave's death, and they planned to punish all the rest for not caring - to turning a blind eye and pretending like nothing had happened. I would not stop them, I simply did not see the reason behind such actions.

I had just begun to wonder where exactly Starscream (EOS) was taking us when it happened. It was the eve of day three since we had left the small town where we had procured our clothes, and it was suddenly too much for the rest of my companions. Skywarp suddenly collapsed, his legs gave out on him and he hit the ground hard. Thundercracker let out a soft shout and bent down to shake his bondmate awake, for Skywarp had nearly fallen asleep during a small rest Starscream had permitted us a day ago, and that was all it had taken. However things were more serious this time - and Skywarp did not respond. Thundercracker crouched down next to him and gripped his shoulders hard, shaking him a bit more frantically. Skywarp's head lolled from side to side, but not even his eyelids twitched. Thundercracker stared at him for a moment before his human eyes grew wide and he let out a scream. Hook and Scrapper turned quickly to stare at him, the other Constructicons took the opportunity to sit and Starscream jerked out of an apparent trance.

"Skywarp!" Thundercracker bellowed, now almost cradling the other Decepticon as one might cradle an infant. "Skywarp!"

"Thundercracker, knock it off!" Starscream hissed, looking around nervously.

I looked up slightly at Rumble as he fairly collapsed himself against a tree, slowly sliding to the ground. I padded quietly into his lap and curled over him, protecting him the only way I could as he fell asleep. I watched as Thundercracker gently laid Skywarp on the ground and rounded on Starscream.

"No, Starscream! I will not!" He lashed out and grabbed Starscream by his upper arms, pulling him roughly forward until they were nose to nose - Thundercracker being noticeably taller. Starscream tried to pull on a brave and unphased face, but he failed miserably.

"R-release me, Thundercracker!" He demanded. His answer was a backhanded slap across the face.

I sat up at this; shocked as were the other Decepticons that EOS had let Thundercracker extract such violence upon his 'chosen vessel.' The shorter Seeker stumbled backwards and brought a hand to his cheek, gaping soundlessly at Thundercracker. The former stood, arms tense as he panted, glaring at Starscream. The Constructicons looked torn between fear for their own hides and intense curiosity, and eventually formed a semi-circle of sorts off to one side. I sat up slowly as Thundercracker started towards Starscream again, hands balled tightly into fists. Rumble slept just as soundly as Skywarp through it all.

"This has gone far enough, Starscream!" Thundercracker shouted, but his angry facade was broken to me as tears began to stream down his human face. He was frightened for himself, for Skywarp. "We can't keep going like this - our bodies can't handle it! Scrap - even our real bodies couldn't take strain like this! We have to rest!" He had backed Starscream into a tree and grabbed his shirt collar, again pulling them nose to nose. I saw Starscream wince slightly and again wondered where the mighty EOS was. Of course I meant this figuratively - for I could see the crystal pressed against Starscream's chest, but it appeared as if he was content to watch Thundercracker mutiny against him this time. Maybe Starscream had fulfilled his purpose? Though how I was not sure.

"I have not yet been given orders to let you rest, Thundercracker." Starscream attempted in a whisper. I pinned back my ears as I watched him and realized with a small swell of superiority, that he was terrified. EOS had become Megatron to Starscream, and he was no more in lead here than he had been under the silver tyrant. "It's not my fault! I-I can't disobey him I-"

"Hey, what's going on over here?" I heard them approach just seconds before they spoke up, but was too focused on the impending fight that I hadn't raised an alarm. Thundercracker stepped back from Starscream and looked worriedly to the prone body of Skywarp. The two humans walked slowly into the clearing, revealing themselves to be an older male and a younger female. The resemblance between them led me to believe they were related, father and daughter most likely. They both had chestnut colored hair, thick and curly, and eyes of a matching hue.

As they walked further into the clearing I watched the girl's eyes dart from Starscream to Skywarp, to myself and Rumble, and then back to Starscream. I had come to understand the inner workings of my new optics and quickly focused them in as the girl's pupil dilated wide as she stared at Starscream, the black almost pulsing as she stared at him. She brought her hands up to cover her mouth and her eyes grew wide.

"N-nothing." Starscream offered meekly as Thundercracker quickly made his way to Skywarp. He picked up his unconscious bondmate and stepped backwards, away from the humans and towards the still conflicted Constructicons.

"I don't believe that for a second, buddy." The older male said, watching Thundercracker carefully. He started forward but he was instantly tackled by Runabout and Runamuck as they ran forward and slammed him to the ground. They had apparently found the energy to ward off the human like they had not been able to do with Thundercracker. The girl screamed as she stepped to the side, watching her father as he was pummeled into the ground.

"Stop it!" She shouted bending down and grabbing the back of Runamuck's black shirt. She pulled back hard enough to make him gag, but he was determined to keep this man away from Starscream. She let out another shout and leapt onto Runamuck's back, wrapping her arms over his neck and leaning forward to bite his ear.

"Runamuck, Runabout!" Starscream hissed, moving forward. "Get off!"

I pricked my fleshy audios as the two sat up, Runamuck receiving a smack to the head as the girl leapt off him and crouched next to her father. The twins immediately stood by Starscream's side, Runamuck nursing his injured ear and Runabout staring in shock at the girl. She helped her father sit up, frowning deeply at him and trying to keep her eyes dry. As he sat up I noticed a small stain beginning to grow in the corner of his shirt - he was leaking human fluids. He was injured then, which was why she'd been so upset. I cocked my head to the side as I heard Starscream take a few steps forward. The Constructicons still seemed confused, and acted more as one than a group of individuals. Fitting, I suppose. The twins both took fist-fulls of Starscream's shirt and refused to budge. Thundercracker pulled Skywarp into his lap and tried desperately not to fall asleep as well. Rumble remained in peaceful human recharge.

"Who the hell are you guys anyway?" The father asked as he regained his composure, standing with the assistance of his daughter. "No-one uses these roads..."

"We-we're heading for the United States." Starscream offered slowly, meeting and holding the human's gaze, but his voice lacked the confidence in his glare.

"You're going about it the wrong way then, aren't you?" The human continued to prod, narrowing his eyes. I watched Starscream hesitate, and I saw his hand twitch towards the crystal, but he didn't move. For whatever reason EOS was absent at the moment, and I got the impression Starscream was not eager to bring him back to us. Our current Leader settled for crossing his arms over his chest and tipping his head back the slightest bit.

"And if we are...?"

"I'm just wondering what a bunch of... unique individuals such as yourselves are doing out here." The human's voice sounded a little softer, and once it was clear he was feeling alright his daughter began looking us all over once more, curiously drinking us in. "These roads are hardly ever traveled, even by the authorities. It's a little shady, if you ask me." The words sounded like a threat.

Starscream's mouth gaped open for a moment, but he didn't make a sound. He closed his mouth, pursed his lips together and looked away. He wasn't good at thinking on his feet in stressful situations. He took a deep breath and looked back at the human with raised eyebrows, mouth opening again - only to produce the same silent response.

"We're escapees." The whole lot of us (at least those who were still with the conscious) turned to look as Scrapper spoke up. He stepped out from the group of Constructicons, almost cocking a hip as he crossed his arms over his chest in mimicry of Starscream.

"Escapees?" The human echoed. "Like... convicts?"

"No." Scrapper supplied listlessly. "We were being held in an experimental facility against our will." He tilted his head towards Starscream slightly. "Super-human genomes or some such."

"Right." Starscream said quickly.

I got the feeling that this did not fool the human, but he seemed to accept the answer none-the-less. He shrugged and put his arm around the girl at his side, startling her into looking away from Starscream.

"I'm not here to judge, in any case. Christ knows I'm no saint." He jerked a thumb towards his chest, his entire demeanor changing in a matter of seconds. "I broke out of prison about a year ago and they haven't found me since."

"Dad!" The girl whined, looking at him incredulously. I could not blame her. I was in disbelief myself that he was so willingly giving away such information.

"My name's Marco." He took a step forward and extended his hand to Starscream. The later paused for a moment before taking the outstretched limb and shaking it stiffly. The human pulled his hand away and placed both hands on the girl's shoulders, shoving her in front of him. Starscream leaned back a little, the girl's gaze making him rather obviously uncomfortable. In his defense she had done nothing but stare at him since arriving.

"And this is my daughter Alexis." He said proudly. The girl just nodded, not about to offer her hand. Eventually her father released her shoulders and she stepped back, a bright flush to her cheeks.

It soon became apparent that Marco had introduced himself and his daughter in order for us to do the same. The thought had obviously never occurred to Starscream to procure himself a human alias, and I could practically feel him squirm as he tried to come up with something. He failed, apparently.

"I-I go by Starscream." He said after a pause, pulling a slight face. The name was nothing special to Cybertronians, (of course 'Starscream' was the human language translation of his real name, it would be impossible to pronounce his name in Cybertronian in these forms) but it was nowhere close to being an average human name. Marco seemed to pick up on this and he gave Starscream a strange look.

"Alias, got it." He said, nodding with a slight pout to his bottom lip. He took another look around at the rest of us, watching as Mixmaster gave in to exhaustion as well. The small Constructicon fell flat on his face as the others watched him slowly topple over. They stared at him for a moment before Longhaul eventually crouched down and flipped him over, brushing off his face. He didn't stand back up.

Marco rubbed at the back of his neck as he looked then to Skywarp and Thundercracker, then to myself and Rumble, then back to Starscream and the twins. He jerked a thumb behind him.

"You know, if you guys need a lift into the states I can give you one - no problem." He ignored Alexis's warning. "Honor among thieves and whatnot. I mean, you've got some pretty young kids with you, and the whole bunch of you look ready to keel over from exhaustion."

"You can get us into the United States without being detected?" Starscream asked, trying not to sound relieved at the thought of not having to walk the whole way to Nevada.

"Of course." Marco beamed. "You see, I run a small drug smuggling company. We travel under the guise of a sea-food supplier called 'Day Fish'. With the help of some pretty advanced technology and some expensive optical illusions, I can sneak just about anything I want into the states, right under their noses."

"Wow, dad. Way to keep a lid on the whole thing." Alexis muttered, starting back through the woods the way they came. "I'm going to start lunch then, I guess... Got more mouths to feed now." She grumbled, and eventually the trees swallowed her up.

"Oh, just ignore her." Marco chuckled, wagging his eyebrows at a confused looking Starscream. "She gets like that every now and again."

"She's quite right you know." Hook muttered, leaning slightly onto Scrapper. "It's damn near idiotic to just go babbling information like that to complete strangers. What if we were under cover? Or what if we get caught and turn you in? You've just given us all the information we need to gain leverage in the case of investigation. Offering information on a smuggler like yourself could easily get us freed of any and all charges."

"Provided you play your cards right, sure." Marco said, unphased by Hook's almost threat. He shrugged. "And I know for a damn fact that the lot of you ain't cops. Even an undercover cop can come up with a better excuse than 'test subjects'." He gave Scrapper a look - which was returned by an indignant scowl. "Anyway, I'm just a good guy at heart, and you lot do look like shit. It'd be unchristian like of me to just leave you out here in this condition." He reached out and ruffled Runamuck's hair. The child simply gaped at him. "No hard feelings about that little tumble either; boys will be boys, eh?" He stood up and grinned at Starscream, closing his eyes.

I could almost hear Starscream's voice in my head, laughing about what an idiot this human was.

"We can't pay you." Starscream snipped, as if trying to find a way for the whole thing to be impossible.

"That's alright. The lot of you look pretty strong, you can help me unload the cargo once we reach our destination. We're shipping out to one of our biggest buyers in Nevada."

I'm quite certain that had we been in our rightful bodies Starscream's jaw piece would have fallen clean off. He blinked at Marco, as if waiting for a hologram to fade, or for a joke to be declared- but it seemed reality had taken a twist in our favor. He closed his mouth and started to respond when he suddenly snapped his head to one side and lowered his gaze to the ground. Marco cocked his own head to the side as it became quite apparent that Starscream was listening to something no-one else could hear. EOS had returned, and just in time to berate Starscream, or so it seemed by his quivering eyebrows. Eventually he looked up and nodded.

"Alright then. You've got a deal. My team and I will help you unload your stock in exchange for a ride to Nevada."

"Great!" Marco yipped, extending his hand once more. Starscream frowned before accepting the offer once again - and he was immediately pulled out of the twin's grasp and into an embrace. Marco was no small human. He had a large gut and impressive height for a human. Next to him Starscream looked more like a child than my Rumble. Eventually the stunned Starscream was released, and Marco started after Alexis.

"Come on then, the Day Fish is parked just over this hill. Alexis should have sandwiches ready by now." Starscream nodded, but let Marco walk ahead of the rest of us. As soon as the human was out of earshot, it began like I knew it would.

"Starscream are you malfunctioning?!" Thundercracker snipped, even as he stood, with great effort, lifting Skywarp with him. "We can't just trust this human!"

"And exactly why not, Thundercracker?" Starscream snipped back. "I'm not about to ignore the call of destiny when I see it."

"What the slag are you talking about?" Scrapper grumbled.

"The whole bunch of you rust buckets are about to pass out, and even I need some kind of nourishment. This human just happened to stumble upon us and he's got the space to get us into the United States, the ability to keep us hidden and he just so happens to be heading to the exact same place we are!"

"What the slag is in Nevada?" Hook demanded, hands on his hips.

"That's none of your business." Starscream growled. "Now, one of you pick up Rumble, and follow me."

I stiffened a little as Starscream followed Marco and Alexis into the clearing. The other Decepticons all looked at each other, and surprisingly it was Thundercracker who made the first move. He started after Starscream, but muttered under his breath:

"He needs help, and as much as I hate to admit it - I'm starting to think we're gonna have to give it to him whether we like it or not. This whole situation is bad." The Constructicons watched him for another second or two before Hook and Scrapper followed. Longhaul, carrying Mixmaster, went next. I slowly stepped away from Rumble as Bonecrusher approached. He looked at me for a moment before bending down and gently picking up Rumble. Then we too followed Alexis, Marco and Starscream towards the Day Fish.

The vehicle in question was a small truck, painted a rather horrendous orange color with a large fish painted on the side. The fish was relaxing in a lounge chair on the beach, wearing sunglasses and a smear of sun block over his nose. As we approached Marco ushered Thundercracker, Longhaul and Bonecrusher towards the back of the truck. He opened the cargo doors and pointed them inside. Alexis sat on a large rock, making sandwiches on a fold-out table. It was a small table, clearly only intended for her father and herself, but it would suit to hold our plates just fine.

"You should really try and wake the lot of them up," Marco said as he helped load the three unconscious Decepticons into the back of the truck, "It'd be good to get some food into them."

"They can eat later." Starscream grumbled, trying to ignore the strange noise his stomach made as he finished. Marco shrugged and hopped out of the truck, followed by Longhaul and Bonecrusher- but Thundercracker remained with Skywarp.

"I hope eggs and ham is alright," Alexis sighed as she finished the last sandwich and put her hands on her hips, "because we sure as Hell don't have anything else." She finished with a glare at her father.

"I told you we'd go shopping after we dropped off, sweetie." Marco muttered, stepping up behind her and squeezing her shoulders. "Let's not argue in front of company, mmm?" He was rewarded with a humph. The girl then slowly looked towards me.

"I don't have any cat food, unfortunately..."

"I'm sure Ravage is quite capable of finding food for herself." Starscream said as he, as well as the others, were offered food. He fixed me with a glare. "Take Buzzsaw, Ratbat and Laserbeak with you. I don't want to hear you all gripe and complain." He finished, unaware he sounded crazy - talking to me like I understood. Of course I did, thankfully, but he sufficiently baffled our new human allies. I stalked past him, making sure to whip my tail into his thigh, and leapt into the back of the truck. Approaching the sleeping form of Rumble I roused my three companions from his clothes.

"Food."

"Where?" Buzzsaw chirped.

"We must find."

"We?" Ratbat whimpered.

"Yes. We." I extended the claws on one of my pads and lifted my paw. "New bodies are capable hunters."

This seemed to quiet them, and they fluttered out of the truck. Following slowly behind them I paused only once to look over my shoulder at Thundercracker. He and Skywarp were tucked into a corner, and the normally blue jet was folded in double over his bondmate, shoulders quaking. I wondered idly if it was Starscream or EOS who was ripping us apart so effectively - or if it was, perhaps, the unification of the two. In either case I felt my biological spine tingle as I registered and recognized a strange longing - a longing for Megatron...


	24. Chapter 23

"The Elita Solution"

Narrated by Autobot Elita One

~*~

Back-Up filing is supposed to be a random process - it isn't, for me. My dreams, as the humans say, are nearly always the same. While most Cybertronians 'dream' about the past day while in recharge, their personality chips working to piece together information in a pleasant and surreal way, I cannot seem to do this. I am always back on Cybertron. I am always a young fem, having just acquired my first form. I am always bragging about it to my three closest friends by my locker at the academy. I am always aware that I'm being watched. It's always Megatron. I always excuse myself from my friends to join him. He always tries to avoid me, even when I only ask what's wrong.

This Megatron, a mere flicker of who he will some day become, tells me to get scrapped, and it always hurts. I approach him, I try to comfort him by telling him that his father will see reason, he'll come to his senses and make the right decision - But Megatron laughs at me. He stares at me with those red optics, and I shudder upon feeling like he's staring right through me. The worry threatens to eat me alive. I approach him, touch his arm. I tell him that we've been friends since we started the academy, that he can trust me, and that I know his father has made a mistake. He interrupts me before I can finish. He laughs at me again and shrugs off my arm. He tells me that if I really feel that way, I'll go meet his brother. I'm confused, but I know he just wants me to humor him, so I ask what that will accomplish. He tells me, bitterly, that Optimus always wins. His brother is always the favorite. Everyone always chooses Optimus over Megatron. That's why, he tells me, his brother was shipped off to a better academy. He turns away from me, but I am persistent.

I always tell him I never want to meet his brother. He always tries to look uninterested. I always tell him that I don't care about what anyone else thinks, I will always be his closest friend. He always turns to look at me then, and fixes me with those ruby optics. He always pulls in close, whispers something I cannot understand. He always kisses me - I always like it.

And I will never tell Optimus.

It makes me feel guilty, because he cannot hide anything from me, and yet I keep this from him. He is good at many things, but keeping secrets is not one of them. He does a good enough job keeping things from the other Autobots, of course they always know that he's hiding something - they just don't know what - but from me he can hide nothing. That's not to say I want to know everything, in fact I would be more than happy to let Optimus have his secrets, as I am sure he'd love to keep them, it's simply that when we bond, he cannot hide anything from me. When we bond I feel the weight on his shoulders lift and in that brief moment of joining he is completely exposed in front of me, and I am too overwhelmed to do anything but take in the knowledge he offers. He is completely bare to me. He wants me to know everything about him, the good and the bad.

I feel the same. I want him to know everything about me, each little file or flicker of thought, each little dent or screw - but this he cannot know. I have told him, and he knows well, that Megatron and I were close friends before I was transferred to his academy. He knows even that Megatron might have felt strongly towards me, but I cannot let him know I once reciprocated those feelings. I cannot let him discover that, at that moment in my function cycle, I was content to be with Megatron, and was certain I would never cross-paths with a brother whom I believed made Megatron's life nothing but Sigma.

Optimus has enough on his shoulders. I do not want to burden him with this. Especially after yesterday, after what I let slip to him while we bonded.

We lost Cliffjumper yesterday. The last survivor of the doomed ship called 'Ark' perished in the late evening. It took most of us by surprise, simply because Wheeljack and Ratchet both begun to state they believed Cliffjumper would make a full recovery. Something wasn't right, however, and neither of them were able to see the problem in time. I know that no-one will ever place blame upon them, but I also know that they will never let anyone else take the blame from them. They have pure Sparks, and this pain will last with them longer than it will last with us.

Later that evening, before recharge, I coerced Optimus into bonding with me. He was always rather resistant on nights like that, when something big had happened. I knew it was only because he took the blame himself, just like the medics, and he did not want to fill me with such guilt, but I also knew that it would do him so much good to confide it me. It was the only way I could help him, some nights. I tried to think only on our bonding, but another thought surfaced, and I knew the moment it happened that Optimus had seen it and I instantly regretted it. It had been one simple word, but I knew it had only added to the burden - Children. Age meant little to us, but females at my age who were bonded to their mates as closely as Optimus and I were bonded, had children. We had talked about children, Optimus and I, numerous times since we became bondmates, but when the war began, our plans were put on hold because we agreed we could not subject children to such things. I had been completely in agreement with him on that day, and for many of the following years, but lately my mind had changed. I wanted children, and selfishly did not care what they were subjected to.

I knew this bothered him deeply because he'd attempted to talk to me about it after we overloaded. He normally sank into silence, pulsing his spark at me and sending me waves of love, devotion, affection - but he only talked to me when he was upset with something. I quieted him, told him it was nothing even though I knew he would not believe me, and we'd entered recharge.

I turned my helm slightly as I powered up my optics on our shared berth, and was not surprised to find him still booting up. I reached over and placed my hand on his chestplate, right over where I knew his spark to be, right over the Matrix of Leadership. I felt him tense as a reflex under my hand, but was rewarded with nothing more than that. He always took forever to boot up. I curved my lips into a smile and pushed myself up on my elbow so that I could look down at him.

During recharge he looked so different. While he was connected to the berth he was at peace; he wasn't in charge of making termination or function calls for his closest friends; he wasn't constantly looking over his shoulder for a brother he still loved, for a brother who wanted him dead; he wasn't pacing, worried about who was going to pull through from a recent attack; he wasn't wracking his central processor over new strategies, new ways to be just as vicious as our enemies. He was just Optimus Prime. He was my bondmate, my other and better half. He was my whole world. Not that he wasn't these things while booted up, I was just able to see them in him when he was asleep and not fighting to keep composed.

He began to stir and my smile faded into a soft smirk. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his mask, gripping gently at his chestplate and swinging one of my legs over his in a suggestive manner. This caught his attention and his optics powered up quickly, focusing in on me.

"We... just booted up." He said softly, voice stretched and thin.

"Mmmhmm... Your point?" I asked playfully, narrowing my optic scope at him. He returned the look and chuckled from behind his mask. I reached up and tugged at one of it's corners.

"Elita..." He warned, but his optics were still smiling. I shook my head in clear defiance and tried a bit harder to lower his mask. He laughed at me, a good, genuine laugh, and reached up to grab my wrist. I did not intend to give in so easily. I quickly brought up my other hand and attempted to pull from the other side, thwarted by his other hand. He chuckled and thrummed his core at me playfully, urging me on in his own silent way. I lowered my helm to try and bite at the top of his mask, and as he pulled away from me with a rather shocked laugh - he knocked us both off the recharge berth.

He took the brunt of the fall, landing flat on his back with his ankles caught on the edge of the berth and I landed, almost ironically, in his lap. He reached up to rub at the back of his helm, flickering off one optic with another soft chuckle.

"I think that probably woke up the whole base." He muttered quietly, powering his optics back up to full and cupping my faceplate in his free hand. I smiled at him.

"Then I'd say we still have a few moments before you have to make your grand entrance." I purred, watching the slight hints of expression on the barely exposed parts of his faceplate. "You can lower your mask for a second, Prime... for me?"

He laughed at me once, shaking his helm slightly. I could just imagine the expression pulled over his thin lips. He reached up and pressed a finger to his jaw line, about to oblige me when we were interrupted by a loud voice over the open comm channel.

~Optimus, Elita, this is Prowl. Do you copy?~

~Affirmative, Prowl.~ Prime sighed, watching as I stood and walked away before sitting up. I flashed him a small smile, telling him I understood but that he owed it to me later, and stretched for a moment, listening but not fully paying attention to Prowl.

~We've just been contacted by a Captain Lennox of Metal Ops.~ Prowl continued, ever the soldier. ~He claims that he worked beside you to defeat Megatron and the Decepticons.~

~Ah, yes.~ Prime answered as he sat down on the corner of the closing recharge berth, optics powered down as he shifted through his memory files. ~He is working with Metal Ops now?~

~Affirmative, sir.~

~Go on.~ Optimus offered as a slight pause lingered in the conversation. I walked over and stood beside him.

~He says that he wishes to speak with you directly, it's about a human he found in Canada.~

~He wishes to speak to me about a human, Prowl?~ Optimus turned to show me his confusion, I simply shrugged.

~Affirmative. He didn't give me much information, sir, because he kept repeating his need to speak directly with you. He also said that it was a matter of great urgency.~

Prime sighed deeply, rubbing at his temple for a moment before nodding absently. I put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently, starting towards the door.

~I'll be right there, Prowl. Is he still on line?~

~No sir, but he did say he would be eagerly awaiting your response, so I have a feeling we will be able to get connected to him quickly.~

~Right.~ Prime stood slowly. ~I'm on my way.~

"Lennox?" I asked as we started out of our room and down the hall.

"Yes. I did not get to work with him directly, not really, but I know he was a great help to Sam and Bumblebee during our last fight with Megatron." Prime said quietly, he was already deep in thought and lost in his 'Leader' program. "I owe it to him to at least hear him out. Plus, I am curious as to why he is now working with Metal Ops."

"Do you have any idea what he might want?"

"None, unfortunately. I can't recall ever doing anything in Canada that would have gotten us spotted, aside from our trip up to retrieve that Cybertronian who saved Jazz..."

"Do you think this could be related?"

"I suppose that would make sense, but I don't see how." I nodded and reached over to squeeze his hand in a re-assuring way as we entered the communications room. Normally not one of the busiest rooms, I was rather surprised to see four Autobots gathered around the video screen - Hotrod, Kup, Jazz and Prowl. Upon noticing us enter Hotrod and Prowl snapped to attention, and we were given small nods and smiles from Kup and Jazz.

"At ease," Prime said softly as he approached Prowl. He placed a hand on the other Autobot's shoulder and leaned over the seated Jazz to gaze into the screen.

"We've established contact with Metal Ops, sir." Hotrod said cheerfully, looking from Optimus to myself and then back again. "They are attempting to contact Lennox."

"Good." Optimus said, turning to look over his shoulder at Hotrod.

I took up a post next to Kup, smirking sideways at him as he went to salute, then thought better of it and stood down. I crossed my arms over my chest, and then we waited. It seemed to me like we were waiting forever, watching humans dressed exactly alike as they walked past the screen, pointed and talked, then walked away again. I'm sure not even half of them knew the monitor was even on. Eventually, however, two humans approached the screen and one of them sat down. He craned his neck to look into the monitor and offered a small smile.

"Uh, Optimus Prime, right?" He said carefully, squinting a bit as he studied the rest of us. It was clear he had no idea how to properly address Optimus, and I heard Jazz chuckle as he came to the same conclusion.

"Optimus is fine, Mr. Lennox. Now, what is this about?" Optimus said, and though his words were almost malicious, his tone was far from.

"Right," the human said, sitting up a bit straighter. "A few days ago some of my team mates and I were up in Canada on a routine assignment. We were notified by a nurse at a local hospital about two rather suspicious men who had just been admitted. The two men were really nothing out of the ordinary, aside from the one man's horrific wound and the fact that neither of them had identification, or clothes, but um - they both had tattoos." Lennox paused and turned to take a folder from the human standing behind him. He flipped through the pages for a moment before holding it up to the screen.

"This."

Optimus stiffened quite noticeably.

I peered around him and held in a gasp myself: It was the Decepticon ensigna. The picture he was showing was of two separate 'tattoos' both on the center of these men's chests, however one was horribly mangled and hard to make out for what it was. There was no mistaking the other one, however. I heard Kup mutter something under his breath beside me, and Optimus sighed heavily.

"Unfortunately those look very familiar, Mr. Lennox."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He paused and turned to shoo away the human standing beside him before leaning back in towards the computer. "But that's not why I called you, not really."

"Oh?" Optimus said, raising one optic ridge as he leaned forward - we all did. "Then what's this really about?"

"When we left Canada the one guy was still out cold, in fact the doctors there aren't even sure he's going to revive at all, but we took the other guy into custody and brought him back with us and there's something ... strange about him."

"Strange?" Jazz chuckled. "He's got the Decepticon ensigna tattooed on his chest. I'd say that qualifies as more than a little 'strange'."

"Right, well, he's the reason I'm contacting you."

"I appreciate the thought, Mr. Lennox, but, I'm still confused. You're contacting me because you and some other Metal Ops agents found two unidentified men wearing Decepticon tattoos?"

"Well - yeah." Optimus looked over his shoulder at me, then back at the screen. "Look, I know I know practically nothing about this whole situation, but I'm going with my gut instinct here. This guy doesn't understand a damn word we say to him - None of our translators have had any luck. I managed to sneak him away for a minute and showed him some footage from that fight - and he understood you. That weird language you were speaking, well um - I mean your language - he understood it. He took real interest in those videos too; he actually started to look alive again when he watched them."

"I-I don't mean to sound rude, but I'm still not sure why you've contacted me."

"Optimus, sir, this is probably going to be the craziest thing you will ever hear in your whole um - life, but I've got some reason to believe that uh... These guys aren't human."

"When you say 'aren't human'...?" Kup offered.

"I mean - something else."

"Like what?" Prowl said shortly.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy but this guy, his DNA is coded, like - in binary. We can't get anything off him. Nothing - no age, no nationality; nothing."

"You're right, that is crazy." Hotrod muttered, and Kup nodded in agreement. Lennox sighed heavily from over the screen.

"I-I know, I know... But it's been bugging me ever since we got back to HQ. They're going to rip into this guy like he's some extra-terrestrial, and I'm not sure they're really concerned with keeping him alive if you know what I mean. Whether my crazy hunch is just that, or fact - I can't just let them dissect this guy. He might wear the Decepticon symbol, but I haven't seen a shred of ill will in him, he just looks lost and confused. I don't think he has any idea what's going on."

"So, you want us to take interest in him to prevent further examination by Metal Ops?" Optimus said quietly, and his tone was impossible to read.

"Yes, sir." Lennox said, stiffening up in his chair a bit as silence lingered in. One by one the gathered Autobots, myself included, turned to look at Optimus. His optics were powered down and I could practically hear the gears in his central processor turning. At long last he powered his optics back up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"If you can work out a way to get this human here, Mr. Lennox, we will do what we can to protect him." This was obviously not the answer Kup, Hotrod and Prowl expected, and as the trio started to raise their arguments Optimus held out a hand for silence. "That is my decision."

"Yes sir, Optimus." Lennox said, demeanor changing a little as he saluted and stood up. He bowed back down to peer into the screen once more. "I'll um; I'll contact you when we're in your vicinity, and thank you."

"Don't mention it." Optimus said, slightly defeated as he motioned for Jazz to cut the connection. The nano second the screen went black, the arguments came out.

"Prime, you can't be serious!" Prowl snipped. "Trusting another human?"

"I know you're just trying to do right here, Prime, but what can we possibly hope to do for this guy? We don't know any more than he does!" Kup chided.

"Not to question your authority sir, but I'm really not sure this is a good idea either." Hotrod's voice was quiet, but given confidence by Prowl and Kup.

"You did right by me, Prime." Jazz offered with a small shrug and a chuckle. I simply shook my head at him and smiled, looking to Optimus as he powered down his optics again.

"Autobots, enough." He said quietly, and they listened like they always did and always would. "I know you may not approve, but I have my reasons - and it's not just because I'm soft-sparked. I'm quite curious as to why two humans wearing Decepticon ensigna are wandering around in Canada; this might be a good way for us to one-up the Decepticons."

"But Prime, Cybertron Law article seven paragraph nineteen states clearly that-"

"Prowl, I am not concerned with Cybertronian Law at the moment. We are dealing with issues not foreseen by the makers of those laws, nor are we on Cybertron. I will continue to do what I feel is best, and will deal with the consequences of breaking the law at a more peaceful time, understood?"

"Yes sir." Prowl quipped quickly, like a student reprimanded.

"Good, then you are all dis-" Optimus paused upon remembering that it was they who summoned us and not the other way around. "I mean- if you'll excuse us. I have some medics to talk with."

I quickly picked up pace with my bondmate as we turned and left, receiving quiet farewells from our team-mates behind us. A few paces after the doors closed Optimus sighed deeply and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I'm starting to think that maybe Prowl has photocopied all of Cybertron's laws into his databanks."

"You're just now starting to think that?"

"Well, I've never heard more of them come out of his faceplate than now."

"He's just scared, Optimus, that's all."

"Scared?" He looked down at me, and I flashed a small smile.

"He doesn't know what he's doing here, none of us do, and we each deal with it in our own ways. He has begun to sink back into what he knows best, pulling up shields and walls to keep people from seeing how scared he is. He'll come around."

"Good. I would hate to have to order his reprogramming." Optimus chuckled.

"You'd have to terminate Jazz first." I offered bluntly. He groaned.

"Oh yes, right."

"And Bumblebee wouldn't take too kindly to that..."

"But if I terminated Bumblebee, then I'd have to terminate Blurr as well."

"Terminating Blurr will only get the twins on your case..."

"And I'd have to get rid of both of them."

"By which point Arcee would be getting suspicious-"

"And her downfall would lead to Hotrod's-"

"You know, I'm quite impressed that the two of you can have such fun at the expense of your fellow Autobots, but I'd quite prefer it if you discussed it elsewhere... or at least pretended to be a bit upset about the whole thing in my presence." Red Alert muttered as we turned into the Med-bay.

~Yes, you wouldn't want to make him think you were up to something now, would you?~ Ratchet's voice filled my comm channel as Optimus and I joined him and Wheeljack in front of Teletraan I.

"Good morning Ratchet, Wheeljack." I said happily, ignoring the clutter of noise from behind me - I was not keen on finding out exactly what Red Alert was doing at the moment.

"You too." Ratchet snickered, turning to face us and leaning against the computer console. "What brings you to my office at such an early hour? Everything's working correctly I hope..." He let the statement hang and gave me a slightly strange look.

"No no, Ratchet, everything's fine." Optimus sighed, peering almost like a child at the open panel beside the medic, as if trying to figure out what he and Wheeljack were working on. "I just - wanted to prepare you."

"Prepare us?" Wheeljack chided, looking up from his work curiously. "For what?"

"For a new arrival, of sorts." Optimus said, then immediately stuttered and started speaking again in a panicked kind of way as both Wheeljack and Ratchet turned to look, miffed, at me. "No- not like-I mean... Metal Ops contacted us and-"

"We're not going to have another ship crash here, are we?" Wheeljack whispered in a horrified little voice.

"No-no," Optimus grumbled, putting a hand to his helm. "I've agreed to help shelter an... unusual human that they've found."

"We're going to be sheltering a human?" Wheeljack asked, crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his helm to the side. "Why do I get the feeling there's a lot more den that goin' on?"

"Because there is." Ratchet said cheerfully, giving Optimus a huge grin. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. Optimus sighed and leaned back away from the medic a little.

"I don't know much more than that myself, Ratchet, honestly."

"But you had to know something in order to offer our base to another human. I bet Prowl'll choke on his glossa when he hears this."

"Oh, Prowl knows already, Ratchet," I said, "he was there when Optimus made the decision to keep the human."

"Oh Primus." Ratchet moaned quietly, then waved off-handedly, almost dismissively, and went back to work. Wheeljack watched him for a moment, seeming preoccupied.

"Well, thanks for the heads' up, Prime." Ratchet said, voice muffled by strain. "Wheeljack and I will check into human anatomy and physiology for you."

"You're very funny Ratchet, ve~ery funny." Optimus chuckled, watching as Wheeljack shrugged and went back to work as well.

"Um, excuse me." I turned as Optimus started up another conversation with the medic, this one apparently more interesting as Ratchet and Wheeljack both turned to stare slack-jawed at him, as Arcee approached me.

"What is it, Arcee?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could borrow you for a minute. You know, fem-to-fem?" She asked, almost wringing her hands together and knitting her optic ridges inwards. I smiled and touched her arm.

"Of course. Prime,"

"Y-yes?"

"I'll meet up with you later." I ignored the small sputter of a question he gave me, and looped my arm over Arcee's shoulder as she led us out of the med-bay. She sighed and I chuckled a little, startling her.

"So, you finally decided to come ask my advice, mm?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Arcee; any fem in her right central processor can see what's going on." I smiled kindly at her and shook my helm. "Of course, I don't know all the details, but I'll help in any way I can."

"I just - I'm ... stuck." Arcee opened up, looking down at the floor as she unconsciously led us into the harsh Earth sun. "I kind of backed myself into a corner and-and I'm not sure how to fix it."

"What kind of corner are we talking about?" I asked, leaning against the building. She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked out one hip.

"The 'I-only-like-you-as-a-friend-and-there's-someone-else' kind." She spit quickly, pulling a slight face and looking away. "I'm in real trouble."

"Go on."

"Well, I mean... I used to feel the same way about him, and so - I mean, I guess I led him on to believe I would always feel the same way but- but now I don't and, I don't know how to break it to him because, arg, Primus knows I've tried!" She grumbled, putting her back to me and pacing a little. "I haven't said it right to his faceplate but I've been hinting, you know? And-and it... He's just not seeing it. Nothing gets through to him and I- I really don't want to hurt him. I do care about him, I mean I love him like a brother, but I don't know how-how to tell him and-and-"

"You want to explore this 'someone else'?" I offered, watching as she turned to look at me and nodded in a guilty way.

"I- I feel really bad. I didn't mean to put him in this situation and-and I know there's no easy way to solve the problem because he can be so thick-helmed and, well, he knows this someone else." She paused to chew on her bottom lip a little, causing a few sparks to light the corner of her mouth. "They're almost best friends, really."

"That only makes it ten times more awkward, doesn't it?" I sighed standing and looking out at the desert around us. "Not only do you have to find some way to let him down hard but easy, but you've also got to juggle this new person - and you're eager to start this new relationship, especially now that you've realized what your relationship with this first person really is, but since they're so close it's going to be hard on all of you."

"Wow. Nice to know it's a common problem." Arcee grumbled, kicking at a rock. "Any advice at all, Elita? I- I really don't want to hurt him."

"I can only offer you this, Arcee, and it's not much and I know it's not going to help because, as you so cleverly discovered, I've been in your exact position." I paused and walked over to place my hands on both her arms, smiling as she looked at me. "You're just going to have to trust; Trust yourself; trust Hotrod; and trust whoever this other person is. Trust yourself to have the strength to do what you have to in order to make yourself happy; trust Hotrod to understand what you're going through, and to realize it's not meant to be; and trust this other person to reciprocate your feelings and not turn it around on you or Hotrod."

"Elita," Arcee said, narrowing her eyes a little, "who did you-"

"Nuh uh." I said quickly, waving a finger at her. "Not a chance, young lady. Now - that's my advice you take it or leave it!" She laughed and cocked her hip out once more, shaking her helm at me.

"Well, whoever it was - you're lucky you're with Optimus now. I think I'd probably beat myself up for the rest of my function cycle if I let him slip through my fingers."

"Arcee!" I laughed, reaching out to shove her. "You had better watch it, Autobot!" She laughed and dropped her hands to her side.

"Thanks, Elita."

"I don't know why you're thanking me, I didn't really tell you anything."

"I know, but - it was good to get it off my chest plate." She frowned again and reached over to grab one of her arms, looking down at the ground. "I really just don't want to hurt Hotrod. I feel so guilty for putting him in this position."

"When did your feelings towards him change, Arcee?" She frowned and I could tell she was trying to decide whether or not to tell me, eventually I got a soft, slightly mumbled, reply.

"Tyger Pax."

"Oh, yes." I nodded, and put my arm around her shoulder once more. I attempted to find more words to give her, to commend her because I'd heard about how brave she had been, to comfort her because I could see she was really struggling, but I couldn't. Thankfully I knew she was a smart girl, and perhaps words were completely unnecessary.

Our aimless meandering soon led us around the back of the base, where Optimus assured the Autobots they could go about their business without having to try and hide from prying eyes. At this early hour in the morning, however, there were only three Autobots basking in the sunlight - Inferno, Ironhide, and his young nephew Jump-Start. The young boy was adjusting amazingly well, considering the circumstances, and it seemed he was doing a good job of training his uncle as well. As Inferno sat with his back to us, working on something we were unable to see, Ironhide began chasing Jump-Start around a small building, growling and making all kinds of noises simply to hear the child squeal in delight and keep running. Arcee sighed wistfully.

"Do you ever think about having children, Elita?" I felt a small pang at the question, but smiled at the young girl never-the-less.

"Of course, all the time."

"What about Optimus?"

"Well, yes. I mean, I know he wants children..."

"But?"

"But we decided a long time ago, back on Cybertron, that we would wait until the war was won to have children. We wouldn't want to subject them to war - not only that, but with both Optimus and myself so completely involved in this struggle, the danger for not only orphaning our children, but for them to be kidnapped and used against us is not just present but pressing."

"Is that his reasoning, or yours?"

"Both. Like I said we decided."

"I don't know, Elita, that seems like a good argument to have children."

"I don't follow."

"Well, I mean, not the kidnapping part and it would be horrible to make an orphan out of anyone's children but - What if you two don't get another chance?" I flickered my optics at Arcee, her words striking my spark. "You're right, absolutely right- one or both of you might be terminated tomorrow, and then what? You'll have wasted all this time hoping and dreaming. I think it would be better to have children, knowing what could happen, then to not have them, and always wish you had. Even if you and Optimus survive the war, Elita, who's to say you'll still be young enough to have children? You could end up being older than Kup." The young girl smiled at me, but she could tell her words had hit a little too close to home, and she looked away, back towards Ironhide and his nephew.

She was right; and I had come to the same conclusion without realizing it. It was selfish, I suppose, to want to expose children to a function cycle like this simply because I wanted children. Or was it? It would be a move towards the future, wouldn't it? Populating the peace, as it were. Optimus and I could help raise children that would bring peace to our people, they would take our places once we were gone, carrying on with what we started, what we tried to accomplish. I began to chew on my bottom lip much like Arcee had done just moments ago.

"How do you keep him sane, anyway?"

"Mm? What?"

"Optimus. How do you keep him sane?"

"I have my ways." I said calmly, then turned to shove Arcee when she gave me a look that stated she had ideas about what my ways were.

The rest of my long, long day was full of lots of nothings not worth mentioning. Most of it was actually spent trailing Optimus as he alerted the other Autobots faceplate-to-faceplate rather than calling a meeting. I often wondered how he decided what was worthy of a meeting and what wasn't, though I knew he secretly liked doing things one-on-one, faceplate-to-faceplate a lot more than discussing things in large groups. Eventually our day ended, and we once again found ourselves exhausted in our room.

"I'm surprised, actually, at how many of them were unphased by your decision." I said quietly, watching Optimus as he sat across the room and began fiddling with a loose bolt in his arm.

"I'm not, well, not really." He said with a small optic-smile at me. "I was really only expecting resistance from Prowl, Ironhide and Kup, as usual. Though, Ironhide and Hotrod managed to surprise me today - it's almost like they switched processors."

"That's a frightening thought, Optimus." I muttered quietly, the image of Hotrod behind power like Ironhide's making my chassis shudder. Optimus chuckled lightly and stood, straightening out his arm and bending it back up with a groan.

"Remind me to check in with Ratchet tomorrow..." He grumbled as he walked over and sat next to me on the recharge berth. I watched his shoulders drop and his optics flicker off-line, and the world got a whole lot heavier. I recalled momentarily the conversation I had with Arcee earlier that morning, and I moved to kneel behind Optimus on the berth. I heard rather than saw, him stiffen as I did so and I laid my hands on his shoulder, my chin on the top of his helm.

"You need to relax, Optimus. I think you made a good decision today, and you'll need to be fully recharged to deal with it in the morning."

"You really think so?"

"You having doubts?"

"I'm just wondering if maybe Prowl wasn't right after all - we're under a lot of strain as it is, not to mention we're all still mourning the - the loss of Cliffjumper, and ... maybe it's not fair to put more onto their shoulders."

"They are capable shoulders though, Prime." I offered, rubbing at his pauldrens. "We are also in the midst of war, and this will give them something positive to concentrate on, rather than worrying."

"Positive?" He questioned, his voice light as I continued to rub at his outer armor.

"We're going to be protecting this human, aren't we?"

"Yes bu-but -" He attempted, but he was distracted as his vents opened full-flush while I traced my hands down his chest piece. He tilted his helm back a little, apparently in no mood to try and argue with me tonight. He sighed deeply and reached up to take hold of one of my wrists, powering up his optics and craning his neck to look at me.

"Y-your function day is coming up soon, isn't it?"

I pulled back slightly and narrowed my optic scope at him, confused.

"Yes - but what does that have to do with anything?" I continued to watch him, confused so badly it was almost painful as he stood up and pried himself away from me. He slowly turned back to me and reached for my hands. Slowly I lifted them and he took them in his own and placed them slowly on his chest plate. He powered down his optics for a second or two, then reached up and removed his mask as he powered them back up. There were so many reasons why I adored his strong, but kind faceplate. Firstly it was because he was my bondmate, and no matter what he looked like I knew I would love him. Secondly it was because rarely was anyone other than myself permitted to see it. Third, well, third is because he is so slagging attractive. His thin lips were pursed together slightly until he offered me a slow smile that made my spark pulse brightly through my chassis.

"Then, if you'll still have me," he started, confusing me even more, "I think that would be... a good day to start our family." He said it so slowly, so deliberately that I had trouble really registering what it was he'd just said to me. Eventually as I stared, my optics growing wide as they processed his words, he smiled full at me and raised his optic ridges hopefully. I wanted to speak to him, to say something, but words failed me so completely that the only sound I made was akin to a soft sob. His face fell a little as I think my lack of response worried him, but I still couldn't find the words I wanted. So I settled for showing him. I practically leapt off the recharge berth and threw my arms around his shoulders, pulling myself as close to him as possible, hiding my faceplate against his neck as my optics began to flicker, my core wail slightly.


	25. Chapter 24

"The Surface"

Narrated by Decepticon EOS

(Sidenote, EOS is a canon character using a temporary alias of "EOS")

~*~

Starscream is deceptively easy. I had him figured out bolt-for-bolt from the moment he'd picked me up. Though I suppose that's nothing, considering my unique ability to absorb information at will from the world around me. The seemingly big-helmed Seeker was nothing more than the neglected second son of a well-off family looking for approval in his peers: An incompetent idiot only because he truly believed he was so. Years of abuse, both verbal and mental, at Megatron's hand saw to it that any ounce of real threat was tromped. Starscream might talk big about destroying Megatron and taking over, but he lacks the capacity and internal wiring to do such. However one thing does baffle me - his affections or at least tolerance for this human girl, Alexis. I am still unsure as to why she was drawn to him so strongly, of course I can sense the strange power within her, and perhaps she herself is aware of this gift she possesses, and her fascination with him could be nothing more - but I cannot wrap my conscious around why he puts up with her like he does. In fact even now she rests her head upon his shoulder, and though he pretends to be sleeping, I know he is awake. Perhaps mulling things over in his mind, asking the question I hear him ask of himself day in and day out: In my situation, what would Megatron do? I think perhaps that that question will be answered sooner than Starscream thinks...

Oh, I apologize - Let me back-track.

Yes, I know Megatron still functions. I learned this upon my osmosis-like contact with the Decepticon called Soundwave. He and the medic called 'Hook' had used Devastator and some strange power source they picked up on under the ocean to pull the bodies of Megatron and Blackout to the surface. Storing them in a cave, Hook began to work on them while Soundwave wiped clean the central processors of the other Constructicons, and now he and Hook are of the belief that they are the only ones who are aware of Megatron's slowly reviving form.

I will wait for the precise and perfect moment to inform them otherwise.

In my current state I view the world in a way totally unique to me, however, having not had the opportunity to view the world through standard 'optics' - I have nothing to compare it to. As the human transport vehicle called the 'Dayfish' hits another bump on the road I am momentarily popped off of Starscream's chest, and am given a good view of the rest of my current 'followers'. (In Megatron's absence I am the ruler, no matter what Starscream may tell himself. And then perhaps even after Megatron's eventual return... For he is not aware of what I am capable of. No-one is.)

Directly across from Starscream sit Thundercracker and Skywarp; his nearly identical Cybertronian counter-parts. I have seen within both of them great power and potential, but for some reason they have begun to cancel each other out in a way I cannot understand. Skywarp is loyal, almost to a fault, and I believe would be willing to lay his function cycle on the line if asked by proper authority. However Thundercracker is not so single minded. The somewhat chatty blue Seeker is intelligent, and because of this he can think for himself quite marvelously, and is not always so eager to blindly follow orders given to him. Skywarp's loyalty keeps Thundercracker around, but Thundercracker, in turn, keeps Skywarp from being a mindless soldier. The arrangement does indeed baffle me. They have been bonded for quite a while now; I can tell because their sparks pulse almost the same pattern.

Ah yes, their sparks - present even in their human forms. They appear as nothing more than a strangely high electrical current somewhere near the back of their human hearts -but to any with prior exposure to the inner workings of a Cybertronian, their identification is simple.

The Constructicons are huddled very close to the back door of the truck at the moment, having been banished thusly upon crossing the border, wherein Mixmaster sneezed and nearly blew our cover. I can understand the functioning and personalities of the Constructicons - as I have always taken a keen interest in the gestalts. They fit together with each other just as perfectly in mentality as in physicality. Scrapper and Hook fall into the Alpha and Beta positions, though sometimes just what duties fall to whom can be a hazy line. It is often Scrapper who makes the final call however, and Hook will often look to him for advice. They are fairly recently bonded, and I am not even sure if the other Constructicons are aware of this fact. I suppose bonding was a sensible thing for them to do, after all Hook's lust for perfection coupled with Scrapper's passion for destruction go inarguably well together. Next would be the two behemoths of the group: Bonecrusher and Longhaul, who are quite large even in their human forms. Longhaul does nothing but complain, an idiosyncrasy I believe stems from an odd complex present within his central processor the likes of which I have not seen before. Unlike other gestalts Longhaul disliked being so closely 'related', as it were, to so many others, and strove for attention in his rushed childhood days. Upon realizing just being a 'good and obedient' child would not acquire the required amount of attention and affection, he began acting out - that is complaining excessively until he was given negative attention. At least it was attention, I assume. Bonecrusher is a bit more complex, for I am not sure where his strange and magnetic personality comes from. He seems to draw people, specifically those not bonded or otherwise 'alone' towards him, and I was privy to a number of strange memories wherein Decepticons he had no prior knowledge of simply approached him on Cybertron and proceeded to spill their function cycle stories as if they had known him since they were born. I am aware that he too is baffled by this apparent 'gift', but it has made him unusually soft and caring, especially where friends and family are concerned, which is why, I believe, he changed his name. He was created as Quake, but upon meeting and then subsequently loosing a companion of his - he took on the name Bonecrusher in his honor. Finally there is Mixmaster and Scavenger. I detest Mixmaster so much I have often considered destroying him completely - if he was not part of a gestalt team... I would. He is completely single-minded and thinks of nothing but chemicals and mixing them together. I suppose, in the right situation, he could prove very useful, but we have yet to come across said situation, and so the annoying insect does nothing but irk me. Scavenger is little better, but he is a borderline coward, and stays too far for me to get a good reading on him.

Rumble, huddled in the other corner, has just recently graced us with his voice, speaking his first words since we discovered Soundwave gone all those weeks ago. I dislike him a great amount, he and his fellow casetticons. I do not like that their loyalty towards Soundwave much over-rides their loyalty to whatever leader happens to be ruling. I am well aware that, if the chance arose, they would betray Starscream or even Megatron to the Autobots for the safety of each other and Soundwave himself. I am fully aware that Soundwave still functions, in fact he seems to be doing well from what I can pick up - but I hope to the stars that Rumble does not become aware of this fact until I have gotten from the Decepticons what I need...

I noticed also the twins, Runamuck and Runabout, but as always I heeded them no attention. They were born Autobot brats, and I still did not understand why Starscream had elected them into the faction of Seeker. They were nothing special - simply two young children far too untrained to go on a mission alone. They were clingy and had not yet matured enough to be considered real Decepticons. They were, however, not a threat and in a dire situation could be used as sacrifices, bait or distraction. So I would put up with them.

I was alerted to the sound of Alexis yawning as she, I supposed, sat up and removed herself from Starscream's shoulder. I heard scuffling and then the sound of knuckles tapping on glass. A few seconds later the sound of the small window from the cabin into the back of the truck alerted me that she was contacting her father.

"I need a bathroom break, dad." She mumbled sleepily.

"Uh, how urgently?"

"Not too bad I guess, but soon."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

"You leak fluid at an alarming rate." Starscream mused. I heard a smack and he let out a soft growl. The human girl had struck him.

"It's a normal rate, thank you very much!" She snarled back, her tone clearly indicating that she did not fear his retribution. However, all she received was a soft 'don't touch me', by way of reprimand.

"Whas-goin'on..." Muttered Skywarp as he sat up across the truck. I could barely see him from my current vantage point, but he was of little concern to me at the moment.

Starscream...

_What!?_

If I had optics I would have powered them down at this vicious reply. I was becoming tired of Starscream's attempt to sound indignant when I called upon him. We both knew he didn't stand a chance against me, and I, unlike Megatron, would not stand for these little 'games'.

You did not reprimand the human for striking you...

_I'm too tired. Besides, I barely felt it._

She struck you in front of your troops. Do you know how bad that makes you look?

_Right. I doubt that._

Oh? And why is that oh pestilent one?

_Because I don't think I've ever been anything other than 'bad looking' in their optics. I don't think that even strangling the human child would make them see me as half the Decepticon Megatron was._

Your very presence is nothing but an annoyance to me, Starscream.

_You want an apology, oh mighty crystal?_

Do not tempt me, Seeker. I know power beyond your wildest back-up filing.

This answer seemed to quiet him for the time being, though the problem at hand had not be resolved. I was almost prepared to talk to him again and inform him that I expected him to do just that if she struck him again -but that was the precise second upon which the Dayfish hit another rut in the road. There was nothing outwardly spectacular about this pot-hole induced pop, but the action sent Alexis's back pack skidding across the truck floor until it landed well within my sight range.

And there it was.

I was so stunned I could barely process my thoughts correctly. I knew what it was I was looking at, but I also knew that there was no way I could be looking at what I was looking at. On the top-most flap of her bag was attached a strange pendant - so large it took up nearly the entire space of the flap. It would have taken both of her tiny human hands to hold it. The pendant was slightly pentagonal in shape, but the edges were soft and almost made it appear oval. It was, over all, a rather pleasing green/blue color, with more of a minty contrast towards the edges, and a deep blue sigil etched into the front.

I knew this sigil well. I had been warned about these - well, perhaps not so much warned as alerted. I was to destroy them. All of them.

Starscream!

_For the love of Primus, WHAT NOW!?_

Do not take that tone with me, Decepticon. I need you to get that pendant.

_What pendant? What are you talking about?_

The green pendant on Alexis's book-bag.

_What..._

Don't ask questions, Seeker! Just do it!

_I can't just - take it!_

I was stunned perhaps even more by this response than by laying eyes upon the pendant in the first place. To show my displeasure at having my 'carrier' respond in such a way, I lashed out with the power coiled around inside me. I licked my tendrils out and around Starscream's chest and upper arms, pulling the limbs inward and thrusting my 'fingers' through his skin to wreak havoc upon his human-esque innards. Most specifically I snapped a few ribs, and flicked teasingly at his spark.

This had the desired affect and I felt rather than heard Starscream hit the truck floor in pain. I resigned myself to wait until later, to insist that Starscream keep an eye on the pendant if he was so determined not to take it, and settled in to listen to the chaos. Alexis let out a shriek, as this was the first time she had been exposed to my 'presence' as it were, and her father veered the truck haphazardly to one side, scattering the fleshy bodies of my minions. I heard Starscream hissing and moaning in pain as they attempted to pry themselves apart, snipping and insulting each other all the while. Eventually it appeared they'd straightened themselves out, and I felt the truck come to a stop. Starscream let out a long, slow hiss and stood.

"Starscream," Alexis said, her voice strange as if she didn't want to say his name, "what happened? Are you alright?"

"Of course I am!" Starscream bellowed in response.

"B-but that ... thing. It-"

"It nothing, Alexis!" I was pleased to hear Starscream hiss, leaning so close to her I could hear her heartbeat. "You'll keep quiet if you know what's good for you!"

Her muffled response was cut short at the sound of the door to the truck being thrown open.

"What the hell is going on back here!" Her father's voice greeted us, none-too-happy sounding.

"Nothing." Starscream answered quickly, and we were turned to face the open door. The light was rather painful after the dark for so long.

"There's simply no traction back here, and we had a bit of an accident."

"Yeah, right - everyone out." Her father barked, and I heard Starscream click his tongue against the roof of his mouth. I bumped about against Starscream's chest as he followed the rest of the Decepticon's out of the back of the truck.

Where are we?

_How the scrap should I know!?_

What's he doing?

_I don't like repeating myself, crystal._

If your little stunt was enough to get us stranded, Starscream...

_My little stunt?MY little stunt!? Are you serious! I'm not the one who unleashed unholy powers in front of a human child while I was suppose to be an inanimate object!_

Do not take that tone of voice with me, Starscream.

_I don't know what he's doing, OK!? It looks as if he's refueling the truck, or at least preparing too..._

Do not let him leave us.

_And how exactly am I supposed to do that?_

Kidnap the girl.

_Ha! And I thought I was unstable!_

I need that pendant on her backpack! You cannot let her get away with it!

_What's so important about a slaggin' pendant anyway!?_

That's none of your concern.

_I beg to differ! If you expect me to put my insanely fragile, fleshy body in harm's way for something, I have the right to know why!_

You don't have the right to know anything unless I decree it so!

Rewarded with silence once again I tried to calm myself and think of a plan, should Alexis's father make the mistake of trying to ditch us. Not only was he sorely outnumbered, but I alone could have beaten him into submission if given the proximity. Starscream's attitude was beginning to unnerve me, even though I sensed within him his cowardice. I knew he would not try anything.

He would forever baffle me, Starscream. I was quite certain that he was unaware of the power that slept within him, and ignorant also of the affect said power had on Megatron - but why someone who was once as intelligent as he would put up with such abuse was beyond me. He was vocal about his insecurities, though all he did was attempt to hide them. He barked constantly about his superiority, about how much better he was, stronger, faster, etc. He didn't believe a slagging word of it. I didn't understand his motives. What could possibly be keeping him going? He had nothing! I sensed within him a small trickle of hope that he and Megatron would be like they had once been, but even that small amount of hope was quarreled with the truth as he knew it.

He was far better than Thundercracker and Skywarp - so transparent I was sure I could see straight through them. Skywarp had been beaten into a perfect soldier; obedient and strong. He would never disobey orders, and would always be loyal. Thundercracker thought too much, in spite of his obvious strength superiority over his fellow Seekers, but he was not as trustworthy. It would be a gamble to risk anything on his shoulder vents.

I think, however, I preferred Runamuck and Runabout to the lot of them. The twins were young and highly impressionable. At their age and in the current situation they could be easily molded into anything we wanted to mold them into. They were also stronger and sturdier of build than the older Seekers, and could be much more useful if a fight broke out. I had told myself to keep an eye on them ever since scanning them for the first time. Their secret was safe with me, for the time being, but when it came to the surface I would be ready and waiting. They would be excellent minions.

It was certainly becoming apparent that the Golden Age of the Decepticons was falling apart in front of me. I had seen that for years they had ruled Cybertron, viewing the Autobots as merely a nuisance, striving to get their hands on the AllSpark as if that would put a stop to everything. Hmm, such fools. I wonder if Megatron would be able to sense them? Not the Minicons, as I knew he had little to no knowledge about the mythological beings, but ... them. I don't think they had a name, at least, I had not been able to pick up on one. It didn't matter either way, I supposed. Megatron would soon be repaired and would rise to power once more.

Hopefully with it would come Decepticon glory.

"Starscream!"

I was jostled from my thoughts as the voice of Rumble, an unfamiliar voice, called out. Starscream sighed heavily and I felt him walk forward.

"What, Rumble?"

"L-look!" I heard the crumpling of paper, and Starscream grunted. "Read the he-headline!"

" 'Mysterious Canadian terrorizes hospital...' " Starscream read, shrugging and jingling my chain. "I don't understand."

"Look at the piccha!"

That's when I felt Starscream stiffen, and Rumble let out a laugh.

_W-we might have a problem._

What? What does the article say?

Starscream paused, and somewhere within the length of his pause, amidst the cheering of Rumble and a strange sound I attributed to Ravage, I figured it out.

_It's Soundwave, EOS. He broke out... _


	26. Chapter 25

"A Dinobot Cure"

Narrated by Autobot Wheeljack

~*~

I had been feeling that, as of late, the days were becoming shorter. I don't mean to suggest that we had been setting our clocks back (that was still a few months to go, or so Sam said), but that things just seemed to not take as much time as they usually did. Perhaps it was that general feeling of listless 'stale' that made everyone into mindless workers. At least, it had begun to seem that way to me. After we calmed down from the disaster of the Ark's crash-landing, the loss of so many sparks, and the reuniting of others, things just ... slowed down. Now, I'm not one to enjoy or promote chaos, but when things slow down like they had been, I tended to think more than usual, and I knew just as well as everybody else that any more thinking for me was a bad idea.

It was, however, on a day just like that that Teletraan I and I made the most amazing discovery. We had both been quite curious about the history of this huge planet 'Earth', and so we connected a few cables and with spectacular ease managed to link Teletraan I directly onto the World Wide Web - via a very fast connection called 'linksys'. We started our research lightly on the history of the humans themselves, and found it to be quite fascinating, however we had already agreed that we would not delve too much into the past wrongdoings of humans - at least not until our relationship with them stabilized. (Optimus did not want us to form harsh opinions and stereotypes of them before we became better acquainted.) But when we kept going back in time, eventually the humans stopped popping up in our searches and we were rewarded with relative gold!

Dinosaurs!

Millions and millions of years before the first human evolved on Earth, giant lizards controlled the planet - and everything I read about them only furthered my amazement! They were gigantic! Easily close to the size of an average Cybertronian, just as likely to crush a human-being accidentally underfoot too. They were unlike anything I'd ever seen before. Most of them walked on four legs, like many Earth creatures, but there were some who walked upright, some who flew and some who swam. There were those built for a peaceful herbivore's life, and others who seemed to be nothing but creatures of death and destruction - the perfect carnivores.

"An' just take a look at dat one, Teletraan!" I exclaimed, pointing to our most recent discovery.

"Sauroposeidon." Teletraan confirmed. "A sauropod from the early Cretaceous Period, related to the more famous Brachiosaurus."

"It says here dat it stood at 17m high!"

"That is quite an impressive mass."

"Psht, you ain't kiddin.' Man! I'd love to get my hands on some o'dese fossils!"

"It would greatly further our research, Wheeljack. I too would enjoy running a few basic scans through the remaining bone marrow."

"Maybe we shoul-"

"Wheeljack, are you still online?"

My pleasant conversation with Teletraan was interrupted by Ratchet as the real medic walked slowly through the doors, rubbing at his optic ridges as if he'd just booted up.

"You've been on that thing all night."

"I know but-"

"Did you even recharge?" Ratchet continued, apparently unphased by my enthusiasm. I frowned and rubbed at the back of my neck.

"Well, no, but-"

"Look, it's too early for me to try and pass judgment, Wheeljack, if you want to for-go a recharge to look up ancient history then, well, be my guest. But you'd better not complain to me later about how exhausted you are. I'm going to need you in top form when this thing goes down."

I knew I was probably in for a lecture and so I took a long pause to wrack my central processor for any information regarding specific orders for the day before finally sighing and opening my mouth.

"Um, wh-why exactly do you need me in top form again?"

Ratchet stared at me for a good long while before I saw his hands ball into fists in time with his optics powering down. A shudder seemed to pass through his whole chassis and he turned, stiff, on his heel and walked back out through the doors. I cocked my helm to the side and shrugged to Teletraan.

"The human that Optimus Prime agreed to extend our protection to is due to arrive today, Wheeljack. You and Ratchet have been selected to run a few primary tests on him and attempt to discover what you can."

"Ooh, right!" I beamed, holding up a finger as Teletraan's main monitor flashed at me. "I totally forgot!"

"That is apparent. You should perhaps attempt to catch Ratchet and begin making preparations."

"There's no rush, right? I mean, we don't know when this guy is supposed to be gettin' here."

"Wheeljack,"

"Optimus just said 'today', so I mean, that could mean now that could mean an hour from now that could mean not until dinner time."

"Wheeljack-"

~Wheeljack, this is Prowl. Do you copy?~ Prowl's voice, already very nippy and authoritative at this hour of the morning, came in loud and clear and nearly sent me backwards.

~Uh, yeah. Whatcha need?~

~Optimus Prime has requested your presence at the south entrance. Metal Ops is here with our new... charge.~

I paused for a second before firing back a quick affirmative, then turned to look at Teletraan.

"My connections stretch throughout most of this base, Wheeljack, so at any given moment I am in contact with every inch of our new home."

"You picked up on da car motors?"

"About half an hour ago."

"Alright, alright, remind me to thank you later."

"Memo recorded. Would you like me to store your currently opened data files, Wheeljack?"

"Yeah, go ahead. I mean, it's hard to forget a name like sauroposeidon, but you never know!" Smiling behind my mask I waited until I saw Teletraan's confirmation flare, then I turned and traced the invisible tracks Ratchet had just made.

I think I would continue to be pleasantly surprised at how well the human base suited our needs - it was almost statistically frightening, but I'd learned how to balance it out. Myself, Red Alert, Inferno, Ratchet and Mirage all had rooms near to where the 'computer lab/med bay' area was (for quick and easy access, should we need the facilities) and I wasn't surprised to see that only myself and Ratchet were up for the day. With any luck Red Alert would be recharging until late afternoon.

The rest of the place was pretty quiet as well. I passed Hotrod and Kup in one of the large rooms Sam designated a 'dojo', wherein Hotrod was unceremoniously tackled to the floor. Kup declared he wasn't paying attention; Hotrod's retort was - as always - 'I wasn't ready yet.' I did pass Arcee as well and would have offered her a greeting, but she looked as if she was a million light years away, and so I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have gotten through to her.

By the time I reached the south entrance the small caravan of Metal Ops cars had pulled to a halt and about a dozen suited men were climbing slowly out. Optimus Prime, with Elita One faithfully at his arm, naturally led the welcoming committee, and a less-than-pleased duo of Prowl and Ironhide stood just behind that. Ratchet, still looking as though he were booting up, brought up the rear. His arms were crossed so tightly over his chestplate I could hear gears grinding and his optics were off. A clear sign, I'd learned, that someone had just overstepped their boundaries, and Ratchet was not to be disturbed for another few moments... unless you wanted your helm ripped off.

"Glad to see you could join us." Ironhide muttered under his breath as I approached. He tilted his helm to look at me slightly, but other than that no-one looked away from the approaching humans. There were thirteen in all; twelve men and one woman and all of them were dressed in the same black suit, save one. He was tall compared to the rest of them, broad shouldered but lean too, and he was in a simple pair of slacks and a shirt, much like the kind patients in hospitals wear. His head was covered by a thin cloth and his arms were firmly secured behind his back. Two of the other agents walked close by his side, but everyone else had their eyes on the red-headed woman who led the small party. She had a clipboard on her arm and glasses low on her nose. She looked like she meant business.

~Now, as ruled by Safety Protocol Issue Seven, Section Fifteen, Procedure Nine, Paragraph Three- we are now operating on a private-closed comm. channel. I am uplinking you all to the frequency now.~

~Isn't that a bit of an oxymoron?~ Ratchet muttered listlessly in response to Prowl's sudden interruption. I snickered a little as I received link confirmation and joined the channel. ~A private-closed channel?~

~It means that only the lot of us will have access to it, but that at the same time we will all have access to it.~ Prowl clarified.

~Prowl, I know what you meant I just - uh, never mind.~

It took the humans a few more minutes to finally reach us, and when they did they managed to come to a halt at precisely the same second in a strange formation, the business-like red-headed woman heading the group, of course. She adjusted her glasses and stepped forward once more, looking up, confidently, at Optimus Prime.

"Optimus Prime, I presume? I am Michele Alburten, Head of the Extraterrestrial Outreach Program. I have reviewed your files and it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Ignoring the looks exchanged between Ironhide and Ratchet, the woman extended a hand towards Optimus Prime. The comm. channel cackled with subdued chuckling from Ironhide as Optimus looked to Elita, confused, then slowly started to crouch down.

~Optimus, are you sure that's a good idea?~ Prowl chirped quickly, right on cue.

~She doesn't even reach his knees, Prowl and she just wants ta shake his hand.~ I said with a shrug, watching as Optimus extended an unsure finger to Michele.

"Uh yes, and you as well, ." Optimus said calmly, though he was obviously as amused as we were by the idea of such a small human shaking his finger like it was commonplace. Eventually, adjusting her glasses, the woman stepped backwards and began referring to her clipboard.

"Normally in situations such as these we at Metal Ops are fully capable of handling things on our own and prefer not to ask for outside help unless absolutely necessary. It is a precaution for the safety of our staff as well as the rest of the population."

~Sounds like your kind of girl, Prowl.~ Ironhide muttered over the comm. channel, and in spite of a few chuckles (from Elita, I think) Ratchet rewarded him with a smack to the arm. Prowl remained silent, though I noticed him fidget a little.

"That- makes sense." Optimus offered as the woman paused, waiting for a response.

"However, it has occurred to us that this most recent case might be out of our control and jurisdiction. Not to mention a few of our higher ups speak highly of you and, considering has worked with you personally in the past, we trust his input and have decided to over-step protocol and work on the fly on this one."

~Oops, nevermind - she's jumpin' protocol.~

~Ironhide, can it, would you?~ Ratchet hissed.

~Yeah, that's real funny.~ Prowl muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, we will certainly do all we can to assist you, ." Optimus said, then pointed to the bound man. "I-is that him?"

"Ah, yes, that is patient number 734812A."

"-A?" Ironhide interrupted.

"Patient number 734812B could not be transported at the time of discovery and so we have left him under strict security measures where we found him. He is receiving medical aid but from what I have overheard it does not seem likely he will be making any kind of recovery."

This answer seemed to quiet Ironhide and he shuffled back a few steps to stand next to Ratchet.

"Why's he got da bag on his face? He really dat much of a concern?" I asked as the woman motioned the 'patient' forward. I was given a strange look, almost as if I hadn't been noticed by the agents until then, and then answered off-handedly.

"It is a precaution, Cybertronian." Michele answered without hesitation, referring once more to her clipboard. "We are completely unable to identify this man in any way, shape or form and as such we are completely unsure of his abilities. He could very well possess super-human powers that could be a danger to us or to the lot of you should he decide to use them. It is not unlikely that he and his friend have the ability to produce EMPs, as the one we left in Canada destroyed a few of our monitors without even being conscious." She looked up and flashed a strange grin. "Better safe than sorry."

~Is she... really starting to grind anyone else's gears?~ Ratchet muttered, and I heard him rubbing at his shoulder.

~Yeah, a little.~ Elita responded, shifting next to Optimus. ~I can't really tell you why though, it's just... ~

~She's a suck-up.~ Prowl offered, earning a grunt from Ironhide. ~She's here to make nice with Optimus, and she thinks talking like that will impress him. We don't matter right now.~

I took a few careful steps off to one side so that I could clearly see the humans from around Optimus, and nearly held my breath as the two agents removed the hood from patient number 734812A. The tall human had short hair that was slightly unkempt, but not quite long enough to be shaggy or messy looking. It was a dusty color that was actually quite nice on him. His face was soft and as he looked up at us I noticed he had some of the brightest blue eyes I'd ever seen on a human. They reminded me of - well, the optics of an Autobot. Blue.

Michele opened her mouth to say something else, but her words were cut off with a small gasp of surprise as the patient suddenly took a step forward, staring at Optimus. His blue eyes grew about three sizes larger and a smile of about the same proportions spread on his previously dejected face. He suddenly took off, hands still secured behind his back, towards Optimus. Prowl started forward but was stopped by Elita, and Ratchet smacked Ironhide to prevent him from reaching for his weapon. The agents too looked like they were ready to spring forward but Optimus lifted a hand to instruct them not to interfere. Still crouched down from shaking Michele's 'hand', Optimus moved even lower to watch the human slow to a walk and then come to a full stop before him. The patient opened his mouth, face still bright - and then stopped. All the color and life seemed to drain from his face and he looked down and away. His eyebrows met in the center, quivered for a second, and then he closed his eyes.

"Wh-what's wrong with him?" Optimus asked, his kind voice more than a little disturbed as he looked from the down-hearted patient to Michele and back. Michele shrugged and tapped her clipboard with a finger.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Optimus sir. We haven't been able to establish any kind of communication with him. This is actually the most responsive he's been since we picked him up."

~Maybe you should try talking to him,~ Prowl said, and I tilted my helm to look at him upon hearing that note in his voice which stated he wasn't quite done, but he wasn't quite sure if he should continue. ~Optimus, sir.~ He mocked lightly, coughing out loud afterwards as if telling himself he probably should have stayed quiet.

Optimus seemed not to notice the jab.

"Greetings." He said, then paused and looked to Michele. "Could you have your men release his hands? I don't think he's going to try and hurt any of us."

"Uh- yes, of course. If you think that's best." Michele looked towards one of her men and nodded.

"No-no I haven't but-... ma, ma-" In the silence that followed my attention was drawn towards the human Optimus called 'Lennox'. He'd been on his cell phone since I arrived on the scene and was still conversing with it, standing off to one side with a hand over his ear. He looked a little concerned, but more exasperated than anything, I think.

Eventually I looked back towards the agents as they stepped away from the patient. The light haired human lifted his wrists and rubbed at them for a moment before looking gratefully up at Optimus, but his eyes were still sad.

"I am- Optimus Prime."

"I think he might know that, Prime." Ironhide chuckled. "Judgin' by the way he practically danced in place when he saw ya."

"He did seem to recognize you." Ratchet added, shrugging.

Optimus turned to look back at the human and frowned.

"I-I'm not sure quite how to continue from here."

"Talk to him uh- in your language." The lot of us turned to look at Lennox as he looked over his shoulder at Optimus, one hand over the receiver of his phone. "He seemed to understand you in the video when- Yeah, I'm still here." With a barely noticeable roll of his eyes he turned back around and put a hand on his hip.

"Speak to him in Cybertronian?" Optimus mused aloud, but I knew he was as confused as the rest of us, so it was worth a shot. He took a slow breath and looked back down at the human.

"Do-do you understand this language?"

It was like a light bulb had gone on inside the human's head. His eyes grew wide again and he suddenly fell to his knees and began playing in the dirt. Optimus looked over his shoulder at Elita, and the fem could only shrug. When he looked back however, it was becoming clear what the human was doing - writing in-

"He's writin' in Cybertronian!" I declared, stumbling forward until I stood next to Optimus.

I heard Prowl, Ratchet and Ironhide move up closer as well and under all six sets of optics the patient wrote in quickly scribbled Cybertronian:

'Oh thank Primus. I'm not sure what's happened - but I need your help!'

"Help with what?" Elita One asked after the human stopped and looked up at us. "How do you know our language?"

The human almost smacked himself in the head, and quickly returned to his writing.

'I'm-this is going to sound a little glitched but I'm a Cybertronian. I don't know many of you personally but - I recall, as a student at the academy, knowing of you by name.'

~This- this is -~ Prowl started, but he stopped and I heard him rubbing at his helm, completely baffled.

My gears, on the other hand, were turning a mile a minute. How was something like that possible? It seemed entirely unlikely, impossible even but this human was able to understand and write our complex language and I was firmly of the belief that it was a totally impossible feat for any normal human's mind to do such. I was even picking up strange wavelengths from the human, as if there was a spark encased somewhere within his fleshy body. I heard Ratchet let out a strange, almost strangled chuckle and he shook his helm as I looked over at him.

~Irony.~ Was all he said.

~What uh- what are we gonna do, Prime?~ Ironhide asked as the 'human' looked around at us.

Optimus stiffened and looked back at Ironhide, and then stood up, looking down at Michele and her agents. The patient looked worried and took a step back.

"Thank you very much for contacting us, , but I think we can take it from here."

"Um, well, yes, of course." Michele said, giving a small bow of sorts and fixing her glasses, looking confused for a moment.

"Ratchet, why don't you and Wheeljack take our guest inside and see if you can't work something up with Teletraan and get him translated faster."

"Primus," Ratchet said, dropping his hands to his sides, "why didn't I think of that?"

"Um - Optimus!"

Again we were all directed towards the voice of Lennox, only this time the short-haired human folded his cell phone up and shoved it into his pocket.

"Y-yes?" Optimus asked, cocking his helm to one side.

"I - have a big favor to ask. My wife is a nurse up in Canada, she um - actually works at the hospital we found these two at and um - well, her mother can't get in contact with her and she hasn't returned my calls all morning. I'm sure it's nothing but - well, I'd really appreciate the lift. You guys could probably get me faster than anything I could get - aside from a jet but..."

"Of course, after all you did bring this to our attention before things ... unraveled and whatever the situation I'm quite in your debt." Optimus turned and met optics with Prowl. The smaller bot stiffened for a moment and then pointed hesitantly to his chest piece. Optimus nodded.

"Take Springer and Kup with you."

"Yes, sir." Prowl said with a stiff salute. Optimus nodded and then turned back to our 'Cybertroninan turned human'.

"Wheeljack and Ratchet will be escorting you into our base. Hopefully we can find some way to communicate easier, as I'm sure you're not looking forward to giving us the details of this mess in the dirt." He flashed a small smile and watched almost tenderly as the human took a few steps forward and placed a hand on his leg, obviously overwhelmed.

"C'mon then," I said, waving towards the door, "sounds like we've got work to do." 


	27. Chapter 26

"Decepticon Surrounded"

Narrated by Decepticon Soundwave

~*~

I paid little mind to the human under my arm as I attempted again to figure out the mechanics of the crude human weapon in my dominant hand. I had seen a few of the law officers fire theirs and so I had a good assumption of how to operate it. I threw the shotgun into the air, caught it around the barrel and used the momentum to cock it before tossing it again and catching it in a ready-to-use position. It turned a split-second afterwards and fired a nearly point blank shot into the hood of the oncoming car. The human under my arm screamed and tried to cover her own head and the head of the small, wailing child in her arms. The hood of the car shattered into many pieces and the glass windshield followed suit. The officer driving the vehicle leapt out of the still-moving automobile and hit the ground rolling.

"Where is your vehicle located?" I shouted to the human, taking cover behind the slowly rolling automobile.

"I-i-in the parking deck! Level three -n-near the elevator!" The human shouted back at me. I could feel her heart pounding, and at that point she was far too frightened to do anything but answer me. Calling for help or lying were functions beyond her adrenaline filled central processor's capacity. I heard the rest of the windows shatter on the automobile and took a quick look behind me to formulate a plan.

There were fifteen armed law officers in pursuit of myself, the woman and her child - all the civilians had been ordered to clear the area and they had done so. There were four vehicles lined up on the sidewalk directly behind me and then the toll gate to access the parking deck. Taking the elevator to level three might give the humans enough time to race up the stairs and be waiting when I get out; on the other hand taking the stairs might give them enough time to take the elevator. I watched carefully as the aforementioned device slowly closed its doors and headed towards the upper level - I could hear the gears and cords moving, the wires grinding. It took little time to calculate how fast I would reach my destination by running or by taking the lift. I did, however, have an extra component. I lifted my arm in order to hoist the woman off the cement and gauge her weight and calculate how much she would slow me down - taking into consideration the heavy medication I could still feel running in my human veins and the injuries which had not yet fully healed. After another brief calculation I concluded that running would indeed be quicker. It was time to move.

I moved slowly, steadily to my feet behind the automobile and shifted the weight of the woman in my arms - ignoring her cry. I knew I was not holding her tight enough to be causing her anything other than discomfort, so she had nothing of importance to say to me. I crouched fairly low and slipped my hand under the automobile, searching for a good, solid hand-hold with the shotgun tucked firmly under my arm. Finally I felt I had secured a firm grip on the automobile and with precision and calculation only a Decepticon could master, I hoisted the vehicle up until it rested on the left-side wheels. I heard the woman go deadly silent as I rocked my body once to the side and then shoved the car forward - propelling it to roll on two wheels. If my calculations were correct (and they always were) the car would continue to roll in a semi-straight line until, at the last minute, it would veer off towards the law officers and send them scattering.

As I ran, barefoot, into the small parking deck I was rewarded with the sound of scattering humans. My calculations were perfect.

I quickly dodged an older woman who had not been aware of my 'kidnapping and escape' and slammed my shoulder into the door to the stairwell. By this time I assumed the humans would be gathering their wits about them and charging into the parking deck. Unfortunately, I did not take everything into consideration and as we rounded the third turn I became painfully aware of my mistake. The door at the bottom of the stairwell again flew open, and this time the clattering noise was followed by the shouts of law officers and the cocking of guns. I had not assumed they would follow me up the stairs - though in hind-sight it was really quite obvious. I felt the woman stifle a shout of help and turned another corner. I could see the door for the third level just above us - but the law officer had given his final warning and they would be firing at any second. I shifted and caught the shot gun as it dropped.

"Cock the weapon." I demanded, holding it out towards the woman as I slowed my pace a little and pressed up against the wall. Her hand reached up without question, slowly - fumbling. "IMMEDIATELY!" I demanded an uncharacteristic shout that I was unable to prevent. Her hand quickly found the weapon and she did as she was told. Hearing the officer's begin to open fire I took aim at the railing and made my shot.

The bullet fired by the law officer and my own bullet were mere seconds apart. Mine hit the railing first and the power of it shattered a small section of the metal bar in hundreds of directions. The remaining shrapnel of the bullet, however, altered it's course from impact and continued at a spiral - connecting with the oncoming bullet with just enough altered force to knock the bullet only slightly of it's own course. The law officer's bullet continued upwards as mine fell nearly harmless to the floor, and the smaller bullet collided with the hinge of the door to the third level - blasting it open for me. I could not have fired the shotgun to achieve this on it's own from my position, and aiming directly at the officer's bullet would have altered its course too dramatically to complete the action.

I shouldered the shotgun and put on an extra burst of speed to get us through the door and to the third level while the officer's argued amongst themselves.

"Which vehicle is yours?" I asked, panting a little though the pain in my human body had not yet registered.

"H-how did... how did you-" My hostage gasped through her tears, crying in mimicry of her infant.

"Not relevant. Which vehicle is yours?" I asked again, my voice steadier, a commanding tone. Apparently she realized I meant business and she pointed to a car near the far end where a small bit of construction on the cement railing had been halted. I quickly stopped by the automobile and placed the woman's feet on the ground, gripping her arm so that she did not attempt to get away I held out my free hand for the keys. She looked up at me for a moment and through her fear I could sense that she was trying to work up the courage to fight back and run, but her child squirmed and rationale kicked in. She reached into her pocket and practically slammed the keys into my hand. I opened the door and quickly ushered her in, following and moving rather awkwardly through the vehicle's interior before lowering myself in to the driver's seat. I turned and motioned to the baby's transportation chair.

"You will want to secure yourself and your offspring." I announced calmly. She looked at me as if I was speaking another language, and then she strapped her child in. The infant was pretty, by human standards, with darkish blond hair and a round face. She had stopped crying, for what reason I'm not sure, and was now looking around with wide eyes and a fist in her mouth. I started the automobile and looked around the parking deck.

Driving down and out through the main gate would be almost impossible. The officers would have back-up arriving which meant more vehicles and more guns. I was fairly certain that the automobile we were currently in was strong enough to take quite a beating, but the odds of making it out that way were a statistical laughing stock. I revved the engine as the officers began pouring out of the stairwell - I had made my choice.

"Are you in possession of a cellular communication device?" I asked as I looked the gears and controls of the automobile over them and quickly adapted.

"A-a what?"

"A cell phone?"

"Ye-y-"

"You will want to power it down for the next thirty seconds."

She gave me the same bewildered look she'd given me earlier and I, confused as to why I feel the urge to continue to engage, sighed and shook my head.

"If you desire that the device continue to function, I advise you to power it down." She stared at me for a second more, almost as if threatening me, and then she quickly fished her small cell phone from her pocket and clicked a few buttons. By this time the officers were starting to near the vehicle, and I had wasted a precious few seconds.

"Hold on." I said calmly, and pressed my foot as hard against the pedal as I could.

The automobile launched forward, I believe a wheel might have even come off the ground, and send us across two empty lanes - towards the gap in the railing.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" The woman suddenly shrieked, and her heart rate picked up so quickly I knew she wouldn't be conscious much longer. "Y-STOP! STOP!" I was quite thankful that she passed out before we hit the bump and launched off the parking deck roof - I don't think I would have enjoyed listening to her scream the whole way down. Her child, for its part, giggled.

The vehicle made a loud crunch as it hit the roof of the adjoining building, but continued to drive steadily. I could hear the sirens of the police vehicles starting up, but I had no intention of stopping. I left my foot against the floor and held tightly to the wheel as the automobile reached the end of the building. I heard the bottom of the vehicle grind against the roof; the wheels spinning in the air for the briefest of seconds before we took an almost complete nose-dive towards the ground. The awning attached to the building would not stop our fall, but it altered the position of the vehicle just enough so that we would land on all four tires. The automobile was in need of a large repair session, but it was still fully functional. I turned quickly into the small alley which we had landed and tore off towards the mountains in the distance.

For good measure, as I passed the last fleeting corner of the middle-of-nowhere town, I fired off an EMP and disabled the police radar, GPS, radios and communications devices. It took little time for me to gather my surroundings and calculate the location of our base. Feeling my skin hum, my human body overworked and still injured, I was secretly pleased that the woman remained unconscious for the remainder of the trip, and the child continued to giggle.

I was slowly becoming more uncomfortably familiar with my 'new body' - though the thought enraged me. I did not like that my emotions were so hard to keep in check as I had already let loose numerous times during my escape in a most embarrassing manner. I found that I was far stronger than the average human and that many of my basic functions remained intact, but I was unable to contact or even feel my casetticons, and this worried me. I knew that Starscream was too much a fool and a coward to try anything, but under such unusual circumstances I could not predict the actions of others, and therefore what actions he could be forced to take. I trusted that Ravage would have the sense to pull the rest of them away should a fight break out, but I also trusted that Rumble would attempt to start as many fights as possible and that, eventually, there would be no safe place for Ravage to take him. I was nearly mad with my drive to get back to them, even in those strange forms.

I decided it would be best to abandon the automobile a good distance away from the base, on the slim chance the officers did manage to track us down. This, unfortunately, meant that I had to carry the unconscious woman over one shoulder and the child in my other arm over rather uneven terrain. I could hear the waves crashing on the shore in the distance and paused for a second, ignoring the child as she pulled on the sleeve of my hospital robes. Would it be more beneficial to take the woman to Megatron and Blackout first, wait for her to awaken and give her the task, or to carry her through the base with me in search of my casetticons and the other Decepticons? The child made a strange noise, squirming hard in my grasp, and so I decided to give her and myself a break for a moment until her mother woke up.

The small cave was both decidedly larger and harder to access in my human body, and there were numerous times when I almost dropped both the woman and her child and had to settle for laying one or both of them on the ground to climb down myself and then reach up for them. It took me around an hour to finally reach the shore and the cave entrance, where-as it would have taken near to fifteen minutes in my true form - five if I flew. Perturbed at being so disabled I fairly stomped into the cave - another mistake I am surprised I made.

Without mention of the obvious size difference the cave looked exactly like I remembered it with the exception of one thing - Megatron and Blackout were now little more than tiny dots of flesh atop the tables which they had previously attached. The contagion had spread to them as well - through whom I could not fathom. They were both unconscious and appeared to be sleeping peacefully, wires and cords disconnected from their Cybertronian forms hung loose and sparking off the sides of the tables - the machines themselves had gone off-line after so long without attendance: As was programmed.

I placed the woman on the ground rather haphazardly, shifted the child to one hip, and approached the unconscious humans on the slabs. Blackout was my height, perhaps a few inches taller, and his bones were thicker in order to support his high volume of muscle mass. His human hair was short and ebony, spiked in all different directions. The various wounds and scars to his beaten Cybertronian hide had carried over to his human flesh practically mark for mark. His Decepticon insignia was 'tattooed' high on his left arm. Megatron, on my other side, was also muscular of build, and seemed to possess an equal amount of physical prowess and outright power to his true form. His biological features were stony and his human jaw well defined. His insignia, as well as mine and many others, was positioned in the direct center of his chest. I closed my humanoid optics and focused in on the sound of their biological functions: they both seemed to be doing well, so far as I could tell.

The child on my hip giggled as she reached for the table occupied by Blackout. I tried, with little success, to keep distances from her, it was neither practical nor necessary to become even slightly emotionally attached to a human hostage: but each spark had its weakness. I relaxed the slightest bit and reached out to pry her hand from the table. She caught two of my fingers and looked up at me with big eyes.

I became aware of my human functions responding to the release of endorphins her touch caused my brain to expel: I smiled.

I heard the mother gasp as she came to and left myself unguarded as I turned to look at her. I was not sure how long Barricade had been hiding out in the cave, nor was I expecting him in the least - considering we all thought him terminated. His broken and severed gears made shrill, painful noses as they ground against each other, propelling him forward in a crazed leap over one of the tables landing nearly on top of me. I felt, as startled as I was, for the briefest of seconds what a human must feel when in the presence of a Cybertronian. For a nano-second or two I forgot completely that I was Soundwave, and was left to stare in shock as Barricade pulled himself up to his full Cybertronian hieght, glared down at me with ruby red optics, and aimed his weapon.

[u] "Prepare to be terminated, human scum." [/u] He chuckled at me in our native tongue, coughing up energon as he did so. He seemed unsteady on his feet and ready to collapse from old malfunctions and injuries which had never received treatment.

"Lower your weapon, Barricade." I responded, feeling my veins flood with adrenaline. I took a step backwards, protectively and instinctually tightening my hold on the child. I heard her mother shrieking behind me, but in the shadow of an angry Barricade, near enough to feel the heat of the steam coming off him, I ignored her completely.

"Eh?" Barricade laughed, his voice rumbling the small cave base. "How do you know my title, puny flesh bag?"

"I am no human, Barricade. Lower you weapon - that is a direct order from your superior officer. I am Soundwave." I attempted to steady my human voice as much as possible. It was quite a difficult task. I felt a leak spring near my chest and my biological fluid begin to seep down my waist.

Barricade flared his optics at me curiously, then lowered his weapons as he looked from Megatron to Blackout. He looked back to me and slowly, unsteadily, took to one knee.

"Soundwave?" He questioned, then cleared his exhaust. He rubbed at the back of his helm. I bent down slowly and set the child on the ground. Her mother immediately ran over and scooped her into her arms, then stood as if frozen behind me. I could near feel her vibrating in horror, and her heart appeared ready to burst from the strain. Her child, once more, seemed virtually unaffected.

All at once Barricade began to laugh. I craned my head to look up and him and dropped my gaze only momentarily upon feeling the human woman's hand on my arm. Placing my full attention once again on Barricade I fell at once unsettled, and widened my stance in preparation. The nearly solid black Decepticon tipped his helm back and gripped at his optic ridges with one hand, laughing like he was near central processor glitch. His optics powered down as his core hummed pleasantly - as apparently he was amused at something I was not privy to.

"What," I asked slowly, "is so amusing?"

Barricade slowly lowered his optics to me, still almost panting from his uproarious outbreak.

"This has got to be the most ridiculous recharge cycle I have ever had: Megatron and Blackout becoming humans, and some puny flesh-man with a wife and offspring claiming to be Soundwave." The Decepticon lifted a hand to his helm in near complete exasperation. I was growing more uneasy by the nanosecond. The woman behind me decided she was no longer going to be a victim.

" [I] I [/I] am [I] not [/I] his [I] wife [/I] ! And Annabelle is [I] not [/I] his fucking offspring!"

I felt my body pumping adrenaline through my veins at a much faster rate, preparing me for some kind of action through a human's flight or fight response. Barricade's faceplate slowly melted from amused to thoroughly un-amused. He lowered his hand from his helm and began charging his weapon. I shifted back one foot and reached back cautiously to put a hand on the woman's side, ready to shove her out of the way.

"That was a mistake, fleshling." Barricade rumbled, slowly standing. "You certainly don't have the authority to speak to me like that… Back-up filing or no."

My movements were simultaneous and coordinated. I shoved the woman and the child, Annabelle, to the safety of the shelter that Blackout's table would provide, mere nanoseconds before lunging forward and shoving nearly my entire human fist into a small, vulnerable opening atop Barricade's main patella joint. I had, however, momentarily forgotten the fact that I was no longer as resilient to heat. The rising temperature behind Barricade's outer armor immediately began scalding away the flesh of my hand. Ignoring the pain and the instinctual desire to retract my limb, I reached forward the slightest bit more and clamped my tortured fingers around a suspension cable. It was the exact cable I was searching for. In one tug I managed to render Barricade's left leg completely useless - all before he could even register that I had moved.

Barricade let out a deep shout, causing my human ears to 'pop' with a release in pressure. I stumbled backwards, withdrawing my hand as he fell to his right knee and narrowed his optic scope at me. I could hear his gears twisting, grinding against each other once again as he began to target me and lift his weapon. I leapt out of the way in just enough time to feel the heat of his shot as it bounced off the ground where I had just been standing only to slice a hole easily the size of my biological torso into the far cave wall.

"It's no good to run, human!" Barricade shouted, his volume almost deadly. The ear-popping noise broke through Annabelle's previous infant naiveté and she began to scream in horrid, long wails. I saw the woman's eyes grow wide as she attempted to calm and quiet Annabelle while simultaneously scooting herself backwards along the ground to get out of Barricade's reach.

I felt a few Cybertronian curses rising in the back of my throat as I climbed to my feet as quickly as I could. I was forced to watch helplessly as Barricade, laughing once more like a glitched prototype, flipped over Blackout's table with ease to reach Annabelle and her mother. The prone body of Blackout slid lifelessly to the floor and almost bounced before collapsing in a heap of nude flesh and limbs, barely missing the wrath of the flipped table as it rolled and hit the cave wall.

"Come to Barricade, noisy human."

I knew it was not worth the risk to put my next hastily constructed plan into action - but I could not seem to stop myself once it began. I had kidnapped the woman for a specific reason - now that Megatron, Blackout, myself and many other Decepticons were human, we needed a human medic. This woman had done work on my own injured body and so I had selected her. The child, Annabelle, had been an accident. However, this did not mean that they were both absolutely necessary. I knew, even as I ran as quickly as my human legs could carry me, that I could easily replace the woman but something compelled me to ensure they continued to function. I arrived just in time to slide into a kick and knock both females out of the way of Barricade's groping fingers. This, however, placed me directly in his path. His fingers quickly enveloped me and left me privy to a feeling I had never before experienced - the feeling of being crushed by something much larger than myself.

Again fighting against the human instincts which were flooding my mind, I remained as still as possible as Barricade lifted me towards his optics, flaring them at me curiously. He curved his lips into a wicked grin.

"If I were in your position, Barricade, I would cease." I warned as confidently as I could, sucking in very little oxygen.

"Ha. And why, human, is that?"

"Because I am your superior officer, as I have previously stated. Terminating me would be an act of mutiny - and would lead to your own termination when you are discovered and tilted a traitor."

"Uh huh. You are just a bad recharge image, human Soundwave."

I was fully prepared to start reiterating Cybertronian law to Barricade, to convince him I was who I claimed I was - but the speeches proved unnecessary as the contagion finally took hold and began to transform Barricade. His optics flared white and he reared backwards, dropping me to the ground without a second thought.

"My optics!" He shrieked, clawing at them. "What's happening to my optics!"

I felt blood trickling down my jaw from my human audios as Barricade continued to wail, succumbing quickly to overheating. Foam from boiling energon began to drip from the seams in his body as he hit the ground and began to writhe in pain, shouting all the while. I felt the room spin, but I managed to keep my body upright to watch him.

His metallic hide seemed to melt as if from overexposure to some extreme heat. It bubbled and folded in on itself, rising and falling and forming hideous boils all over his body. These began to shrink and evaporate away into a putrid smelling steam. It seemed visually as if the heat from his core was melting away the Cybertronian to reveal a human hiding within. I was partially curious about what Barricade's humanoid form would look like, but I found I could no longer control my body.

I collapsed backwards against the hard cave floor, my head hitting the ground with a crack. I felt pain in all my limbs, wetness over much of my flesh - presumably from blood. I knew that my hand was burned, possibly beyond all hope of reconstruction, and that at least one of my legs had been broken in the fall. Barricade's high decibel screaming had probably only worsened my condition, and hitting my head against the floor had possibly done serious damage.

I blinked my optics, watching without control as they began to loose focus. I had just enough consciousness left to watch as the woman slowly knelt beside me, and after a hesitant moment, placed a hand on my shoulder. I met her eyes to the best of my ability.

"I-… You're one of those… Aup-Auptobots, aren't you?" She said carefully, placing Annabelle on the floor and tucking hair behind her ear. "You helped Lennox -m-my husband, and you just saved us from that … Robot." I blinked, hardly able to process her words - able enough to feel slightly offended by her suggestion that I was Autobot.

"Relax. I-I'm going to help you."


	28. Chapter 27

"An Amatuer De-Construction"

Narrated by Autobot Springer

~*~

I was kind of looking forward to our little visit up to Canada. I'd taken a liking to the maps of Earth and was excited about traveling such a distance. The only real drawback to the trip was -

~It appears we are nearing a road block.~ Prowl's voice sounded loud and clear through both my radio and Lennox's small communicator. ~Considering the great distance we need to travel, I suggest we alter our course to avoid human roads and any further delays.~

~On it!~ I responded gleefully, immediately pulling up all my map image files. I felt Lennox re-arrange himself in the passenger seat, expertly ignoring my driver hologram. He clicked my radio and his communicator to the audio only setting.

~Lennox, what's up?~ I asked, ignoring Prowl as he began to recite protocols and warnings to Kup and I about… well, who cares?

"Does this guy ever-"

~Take the gun outta his aft?~

"Uh, I was going to say relax…" He leaned back and lifted his feet to rest them on my dashboard. He sat like that for only a second or two before quickly removing them and muttering an embarrassed apology.

~Prowl's uh… complicated, I guess.~ I supplied, putting the finishing touches on my map. ~I don't really know him very well.~

"Huh."

~I'm re-opening the comm. Channel now.~

"Right, ok."

I snickered a little to myself as Lennox moved to, again, prop his legs up, then quickly retracted them, cursing under his breath.

~Hey, Prowl.~

~Yes?~

~I've re-mapped our course, avoiding roads and whatnot.~ I smiled, hearing what sounded like a sigh. Apparently 'whatnot' was not on par with Prowl's lingo.

~Good. Go ahead and send Kup and I a copy.~

~Hey, Prowl…~

~Y-yes Kup?~

~Are we plannin' to cut the slag and open up here? If you're so interested in gettin' this over with.~

~Ah, well… I don't know if-~

~It'll be fine, Prowl!~ I chuckled, revving my engine in excitement. ~I made sure to keep us far from any prying eyes.

~W-well, let me check-~

~Race you to the state line, Kup!~

~You're on, Springer!~

~Autobots! Protocol specifically states-~

I switched off my comm. channel and revved once more.

~Hey, Lennox - you may want to buckle up and hold on.~

"Right!"

I waited until I felt Lennox secure himself, then I opened up and took off. I could hear Kup's engine growling as he spun out to match my speed, quickly catching up. Lennox's hands were gripping my upholstery so hard I could almost feel it tearing. I snickered and barely resisted the urge to wheel a 'doughnut.' I settled instead for charging over a large hole - becoming air born for the slightest of clicks.

"Ye-ah!" Lennox shouted, pumping a fist in the air. I laughed, but my actual reply was interrupted by the sound of Prowl's sirens.

"Is he serious?!" Lennox shouted over the howl of the wind. I was, yet again, unable to respond as Kup suddenly spun out in front of me to bar my path.

~Sweet Primus!~

"Holy shit!"

I hit the breaks as fast as I could, and in the end still had to swerve to narrowly miss a collision. I paused for a second before opening up my comm. channel.

~What in-~

~Never [I] never [/I] close your comm. channel while on a mission!~ Kup shouted as he and Prowl pulled up in front of me. ~No matter how annoying your team maters are. Never! Do you understand me, soldier?!~

~Yes, sir!~ I responded quickly, thoroughly taken aback. I guess, in hindsight, it was rather irresponsible of me… but I hardly thought it an offense to warrant such harsh verbal lashing.

"Is something wrong?" Lennox asked, apparently thinking on my wavelength.

~Yes.~ Prowl snipped. ~And if you, Springer, would have had your comm. channel on [I] as instructed [/I] you would have heard the first time!~

Attempting to take my scolding like I believed I really deserved it, I felt a swell of embarrassment and indignation flare-up as Lennox practically 'patted' me. I was really beginning to wish Optimus would have let HotRod come along. My thoughts were quelled as Prowl connected his police scanner channel to our comm. channel so that we could all hear the message.

~ "-in his early twenties, heading East towards the coast. He is considered armed and extremely dangerous. He was last seen leaving the scene in a Honda Civic. Violet. License plate: Lima November November X-ray dash Charlie Oscar."~

"That's [I] my damn car [/I] !" Lennox shouted.

~ "- hostages correctly identified as Sarah Camille Lennox, age 32, and Annabelle Susannah Lennox, age 2."~

I felt my spark shudder. Prowl, seeming to sense he'd 'said' what he needed to, clicked off his scanner. I felt Lennox practically shaking with rage. The three of us remained silent.

"How fast can you get us there?" Lennox growled low.

~About… Forty-eight hours.~ Kup supplied.

"We're wasting time."

~Right. Move out!~ Prowl shouted. ~I'm attempting to contact base now to update them.~

"Keep that scanner on."

~A-affirmative.~ Prowl said, seeming a bit put off.

The next two days were understandably tense and quiet. Though Prowl insisted that we not use our communicators to contact 'authorities', I gave Lennox permission to tap into me as a power source to charge his cell phone and laptop. He, as a member of Metal Ops, had some pretty impressive equipment, and codes out the pauldren-vents! There was essentially no information he couldn't get his hands on. He found out that subject 7-uh… The other guy Metal Ops saw, did, in fact, beat the odds and recover from his gruesome injuries. Not only did he recover, but he killed three Metal Ops agents, incapacitated four doctors and seven nurses - [I] and [/I] kidnapped Lennox's wife and daughter. His wife hadn't even been on duty at the time - she'd been bringing Annabelle in for a visit. He'd taken both of them, alive, and essentially vanished.

The only… slight… upside to the whole thing was that this escape pretty much completely validated Lennox's suspicion that these two men were not mere humans. The stunts this second guy pulled off were way too super human. The Canadian authorities had recovered the vehicle the day following our first pick-up of their scan, but this guy and Lennox's family had vanished.

As we pulled up to the edge of a thick forest, I heard Prowl transform and let out a deep sigh.

"I still can't contact the base. Not even Optimus." He said, sounding a bit worried. Kup transformed a placed a hand on Prowl's arm.

"I'm sure we're just too far out."

"I-I guess so."

I popped my passenger side door and waited until I was sure Lennox was way clear before transforming myself. Lennox checked his laptop once more before closing it and sliding it into his pack.

"So… What now, Prowl?" I asked quietly, taking in our surroundings with a frown. He sighed again.

"I guess we can just split up and cover the place. I was hoping I could contact Prime first, but… This can't wait."

"Right." The rest of us echoed.

"Kup, you're north. Springer - south. Lennox, you and I will go East. Keep your optics zoomed - stay in contact. Autobots - roll out!"

After giving a hasty salute I turned and headed South. I had no idea, really, what I was looking for, but I figured either one of the others would find something or it would hit me…

I stepped down onto what appeared to be solid ground, and fell [I] through [/I] the forest floor, whacking my helm against the corner of an open door.

"Um… guys?" I called, knowing they couldn't have gone far. I heard rustling behind me as I righted myself. "I found something."

"Something relevant?" Prowl griped.

I flared my optics as I stared up at the Cybertronian-sized door, Decepticon insignia practically laughing in my faceplate.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say… yes."

"Why can't you just - Primus!" Kup shouted, staring at the door as he helped me up.

"Is-is that what I think it is?" Prowl gaped. Lennox scrambled down to join us.

"Certainly looks that way." Kup said quietly as he fired up his deflector shield and began charging his weapon. I followed suit with a silent nod.

"Lennox, stay behind us. Kup, you lead, I'll follow Springer."

~Affirmative.~ Kup .

I waited and watched as Kup climbed over the lip of the door, then disappeared inside. My lips curled down into a frown as I cautiously did the same. I heard the door groan under my weight and quickly scrambled down, wincing at the loud clang. Kup looked at me from over his shoulder and waved us forward.

The base looked, well… ransacked and deserted. The walls were scorched and smoke-stained and the weapons were destroyed, almost shattered to near unrecognizable pieces.

"They turned on themselves." Lennox muttered.

~Huh?~

"The way those guns were taken out - friendly fire. The guns on the left targeted the guns on the right, vice versa, and they fired at the same time."

~Security system malfunction…~ Prowl mused. ~Most likely caused by an incorrect code.~

~Or by someone not entering their code in time.~ Kup amended.

~The place is totally abandoned. I'm not picking up [I] anything [/I] !~ I grumbled, running another quick diagnostic.

~No reason to let your guard down, Springer.~ Prowl cautioned.

~These are the Decepticons we're dealing with, boys. Who knows what kind of booby traps they ripped this place with.~ I nodded, sticking a bit closer to Kup.

There was little change throughout the rest of the base, and even though I'd been warned, I couldn't help but let my guard down. The place was practically screaming that it had been abandoned, and even if there still were Decepticons around they were either so damaged or so … deranged that they wouldn't be a threat anyway. As we rounded a corner near the back of the base I felt the smallest 'blip' on my radar. I paused and turned to face it, focusing all my scanners in it's direction.

~Hey, are you two getting that?~ I quietly, hearing Prowl and Kup stop and turn to look at me.

~No.~ Kup.

~Getting what?~ Prowl.

~A small energy flare. That way.~ I frowned a bit deeper as I pointed. ~It's practically nothing but it's definitely-~

~Cybertronian.~ Prowl gaped. ~Kup, Springer, dot these coordinates on your grids and lock the files for later use.~

~Yes sir.~

~Springer, you fall back with Lennox, I'm going to take the lead.~

~Right.~ I took a few careful steps back to let Prowl pass, watching as he and Kup exchanged a momentary look. Kup nodded and Prowl returned the affirmative, taking the lead.

We followed the soft and dying blip down a few more halls before it lead us to a door - blasted permanently open. Prowl motioned for Kup, Lennox and I to hold as he crept outside and had a quick look around.

~Alright, proceed with caution. I don't see anything in our immediate range but the terrain - will be difficult even for us.~

~Hey, Lennox… You want a lift?~ I offered as we excited the base after Kup. The forest floor dropped off into an unforgiving rocky slope towards the ocean below.

"What? Oh. Yeah… Sure."

I paused and as respectfully as I could, I bent down to pick up Lennox and set him on my shoulder.

The signal seemed to be rowing weaker and weaker, and finally died out completely as the entrance to a large cave came into view.


	29. Chapter 28

"Manual Control"

Narrated by Decepticon Alexis

~*~

I kind of wanted to call him Chris - or maybe even Alex - _ anything_ but 'Starscream'! What a weird alias. I mean, it kind of defeated the purpose of having an alias, really. Weren't alias' supposed to keep you hidden? What good did an alias like 'Starscream' do? Wouldn't Chris or Alex or- even Kyle!- be better than that? It didn't help either that he absolutely _insisted_ that Starscream _was_ his real name. As if. Who names their kid Starscream? I'd heard some of the other guys call him 'Screamer.' Yeah - like _that's_ any better. _Real_ masculine.

I continued to stare up at the sky, lost in thought, swinging my legs off the back of the Dayfish. My dad absolutely like - freaked out when I climbed up there. It's not like I'd ever really fallen either, he was just doing the over-protective dad thing. He was just worried that I'd get hurt or worse. I really wouldn't have minded the 'or worse' part, actually - it would have spared me the waiting. Maybe dad picked up on that.

I picked out the few constellations I knew and smiled at a falling star. We'd been on the road for what felt like years and Nevada still seemed so far. Because of the 'nature' of our cargo, and not to mention the fact that practically the whole lot of us were 'wanted', we were forced to kind of camp out with the Dayfish. Absolutely no hotels. We probably would've had a tough time getting in anyway, that Rumble kid wouldn't leave his pets for a second.

His cat Ravage kinda freaked me out.

I heard some rustling in nearby bushes and craned my neck just in time to see my dad stumble towards the Dayfish, buckling his pants. I pulled a face.

"Um, yuck." I muttered, watching him turn a slow circle before finally looking up. He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What have I told you about climbing up there young lady?"

"Relax, 'nature boy.' I'm fine." I pulled my knees up to my chest, hugging them.

"You may say that now, Alexis, but when you fall and break your arm or-or fall and… and..-" He stuttered, avoiding the word.

"Die?" I supplied.

"Well… I mean. Alexis, you know I don't like that word."

"Why not?"

"It's just… So depressing." He paused as I looked down at him, nonchalant but silent and staring. He opened his mouth to speak again, but managed only to babble until I interrupted.

"You know, dad, you're the only one who's having a hard time dealing with this."

"I just don't like you up there."

"Dad, that's not what I meant."

"Alexis," he sighed after an uncomfortable silence, "why do you feel the need to bring it up all the time?"

"It's how I cope, dad. And this would be a lot easier on me if you'd just - just accept it!"

"Alexis…"

"I mean… It's not fair but I'm ok with it. I just - worry about leaving you alone because you just… Don't seem to-"

"Look, Alexis, I'm just… not as strong as you or your mother, alright? I'm _still_ trying to… to recover from loosing her so … it's hard to really even think about loosing you to-to…"

"Cancer?"

He paused again, then nodded. I knew he loathed uncomfortable silences, so I kept quiet. Eventually he sighed in defeat.

"Just… be careful coming down, ok?"

"I will be."

"Good." He paused for another second and I waited, expectantly, for him to say some ridiculous 'worried dad' thing. I felt a little hurt though as he simply waved at me and vanished into the Dayfish's cabin. I sighed and leaned back onto the roof of the truck, folding my hands behind my head and pretending I wasn't upset. I'd been telling the truth, mostly. Watching cancer slowly eat away my mom was hard. For five years I had to watch this beautiful woman slowly decay. I loved her hair - she used to let me play with it when I was little; but towards the end it lost it's shine, it started growing in thinner and thinner until she finally shaved it all off. I think that's when it finally dawned on me that … that was it. I didn't cry when she died. I didn't cry when the doctors told me I had an identical, inoperable, terminal brain tumor. Dad did. He drank for a while. The whole fucked up thing was unfair, but he was the worst. I was just so… so angry at him! _I_ was sick, not him. He wouldn't talk about it or even acknowledge it. I was left to cope on my own. Not to mention I was still having flare-ups of-

I sat up as I heard a loud smack in the distance. I stared at the trees for a moment, listening, and heard an unmistakable voice shout back a response. Slipping as quietly and … _carefully _ … as I could to the ground, I headed towards the argument.

"-ould have gone back for him!" It was Rumble. I wondered if the kid had more emotions than just angry and depressed.

"Regardless of what Megatron would or would not have done, I am not Megatron! EOS is in control now and what he says - goes!"

I had hear those names before - lots, especially Megatron. I guessed by the way the others all reacted and by the way Starscream clutched the crystal every time the name was mentioned, that this EOS had something to do with Starscream's necklace. Maybe they were all part of some weird cult or something. As Starscream opened his mouth to reply he froze up suddenly and turned to stare through the trees at me.

"Woman!" He barked, now pointing. "Show yourself!"

How did he-. I decided, as I stomped confidently from my hiding spot, that I would be getting all my answers… one way or another. And with Starscream, I was willing to do just about anything.

"What?"

"Don't you 'what' me!" Starscream practically shrieked, pointing a long finger into my chest. "What were you doing back there?"

"So, I'm not supposed to 'what' you but you can 'what' me?"

"What?" Oops. I'd confused him again.

"Who's helping who here?"

"That's not the point." He grumbled.

"I was looking for you."

"For-for me?" He looked deeply puzzled. I smirked and nodded. "Why?"

"I want to ask you some questions."

"I told you already that I'm not answering any of your slaggin' questions!"

Rumble chuckled and I rounded on him quickly, narrowing my eyes.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" I snarled. He blinked at me and cocked his head to one side.

"Um, wha?"

"Rumble!" Starscream hissed, then pointed. "G-go complain to the rest of the casetticons!"

"Whad you jus' say!?" Rumble snarled at Starscream.

"You heard me."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Actually," Starscream said, reaching up to finger the crystal at his neck, "we can." I watched Rumble stare for a moment, holding his ground rather well. He finally looked away and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Alright, whateva. But I ain't t'rough widju yet, Screama."

"I'm quaking." Starscream crossed his arms over his chest, smug. Watching him gloat reminded me why I was out there and I felt a small shudder run through my body. Of course coming for answers to questions had only been a cover story, if you will - the real reason, I mean the real reason I had gone looking for him was… a bit more carnal. He was possibly the most attractive man I'd ever seen, and I felt impossibly drawn to him and I couldn't explain why. I couldn't think of anything but him while I was awake or sleeping. I wanted to be constantly in contact with him physically - sitting in his lap, or so close our shoulders touched or…

I wasn't about to die an eighteen year old virgin, let me put it that way.

I cleared my throat. His shoulders dropped and he tilted his head back dramatically.

"What did I tell you, woman?"

"It's Alexis."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Who is EOS?" He turned to look at me and I could see indignation flare up on his features before he narrowed his eyes.

"A power beyond your human imagination."

"Are you part of some… cult or something?"

"No. We're more like a milit-" He seemed caught off-guard and quickly wagged a finger at me. "Knock it off!"

"Who's Megatron?" I started walking towards him.

"Shut up." He backed up accordingly.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Then I'd have to kill you." He offered me a dry smirk.

"Something tells me you wouldn't do that."

"You don't know me very well wom-Alexis."

"Starscream," I smirked, watching something like mild panic cross his features as I backed him into a tree, "you can trust me."

"Actually, I don't think I can."

"Oh?" I reached up to place my hand on his chest. He blanched.

"You've attempted to corner me - an aggressive move."

"Attempted?" My left hand joined my right. "Looks like I've cornered you pretty effectively." His chest felt… amazing beneath my hands. The fabric was thin, leaving little to my imagination. My finger tips could almost graze against the bare flesh above the last button. He narrowed his eyes the slightest bit.

"I could move you in less than I second if I so chose."

"What's stopping you?"

He met my eyes and I felt my knees go weak. His eyes seemed impossibly red, like … he would have to be wearing contacts to have such a color - but he clearly wasn't wearing contacts. They were hard and calculating but at the same time there was this… pain. This unimaginable amount of suffering. I could almost hear him begging for help. I felt his arms twitch as he prepared to push me away, but I was faster. Lunging up to the balls of my feet - I kissed him.

I don't know, really, what I was expecting, but it was euphoria. He didn't really return the kiss, but he didn't have to. He tasted like metal. I pressed up against him, pinning my hands between us. Eventually he snapped his hands to my shoulders and pried me off.

"What are you doing?" He asked, but his voice had none of it's usual bite. My eyes were closed.

"Kissing you." I answered numbly. I felt him stiffen, but he made no more movements. I curved my fingers into his shirt upon hearing him make a strange, almost strangled noise. I sprung back up to kiss him a second time. His grip on my shoulders tightened, froze… then relaxed. I opened my eyes just in time to catch him close his. He even, tentatively, attempted to return the kiss this time. I pressed forward and slid my hands to his shoulders. I felt my body tingle as his hands slowly crept down my arms until they stopped at my hips.

Then he shoved.

Not expecting this at all, I hit the ground on my ass - hard. I looked up at him, stunned.

"Why-why did you-?"

He looked speechless, prying himself away from the tree and glaring at me as if to shoot lasers from his eyes.

"Starscream-"

"Hush foolish child! Don't be stupid." He snarled, starting to walk past me. I balled my hands into fists and whirled to face him, now on my hands and knees.

"Who's Skyfire? What's a bondmate and why do you hate these- these Autobots so much?"

I saw him practically trip, stumbling over nothing and throwing his hands out to keep his balance. He then gasped, as if in pain, and fell to his knees, clutching the crystal desperately.

"Starscream?" I slowly crawled towards him.

"What do you _want_?" He whimpered, now doubling over.

"T-take me with you… when you leave. When we reach Nevada."

"Why should I?"

"B-because I'm dying… and I don't want to spend my final days locked up in the Dayfish running from the cops with my father."

He slowly looked over at me, pain all over his face. I brought a hand to my mouth and reached out to lay a hand on his arm as his nose began to bleed.

"That's stupid." He coughed. "No."

I opened my mouth to reply when his eyes grew wide and he doubled over again, so far this time that his forehead scraped against the ground.

"Starscream!"

"Fine! Alright! You can come!"

I had no time to be excited, for he promptly passed out.


	30. Chapter 29

"Macromen"

Narrated by Autobot RedAlert

~*~

I knew that I was not mentally stable. I knew, and would willingly admit myself that my CPU was irreparably glitched. I was prone to optical and audio hallucinations, and outbreaks of irrational paranoia. But this time I was not glitching. I would black spot my very own spark myself if I were wrong! I was not hallucinating - the base was being invaded by twenty-something nude humans and all of my fellow Autobots had vanished! I had done everything in my power to avoid the fleshlings and had, thus far, been very successful. I could not protect the base on my own, however, I needed aid.

~R-red Alert to Optimus!~ I desperately. As had been the norm for that day, I received a small confirmation click - then nothing. ~Come in O-Optimus! It's URGENT!~ I felt my core begin to wail as I, like expected, received no answer.

"What the slag is going on!?" I bellowed. My voice was immediately echoed by a crash and the gear-grinding sound of naked human feet on the floor.

I dashed out of the closet I'd been taking shelter in, now tangled in all manner of spare wires - and flailing my arms in time with my siren, I ran across the med-bay. I skidded to a halt, optics wide as I looked from the first exit to the second: both my escapes were blocked! Five naked, pink humans at either door. As I continued to look from one group to the next, the tall male at the head of one of the groups lifted his hands and spoke.

"Now, Red Alert-"

It knew my name!

"You know my name!"

"Of course I do…"

Of course it did! I-

Wait…

It was playing CPU games with me. I hopped back and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You're just trying to trick me into lowering my firewall! I'm not stupid!"

"Red Alert please calm down. We are not here to harm you."

I began laughing, effectively interrupting any further conversation.

"And why should I trust the bunch of you? You're - you're just naked!"

"You trust Sam and Michaela, don't you?" One of the females behind me asked.

They knew far too much. Way too much! They knew my name, they'd located and infiltrated our base! They knew about Sam and Michaela! I had to escape. I had to find the other Autobots and put a stop to the nude parade quickly, before they found out more. One of the humans took a step forward towards me - so I had only one option left. I turned, ran, and then leapt through a large window in the med-bay. It seemed to me like I hovered for a second before plummeting to the ground. I attempted to roll upon landing to kill my momentum, but I'm… not very agile. I spun helm over thrusters in a wild, chaotic storm of limbs until I finally came to a stop against one of the far buildings - practically 'sitting' on my helm and pauldren with my aft pressed to the building wall and my legs dangling just above my faceplate. I laughed for a second, hoarsely, then righted myself.

~Attention Autobots - ANY AUTOBOTS ! This is Red Alert! This message is beyond urgent! Humans have invaded our base! Thousands of them!~ I waited, but there was no response.

"Slag it!" I yipped, causing a few loose circuits on my helm to spark and sputter. I stood, chest plate rising and falling rapidly as I attempted to cool myself, and wrung my hands together.

What should I do? What could I do?

Aha!

Sam and Michaela!

I took off at a full speed run through the base. This was good - very good. I would just tell Sam what had happened and he would help. He'd believe me and we'd take care of the infestation and be heroes. We'd - I slowed to a walk and brought a hand to my helm. Where exactly did Sam live, anyway? He'd told us, hadn't he? Primus… I began searching through my coordinate files when I slowly realized that I couldn't go get Sam- he lived with a bunch of humans, surrounded by humans. I would have to contact him through his personal comm. link. Fantastic! I knew Teletraan I had those files, so all I had to do was go get them. Which would be perfect! That way I could hide in the base, away from prying human eyes until Sam arrived to help me.

I turned and headed quickly back towards the base, grinning. Sam would know exactly what to do! I slowed as I neared the base and then closed and locked the door behind me securely. Now I just needed to get to Teletraan I and -

As I turned to walk deeper into the base I froze in my chassis. Yes- that was right… Humans in the base. That's why I needed Sam. I stared down at the two identical humans barring my path, horror sneaking across my faceplate as they looked at each other, smirked slowly, and then looked back to me.

"Yaah!" They shouted, running head-on at me with hands outstretched. I shrieked in response, danced in place for a nano second, then leapt clear over them. I skidded to my aft but quickly stood and regained my composure. I glanced quickly down both sides of the hallway before making up my mind and taking off down the right.

Reaching the end of the hallway I clambered up the stairs, nearly on my hands and knees as I felt panic grip my circuits. I nearly collapsed onto the top landing, flopping on my back to let my systems cool for a second. Unfortunately, I did not have long to rest. I heard the slapping of human feet on the cement. Slowly, reluctantly, I tilted my helm back to stare. Two humans were slowly approaching me- one wider than the other in muscle mass, both with their arms in front of them.

"Now, Red Alert - please, hear us out."

"Absolutely not!" I grumbled, flipping onto my stomach as I prepared to stand. "You're all out to get me! I don't know what you want or-or what you've done with the rest of the Autobots - but I'm going to put a stop to it! I'm-" At that very second I moved quickly to stand, forgetting that just seconds before I had come up the stairs. There was no floor under my feet, but it was too late to rethink my step. I tumbled loudly down the stairs, thrusters over helm in another undignified heap.

"Red Alert! Are you alright?!" One of the humans called from atop the stairs once I had landed.

I paused for a moment to run a quick diagnostic before realizing what I was doing, and stopping. I narrowed my optic scope and looked up the stairs in what I hoped was a threatening way. Crafty humans. Well, they weren't going to get the better of me. I would show them! I stood slowly, brushing off, and nearly shouted a long stream of obscenities as I chanced a look down the hallway in front of me - my only escape. Those identical humans were back, chuckling to themselves as they approached. I braced myself and my central processor began whirring with ideas and calculations, none of them going to do me any good in the long run. They were the only things standing between me and freedom: if I could get past them… I would be fine. They were just two little humans, right? What could they do? I took a deep, cooling breath and charged. I'm not sure who was more surprised, them or me. It looked for a moment like they would scatter, but in the end fear got the better of them and they froze in place. I realized a little too late that this meant I would have to step over them. Bracing myself at the last possible second I attempted to jump… and missed my target by about half an inch. I felt the very tip of my foot collide with what could have been the head or shoulder of one of the humans. The sudden shock of knowing that I was now, possibly, semi-responsible for injuring a human - which meant that I would be wanted by the human authorities, which meant the Autobots would want me to turn myself in, which meant I would be sent to a human prison, which meant they would perform horrible tests on me, which meant I would end up disfigured and malfunctioning, which meant I would have no choice but to break out, which meant the Autobots would disown me, which meant I would be forced to go on the run, which meant the Decepticons would pick me up, which meant Starscream would trick me into helping him overthrow Megatron, which meant-

Unbeknownst to me then, the contagion which had turned all my fellow Cybertronians into humans was now so perfected that by the time I realized I was over-heating (as I skidded to a halt on my aft) I was human!

I slowly sat up staring at my hands, arms and other human… appendages. My head just could not wrap around the complete impossibility of the whole thing. Why- no… how!? As I continued to inspect myself I heard the identical humans approach. Flabbergasted beyond belief, I just stared at them.

"Prime!" One of them yelled as the other crouched down to inspect me. "We got him!"

"Gee, Red Alert," the crouching human gawked, "you make one little human."

"Who are you?" I yipped. "How do you know my name? What in Sigma is going on!?" I quickly covered my face with my hands.

"I would explain, if I knew anything, Red Alert."

I slowly lowered my hands.

"But unfortunately we are just as confused. And the only person who might have the answers… can only speak Cybertronian." I looked up. It was the human who had first spoken to me in the med bay, and standing behind him were the rest of the humans. I blinked a few times.

"Who are you?"

"We are the Autobots." Declared a tallish male near the front as he tossed his head to remove a sheet of hair from his eyes - it fell right back.

In spite of now being human myself, which really made his statement quite plausible, I couldn't really believe him. So I did the only thing I could think to do: I laughed. I laughed so hard it hurt, so hard my eyes watered. I could barely see the humans, but they didn't seem to appreciate my laughter. After a moment the big man in front sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I take it you don't believe him?" He said, sounding tired.

"Of course not! The idea is just crazy!"

"You are of course aware that you are human now, yes?" A tall, rather lanky man asked. I recognized him as one of the two men who had stopped me just moments ago upstairs.

"I am aware, yes."

"Then…?"

"I must be back-up filing. Or having an episode." I shrugged. "Until I see proof - you are all simply humans."

"We come from Cybertron!" One of the identical humans yelled.

"Not good enough."

"Umm… your earth Alternate Mode is like a wannabe Ratchet?" The other one replied.

"What?!" I demanded. "It is not! I-"

"Proof enough?" He smiled smugly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No." The whole group of them seemed to groan at once. After a second or two one of the largest males stepped out of the group and approached me. I cowered back but he knelt down and motioned me forward. I leaned cautiously towards him.

"When you… um… When you uh-overload, you some-um-sometimes sing." In the time it took for me to register what he'd just said, the human Inferno's face turned just as red as, well, a fire truck.

"Oh… Primus." I muttered slowly. Inferno nodded, then offered me his hand as he stood.

"We all settled then, Red Alert?" The male who had done most of the talking asked. I nodded.

"Yes, uh… Optimus?" He nodded.

"Now what?" Asked someone from the crowd.

"Now we contact Sam and Michaela." Optimus answered calmly. "I believe it would be wise to clothe our new bodies."

"This isn't permanent, is it!?" I tried to identify the worried speaker, but amidst the crowd it was fairly impossible. All humans looked alike - there was no way I was going to be able to keep track of who anybody was.

"I… wish I had an answer for you." Optimus admitted gloomily.

"How are you plannin' to contact Sam and Michaela, Prime?" Asked an older, scarred male from the front.

"Actually, Wheeljack - where are you?" Optimus paused to scan the faces before Wheeljack raised his hand.

"Yeah Optimus?"

"Do you think it's possible for us to convince Teletraan I to assist us? We could contact Sam and Michaela through him."

"Through Teletraan? That's-that's brilliant!" Wheeljack nodded enthusiastically. "I'm sure he'll cooperate! I just need to enter my security codes."

"Thank Primus. Autobots… To the med bay." Optimus sighed, rubbing the back of his neck before shrugging.

We all fell into step behind him - an odd sight to say the least. I looked up at the human beside me - at Inferno, my bondmate. I frowned and poked him in the arm. He paused before looking over at me and lifting his eyebrows.

"Yes?"

"Are you… really Inferno?"

"Um yes. I mean - I think so. I don't know who else I would be if I wasn't… well, me."

"Good answer." I sighed.

The base had seemed so small before - I mean, it was big enough to essentially 'house' the Ark, but compared to the bases on Cybertron? In Iacon? It was nothing. However it was a different story walking the base as a human. I thought I knew where I was, but found I was wrong. Everything looked so totally different from a human's point of view. It was a good thing we were in a crowd. I looked over at Inferno and, as usual, he seemed totally unphased. Love him as I did, I couldn't help but wonder if he really understood the situation- sometimes his central processor ran a little slow.

"Alright," Wheeljack said cheerfully as we all piled into the med bay. He paused to look up at Teletraan I … All the way up. He rubbed his chin.

"Since Teletraan's not gonna be able to identify my vocal pattern, I'll have to manually enter my security code."

"You mean," someone in front of me groaned. Wheeljack nodded, then pointed up.

"I've gotta get up there."

"And how exactly are we supposed to accomplish that?!" I called, crossing my arms over my chest. A few Autobots turned to look at me, nodding and muttering.

"Well, if we can get enough weight on the foot pedal I can climb up onto the table and ride up- then jump across to Teletraan. Easy."

"Alright." Optimus said thoughtfully, then smirked. I think he looked the oddest out of the lot of them. It might have been easier to see him as my leader if he'd put on a mask. He took a few steps before unceremoniously hoisting one of the two females up off the ground. She made a slight scoff, then relaxed. Prime eventually stepped up and stood on the pedal.

Nothing happened.

"Hmm, guess we need more weight." Wheeljack mused. He turned and then pointed to someone near the front. "How about uh- you?"

"Iernhide." Came the gruff reply.

"Yeah, Ironhide. You look like you possess a good amount of muscle weight."

"You callin' me oversized!?" Ironhide demanded. He stepped forward and the lanky man behind him put a hand on his arm to hold him back. Wheeljack still moved away a bit and lifted his hands.

"N-no! I just - I mean with humans muscle mass weighs more than regular body mass and fat, and you-or, well, rather your 'human mode' seems to have a great amount of muscle mass."

"'Human mode'? Oh Primus." Whimpered the black painted human among us.

Ironhide begrudgingly moved forward to join Optimus and the woman I assumed was Elita One. The pedal jerked and groaned, the table lurched and shuddered - then stopped.

"Perfect!" Wheeljack exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Let me just climb up there and then Ironhide, if you would hold Jumpstart- this should work perfectly!"

"Psht." Ironhide scoffed. Elita kicked him in the arm.

Wheeljack slowly began to scale the table but it quickly became apparent that he would need some kind of assistance. Simultaneously some tall human from the crowd and Inferno moved up to help. Together they hoisted Wheeljack up. Inferno turned and offered his hand with a smile. The other man simply turned and re-joined the group. Who in Sigma was that? I noticed, as Inferno stared for a moment, that he had two small, white 'wings' painted on his shoulders. I smiled.

"Alright Ironhide, call over Jumpstart." I could just barely make out Wheeljack from atop the table. I lowered my gaze as Ironhide called for his nephew and a small human child ran towards him. The moment he stood up with the boy in his arms the table shrieked to life, jerking Wheeljack slowly upwards.

"Was that table always so noisy!?" I asked loudly as Inferno re-joined me.

"What?!" He asked, hands over his audios.

"Never mind."

"Alright! Dat's far enough!" Wheeljack shouted after a moment. The four human-bots on the pedal looked at each other before stepping down. Unfortunately that caused the table to stop so suddenly that Wheeljack was quite literally thrown to Teletraan's hard interface. We heard him scramble for a moment before uttering a soft "oops…"

"Oops!? Oops what?!" Someone shouted, running forward and craning their neck up.

"Intruder Alert. Intruder Alert. Unauthorized personnel in the med bay. Requesting shut-down pass code in 10 seconds- initiating target and destroy sequence."

"Now, Teletraan-"

"10, 9, 8-"


	31. Chapter 30

"Prime Uncoordinated Chaos"

NO NARRATOR - SPECIAL CHAPTER

~*~

The Cybertronian streets were cold and lifeless. By this time, most of Cybertron was deep in recharge, even the 'slums'. The streets vibrated with a low hum, the lamps, the few which still functioned in these forgotten back-alleys, attempted to do their best to guide the brave sparks which dared wander. There was only one Cybertronian still about, running hunched over and clutching some rather large bundle to his chestplate.

Soundwave chanced a look away from the bundle and tripped, nearly falling on his faceplate. He sucked in a breath and leaned back against the wall for support. His vents opened full-flush and he powered down his optics. The bundle in his arms moved, causing him to power them back up behind his visor and glance down.

There was suddenly a hand on the blue mech's upper arm. Soundwave flared into battle-mode and whirled on his assailant.

"No reason to worry – it's me." The voice was smooth, but reserved. Two gold lights lit-up as the mech spoke. His hand remained on Soundwave's arm.

"Thank Primus." Soundwave said cautiously. "It means a great deal to m- us, that you were willing to come out here."

"Why here?" Dreadshot slowly stepped out of the shadows. He was large for a Cybertronian of his age, a foot or so above Soundwave. He was broad of build, easily able to hold his own in combat. His faceplate was rough, but seemed in a constant state of curiosity.

"I…knew I would not be able to travel far after…this." Soundwave tilted his helm just slightly towards the bundle. Dreadshot hesitated for a nanosecond before lowering his own optics.

"Show me?"

Soundwave did not hesitate.

Cradled carefully, in his arms were two…infants, newly given life. The blue one seemed a little more alert, optics wide as they glanced up at Dreadshot and Soundwave. The red one appeared a little drained still, and his optics powered down after a nanoclick. Dreadshot lifted a hand and pointed a finger at the blue infant. It was clutched immediately.

"How long ago?" Dreadshot said quietly.

"Approximately fifteen point seven clicks."

"How long until you power down?" The violet bot with drew his hand and Soundwave clutched the infants protectively to his chestplate.

"Approximately twenty point two clicks."

Soundwave looked up and the two met optics.

~Will you aid me Dreadshot?~

~I could not turn you away, Soundwave.~ Dreadshot placed his hand once more on Soundwave's arm. The blue mech's core could not hold back a powerful thrum.

"Do you think you are capable of retreating to my chambers?"

"Y-Your chambers?"

"Affirmative."

"Y-Yes. I believe I am capable."

"Good. Follow me."

Dreadshot led the drained Soundwave underground through hidden entrances and sealed transportation tubes. Soundwave kept his shock to himself as he slowly began to realize that Dreadshot was leading him through a city – hidden underneath the streets of Cybertron. The Cybertronians ambling quietly through the city paid very little attention to the two near-children. Soundwave began to surmise that the 'city' was populated by outcasts and convicts. He wondered briefly how Dreadshot had gotten himself involved in all of this. The chamber of Dreadshot was on the second floor of a dilapidated building – with absolutely no windows. As Soundwave was ushered inside he made image files of the sparsely furnished laboratory-like chamber.

"Take a seat. I will retrieve the infant berths."

"Y-Yes… Thank you."

Soundwave slowly lowered himself into a chair and immediately felt exhaustion kick in. In a few clicks Dreadshot returned with two small 'pods'.

"They are…In working order?"

"Of course they are. I did not steal them, I built them."

"I did not steal." Soundwave quipped, sounding almost offended. "I rescued them."

Dreadshot stood up and reached for the blue infant. The large mech hesitated before relinquishing his hold. Dreadshot carefully placed the infant into the berth, then did the same with its twin. Still crouched, he looked up at Soundwave.

"Have you named them?"

"Yes." Soundwave powered down his optics. "The red one will be Frenzy, and the blue one Rumble."

Dreadshot smiled, even though Soundwave could not see him. He stood and slowly, carefully, carried the sleeping forms of Rumble and Frenzy towards the large recharge berth in the back of his chamber. Returning, he found Soundwave near to power-down. He walked over and placed a hand on Soundwave's arm. The blue mech did not stir.

~You created them simultaneously?~

~Affirmative.~

~Why? Why put so much strain on your spark? Why no just one? Or both – at different times?~

Soundwave powered up his optics to meet Dreadshot's.

~I selected Rumble and Frenzy weeks ago, when I was chosen to accompany thirteen scientists, four other students and a media broadcaster into Warehouse twenty-seven. Lord Optimus and Lord Megatron were both present as well, and though I was not prying, I fell privy to a conversation between them.~ Soundwave paused to power back down his optics.

Dreadshot, concerned with the amount of strain the ordeal was putting on his companion, knelt down in front of him. Soundwave continued in a slow, tired voice.

~Lord Optimus assured Lord Megatron it was for the good of all Cybertron. Lord Megatron accused Lord Optimus of being too concerned with how people saw him to realize that he was committing horrible crimes against the Allspark. Lord Optimus responded that Primus intended for all his creations to have a purpose – and this way, they would. Lord Megatron simply laughed.~ Soundwave shook his helm. ~I was just passing them and Lord Megatron caught my optics.~

"Lord Megatron?" Dreadshot gasped, astonished. "He looked at you?'

~Affirmative – but it was more then just a look. He… knew. He knew I had heard them.~

"How?"

Soundwave again shook his head.

~I do not know, but he did. I am sure of it. He met my optics, then stepped aside. Behind him…~ It seemed hard for Soundwave to continue. ~Behind him was a rack of unfortunates. Approximately fifteen of them.~

"He…wanted you to see them, didn't he?"

~I am certain that he did. I don't know how he knew that…I am what I am…But he showed the unfortunates to me, knowing what I would do.~ Soundwave tilted his helm back. His core made a soft mournful wailing noise and his spark pulsed brightly from behind his outer armor.

"Soundwave…"

~I would have…taken them all.~

"All fifteen? I do not know much about Split Sparks, Soundwave, but I feel that would have been unwise."

~I am aware.~

Dreadshot sat up a bit higher from his crouched position and rested both hand on Soundwave's knee joints. The blue mech powered up his optics and looked down at his companion.

"Two at once has left you so drained you could barely make it to safety in full functioning order. Fifteen at one time…could plausibly terminate you!"

~I am aware, Dreadshot. Regardless of my own safety – I would have done it.~

"Why didn't you?"

Soundwave's core moaned again, and the blue mech covered his faceplate with one hand Dreadshot frowned deeply.

~When…I broke in there were only two unfortunates left…~

"Rumble and Frenzy."

~A-affirmative.~

Dreadshot let out a slow sigh and leaned forward to rest his helm in Soundwave's lap. The split-spark did not respond.

"Your spark must fill your entire chest cavity."

~I can assure you – it does not.~

"I-I meant-"

~I am aware of your implications.~ Soundwave smiled from behind his mask as Dreadshot lifted his helm. The two mechs held optics for quite some time before Dreadshot rose slowly, leaning in. By the time he brought their faceplates mere inches apart, he was settled snuggly on his knees between Soundwave's legs. The blue mech made no move to encourage or deter, so Dreadshot pressed forward. He lifted a silver-coated hand to the side of Soundwave's faceplate and hesitated for only a second before pushing a well-crafted finger against the button, which manually opened Soundwave's mask.

~Dreadshot…~ Soundwave warned.

"I…merely wished to look upon your bare faceplate." Dreadshot's voice was almost overcome by the sound of his core, thrumming anxiously. He hesitated before pulling back as he felt Soundwave grip his wrist. Dreadshot slowly leaned back to rest his weight on his bent knees and drink in the image before him. He could not yet see all of Soundwave's faceplate, as the blue mech still wore his visor, but he was now permitted to gaze upon the lower half of a face he had grown to love. He reached up to trace Soundwave's lips.

~You are … confusing.~ Soundwave quietly, powering down his optics.

"Why would you say that?" Dreadshot said in barely a whisper.

~You treat me in - such strange ways.~

"How is this strange, Soundwave?" Dreadshot pulled back and scanned Soundwave's visor with his own worried gold optics. "More of this Split Spark slag?" Soundwave did not respond. Instead he turned away and clicked his mask back up. Dreadshot frowned and stood.

"I told you it does not matter to me, Soundwave. None of it. If I had wanted a bondmate with whom I could link physically - then I would have found one."

~We are not bondmates.~ Was all the reply the violet mech received.

"I-I know that. Trust me -I know how painfully separate we are." Dreadshot turned away and folded his hands behind his back as he paced. "You cannot deny this urge, Soundwave. We are both of scientific central processor - so we are both well aware of the implications of our biological responses to one another. You cannot hide yours from me as I have given up hiding mine from you. I wish to learn all that I can about Split Sparks - you are no malfunction in my optics, Soundwave." He turned to look over his shoulder at the blue mech.

They met optics again briefly before Soundwave shook his head, optics flickering in exhaustion.

~You do no know what you are asking, Dreadshot.~

"Then tell me!" Dreadshot demanded, spinning suddenly to face Soundwave. "Please!"

~I… require recharge.~

Dreadshot balled his hands into fists and powered down his optics as Soundwave slowly clicked into recharge. With a small sigh and a flick of his wrist Dreadshot activated a few lone recharge cables hooked up to his wall outlet. He watched with envy as they crawled obediently over the resting form of Soundwave, seeking and taking various outlets until the blue Split Spark was fully locked into his recharge. Dreadshot flared his optics and returned to the back of his chamber where work was always waiting.

#

Soundwave cocked his helm to one side curiously. Though he himself had created life before, he was still in the process of learning. He had cared for Buzzsaw, Laserbeak and Ratbat and yet - Rumble and Frenzy were full of surprises, of new functions and sounds. Soundwave sat on the floor in Dreadshot's chamber, leaning against the wall as he watched his two newest 'children' play. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw seemed interested in the twins, but Ratbat had apparently had his fill. However, rather than play with their curious 'siblings', Rumble and Frenzy had seated themselves across from each other and were beeping rapidly.

Soundwave was preparing to ask the twins a question, rather rhetorical as he knew they were incapable of speaking back to him just yet, when a small alarm in the back of his helm alerted him to an incoming comm. He paused and removed his firewall long enough to accept the transmission.

~This is Soundwave. Transmission received. Proceed.~

~Soundwave, this is Dreadshot. I'm afraid I have bad news.~

Soundwave sat up a bit straighter and kept a worried optic on his casetticons.

~Wh-what kind of bad news?~

~It turns out there was more to that conversation you overheard between Lord Megatron and Lord Optimus. The unfortunates and many other Cybertronians being housed in that facility were undergoing some kind of treatment for a virus- a contaminate of sorts.~

Soundwave's optics flickered and he stood up slowly. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw looked up at him and Ratbat took an immediate perch on the blue mech's pauldren.

~What kind of virus? What level contaminate?~

~I am afraid that is all we know at this time, Soundwave.~ It became slowly apparent that Dreadshot was whispering over his - meaning he was in a mass-populated public area. Soundwave stiffened.

~Dreadshot, what are your coordinates?~

~That is unimportant.~ Dreadshot's answer was quick and sharp. ~I fear that not only Rumble and Frenzy but that you yourself have become infected. I would like your permission to bring a colleague of mine to help examine the three of you.~

~If we are contaminated, then what is the possibility we have passed this contamination onto you, my friend?~

~That is unimportant. Do I have your permission?~

~Dreadshot, this is your chamber. You should not need my permission to bring a guest.~

~Soundwave…~

~Yes. You have my permission.~

~We will be arriving in approximately twenty clicks.~

~Understood.~ Soundwave slowly powered down his optics, his core humming mournfully. Contaminate? Virus? What kind? What was it going to do? Had it already spread to the others? Had he doomed them all to termination? Why… why in Primus' name had he been so careless? He powered back up his optics in time to watch Ratbat land near the twins. Rumble and Frenzy both turned to greet him with happy beeping. If he lost any of them due to something he had done - or hadn't done - he would never be able to forgive himself.

Sensing Soundwave's sudden sorrow, the casetticons all turned to look at him worriedly. Laserbeak was the first to approach as the blue mech sank slowly to his knees, but he was instantly followed by his siblings. They arranged themselves near to him, cooing their cores comfortingly until all but Laserbeak had fallen into recharge.

~I do not… feel contaminated.~ Laserbeak said softly, trying to ease Soundwave's spark.

~Nor do I.~ Was his almost calm reply.

~Then maybe Dreadshot is incorrect. Maybe we are all fine.~

~I… calculate that there is a small chance that may be the case. A very small chance.~

~Well, let us hope on that.~

Soundwave tilted his helm to look at Laserbeak, a small smile concealed behind his mask. The casetticon arched his neck and nuzzled his beak against the side of Soundwave's faceplate. The Split Spark was content to just sit with his casetticons. He could feel each and every pulse of their tiny sparks when they sat so close to him. He found himself slowly slipping into recharge and was startled nearly into Battle Mode when Dreadshot knocked on the door.

"Soundwave?"

"Enter." Soundwave said nervously, apologizing silently to his casetticons before standing up and jostling them from recharge.

Dreadshot slowly eased open the door, followed into the chamber by a tall Cybertronian of a similar purple hue. Soundwave had seen this Cybertronian once or twice before, stalking the academy halls. He seemed to recall that his name was Cyclonus - but nothing more than that.

Dreadshot attempted a smile as he indicated his 'guest' to Soundwave.

"This is Cyclonus, my cousin. Cyclonus, this is Soundwave."

"A pleasure," Cyclonus said smoothly. "I wish we were meeting under better circumstances." Cyclonus frowned as Soundwave flashed his optics and snapped his gaze to Dreadshot, speaking so quickly it was hard to fully understand him.

"Have you discovered more yet? Is there a contaminate? A virus? Are we effected? What damages will it do? Is it terminal? Is there a cure?!"

"Soundwave - Soundwave!" Dreadshot called, reaching up to place a hand on the blue mech's upper arm. Soundwave slowly calmed and looked down as Cyclonus cleared his exhaust.

"A little - Yes - No - Yes - Undetermined - Undetermined - Undetermined." He said calmly, though his expression was kind.

"That's why I wanted to bring Cyclonus here, Soundwave, to assist us." Dreadshot explained slowly, carefully urging Soundwave to sit. The casetticons huddled in a small bunch and watched cautiously, keeping all optics on whomever was closest to their Soundwave at the time.

"I am no scientist, Dreadshot, you know this." Cyclonus sighed, holding his hands out as he repeated himself for a countless time. Dreadshot turned to face him and nodded.

"I keep telling you I know that, Cyclonus - but you are possibly one of the most intelligent Cybertronians I know, and your hypothesis' are rarely inaccurate."

"I apologize for getting you involved in this, Dreadshot." Soundwave said quietly, shaking his helm. "I did not intend for this to happen."

"I am sure you did not, Soundwave - however it was my decision to aid you and as such I take full responsibility for anything that may happen to me. As for Cyclonus," Dreadshot turned to regard his cousin and was given an off-handed wave from the tall Cybertronian.

"Do not get me started, Dreadshot. I am fully aware I have a long list of things to repay you for. Can we get started?"

Testing was long, arduous, repetitive and thankfully nothing more than uncomfortable for the subjects. Once Soundwave assured them that both Dreadshot and Cyclonus were there to help and could be fully trusted, his casetticons behaved rather well, with only the occasional youth-like outburst from Rumble and Frenzy. The twins seemed more interested in the various complicated and expensive pieces of equipment used to test them than on actually having the test completed. Cyclonus, though Soundwave was beginning to trust and even enjoy his company, repeated a total amount of damage cost every few moments. Unfortunately the only thing that could be discovered was that said contaminate had left a strange residue around Soundwave's spark chamber. It did not appear to be corrosive or to be otherwise causing harm, and there was no other sign of any type of abnormality.

"What does this mean?" Soundwave said slowly as he placed a hand over his chestplate, casting a glance at the now recharging casetticons.

"It means we watch and wait." Cyclonus offered, cleaning off his hands as he spoke. "It is obvious that some type of chemically based foreign body is present in you and your casetticons. Dreadshot seems to have, thus far, escaped contamination."

"I took a few samples, however, and when I return to the Academy I shall have a classmate of mine assist me in looking over the data. He is - trustworthy enough, if perhaps a little clumsy."

"Compared to your steady hands, Dreadshot, everyone appears clumsy."

"I would take that as a compliment, Cyclonus, if I knew it to be such." Dreadshot gave his cousin a sidelong glance, and the tall mech simply chuckled. Turning serious after a nano click Cyclonus headed for the door, then turned and made a small wave of his hand.

"And though it may be difficult for new-bonds such as yourselves, I would refrain from bonding - at least until we discover what this is."

Dreadshot's core made a quick, almost chirping noise and he dropped his helm. He could practically feel Soundwave fill his cooling core in anger, puffing out his chestplate.

" We are not bondmates." The Split Spark practically snarled, glaring at Dreadshot.

#

The shot and following blast was so loud that Dreadshot was certain his audios were damaged beyond repair. He crouched low and covered them with his hands in preparation for the next round to be fired. The ground below him shook as if the cables beneath Cybertron's paved streets were re-adjusting and he quickly fell to his stomach. He felt rather than heard something clang into his right side and he chanced a glance through the low-hanging smoke.

"Sou-Soundwave!" He coughed, feeling the sickening sensation of energon seep into his mouth. ~What are you doing here?!~

~Megatron sent me to retrieve any survivors!~ Soundwave quickly, scanning the dust for signs of immediate threat before bracing himself and moving to his knees.

~Wh-why?~ Dreadshot replied, confused as he gripped the ground to ride out another shockwave. ~We knew this mission meant termination! Why is he risking new recruits like you to pull us out!?~

~He didn't want his entire first battalion to be terminated, you fool!~ Soundwave snarled uncharacteristically, gripping Dreadshot's pauldren. ~Rise and let us retreat.~

~Not going to happen, Split Spark!~ Dreadshot shouted over comm., the exchanging of fire was now even too loud to be heard properly over one's own comm. channel. Catching the confused flare of Soundwave's optics, Dreadshot used his arms to push himself to his back. He felt a small swell of peace as he heard Soundwave's core thrum in concern before the Split Spark could control it. Hours ago a shot had ripped through Dreadshot's right hip, burying itself mid-way through his pelvic pannel - rendering both legs completely useless. Tension cables, support wires and various pieces of metal hung from his waist and over the tops of his thighs. Recognizing the threat he had done his best to seal off his energon supply so that he would not dry out - but it was still leaking rather profusely.

~You need to see a medic…~

~Return to Megatron!~

~I will carry you to a medic!~

~Tell him the Autobots knew we were coming!~

~Decepticons, this is Soundwave! I require immediate backup!~

~They were warned! There's a double agent in our ranks!~

~Decepticons -~

~Soundwave! SILENCE!~ The blue mech was stunned into compliance as Dreadshot's hand suddenly snapped out and gripped the edges of his mask, pulling him closer to Dreadshot. ~Return to Megatron, tell him that the Autobots knew we were coming - they were tipped off. He has to find the traitor before the Decepticons are destroyed!~

~I am not leaving you to termination.~ Soundwave said firmly.

~You are a too late for that, Soundwave. My internal alarms stopped sounding twenty nano-clicks ago.~

Soundwave flared his optics. He knew that unless Dreadshot saw a medic within the next fifteen nanoclick, he would terminate. His core thrummed again, slow and painful.

~Soundwave,~ Dreadshot began, his voice nearly desperate. ~I know … it's not fair of me to ask; it's selfish and wrong even… but please - bond with me. Once. Just once before I terminate.~ His gold optics flared up dimly.

~Here? In the middle of battle?~

~Will you!?~ Dreadshot gasped, seeming suddenly energized. Soundwave nodded his helm slowly.

~It is the very least I can do for you, Dreadshot. You have always been there to aid me and my casetticons. And I, selfishly out of fear of the unknown, have continued to deny you the one thing you have asked for in return. The one thing I was too frightened to admit to myself I wanted.~

~Soundwave,~ Dreadshot powered down his optics and placed a hand on his chestplate.

Niether of them saw or heard the shot coming. The young Autobot leader Optimus Prime had been watching, waiting for an opening and when it finally came he was well prepared. The Decepticons had no time to react as a bullet pierced Dreadshot's hand, bounced to an upward angle to tear into his chest piece, exploded onto the outer wall of his spark chamber. The force of the blast propelled his spark not only out of it's chamber, but up and through the top of his helm, severing his faceplate nearly clean off.

~Dreadshot!~

The gold light behind Dreadshot's optics flared, illuminating his mangled body. His spark, a dark gold in color, pulsed frantically on the open ground. Soundwave was moving before he really knew what he was doing. Ignoring the wailing of his core, the Split Spark lowered himself to the ground, opened his chest cavity and spark chamber - and urged his spark into the open to bond with Dreadshot. As his blue spark began to slowly merge with Dreadshot's dying gold 'soul', Soundwave felt a small pang of something like pain and fear as he temporarily lost connection with all his 'children'. Though he had never bonded before, he remained calm - somehow knowing the connection would return. He powered down his optics and -

~Soundwave!~ Hook, accompanied by Thrust, both new medical recruits, skidded to a halt near the Split Spark and Dreadshot and shoved Soundwave back and away.

~You fool!~ Hook bellowed, ignoring Soundwave's cry of pain at the sudden separation. ~Don't you know how dangerous that is!?~

~Oh… by Primus.~ Thrust , sounding far too intrigued and not nearly disgusted enough as he studied Dreadshot's destroyed form.

~Megatron has order you to return to base!~ Hook declared. ~We will clean up!~

~C-clean up?~ Soundwave began, cooling systems kicking into over-drive as his core began to wail uncontrollably.

~Return to base! That is a direct order!~

Soundwave did not move for quite a long while, he could do nothing but stare, hand over his still-closing chestplate, at the only friend he had really ever had. The only one who looked past his condition and treated him as equal. Possibly… the only Cybertronian he would ever … love. After what felt like forever he heard the frantic calls of his casetticons, wanting to know why he had disconnected with them. Hesitating once more as he stood, Soundwave turned and ran from the scene.

#

Beeping always made him feel like he needed a good, long recharge. It told him that everything was functioning normally, and everything was going to be fine - no matter what was going on in his frantic little central processor. But this beeping was … wrong. It wasn't the comforting beeping of his siblings or of Soundwave's rhythmic internal functions. It was cold. Uncaring.

Under the glaring lights of MetalOps' Holding Cell #3, Frenzy slowly powered up his optics to stare at the ceiling.

He functioned.

He functioned!


	32. Chapter 31

"The Joining of the Insecticons"

Narracted by Temporary Decepticon Sarah Lennox

~*~

"Sarah!"

I blanched and looked up, stunned and frozen in a state of disbelief for a moment or two before realization dawned in on me. I leapt to my feet with a strangled sob and ran at Lennox as he careened into me. I threw my arms around his shoulders as he lifted me off the ground and wept openly. Relief flooded through my body as he set me back to the ground and clamped a hand on the back of my head. I could hear myself speaking, just blabbering really, and he was shushing me in that calm and steady voice which made everything better. After long moments I finally pulled back to look at him.

"It's ok." He smiled, his eyes drying as he cupped my face with both his hands. "It's ok."

I nodded and stepped back, trying to calm myself as I noticed we were not alone - Lennox had back-up. The three alien robots should have jostled me more than they did, but after what I'd just seen I had a feeling it would take a lot to get through to me now. Two of the robots were green, of different shades though, and the third was most definately a police officer- er, car. A police... car.

I turned my head as Lennox started towards Annabelle, happily chewing on my keys.

"Holy shit -" Lennox whispered, and rationale kicked in. He ran forward and hoisted Annabelle quickly off the floor, reaching and removing his gun in the same instant and pointing it down at the unconscious man on the floor.

"No! Wait!" I said, moving forward and putting my hand on his arm. "I need to explain - he's one of the good guys."

"One of the good guys?" I turned to look over my shoulder as one of the robots spoke up, the lighter green one. He regarded me as if I was a little unstable, and honestly I couldn't blame him. "Ma'am, we _are _the good guys, and he's not us."

I turned my gaze to the body on the floor and shook my head.

"Well, after what I just saw he's not a bad guy."

"Sarah, sweetie, did you hit your head?" Lennox said, his voice dangerous but I knew his anger was not directed at me. "He _kidnapped _you and our daughter! Do you know how many police officers he injured? How many people _killed_ in that hospital?"

I shook my head and approached him slowly, and I saw him recoil slightly as he realized my hands were covered in blood. A quick glance at me and then to the body on the floor affirmed for him that it was not my blood, but the other man's. He looked back to me for an explanation, his gun still poised but lowered. For their part the robots seemed genuinely interested, but respectful. The darker green one slowly began to walk around the base, raising what passsed as eyebrows every few seconds.

"Lennox - I don't know what's going on. I mean, I know what you told me about what happened with the big robots and the - Allspark. But I can assure you that this man is _not _the villian, at least - not completely. I'm not sure what reason he had for injuring or-or killing people but the entire time Annabelle and I have been in his care he's gone out of his way to protect us! He-"

"In his _care_? Sarah he _kidnapped you! _You weren't in his care you were in his custody! And he wouldn't have had to protect you from anything! There wasn't any _danger_ until he _kidnapped _you!" Lennox was confused and frustrated, and I knew that was only making him angrier. Anna squirmed and began to fuss in his arms, fingers in her mouth as she looked from his angry face to mine. I heard shuffling that I assumed was suppossed to be quiet as the dark green robot waved the other two to where he crouched - near the other bodies that had been in the room. I'd already checked them over briefly, all but the once-robot-one who had attacked us, and they were all healthy and- Oh my god... who was I kidding? I was going crazy. I slowly looked to Lennox and shook my head.

"You-you're right.." I reached up to place a hand over my right temple. "I'm crazy."

"That's not- Sarah, that's not what I said." Lennox moved forward and replaced his gun, wrapping his free arm over me and pulling me towards his chest, in range of Annabell's groping fingers. I felt rather than heard him sigh. "What's that syndrome called where - where you start to feel compassion towards your captor?"

"Stockholme Syndrome."

"That's gotta be it." He mused quietly. I decided not break his excuse, and tried to reason with myself silently. He was right, he was absolutely right. This man had put my life, and worse my daughter's life, in danger. If he hadn't put us in that danger that he wouldn't have needed to protect us. But... my mind keep repeating that he _did _protect us. He was even gentle, _kind _with us, especially with Annabell. He put himself in danger to get us out of harm's way. A path we would have never been in had he not kidnapped us. I shook my head again and resisted the urge to collapse against Lennox.

There was a loud bang, ironically enough making me think immediately of a car crash, and then the hiss of vast amounts of steam being squeezed into the air. The floor beneath us continued to tremble, Lennox and myself turned to look at the robots. The dark green one had backed himself against the wall and was holding a hand to his head, I assumed the noise was him colliding with the wall, and the steam was most definately his - it billowed out from nearly every joint on him. I tensed up - it was the same thing that had happened to the other robot just moments ago.

"Kup?" The lighter green robot asked, his voice clearly etched in concern. He put a hand on the other 'bot's shoulder and crouched next to him. The police robot put a hand worriedly to his own head and tilted it away, I realized after watching him a moment that he was either listening to something or listening for something.

"Guys?" Lennox asked, eyes darting from one robot to the other. The lighter green one turned to look at him and shook his head. He looked ready to say something when the one called Kup started to cough and gag.

"Slag..." The dark green robot said, his voice hollow.

"Kup?!" Both the other robots gasped, watching as the light faded from their friend's eyes.

"It's-" I started, stepping back and feeling a bit uneasy as all eyes were suddenly on me. "It's the same thing that happened to him." I pointed cautiously towards one of the humans on the floor. As they continued to stare I realized I was going to sound crazier now than when I was sticking up for the man behind us. I sighed and lowered my gaze, throwing my arms into the air.

"He's going to turn human, at least, that's what happened to that guy. I think that's what's happened to all the people in this cave, aside from us. This guy here - the one who s-kidnapped me, he was-" My words were cut off by a horrid whirring sound. Annabelle started to cry furiously, even as Lennox tried to calm her. For our part we couldn't seem to take our eyes from the giant robots. The police car was responsible for the whirring sound - the doors on his back which looked like wings had begun to, well, flap, and his siren attempted to blare with little sucess. The light green robot seemed more scared than distressed as steam began to rise from the police robot as well. He stumbled to his knees between the duo and looked worriedly from one to the other, his gaze resting on the police car. He suddenly gave a violent shake of his head and reached for the police car just as the lights in his eyes dimmed as well. He seemed frozen in panic for a moment before he looked once more to his other companion. He immediately jumped backwards and stumbled as he watched boils and bubbles form on what appeared to be solid metal. He made a strange, strangled noise, and then clamped a hand to his head. He reared backwards, like a human arching his back, and his head connected with the floor as a purple foam began spilling from every open joint in him. I felt Lennox stiffen, as if to surge forward, and I put a hand on his arm.

"I know it sounds crazy, bu-but just watch..." Lennox looked from me to the robots in the corner, completely flabbergasted. Honestly, I'm still not sure how I was able to keep such a cool head. I'd seen the videos Lennox had, I had even met one of the robots named Ironhide, and yet he'd had so much more experience with them...

He stumbled a little, as if light headed, as he watched the giant robots twist and bubble and... shrink, as if revealing the small human body hidden within all that metal. I reached out to take Annabelle from him as he stepped forward, clearly both concerned and curious. He paused to look at me a moment, and frowned.

"This - is some bullshit right here." He chuckled a little, and I heard him unlock the safety on his gun as we walked forward cautiously, as if there were still giant robots hiding somewhere.

The three robots had melted into three young, male humans. The police car was middle aged, probably near to Lennox and myself, had short hair and sharp features. The light green robot was now a very young teenaged boy, built like a fresh army recruit with shortly cropped dark hair. The darker green robot actually brought a smile to my face - he bore a striking resemblance to Harrison Ford. I shifted the newly quieted Annabelle to my other hip as Lennox moved cautiously forward.

"This is - I gotta be dreaming."

"That's what I said when I got up this morning to a dirty baby." I sighed. "Things've just gone downhill since."

Lennox turned to look at me, a smile on his face which suddenly turned to horror. He lifted his gun at the same instant as I was grabbed from behind. There was a sturdy and frighteningly familliar hand around my waist, just under Annabelle, and another clamped over my mouth.

"Let her go!" Lennox shouted, order seemingly restored in his mind as action started up once more. The army had turned him into a machine who worked best in times of chaos.

The man behind me said nothing, but I felt him stiffen and heard a soft grunt in my ear - he was still in pain. I turned my gaze to Lennox and met his eyes. I held his stare and tried to communicate to him through my eyes. It was crazy, I knew it, to trust this man who had done nothing but endanger my life and my daughter's, but I did. I suppose woman's intuition could have explained it, but there was something on a deeper level that seemed to leak through this man that only I was capable of picking up on. He'd done terrible things, but if Annabelle or Lennox was in danger I would have done the same thing. I saw Lennox blanche a little as the realization dawned on my face - that was it. This man was looking for someone, a loved one. That's what I sensed.

I reached up slowly and put my hand on the arm at my throat. I again felt the man stiffen, but he seemed to understand what I was trying to say. In spite of the fact that Lennox still had his gun aimed, the man pulled back and stepped to the side, offering himself without cover.

"Sarah, come here." Lennox said calmly. I shook my head, ignoring his look of confusion. I turned to the man and watched his face for a moment. He seemed impossibly sad - how had I missed that before? His eyes were so ... lonely.

"You're- looking for someone, aren't you?"

His eyes grew wide for a moment, then he looked cautiously to Lennox. He lowered his eyes and nodded.

"I am."

"How can I help you?"

"Sarah!"

I don't know why I thought everything would go smoothly after my little 'light bulb', but it didn't. Lennox's shout must have scared the man for he raised a hand and seemed to shoot something invisible from his palm. As Lennox was thrown backwards he pulled the trigger and a fresh spray of blood started from the stranger's left arm. Annabelle and I both screamed at the display, but I was able to calm myself quicker than she was. Momentarily lost about what to do next, I attempted to shush her, watching as Lennox struggled to sit up. Feeling like I'd betrayed him I dashed to his side and knelt next to him.

I set Annabelle on the floor between us and put my hand on his shoulder as he rubbed at his head.

"Th-that felt like-"

"An electro-magnetic pulse." The stranger replied calmly from where he knelt, bleeding, just across the room. I looked over at him as he looked over at us. "You have seen Frenzy." He said, his voice breathless. "He functions."

"Frenzy?" Lennox said in disbelief, scoffing and sucking at the air for a moment as he attempted to stand, then quickly thought better of it. "You're looking for that freak?"

I was terrified when Annabelle and I were kidnapped, and scared breathless when we were attacked by the giant robot just moments afterwards, but never in my life have I been as scared as I was when I saw the look in the stranger's eyes at my husband's words. I squeezed Lennox's shoulder, incapable of doing anything else.

"I strongly suggest that you do not repeat that." The stranger said as he stood, blood still leaking down his body. I felt Lennox stiffen under my hand, apparently picking up on the same rage I had sensed. He had crossed a line and he knew it. He reached up and put a hand on top of mine, and though it was supposed to be soothing - it only made my heart pound harder.

"It would also be in your best interest to assist me in recovering Frenzy." He took a few steps towards us and stopped. For a moment I felt myself beginning to calm. He was clearly unsteady on his feet and even untrained bystanders could see that he was suffering and in need of medical treatment for his severe wounds, also he was, at the moment, out-numbered. He had no ground to stand on to make such threats... but there was still something in his eyes, something that as I glimpsed again I felt ice in my veins.

I don't know how but I knew at that moment that we were only alive because he didn't want us dead. Beaten, alone and in a strange body he was still entirely capable of squashing us like flies. I heard a small noise from Lennox and realized he had come to the same conclusion. He looked quickly over at me, and then down to Annabelle. He looked back over at the stranger.

"Who are you?"

"I am incapable of giving you my correct designation in this form - so I will simplifiy it in your own tongue. I am called Soundwave, and I am Second in Command under Lord Megatron following the desertion of the traitor called Starscream."

These names meant nothing to me, but they struck a hole in Lennox. He jerked backwards as if struck and nodded grimly. He looked to me and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Those ... videos I showed you... You remember the big silver guy?" I nodded, wordlessly. "This is his second ..." I met his eyes and he frowned. "A bad guy."

"Affirmative. My spark belongs to the Decepticon cause."

"Y-you... but.. You-" I gasped, still unable to shake the utter sorrow I felt coming from this... Soundwave. He met my eyes and I saw it again, but it was quickly gone.

"I will say one more time that it would be in your best interest to assist me in recovering Frenzy."

"Sarah and Annabelle stay here."

"Negative. I will need Sarah's medical assistance."

"She can patch you up here, before we leave."

"Negative. I do not have the time to spare. She will accompany us and repair me in short bursts. I will also need her to assist Frenzy once he has made the transformation to this - human state - I as I am now sure he will."

Lennox opened his mouth to speak but I reached out and covered it, shaking my head.

"I'll go. But who's going to watch Anna? We can't just leave her here alone."

I met Soundwave's eyes and he looked quickly away, towards the three robots who had come with Lennox, now humans crumpled against the wall.

"They should be regaining consciousness shortly. You may select one of them to stay behind with Annabelle. The other two will be coming with us and Barricade."

"Barricade!?" Another name that Lennox recognized that I did not.

"He will also be regaining consciousness momentarily."

Apparently having said his piece, and confident that we weren't going to try and get away, Soundwave put his back to us and began limping towards the two bodies who had been thrown from the tables earlier. I watched a moment as he carefully picked one up and carried it away. Lennox's hand on my shoulder startled me.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What?"

"Coming with us? You can't."

"You heard him, William. We don't have a choice."

I picked up Annabelle slowly and stood, turning away from him.

"We should go wait for your friends to wake up." I looked down at him as he didn't answer, and he gave me a stiff nod before rising to his feet. With his hand firmly planted at the small of my back we moved towards the back wall, where just moments ago three giant robots stood, now nothing was left but a small crumple of flesh. I heard Lennox sigh heavily.

"I don't know how I'm going to explain any of this to them.."

"Maybe you won't have to? Soundwave seems to know what's going on."

I looked again to Lennox as I received no answer, and found a strange look on his face. I could tell there were biting words just behind his lips, angry words, but he knew his tongue could hurt when he was angry, so he swallowed whatever words he'd thought up and turned away. On one hand I thanked him silently, I didn't feel like arguing in the current situation, on the other hand I was irate - he knew I hated it when he did that.

Luckily whatever spat or tension was building between us was cut short by a groan. Lennox moved forward as I shifted Anna's weight again. I was silently impressed with her good behavior. I know she must have been bored out of her little mind. I turned my head to kiss the top of her's in thanks.

"Hey," Lennox started, sounding a little unsure as he crouched down near to the Harrison Ford look a-like. "Kup?"

"Oh slag.." Kup responded, putting a hand to his head. "My optics finally failed me, eh?" He opened his eyes fully and slammed backwards into the wall. I assume his shock was at seeing Lennox - and he was no longer tiny.

"What in Vector Sigma?!"

It was almost amusing to watch Kup leap to his feet and attempt to look at himself from every angle possible - it was also rather disturbing, considering he obviously wore no clothes. Lennox stood and moved back a bit to let Kup finish his inspection, but eventually the once-robot looked to him for answers. Lennox shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Kup turned to look down at his companions, and brought a hand back to his head.

"Prowl and Springer?"

"Yes."

A string of colorful words that I couldn't place flowed out of Kup's mouth for a moment before he seemed to gather his wits. He put his hands on his hips as the human Lennox indicated as Prowl began to wake.

"Rise an' shine, rule-bot."

All three of the Autobots, as Lennox called them, took the new transformation differently. Kup seemed displeased, greatly, but he was still able to function at what seemed to be normal for him. He was able to give orders and keep a clear head. He clearly had the age and experience, if not the respect, to take command of the other two. For their parts, Springer and Prowl seemed opposites at the moment - Springer was fully amused and even seemed happy at the new 'form'. He inspected himself, rather thoroughly, then spent a great deal of time laughing about the whole thing. He said he was just as eager to get back to his old self as the others, but he was going to enjoy himself like this while he could. Prowl seemed devastated and ashamed. He barely said a word, which I was told by an enthusiastic Springer, was not the usual for him. He was normally all protocol and rules, but he barely said a thing. He kept his eyes on the ground and seemed sad almost, regretful.

It was not surprise to me that none of them wanted to help Soundwave. Kup and the robot who had attacked us earlier (I learned was called Barricade) came close to blows before Soundwave stepped in. Even though they were still outnumbered, even the Autobots seemed to realize the Decepticons had something on us that gave them the upper hand. Reluctantly it was agreed that we would assist Soundwave in retrieving Frenzy in exchange for our release. The energetic and happy Springer would be staying behind with Annabelle and the two bodies whom Soundwave and Barricade refused to identify, and the rest of us were off towards the small MetalOps base. When Soundwave had fired his EMP at Lennox to knock him over he had somehow managed to transfer some of Lennox's most recent memories - and glimpsed Frenzy. He stated, truthfully, that he did not know how it had happened and as such was not able to read our thoughts - so we could relax. It didn't help at all.

Lennox, Kup and Barricade managed to take out a small group of men standing guard outside the base when we arrived late that night. They quickly stripped the men down to nearly nothing and finally clothed the naked Autobots. I felt rather helpless as Soundwave and Lennox discussed strategy, and found I'd attained a bodyguard as I felt Prowl step up beside me silently. I looked over at him, his face now shadowed by a helmet, but the same shamed expression was there. I reached over and put a hand on his arm, startling him.

"Prowl, right?" I whispered, ignoring Barricade and Kup as they again began to bicker. Prowl nodded slowly, but remained silent.

I frowned and chewed on the inside of my lip for a moment. Now what? What could I really say to comfort a giant robot who was now suddenly human? Did they even understand sympathy? I rolled my eyes at myself, of course they did. I settled for giving a gentle squeeze to his arm and stepped up to assist Soundwave again as he clutched at his side. I felt Prowl's eyes follow me for a moment as I crouched between Lennox and Soundwave.

"It's best to go in covertly, regardless of the risk." Lennox sighed.

"And when the alarms sound, when we free Frenzy, how are we expected to escape?" Soundwave retorted, seemingly unphased as I attempted to further patch up the giant hole in his chest.

"I don't know, damnit!" Lennox hissed, as he clenched his hands into fists. I looked up in time to see the duo lock eyes and almost snarl. The calm and collected persona which Soundwave had shown when kidnapping myself and Annabelle was beginning to falter, and he was becoming more and more angry and desperate. At the risk of, well, many things, I decided to speak up.

"Has someone already mentioned the possibility of using a distraction?"

By the looks on their faces, and the silence which stretched between them, I gathered that neither of them had thought of this possibility.

"That seems - plausible. Causing a distraction would give me enough time to escape once I had Frenzy freed."

I almost felt proud to have contributed, but didn't voice this. Soundwave called the rest of our 'team' over.

"Lennox and myself are going to attempt to gain access to the base utilizing stealth. Once we have ourselves in position to take Frenzy we shall signal to Prowl, who will be posted near this window here." Soundwave pointed to the window directly to his left, a few shadows could be seen moving about in the hallways, but we were too far yet to make out details. "Once Prowl recieves our signal he is to pass word to Kup and Barricade to begin a distraction. We will then exit the base and regroup."

"You expect me to lay my life on the line for your casetticon in this new body!?" Kup laughed, tossing his head back. "You're glitched, Soundwave!"

"As you and Barricade are the two among us with the most experience in situations such as this, I assumed you would have amassed such skills and knowledge with which to overcome capture."

Kup was clearly taken aback by this half insult/half compliment. He crossed his arms over his chest, hurumphing like an angry old man, and gave a stiff nod - compliant for now.

"What about Sarah?" Lennox asked, and I could tell he'd been warring with the idea of opening his mouth. I looked to him and then to Soundwave.

"She shall stay with Prowl, close enough so that if something goes wrong with Frenzy I can utilize her skills."

"Listen here, scum-bag," Lennox snarled, moving his face closer to Soundwave's and actually earning a small, fluttering look of fear, "we might not have a choice about helping you, but I'll be damned if you continue to talk about _my _wife like she's some kind of med kit. Capiche?"

There was silence again and I could feel the bodies around me tensing, preparing for a fight.

"Understood." Soundwave said at last, his voice strong but clearly defeated.

Lennox took my arm as he, Soundwave, Prowl and I slipped through a small hole in the gate, leaving Kup and Barricade alone on the small hill.

"Listen, Sarah, if you think you can make a break for it-"

"William!"

"No, listen - if you think you can, do it."

"I couldn't leave you here."

"Think of Annabelle, Sarah."

"Who's to say I can make it back to her without him, Lennox? Could you navigate back to the cave from here without his help?"

This seemed to stump him, and as he stared into my eyes (which I'm sure were burning with all the righteous fury owed a mother with her child in danger), he nodded in agreement.

"Be safe." He said then, cautiously before pulling me to his chest and kissing me.

I was almost embarassed, truthfully, to be kissing him like that in front of robot-aliens, but I realized slowly that we were still in real danger and that this could be our last kiss, as odd as it seemed, as unreal. I wrapped my arms over him tightly and returned the affection before he released me and followed quietly after Soundwave. I watched them go until they vanished and I lowered my head, only to lift it back up as I felt a squeeze on my arm - Prowl.

"He'll be alright." He said quietly. I turned to look at him fully and felt him wither under my scrutiny for a moment, pulling his hand away. I wanted to ask him why he sounded so sure. I wanted to know what gave him the right to butt in? I wanted to know why he looked so sad, so - ashamed. But I couldn't. I looked towards the base and nodded.

"Thank you."

I imagined that he smiled, at least a little, but it could have been a trick of the light.

The minutes passed by slowly, creeping, and I got the feeling we were being slowly tortured. I was content to stare at the brick wall, as if I could see through it, but Prowl was restless. I heard him pacing on the grass behind me, stopping every few seconds to listen or just collect his thoughts. He would duck under the window and peer up at it cautiously from the corner, taking care not to be seen, before ducking out of vision again and leaning against the wall. Once or twice I caught him straining to see Barricade and Kup as more than just big, blurred figures on the hillside.

I felt my stomach knotting and decided to occupy my time with something other than worry. I tilted my head to watch Prowl as he sighed and looked upwards. I knew nothing about these robots, er, Autobots, but I was already taking guesses about this Prowl. He was obviously trained in some kind of military, he carried himself like a soldier, and when he did talk it was clear there was authority there somewhere. Even Springer had mentioned Prowl was usually all protocol. Perhaps, ironic and surreal as it seemed, Prowl was indeed what he looked like - a police officer, an Autobot Police Officer. That didn't explain his sudden silence, though, nor did it explain that shame I saw every time we met eyes.

I heard a soft clang from the window and turned quickly to Prowl. He gave one nod and turned to face the hill. He lifted a hand in the air and waved it a few times. I turned to try and get a glimpse into the window, but was foiled by my height. Prowl loped slowly back towards me and took my arm in his hand.

"We should move back a little."

"Soundwave told us to stay here," I said firmly, shaking my head. "In case they need us."

"He did, but he's also not thinking clearly." Prowl looked upwards and my gaze followed. "This base is covered in lights, and I have a feeling that once that alarm goes off, these lights all come on. We don't want to be caught. We can find someplace to hide up that way, so we can still see but aren't spotted ourselves."

I nodded. He made sense. Everybody made sense but me, it seemed.

We jogged quickly up towards the hill and were about ten feet from the hole in the gate when it happened just as Prowl predicted. The alarm blared and the lights popped into life. My head began to ring instantly, and I'm not sure if it was the lights or the sound that did it. Prowl shoved me through the hole in the fence and crawled through himself shortly after, turning and practically dragging me to the safety of a sewage drain.

We quickly fell to our stomaches, cement walls on either side of us, and huddled together to let the chaos organize before chancing a glance upwards.

There was yelling and screaming from the far end of the base, which was where I assumed Kup and Barricade had gone to create their distraction. We couldn't hear them well enough to make out words, but their voices were definately carrying over the warning of the MetalOps men. The alarm continued to blare, seeming now one sustained scream - as if the lights were yelling. Over the sound we heard the unmistakable crash of broken glass. Prowl and I looked at each other and then quickly pushed ourselves up to our elbows.

I almost couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Fire had erupted, somehow, and was now quickly spreading throughout the base. There were uniformed men and women running everywhere and for a second I was completely able to forget that this was supposed to be a government run base - where was the order!? Didn't they have drills for this kind of thing? _Exactly _this kind of thing?

The window which had broken yielded a chair, then a familliar voice ushering people towards the new exit. Prowl and I moved to our feet and headed back towards the hole in the fence, thinking on the same level I think - in the midst of this chaos we would probably be overlooked, especially considering Prowl wore the MetalOps uniform. I made a quick bee-line for the window as Lennox leapt to the ground after a stream of scientists in white lab coats.

He gave a me a nod and turned to look back at the window.

It was Soundwave - and... Frenzy, a child.

I covered my mouth as Soundwave, paler than I'd seen him yet, carefully handed the child down to Lennox. They had wrapped his small body in a white sheet, and from what I could see he was unharmed. Lennox turned and handed the boy to me with the same care as he, and Prowl without a word, moved to assist Soundwave out of the window.

I felt momentarily separated from the whole thing as I looked down at the unconscious boy in my arms. I forgot that he was the enemy, I forgot that he wasn't really human. He seemed so frail and innocent. His face was passive and expressionless, his eyes almost covered by a mop of untidy brown hair. He couldn't have been older than twelve.

I felt Soundwave's eyes on me and looked up. There was a moment then also, that nothing else mattered. We understood each other. We weren't on opposite sides of a war, we weren't of different races or of different genders. I understood him and why he had done what he had done - at least for this. I, in his position, would have done the same to save my child. I slowly handed Frenzy back to him with as much care as I would want him to show with Annabelle. His eyes spoke volumes of thanks - and regret.

"We need to get Kup and Barricade and leave before we're found out." Prowl said, watching cautiously over his shoulder.

"He's right. We can only use the confusion for a little while longer before they realize we're not the usuals here."

I nodded to Lennox and the five of us ran around to the front of the building.

Whatever distraction Kup and Barricade had used to start the chaos was well over, for I recognized instantly the Harrison Ford-esque face at the front lines, trying to quell the flames licking out from the windows. Prowl moved forward to collect him as Barricade came back on his own. I watched as Prowl struggled to gain Kup's attention, argued with him for a moment, then managed to get them both back to us through the crowd in a short amount of time.

We turned to look at Soundwave, who nodded and turned away.

The return trip was... different. There was no bickering, not even between Barricade and Kup. Lennox and I walked hand-in-hand like teenagers, Prowl and Kup were matched silent stride by silent stride, and Barricade fell into step behind the quiet Soundwave, who could not seem to take his eyes from Frenzy. I spent most of the walk back to the cave wondering what was going through his head. I had so many questions - questions I knew I would never have the answers for. I tried to just accept this, but watching him - I couldn't help but ask more to myself silently. By the time the forest came into view Lennox had to carry me, my legs just wouldn't cooperate. The sun was already setting - and Annabelle had been alone with Springer, in a cave, for two days. Looking at the back of Soundwave's head from my craddle in Lennox's arms, I silently thanked him for thinking enough to bring her diaper bag when he abandoned the car. At least she'd been able to eat.

As we gathered Springer and Annabelle and headed towards the cave exit, I chanced a glance back at Soundwave. I assured him that, as far as I could tell, Frenzy was healthy and in no immediate danger - he just had to wake up. The villian was standing, silent and watchful, as the child slept on a stone slab which had been knocked to the ground by Kup days ago when he stumbled into it. He looked up at me, and thanked me with his sad eyes.

I know he is the enemy, he is Second in Command of the Decepticon army under Megatron himself - but there is more to him than just that. It might be crazy, but I knew he was not a villian. Anyone who looked at a child with such love was no villian...

"You mean - we have to _walk_ back to Nevada?" Springer whispered.


	33. Chapter 32

"Forcefield Pop"

Narrated by Autobot Mikaela

NOTES:

The 4Chan idea was inspired by Batchix on DeviantArt.

You can see art of the humanized Transformers on DeviantArt, the artist is DarkSpearDevil.

~*~

"I would like to state again, just for the record, that I think the two of you have gone way overboard." I grumbled, rolling my eyes as I attempted to ignore the duo behind me. After recieving a strange message from Wheeljack earlier that day, Sam had called myself and Miles to go with him back to the Autobot 'base'. He'd replayed the message for us and while I seemed to think there was nothing wrong, Sam and Miles got the exact opposite impression.

"There is no way this is overboard, 'kaela." Miles chided, narrowing his eyes through the thick war paint he'd plastered over his face. I'd talked Sam out of doing the same, though he had managed to smear black on his cheeks, under his eyes, like a football player.

"Miles is right. This could be a matter of great importance."

I sighed again and turned to look at them both, only to have to look down as I realised they were both flat on their stomachs, seeking shelter from the only bush in the area. I dug my fingers into my hips as I stared at them.

"Guys, really. If this was some 'matter of great importance', do you really think the Autobots would have called us?" I raised my eyebrows as my words seemed to fall on deaf ears. "What can we possibly do to help them, hm? They've got the Army and those MetalOps guys on their side now."

"But, 'kaela - we're their friends." Sam emphasized, eliciting a rather violent nod from Miles. I threw my hands into the air.

"You two are rediculous."

I heard them both scrambling to their feet behind me as I turned and walked straight for the base, not bothering to conceal myself at all from whatever threat they percieved as awaiting us.

"Mikaela! Get down!" Miles hissed in a whisper.

"The Autobots wouldn't have called us down here for something dangerous without telling us so that we would come prepared. They're not stupid - they know we're just three kids."

"Your woman's got a death wish, Sam." Miles grumbled, shifting the wieght of his 'supply sack' on his shoulder.

"Yeah well, don't tell her to her face." Sam replied, thinking it was too quiet for me to overhear. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to look at them. They both met my gaze for a second or two before looking away. Sam looked down and began to wring his hands, as Miles scuffed a sneaker in the dirt.

"What do you have in that bag anyway, Miles?"

"You know just - _everything we would ever need to help the Autobots._"

I was relieved when Sam shared my look of doubt at his friend's words. At least I hadn't completely lost my boyfriend to paranoia just yet. We waited patiently as Miles looked from me to Sam, then nodded and swung the bag over his shoulder. He crouched down and reluctantly Sam and I did the same as he unceremoniously dumped the contents of the bag onto the dusty ground before us. It was certainly a ... wide assortment of ... things, that was sure. Most of them were camo-colored, and for a second some of them seemed practical. I spotted binoculars, walkie talkies, and at least one length of rope... amidst a few bee-bee guns and what I was fairly certain was a cereal box decoder ring. I reached forward to pick it up and it was immediately snatched by Miles.

"Sorry lady, that's top secret. Boy's only."

Sam smacked him on the back of the head.

"Grow up Miles."

I turned to leave the boys to their muttering and clean-up to strut confidently towards the main base building. A moment of doubt in my own thoughts crossed my mind as I realized with a bit of unease that there were no Autobots outside to greet us - in fact I couldn't even hear them clanking around inside and arguing, which had been happening a lot since the twins had gotten bolder. But I again reminded myself that the Autobots weren't stupid. They were highly advanced, mostly mechanic organisms from another world. Their thought processes probably rivaled that of the Vulcan- and no I did not just make a StarTrek reference. Ok, maybe I did, but that's only because the recently movie stared Zachary Quinto. Don't tell Sam. In any case, the Autobots wouldn't willingly call three unarmed and essentially defenseless humans to their aid if it was dangerous. They'd probably just found 4Chan on the internet and were baffled, or something like that.

My heart still pounded into my throat as I opened the door and stepped into the living room.

I wish I knew the words, in any language, to really describe what I felt and what my thoughts were as that door closed behind me. But unfortunately the three seconds that it took for me to register what I was seeing and then promptly pass out will remain undefined. All I remember, really, was that there were lots and lots... of penises.

"Mikaela?"

I blinked, though my eyes were still closed.

"I think she's coming around!"

"Mikaela, hey," It was Sam. "Wake up beautiful."

It must have been a wierd dream, I thought to myself. Whatever I thought I'd seen - it was just my imagination. I pried my eyes open and stared up at Sam's face, Miles just behind his as the other boy leaned over in worry. I immediately took note of the strange expression on their faces and tried to sit up - Sam tightened the hand on my shoulder and shook his head.

"No um - wait, let me explain something first so you don't pass out again." He said quickly. I knitted my eyebrows together.

"Ex-explain what?"

"The um - problem the Autobots were having? The reason they called us down here in such a hurry?" I nodded slowly, watching as Sam's face suddenly flushed a bright red. "Uh- well, um.. they're somehow- they're ... Well they all-"

"They're all stark raving naked." Miles supplied. "And human."

I had two simultaneous thoughts - firstly was that Miles and Sam were both lunatics, and second that, well, these were giant robot aliens... how was I to know what they were and were not capable of? It sounded rediculous, but if you really stopped to think about it so did giant robots fighting a war against each other and turning into planes and cars and stuff to hide out on earth. I had a sinking suspicion that in the near future I'd be asked to accept things that, if possible, were more insane than this. I wondered, also, what was happening to me that my train of thought was simply: No way, wait - could be possible, alright so what's the deal?

I nodded. Sam and Miles both raised their eyebrows inquizatively.

"Alright. I'm good."

"Really?"

"Let me up, Sam."

He nodded and as I sat up I caught his whispered voice:

"I am _so _glad I'm not the only one who almost thinks this is ok."

I had no reply ready for him, for at that moment I was faced with - The... Autobots. My vision of a sea of penises was, unfortunately, real. It had slipped my mind just how many of the Autobots were, well, men. It was glaringly, painfully, embarassingly obvious now. Worse yet was the fact that the Autobots seemed not to care about their nudity, after all - they didn't usually wear clothes.

My mind could not get around anything but their nakedness.

"Mikaela, I apologize that we frightened you. We would have prepared you but we did not think it wise to announce our current state over frequencies that, in spite of Wheeljack's work, could have been compromised."

This had to be Optimus. I tried desperately, oh so desperately, to keep my eyes on his face -and failed. I wasn't looking like, _looking, _but I couldn't stop my curiosity. As Sam helped me to my feet I was able to tear my eyes away, and hoped he understood the blush bright on my cheeks.

"No, uh, no. That's - I mean, understandable. Good idea." I gasped as I covered my eyes for a moment as if shielding them from the sun. "How um- how did you guys... uh-?"

"Don't got a slaggin' clue!"

I glanced out from under my hand by mistake at this new voice, and this time managed to keep my eyes square on the ma-er, Autobot's face. I felt like I was staring holes into his nose. That had to be Ironhide, accent, bad grammar and all. He looked an alarming amount like Bruce Wilis - like, Die Hard 2 Bruce Willis... and by alarming I do mean alarming. I was almost expecting his next words to be 'Yippy Kai Ay, motherfucker.'

"Ironhide is correct. We are still trying to figure that out. However - we would like to ask.. your assistance." Optimus sounded embarassed, at long last, but he still made no move to cover himself, nor did any of the other Autobots - not even the two females I suddenly spotted, Arcee and Elita One. Elita One had short and bright blond hair, Arcee looked like that actress- the one from the Pirate's movies... I couldn't think of her name. I looked back to Optimus and shot my eyes back to his face as they wandered down his chest. I could feel Sam and Miles shuffling uncomfortably beside me.

"You've always got our help, Optimus." I heard Sam mutter, his voice sounding far away as he was obviously trying as hard as I was not to look at ... anything.

"Yeah uh - what do you need big guy?" I heard Miles say, then immediately he and Sam both groaned and shuffled some more.

"Clothes!" I heard someone in the back of the group shout - the one seemingly sane member of the bunch. It was a young voice, and I honestly didn't want to try and search the crowd for it's source. My eyes did move back to Optimus as he nodded.

"I do not wish to lay such a burden on your shoulders, but, if we could borrow some light provisions until we can reverse this - unfortunate transformation - we would be ever more in your debt." He splayed his hands and I chanced a look at them and then lower before I could stop myself.

"Clothes and provisions! Got it!" Sam yipped, grabbing my arm and starting towards the door quickly. "Gotta go get 'em real fast - like, Blurr fast. We'll be back before you know it!"

I was mostly greatful for Sam's quick thinking and responses, pushing us all out the door so quickly, but he was continuing to push even after we'd left the building. I side-stepped out of his way and he stumbled forward.

"Wow." Miles mused. "They were all really, really naked."

"My giant robot alien friends are now a giant collective of naked men."

"And women. I saw two women."

I shook my head.

"I might have a few t-shirts that could fit some of the smaller um... guys in there, but I don't think my pants will work for anyone but Elita and Arcee." I offered, attempting to form some kind of logical thought and order. Sam nodded a bit, but Miles was stuck looking at the building behind us.

"Between my clean laundry and some stuff I've like, never worn in the closet, I think I can help out a bunch." Both he and I looked to Miles expectantly. But the brilliant best friend of my boyfriend, the self-proclaimed 'computer geek God', had only one bit of wisdom to impart to us before we headed off for our respective homes:

"They were all really, really naked."

Without Bumblebee's help we were limited to my new cycle and Miles' bike for transportation. Sam and I decided that with my cycle we could hit my house and his house and be back in about the same amount of time it would take Miles to get home, get his stuff, and get back on his bike. We also agreed that we would wait until all three of us got back to go back in - lest one of us would have to face the... sight alone.

My house was closest, so naturally it was first. Also I didn't have nearly as much to grab as Sam did. With Sam's help I searched through my wardrobe and found an outfit a piece for Arcee and Elita, hoping my clothes would fit, and then picked out a few assorted other things that might fit on some of the slimmer boys - a few old t-shirts and a couple pairs of baggy pajama pants. Stuffing it all into a back-pack, Sam's house was next.

As I pulled into the driveway I noticed it was empty, and turned to look at Sam.

"Your parents are out?" I chucked a bit. "I thought you said they never went out?"

"I did - they don't." Sam muttered, giving me a slight grin as we loped towards the back screen door. "Dad's got some kind of birthday surprise for mom that they had to go pick up today."

"That's sweet."

"Could be, could also be a disaster. He didn't tell me anything so - I'm betting on disaster."

"Aw, don't be so hard on him. Your dad seems cool." Sam scoffed at me as we took the stairs to his bedroom quickly, practiced, almost as if we'd done it a hundred times before. Which, let me assure you, we had not.

"Cool, ok yeah, maybe. But romantic? Able to decipher the mind of the woman? Not so much." He turned to look at me over his shoulder and shrugged. "No offense."

"Like father like son, mm?"

He cocked his head to one side and shoved open his door. I took my time following him as he scrambled about like a ferret, apparently having forgotten that he'd left his bedroom in 'bachelor state'. He darted into his closet and re-appeared a moment later with an army-sized duffel bag.

"I think - we fill this and we should be ok."

"Sounds like a plan, then, uh - so -" I looked around and held my hands up passively. "What's clean and fair game and what should I ignore?"

He paused for a moment, steepling his fingers at his chin as he looked around. Eventually he pointed to the bed.

"Why don't you just - just have a seat. I'll file through the junk and you can pack."

"Right." I wrinkled my nose at him and did as instructed, flopping down onto his bed and grinning up at a few of the pictures over his pillow. I leaned back onto my elbows to get a better view. A few pictures of him and Miles doing - well, things teenaged boys did. A picture of his parents, which was kind of cute, a few scattered pictures of scantily clad bikini models and the few pictures of me and the two of us he'd gathered over the past few months. I smiled and reached up to pluck one from where it was tucked.

It was the two of us at the beach - away from prying eyes. He'd just picked me up and attempted to run off with me when Bumblebee caught his attention. We turned and the picture was snapped. I smiled as I looked at our faces- laughing and bright. That day had been great, one of the best days in my life. I ran my thumb over the sand in the bottom of the picture, as if trying to recall what it had felt like that day - and something caught my eye in the back of the picture. I squinted - trying to make out what it was. We had been completely alone that day, on a stretch of beach Sargeant Lennox and his men had managed to quarantine for us and the Autobots - so it couldn't have been a person... Could it? It did seem to -

"Ok so," I tore my gaze from the picture as Sam took a step back from a pile of clothes he'd separated from the other clothes on his floor, "I think this oughta do." He turned to look at me, hands on his hips, and couldn't help a grin spreading over his lips. "What're you doing?"

"Just - you know - looking at your embarassing pictures."

"I took down the one of me with my cousin in the tub. We were like, three at the time so - no biggie." He muttered, moving to flop next to me on the bed to see just what I was looking at. Leaning back on my elbows I moved to hold the picture out for him. He reached forward to help steady my hand and our fingers brushed.

"Oh. I remember that day." He chuckled, caught in memories and unaware that I was staring at him in the present. "I tried to teach the guys how to play frisbee - 'cept we couldn't find anything durable enough to-"

"Sam."

He stopped babbling immediately and turned to look at me. I saw instantly why I was attracted to him - and I still couldn't say what it was. He was nothing like my normal 'taste', not a jock or an asshole, no where close - but maybe that was it. It didn't really matter anymore, keeping up appearances and playing into stereotypes. After what we'd been through - the picture slipped between our fingers and fluttered to the floor as we leaned towards each other simultaneously and locked lips.

I put a hand on his face, brushing my thumb over the paint under his eye as his body shuddered before he leaned back onto his elbows to relieve the tension. I turned with him and found myself almost lying on top of him, my body twisted so that we wouldn't break our kiss. One hand trailed it's way up my arm and then to my back, pausing between my shoulder blades before moving downwards - stopping just at the small of my back. He splayed his fingers as we parted just barely for air, foreheads touching. I think we both opened our eyes at the same instant, looking at each other deeply - our chests bumping together was we took a moment to catch our breath. I leaned towards him further, bringing one of my legs around to rest between his. I felt his body jerk at the contact and he even made a strangled noise. In compliance, as if I'd asked something, he leaned back completely on the bed and brought up his free hand to cup my face as I moved both my hands to his chest. The hand on the small of my back shuddered and then traveled down. He cautiously slid his palm across my backside and upper thigh, his palm sliding off jean fabric and onto bare leg. It continued down over my thigh, his fingertips just barely reaching under the hem of my shorts and starting upwards towards-

"SAM! We're home!" His mother sounded elated. "Come see what we got!"

My head hit his collarbone hard enough to earn a groan. He ran a hand through his hair with an exhasperated sigh, both hands soon tangled there. I sat up slowly and smiled a little as he nodded, repeating 'ok' to himself like a mantra to cool off as he stood up off the bed.

"Bring Mikaela down too. She'll just love this!"

He looked over his shoulder at me and rolled his eyes, motioning for the duffel bag. I tossed it to him and helped shove the pile of clothes into it.

"Beach trip - or uh - donations to the homeless or something." He muttered.

"Right."

Swinging the now packed bag over his shoulder we headed for the stairs. No sooner had we passed through his door then we heard the Mojo Alarm - a specific and shrill bark that meant Mojo sensed trespassers in his house. Sam lifted a hand as if to quiet and reassure the dog that it was 'just Mikaela', Mojo darted up the stairs - and tumbling after him was a puppy.

"Oh my gosh-"

"Mom! What-what?" Sam side-stepped the black and white dog as his mother peered around the corner and hoisted it into her arms.

"Frankie!" She declared happily. I lifted my eyebrows and couldn't help but think the little monster was cute, in a so-ugly-it's-cute kind of way. It had a short, ugly squished in face, big beady bug eyes and huge ears. Like, just way too big. It snorted happily and wiggled in her hands, eager to continue chasing Mojo.

"Dad," Sam gasped, looking to his father, "how could you?"

"Well, you know, people say they're happier in pairs." shrugged, then nodded to me with a smile. "Mikaela."

"Hey there, ."

Sam and I parted to let his mother up the stairs with the eager Frankie. She called out for Mojo pleasantly, announcing that his new little brother just wanted to play.

"You know, you can call me Ron or - you know like - dad, or something."

"Dad, really?" Sam grumbled. I closed my eyes and smiled wider.

"What's with the big bag there, sport? Another trip?"

"Uh well, actually - Mikaela and Miles and I and uh -"

"It's a Help the Homeless thing." I shrugged, and Sam nodded enthusiastically. "Donating old clothes."

"Yeah really? Hmm..." He rubbed at his chin a minute. "You know what, I've got a few old rags that I've been meaning to toss out myself."

"No, Dad, really it's -"

"Just hang on a second and I'll go get 'em."

"Dad, really that's -"

"C'mon now Sam, I'm in a do-gooder mood."

Sam bowed his head in defeat as his father lumbered up the stairs, nearly falling head over heels as Mojo darted down the hallway with his tail tucked between his legs.

"Ro~on! Bring him back here! They're never going to make friends if he keeps running away!"

"Judy, they'll make friends on their own! You can't force this."

"He just needs to realize that Frankie's still a baby."

"He'll realize on his own time, Judy!"

I couldn't help but laugh, stuffing my hands in my small back pockets as I listened to the yelling. Sam was obviously embarassed, rolling his eyes and making faces to himself, but this was - nice, to me. My house was never filled with this kind of yelling, this almost happy conversational yelling. My dad and I rarely talked when he was home, and if he raised his voice at all it was never good.

"Judy, have you seen that laundry basket I had in here?"

"In where, Ron?"

"In- Aw... Aw - oh no."

"What? What is it?"

"I just found a flea."

"We're leaving, dad!" Sam called, apparently having had enough. He reached for my arm, though we were still politely waiting for a response.

"A what?" Sam's parents met each other at the top of the stairs, Mojo cowering behind Sam's dad and Frankie snorting happily in his mother's arms. held up a hand where two fingers were pressed tightly together.

"A flea." He opened his fingers the tiniest bit.

"I don't see anything."

"Well, it's small, Judy, look harder." Both parents leaned in towards the hand, and the fingers parted all way. "It was right here! I just had it and- now who knows where it is."

"DAD." Sam said pointedly, looking up at his parents and shaking his head. "We're going."

"Right, right. Be home for dinner or - something."

"Uh huh."

"You know, Sam, you don't have to be so embarassed." I said calmly as we hopped back onto our temporary ride.

"Yes, yes I do. They act like heathens. Yelling across the house. And neither one of them thinks before they speak. They just - blurt out - whatever they're thinking and it's not always good." I smirked a little as Sam adjusted the duffel bag and gripped tightly at my waist from behind me. "You're laughing. Why are you laughing?"

"It's just cute, that's all."

"What is? What's cute?"

"You getting all embarassed."

"Any - any boy of my age in his right mind would be embarassed by like anything his parents did, Mikaela. This shouldn't be an alien concept to you."

I smirked again and pulled out of the driveway, just fast enough to earn me a shout from my passenger before he leaned forward and tightened his hold on me. When we arrived at the base we found Miles leaning up against the fence, a bag at his feet. I realized with a light flush of color that our little scene in the bedroom had probably been a bit unfair.

"Took your time, huh?" Miles prompted, and I noted with satisfaction that the war paint had been removed.

"Yeah well, my dad bought my mom a puppy so - had to play nice for a few minutes." Sam supplied, heading for the hole in the fence with Miles and myself in tow.

"Your dad bought her another dog?" Miles chirped, shaking his head. "I thought he hated Mojo."

"Yeah well, apparently not enough. It's a little like - bulldog thing."

"With giagantic ears." I offered. "Almost cute. So ugly it's cute."

"Right well, you two prepared to be impressed?"

"Uh oh." Sam chuckled, looking over his shoulder at Miles. "What'd you do?"

"Well, while you two were making puppy faces, I got to thinking and good ol' Chip Miles Chase brought stuff _other_ than clothes."

"Like?" I fished, eyeing him curiously. He snickered and reached into his bag to produce a vast assortment of colorful toothbrushes and a bag of toilet paper.

"Tada!"

"Wow, you know - way to go, Miles." Sam admitted, nodding in approval. "I'm impressed."

"Let's uh - just hope we have enough clothes." I sighed as we reached the door to the base and walked in.

It was worse than before, if possible. When I had come to last time the Autobots had been expecting us, so they had stood in something like formation, but now - since they knew they could relax a little and were just waiting until we arrived, they were carrying on as if everything was back to normal. It was like walking in on a nudist colony. I didn't even want to look around and see what everyone was doing, just noticing so much flesh and so much motion - I turned my head down quickly.

"Ah! Wonderful." Optimus called, walking over at a brisk pace. I heard Miles mumble something but couldn't make it out.

"We brought clothes - um, nothing too fancy on such short notice. Hopefully we'll have enough to go around."

"Of course." Optimus nodded as the other Autobots began to gather. I cleared my throat a little and stepped off to the side.

"Um, Arcee, Elita, why don't you two come with me. Girls' clothes are a bit more complicated than boys' clothes." I saw the women exchange looks, then follow me into a small room behind the kitchen. I tossed my bag onto a table and began riffling through for the bras I had packed.

"I uh - I'm hoping that these will fit, unfortunately it looks like we're nowhere near the same size."

"On the contrary. Aren't we closer in size now than before?" The one I assumed to be Elita asked curiously. I looked up and then back to the clothes.

"I meant - in the bust region."

"Oh."

I glanced up in time to see Elita and Arcee look at each other, and then quietly to me. Arcee was small, I was medium and Elita had been.. well, _quite _endowed. At least we were all pretty thin. I tossed an underwire to Arcee and a sports to Elita.

They each caught the articles effortlessly and looked at them for a moment. I held my breath, silently hoping I wasn't going to have to instruct them, but I was forgetting that they were highly intelligent robot aliens. Elita had no trouble with her's. Arcee's took a bit more figuring out, but eventually they had covered their tops without my immediate assistance. I smiled a little and dumped the rest of the clothes out on the table.

"You guys can have first pick, and then whatever is left I figured some of the smaller boys could fit into."

They looked at me, then each other and smiled greatfully. After a few moments of careful selection, I lead the ladies out into the main room fully clothed - and was relieved to see that most of the men were now concealed as well. I moved over to stand next to Miles and Sam as we... well, admired our work.

Arcee wore an old tube top of mine and low-rise jeans, and Elita had chosen a rather large t-shirt turned tank top and rather motherly slim leg jeans. The men - had not been so lucky. It was pretty much impossible for me to really identify any of them, though I could guess as I watched them interact, but unfortunately their builds were so different from each other and from both Miles and Sam that the clothes weren't a good fit all over. A few of the bigger men wore only boxer shorts, and many of them were shirtless. There were a few who seemed to fit nicely into the clothes, however, and I had to admit scanning the faces now - some of them were ... attractive.

"Wow." I mused quietly, earning a look from Sam which I pretended to ignore, smirking. Eventually, once everyone seemed to have gotten their fill at pointing and laughing at each other, one of them approached.

"Sam, Miles, Mikaela, we cannot thank you enough." It was Optimus, and now that he was fully clothed I permitted myself a good, long, studying glance. He was younger than I'd imagined he'd be - well, he _looked _younger than I imagined he'd look. He could not have been older than thirty, at the absolute oldest. His hair was dark and short, but not really military short - and his eyes were a dark blue.

"No problem, really." Sam said, scanning the crowd. "This is gonna take some getting used to."

"Don't say that!" Cawed a tallish man towards the back, running up frantically and grabbing Sam's arm like a life line. "Because if you say that you're just making it out like this is going to last a long time! This can't last a long time! I'm ready for this to stop lasting now! Don't say you'll _get used to it!_"

Miles and I stepped back as the man shook Sam's arm - hard. I turned my gaze to Optimus, who frowned and reached out to stop the assault.

"That's not what he meant," He assured the frantic Autobot.

"Oh-oh right... of-of course..." The Autobot nodded, as if apologizing, and wandered off. Optimus watched him go for a moment and then looked back to the rest of us, rubbing the back of his neck. It was - strange. Really strange.

"So uh," Miles started, moving towards Arcee who had taken up a stand on the other side of Optimus, opposite Elita. He was rewarded with a strange look. "There are a few things you should know about being human, I think I'd be the perf-"

"No." Arcee said, a smile spread wide over her face. She gave Miles a pat on the head and waved to the rest of us before attempting to wade through her now fleshy friends. I gave Sam a look and smirked.

"Alright," Sam said loudly, steppin forward and clapping his hands together, "let's play the name game."


	34. Chapter 33

"An Autobot Pacifist Leaving The President's Cabinet"

Narrated by Decepticon Scrapper

~*~

I was ultimately in control of myself. _I _was ultimately in control of _myself._ I was ultimately in _control_ of myself.

No. No it wasn't working. I still didn't believe the words. Well, that would be the last time I took advice from Hook - slobbering bastard. I knew I should have never opened my fleshy mouth to him in the first place. I'd not repeat the mistake.

We had been 'constructed', the six of us, as gestalts. We had been given life by numerous creators, unlike most Cybertronians who had two parents - and we were designed specifically for a purpose. We had very little freedom in the beginning, as our names and alternate modes were chosen for us - as we all needed to work together in order to form Devastator, but we did have copious amounts of free will and thought. Not that it seemed to do us any good. It bothered me that I seemed unable to detatch myself from this hive mind, this... pre-programmed thinking. I wanted to do things for myself, to think for myself and to have my own opinions.

It started with that damned 'favor' we owed the human Marco. The manual labor which Starscream had assured him we would do once we reached Nevada in exchange for our ride. It was simple enough really, even a mindless scrap drone could have figured out what we were needed for - the cargo within the back of the truck needed to be removed from the truck and taken into a large warehouse for further storage and distribution.

I cannot believe I am about to admit this, however - why deny it? It felt slagging good to be working again. Ahh, yes. The feeling of lifting and manuevering heavy objects. Of crossing great lengths of space before depositing a load and then going back for more. Again and again! Menial manual labor! Marvelous!

But there in lay the problem - why did I enjoy this so much? Was it because I, Scrapper, a Decepticon and Cybertronian, enjoyed manual labor? Or did I like this work because I, Scrapper, was a Constructicon? Part of a whole being called Devastator? Pre-programmed to do such work efficiently?

I stumbled and turned to glare at the offender, only to find Hook. His arms crossed tightly over his human chest he jerked his head in the direction he was staring. Shaded from the hot Nevada sun temporarly while inside the warehouse, I followed his gaze and narrowed my eyes. Starscream. The little coward. While the rest of us were working he and his new 'toy', Alexis, were seated at a table nearby - chatting.

"What an incoriagable failure." Hook groaned.

"Who does he think he is?"

"Avatar to the mighty crystal." Hook scoffed, uncrossing his arms to throw them into the air in exhasperation. "Honestly. We've exchanged one egocentric, manical, meglomaniac for another. The cosmos seem equally as eager to pit Starscream as Second once again, so who are we to argue? It seems our place is and always will be - here." He indicated the now fully stocked warehouse. I tilted my head to one side to watch him a moment.

"You enjoy hearing yourself talk, don't you?"

"I've been forced to listen to unintelligent prattle my entire function cylce. It's good to hear someone speak in a sane manner once in a while, even if it is _me_."

I lifted a human eyebrow at his response, but offered none of my own. We stood side by side for a moment, watching as Starscream and Alexis seemed to engage in some kind of ... flirting behaviour... until a light scuffle behind us drew our attention.

"I said hand it over, Mixmaster!"

"No no no! You don't understand, Scavenger! The ingredients in that drink a-are highly t-toxic!"

The notably larger Scavenger reached out and grabbed the bottle Mixmaster was covetting. He easily lifted our smallest Constructicon off the ground, shaking him back and forth in an attempt to free the liquid from his grasp. Hook scoffed.

"Leggo!"

"Do! Not! D-Drink! The! Beveraaaaaaaaage!" Mixmaster shouted as he was finally forced to relent his grip and tumbled to the ground.

"What's going on here?" I growled as Hook and I joined the rest of the Constructicons. Mixmaster and Scavenger stood face to face with Bonecrusher and Longhaul watching eagerly from a few feet away. Scavenger held the beverage against his chest, fingers twisting off the cap.

"H-hook! Scrapper!" Mixmaster wailed, crawling towards us and latching onto Hook's leg immediately. The almost medical minded Constructicon tilted his head to the side as he looked down at the groveling fool. He looked up at me and then back down.

"Do-do not let him drink that substance!" He pleaded, grunting a little as Hook reached down and pulled him to his feet.

"Honestly, Scavenger, why do you feel the need to taunt him so continuously?" Hook sighed, brushing off Mixmaster's back like a concerned femme. I lifted a human brow and turned to gaze expectantly at Scavenger.

"He makes it so scrappin' _easy_. 'sides, the other humans are all drinking this sludge. Can't hurt."

"Other humans.." Longhaul growled in echo. "You lumpin' us in with humans now, Scavenger?"

"I _never_ said that." Scavenger roared, turning to face his only two physical matches among us. Bonecrusher slunk back a little but Longhaul met the roar with a snarl.

"Knock it off you scrap heaps." I warned, stepping forward and nearing the two human giants. I was met with momentarily dangerous glares before both Constructicons calmed. I reached out and snatched the bottle from Scavenger's hands. I rolled it over to read the label and glanced once at Mixmaster.

"I see no toxins listed here, Mixmaster. Pepsi. Sounds harmless." I was about to hand the concoction back to Scavenger when a loud crash sounded from inside the warehouse. I don't think any of us could make out the words, I certainly couldn't, but they were definately angry.

"What's going on?" I turned to give a brief glance over my right shoulder as Starscream joined us, hands on his pointed little human hips.

"Dunno." I answered shortly, waiting for him to look up at me so I could narrow my human eyes at him. "Ain't our fault." He met my gaze for only a second before looking quickly away. He turned to look behind us at the Dayfish, and then the surrounding area outside the warehouse. It took me a moment to realize what he was doing - he was taking a head count. When trouble broke out I found myself doing the same thing, going over each of the Constructicons in my central processor until I made visual contact with them. I chuckled a little as he stepped forward into the warehouse.

"Rumble!" He shouted into the warehouse depths. "Come here at once!"

There was another loud clatter, followed by silence, and then more shouting - and this time, we could all understand it quite easily.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE FUCKER!"

"Such _colorful _language." Hook mused from beside me. The humor was lost on me though.

"Rumble!" Starscream bellowed again, just as the pint-sized fool came darting out of the warehouse to seek solace behind -

"What in Sigma are you doin'?!" Me. I turned and attempted to get my hands on the cassetticon, and failed the first two tries, suceeding in lifting him off the ground by his upper arms on the third.

"Put me down! Put me down!"

Rumble's shouting was soon drown out by the voice of the two angry humans who had chased him from the warehouse - Alexis' father was behind them.

"Who the hell are you freaks?" Sneered the tallest of the men, the leader of this little outpost, so to speak. I looked him over once or twice, and caught Longhaul and Scavenger doing the same. We all knew he was no match for us, he hadn't seemed to pick up on this fact. I held up a few fingers soundlessly to order them to stay back. They listened, albeit begrudgingly.

"That's no way to talk to the guys who just-" Alexis started, moving forward and pulling her fist out in front of her, snarling. She almost looked fierce. Starscream snapped a hand to her chest to hold her back as the three stationed humans stepped forward to meet her. The girl's father moved out from behind the trio and stood next to Alexis on her other side.

"What's the meaning of this?" Starscream demanded, ignoring the look he received from Alexis as his hand slid off her chest.

"That _kid_ was just trying to turn us in!"

"I was not! I was just-" Hook, moving faster than I expected, moved up to cover Rumble's mouth effectively with one hand as I continued to hold him suspended in the air. I met eyes with Hook and nodded in approval. He did likewise.

"What do you mean?" Marco asked, looking from Rumble back to the men.

"We caught him in the office, radioin' Canada!" Continued the rather beligerant man. "He was connected and gettin' ready to give 'em the coordinates!"

"Canada!" Alexis shrieked.

The rest of us knew better. I felt the cassetticon shudder and tense in my hands as he realized all eyes were now locked on him. I wondered what was going through his head - was he going to admit his treachery and take his punishment like a Decepticon? Or would he simply coward-up and beg for his function cycle like Starscream? He lifted his head and I saw Starscream recoil at the expression that was apparently on his face.

"He's alive, Screama." Rumble hissed in a low and oddly mature voice for a 'con of his age. "You know it, we know it. I ain't gonna follow yer rules anymore until we get Soundwave back!"

"What the _fuck _is he _talking _about?" Growled one of the humans. I caught movement behind Starscream as Alexis' father took her arm and pulled her backwards.

"Alright look, these guys are obviously in deep with - well, something," Marco started, ignoring Alexis' repeated caws of 'Dad, let me go'. He looked from Starscream and us to the three humans as he spoke, clearly sensing something was about to break.

"We caught the little guy before he could do any real damage so - no harm done. You got your shipment." He nodded to the men then turned to look at Starscream. "And you guys got to Nevada with no questions." Alexis tried to throw off his arm to no avail. "So, how about you and your _friends_ be on your way."

All eyes were now on Starscream, and I saw him physically shrink from the pressure, and then came _that_ look. A look we were all becoming increasingly, sickeningly familliar with - EOS. The crystal was conversing with Starscream, obviously instructing him as to his next moves. It seemed, however, that on this occasion Starscream was not quite so willing to obey blindly. He stumbled forward as if shrugged and stood up straighter, mind apparently made up. I smirked, eagerly awaiting his 'command'.

"Fine. A fair trade. You've kept your end of the bargain, so shall we." He looked over his shoulder at us and nodded. He turned, took a few steps, then stopped. I lifted a brow.

"Alexis. Let's go."

Hook actually laughed. His central processor was keeping up with him enough to actually let him process the situation and find it amusing. I'm sure my expression was less than appealing as I set Rumble down. It appeared that Starscream's words had baffled the human's as well.

Alexis shoved her father backwards and stepped away, turning to face him angrily.

"If you can't-can't accept that I'm going to die soon anyway, might as well not be there when it happens, huh dad?"

"Lexi-"

He started forward but she dodged his grasp. She adjusted the bag on her shoulder and took Starscream's offered hand. Then with one last look behind her, we left.

_With a human._


	35. Chapter 34

"The Silver Puddle"

Narrated by Autobot Inferno

~*~

It was a nice day for a carwash. The sun was high, but the clouds were scattered so there was rest from the heat. The air was warm and dry, but not humid. Yes - the _perfect_ day for a carwash.

Or, at least, that is what Sam's friend Miles told us.

He had made the claim that it would be good to get us outside and doing something, to take our minds off of our current predicament. I think, at least in this, he was correct. Afterall, I was not enjoying myself and I had a feeling neither was anyone else really. Except perhaps the younger bots. They seemed to have discovered that these new bodies had energy reserves much like our own, and seemed bent on depleting them. JumpStart was, by far, the most energetic. He kept all of us busy around the clock. Mikaela had taught him a marvelous new game called 'hide and seek', and it was all the sparkling wanted to play. Unfortunately he lacked the communication skills to convey this desire, and would simply sneak off to hide himself some place. We'd turn the base upside down to find him and he would merely giggle and do it again later.

I recalled the sparkling Academy near to my station on Cybertron. Always so full of laughter and tiny little metallic forms. I recalled that on more than one occassion my superior officers had to smack me in the helm to get me to return to duty - lest I spend all day watching the children like some femme.

I-I'm sorry. I've gotten way off track. I'm very sorry.. Uh, yes, right, the carwash.

After we'd all spent a day or so clothed in the spare fabrics that Sam, Mikaela and Miles provided for us, we all began to realize that, like it or not, this problem was going to be at least temporarily long-lasting and that we had better make the most of it. We needed our own clothes so that we could function without depending on our human friends. Afterall, we were not here to freeload from them. This did present a problem, however. Currency. It was almost a foreign concept to us, of course sure, Cybertronians had currency, we had to shop just like every other race - but it had been... years. Once war broke out stealing was one's only means of aquiring anything of necessity, and currency had fallen to the back of our processors, unless one traveled into friendly space past Cybertron. But such was not the case on earth, and Sam, Miles and Mikaela, being of their age and position - did not have nearly enough currency to provide for us what we would need. So, we would need to raise funds.

There had been a meeting of sorts called, wherein the lot of us - attempting to become accustomed to looking at each other as humans, pretended to be thoroughly engaged in the discussion... Trying to think of ways we could earn currency. Every time someone had an idea it was squashed with 'Oh, but I can't do that now..' or some likewise sentiment. That's when Miles, kind and heroic Miles, came to our aid.

He said he did not want to offend, but his idea was simple provided we were willing to 'play along', so to speak. He suggested that we run a charity Carwash. Now, I am not stupid, nor are my companions, so we easily assumed what this would entail, but were confused as to how this would raise currency for us to use. Miles had that covered - the clever child. He stated that the charity would be - us. No, not Autobots, but 'homeless'. It appeared that humans had their derelict and poor just as Cybertron did. We were not so different, were we? It was posed to us that we should pretend to be homeless humans for an afternoon and wash a few cars to earn currency for our supplies.

Optimus Prime was a little put off by the idea of lying to the public, posing as something we were not, and it was, surprisingly, Elita who pointed out to him that we were indeed home less. Cybertron, our home, was far far away. He relented, reluctantly, and Miles began putting his plan into action.

So, as I said before - it was a good day for a car wash, to quote Miles.

I placed my hands on my hips as I surveyed the scene before me with a smile. It almost felt like being back on Cybertron, stationed across from the sparklings... Uh, almost. Except, well, I wasn't watching over the sparklings so much as my team-mates. My fellow Autobots. My smile widened.

It had been, to my knowledge, marginally sucessful so far. The small jars scattered about labeled 'donations' were beginning to fill, mostly with heavy metallic coins, and Sam and Miles seemed eager to continue their efforts throughout the day.

"Enjoying the view, Inferno?" I tilted my head as I was joined by Elita One herself. Chuckling nervously I nodded.

"So much commotion down there, it's hard to think. I just - uh - came up here to gather my thoughts."

She nodded and for a second we both watched the happenings in silence.

There were three cars currently in our 'service'. Though it was becoming easier and easier to identify my fellow Cybertroninans as humans, I think I was able to name them all as they moved about below the small hill Elita and I perched on. The first car, a rather old model, what Sam and Miles called a 'clunker', was being taken care of by many of the younger Autobots - Arcee, Blurr, Bumblebee and Hotrod. It seemed to me as I watched them darting around the car, that they were more engaged in staging war against each other than they were about actually getting the car clean. Arcee and Hotrod had stationed themselves on one side of the car and Blurr and Bumblebee took the other. Arcee and Hotrod stood back to back, laughing as Hotrod swung the hose around and aimed deadcenter on Blurr's chest. Blurr stumbled backwards and hit the ground, laughing as hard as his attackers. Bee rounded the end of the car and snuck up on Arcee, shoving a soapy spunge between her chest pieces. Hotrod turned the hose on him and the trio laughed. I wondered if they'd even pretended to wash the car. The second car was a little nicer on the optics, sleek and streamlined. It appeared the twins had taken over on this one, but they were cleaning no more than the others. With Sunstreaker on one side and Sideswipe on the other, the young female who owned the car was effectively pinned between them. She didn't seem to mind, however. She was giggling and shoving at them playfully, responding to whatever they were saying in exactly the way I assumed they wanted her to. They were _flirting._ The last car on the lot was probably the only one that would actually be getting what it was there for - cleaned and possibly tuned-up in the process. I quickly identified Wheeljack and Ratchet at the car's hood, bent over and talking rapidly.

I heard Elita chuckle and returned my attention to her curiously.

"At least they are preoccupied." She said after a moment, smiling. It was a contagious expression that I soon found myself mimicking. I nodded and she put a hand on my arm. I blinked at her.

"I remember too, Inferno." She said calmly, and I looked away. "If you - need to talk about it..?"

"Thank you, Elita." I said sincerely, turning to look at her, locking my humaniod optics on her own. "I'll just remember the pleasant. I'd rather not talk."

Her smile returned, but it didn't reach her eyes. Odd.

"I see." She pulled her hand back and started down the hill. "I'm always audios, Inferno, especially for those I've known so long."

I smiled through half of my mouth before deciding to follow her. As I watched her walk ahead of me, in spite of her barely clad humanoid body, I saw her as she was - one of the most powerful Cybertronians I had ever met. For a moment I imagined she was no longer human, we were no longer on Earth - we were on Cybertron. Our station was so quiet - so... so very quiet. Elita was talking over the other voices, argued voices - but her voice stood out among them. Bluestreak had been so young then, shuddering to hold the door up with the aid of RedAlert. First Aid and Elita shouted well into the night until she beat down his resolve. I had heard, once a very long time ago, that Decepticon sparklings were taught that fembots were lesser compared to men. That they were soft, that they were not meant for war. I did not believe them. Working directly under the command of Elita One for years - I could not understand such a sentiment. Optimus Prime was our leader, he was our last hope - but Elita was my commander.

"Inferno! There you are!" I was jarred from my thoughts, startled that I'd sunk so far into memory, by RedAlert, frantic as always. I smiled at him, knitting my eyebrows together in afterthought. He was drenched and covered in soapy residue. I reached out to touch a bubble on his ear.

"Red - what-"

"That _machine _tried to _eat me!_" He declared, turning to point behind him at the offending machine. I looked up, and cocked my head to the side.

"Oh uh - I don't know about that Red. The sign says 'Out Of Order'. If it was going to eat you, I think it'd have to be functional first." RedAlert shook his head violently, holding onto my arm as if letting go meant sure death.

"You didn't _see _it, Inferno!" He insisted, looking up at me with wide eyes.

I smiled back at him widely, closing my own fleshy optics and chuckling. I tried for a moment or two to thrum my core at him, to help calm him down and bring around his logic chips - but I didn't have the pieces necessary to do so. I relented after a moment, and leaned forward to kiss Red's forehead. He leaned back and fixed me with a stare which clearly stated he knew I was just humouring him. He threw his hands in the air and stomped back out towards the cars.

"Of course you don't believe me. _Nobody_ believes me! Nobody _ever _believes me! Ack!" I winced a little as he tripped over a bucket and soaked his borrowed pants up to the knee.

I shook my head and started a slow path towards Miles, who was seated on the ground next to an elderly looking man whom I did not recognize. As I got closer I realized with great anxiety, that he must have assumed this human was one of us.

"-ould be a good line to pick up chicks. I mean, how many men can say 'Hey baby, come on back to my place where giant effing robots will protect us?'"

"Uh, huh... Miles!" I chuckled, darting over and bending down to put a hand on his arm. "Um, can I- uh, speak with you a moment?"

"Huh?" Miles looked from me to the old man, then back. "You gotta tell me something you can't tell Kup?"

"Um, well that's just it. Miles- that's _not_ Kup."

"Oh." I watched as realization dawned slowly. "Oh!" Miles leapt to his feet and stared down at the old man. The old man looked up, smiled a smile full of rotten teeth, and walked away silently. Miles and I exchanged looks.

"I believe he might be a _real_ homeless man."

"Yeah. Smelled enough like one." Miles complained, shoving his hands in his pockets and nodding to Sam as the other boy came jogging over.

"Hey -we need more supplies." Sam said after a second to catch his breath. I turned to watch the Autobots as they continued behind me.

Elita had joined Ratchet and Wheeljack, and seemed to be listening to them with pursed lips. I smiled, knowing them they had tried something, or wanted to try something, and were trying to get her to agree to it. She didn't look as though she was buying it. The twins were now actually washing the car they'd been leaning on, and were doing so with some... _unique_ methods. Arcee and her small group seemed to have finished on their car, and were gathered in a small circle. I noted with a tilt of my head that there was something odd about Arcee and Hotrod as they stood so close. His arm was around her waist and though she made no move to remove it, nor did her face show any sign of agitation, but she had her hip cocked in the opposite direction, clearly intending to put space between her body and his.

"Well, _I'm _not going. I can't just leave the Autobots here alone. No offense, Inferno, but who knows what kind of trouble they'll cause." Sam was saying.

"Uh, what? Oh, yes. None taken." I smiled as I turned back around.

"Well - I'm not going either. I'm heading up this little charity thing and I need to be here as overseer."

"We won't have anything for you to oversee if we don't get more supplies. The store is like, right there, Miles. Ten minutes."

"We need supplies?" I said, nodding a little. "I can go get them."

"I really don't think that's a good idea." Sam said quickly, but Miles stepped up to him.

"Why not? Inferno's like - one of the sanest ones out of the bunch. No offense man, I know you and Red are like - tight or, whatever."

"Again, none taken."

Miles and I both looked to Sam, and for a moment he looked apalled, but then he sighed and nodded in defeat.

"Alright. I guess you're right. Hard to really mess up anyway." He smiled up at me and took a plastic card from his pants pocket and handed it to me. "Soap, the safe for cars kind. You can ask one of the store clerks. Get sodas too. Enough for all of us." I nodded, smiling back at him. "All you have to do is follow this road, Inferno." He put a hand on my arm and spun me to face the road in question. "You see the traffic lights just up the hill? Take a _right_. The grocery store will be right in front of you. Go in, get what we need and pay, and come _right back._"

"Go to the traffic light, and turn right. Soap that's safe for cars and sodas. Ask the clerks." I closed my eyes with a grin and tried to give a reassuring nod. "Easy. I'll be back before you know it!"

I was determined to prove myself capable of functioning in the humans' world, and I'm sure my walk exemplified this. I... well, I _strutted._ I thought briefly about fetching Red to accompany me, but I figured it would be faster on my own. I had enough sense, even though I hadn't been instructed to do so, to stay on the far right side of the road so as to not be a target for the incoming driver's. As a car sped past I heard something on the wind. I paused, cocked my head to one side - and heard it again. It was a voice. I turned towards it and frowned.

"Tev-tev... He~re kitty!" It was an elderly woman, dressed in a faded pink bathrobe. She was standing in her yard gazing worriedly into a tall tree. She seemed quite distressed. I frowned and detoured from my path to see if I could help.

"Tev-tev... Ki~tty!"

"Ma'am?" I said quietly, folding my hands in front of me as I approached. She looked down from the tree and stared at me for a moment, and I could tell she was trying to get a steady visual on me so I slowed to a stop and smiled happily.

"Oh.. hello there young man." She blinked at me and smiled a little herself. "Can I - help you?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, ma'am." I took another slow step forward, not wanting to startle the frail woman, and peered up into the tree. "Is there... something wrong?"

"Oh, oh yes." The woman nodded, hopeful anticipation in her voice. "My kitten Tev-tev is stuck up in that tree! He can't get down and the fire department refuses to come help."

I frowned and looked back down at her.

"They do?" She nodded vigorously and moved forward to put two shaking, tiny hands on my arm.

"Oh please, young man, could you get my kitten for me? I'll reward you for your bravery. That kitten is my only friend... my only family left. He means - a lot to me."

I smiled and put one of my hands over her's, nodding.

"Of course I'll get him for you! Stand back now, I don't want to kick dirt on you." I moved her back gently and then began to strategically climb the tree. As I scaled slowly upwards I began to notice that the shorts that I had borrowed from Miles were - well - _quite_ breezy. It was a very pleasant feeling, actually, as I noticed early during my time as a human that the area where my lower panel should have been was rather - confined and hot. It was uncomfortable to say the least. But this breeze was pleasant. I heard the old woman give a soft gasp, followed by what I can only describe as a cooing noise. I tilted my head to look down at her and caught her looking away, fanning herself with a hand. I shrugged and continued upwards.

"Oh. Hello there, kitten." I chuckled as my head popped through a few branches and I came face to face with the kitten. He was hunched over on a small branch and was eyeing me warily. I reached out a hand and offered him a smile.

"I won't hurt you. I'm going to take you back down to the ground." I reached out and pulled the kitten towards my chest. He seemed too frightened to move and curled against me with a soft growling noise.

"Easy, kitten." I attempted a soothing voice as I climbed quickly back down the tree, kitten wrapped tightly in my arms. Hitting the ground I slowly passed the creature to his mother.

"Oh - oh thank you!" The old woman sighed happily, snuggling her face against the kitten. She looked up at me and held up a finger.

"I'm going to take him inside where he belongs. You stay right there young man, I'll be right back."

I nodded, smiling wide as she returned to the house. I wasn't so much looking forward to her promised reward as I was pleased that I had not only proved useful in my human body - but saved a life! Er, essentially. My face felt ready to break open I was smiling so hard as the woman came back out and took my hand.

"Here you are, my hero." She said softly, placing a stack of green in my hand which I quickly identified as currency. She lifted my other hand and closed them around the money.

"I can't accept this, ma'am." I said politely, but she shook her head.

"No, no. You take it and you spend it on something nice for yourself." She paused, then as a rosey color rose to her cheeks she poked me in the mid-section and chuckled to herself. "You're going to make some lucky lady _very, very_ happy."

I blinked at her in confusion as she walked off. I turned back towards the road and paused looking from the traffic lights back to the car wash. I looked down at the currency in my hands - paper currency was called cash, and Mikaela said it was never a good idea to carry cash with you anywhere. I needed to give it to Sam and Miles to hold for me while I got the rest of the supplies. I hoped they would understand my detour.

They were easy to find, and Sam practically ran to my side once he recognized me. He gave me a once over and frowned.

"Uh - where are the supplies?"

"Oh well, I-I hope you don't mind but there was this old woman-" I started, I saw Sam tense up and put a hand to his head. "Her kitten was up a tree and so I got it down for her."

"Wait... Did I hear that correctly?" Miles asked as he walked up to us. "The-the _firetruck_ just rescued some lady's _cat_ from a _tree_?"

I didn't seem to get the joke, but both Miles and Sam cracked up a little. Sam eventually looked back to.

"Nah, that's ok Inferno. Good for you. Uh - so, why'd you come back then and not just go on to the store?"

"Well, she gave me a reward and Mikaela said one should never carry cash with you."

Miles and Sam exchanged looks.

"How much did she give you?" Miles asked, eyeing me curiously. I produced the bills and deposited them in Miles' hand. I watched as his eyes, and then Sam's, grew so large they threatened to break free of their skulls.

"H-o-l-y...."

"-five thousand dollars, Batman." Miles finished for his friend, shaking his head as he looked up at me. "And she just - gave this to you?"

I nodded.

"Yes. I attempted to give it back but she insisted. Told me to buy something nice and - well, and that I was going to make some woman very happy some day." I shrugged, but once again it appeared there was a joke there that I was not privy to.


	36. Chapter 35

"The Devil Truth"

Narrated by Decepticon Lord Megatron

As a note, we all know that it is Frenzy and not Rumble with Soundwave, but Megatron does not.

~*~

It was time someone put a stop to this little parade of insanity, and it seemed that I was the only one capable of doing such. It seemed that the road to ultimate glory was paved with messes I would need to organize.

I had a vision. While I was locked in some space between termination and stasis lock, I had a vision. I was no prophet, I was no religious Cybertronian, but those images - I could not simply overlook them. Optimus and I as children, again as children, back on Cybertron before the war. We had barely learned to transform and yet we were to be given a great honor: The Prophet, Alpha Trion, had requested us. Yes. I knew this memory well. I relived it countless nights before. It had been a defining moment for me even at such a young age. I recall wishing to climb the stairs to his temple on my own, even as Optimus requested our mother carry him to the top. I walked, helm lifted proudly, alongside my father as we neared the Prophet's sanctuary.

What does one expect, at that age, a sanctuary to look like? Clean? Cluttered with various relics of age and timelessness? I do not recall what I had imagined, but I recall vividly what I saw - down to the last floating spec of dust, the smell of foul fuel.

Cybertonians littered the top step of the sanctuary. Most of them huddled together in small, tightly compact groups, clinging and shuddering. There were some secluded, by choice or force I could not guess. They were all malfunctioning, glitching, _dying._ I heard Optimus make a small noise, clinging closer to our mother for comfort. My father placed a hand upon my shoulder, but I did not need his assurance. Optimus was the one who needed reassurance, it was his spark that was soft. Not mine. No. Even then, before I knew what I was to become, I knew I was different. I was stronger. My optics caught movement to my right as we walked through the swarms of dying Cybertronians towards the inner sanctuary, and I glimpsed despair. True and honest despair. The optics before mine were purple, cracked and flickering. The faceplate was barely recognizable as such under the decay of cosmic rust. I shied away as the Cybertronian reached for me, his mouth forming one word: _decepticon._ It rattled my processor, this word. What had it meant? Was it merely the rambling of a dying spark?

We soon left the visage of anguish behind and stepped into the innermost room of the temple. A single window rested at the top of the arched roof, spilling light in a perfect circle onto the floor. Tiny molecules of dirt and dust darted through the light as if sentient - as if given life in this cleanliness. As we stepped into the light my mother set Optimus down, and I heard the ancient gears of the Prophet protest his movements as he stood slowly. He reliquished his seat atop an altar to join us in the light. My central processor was immediately at war with itself. This frail and fragile heap was the great Prophet? This... push-over was the magnificent Alpha Trion? His bolts were barely holding together! A good shove down the temple stairs would terminate him. And yet... and yet... There was such... _knowledge_. Such _timelessness_ within his chassis. Even at my young age I could feel the power radiate from him, swirling around him like a forcefield. Even the falling particles seemed to sense his greatness, shrinking away from him rather than collect on his outer armor.

"Megatron. Optimus." He spoke, and my brother reached for my hand. I accepted, pulling him with me as I stepped forward, our parents stepping backwards in respect. It was now the three of us bathed in light, two young children and the great Alpha Trion. I wondered what he had seen in his function cycle, what greatness he had encountered. He knelt before us...

_That_ is where my memory ends. After this nanoclick I have no real recollection of the event. I know what has been told to me, I know words - but nothing of solid fact. But this vision, this vision showed me different. How much was I to trust? I know now that the great Prophet is half ancient wisdom and half fanatic belief, but did he really share such things with me? How could he have known ... such things...

His optics were blue. They were deep and they frightened me as I stared into them. His voice was suddenly in my audios, broken and full of static. His words jumbled, accompanied by images - real or imagined?

_Decepticon.._

That word again! My consciousness knew, but my young child self did not. My central processor was wracked with visions - myself delivering a speech to all of Cybertron, this word leaving my lips. No, I said more, there was more 'We are Decepticons!' I was proud. Yes. Decepticon.. they meant me. I was in the air, flying - and there was this sound in my audios, someone with me. A trusted commander, no, more than that - less than that. He shot past me in a blurr of red, white and blue. Anger. Regret. Fear. Someone screaming for mercy and my voice, _my voice_, ordering termination. Triumph and defeat. How could one word.. mean so much?

_Greatness..._

It was I - I who was destined for this. Greatness. Yes. An army at my command, Cybertron mine to rule! Crowds would cheer my name to Primus! No... no this cheering - this cheering became screaming. They would... _cry_ my name to Primus. My name would never be forgotten. Never! It would be on the lips of every Cybertronian now and forthcoming! People would flock to me for advice, for answers... and I would have them. An image, myself on a screen above Cybertron - laughing, smiling. Pleased. Yes.

_Betrayal..._

No. No! I did not wish to feel this pain! My young processor could not accept this illusion of agony, this - promise of what was to come. What was it!? What would cause this - this _agony!_ A flash, an image - just a second of picture... but it gripped my spark in an icy cold hand.

Optimus.

Optimus!

Optimus_ PRIME!_

I opened eyes that did not belong to me and stared. I do not know for how long I lay there, vulnerable, collecting myself, but a voice called me into action.

"He-he's awake!"

I sat up slowly, feeling what I had already realized with much effort - that I was no longer myself. With narrowed eyes and a scowl I surveyed my surroundings. A cave, a hovel cut into the earth to hide me away. Broken machinary lay scattered against the walls, dwarfing me in my new state. Before me stood ... the Decepticons. Unfortunately encased, as was I, in this fleshy shell. There were four in all, kneeling before me. I could hear my human brain straining as it fought to keep up with my superior intelligence. I could easily identify these humans. The one far right carried a huge scar across one side of his face, twisting his lip upwards on one side in a permanent smirk. I recognized this scar - Blackout. The male in the center knelt with a hand across his chest in salute - I could think of only one Decepticon soldier who never failed to show respect when it was due - Barricade. As for the last two, I believe even a child could have identified them. There were no children in the Decepticon army, merely cassetticons - and labeling this human child as Rumble, clearly indicated to me that his companion with a large, healing hole in his chest, was Soundwave.

My anger was great, and as I stood my men shrunk back from me the slightest bit, acknowledging my state of mind. I drew my gaze to Soundwave and tried to keep my voice calm, in spite of my dire circumstances.

"Soundwave, report."

"Yes, Lord Megatron." I watched as Soundwave rose to his feet, Rumble clinging to his side. "After we were defeated by the Autobots in Mission City, Starscream returned to orbit and rejoined with the rest of us. We established a base here, on a continent known as Canada. With the assistance of Hook and his fellow Constructicons, we were able to tap into an unknown energy source and, in spite of the risks, used it to bring you to us. We then began repairs, and were quite sucessful. We then re-programmed the minds of the other Constructicons so that only Hook and myself would be aware of your presence and recovery. Starscream, commander in your absence, brought into our base a small fragment of a meteor he had encountered in space. This fragment contained within it an illness, the outcome being what you see before you. I had also sensed a strange form of sentience within the fragment before succombing to the contagion myself. This is all that I can tell you, my Lord."

After so many millions of years functioning I had learned a few things. One of which was that it was not always advantagous to take out my anger and frustrations upon those who did not deserve it, especially when they were all the help that I had. Not that this stopped me from doing just that on ocassion, but every good soldier needed reminding of his place from time to time. However at that very moment my anger spiked, and on it's head a name - yes, a single name for which I blamed everything on. My current and vile situation. My glorious Cybertronian body had been taken from me by one spark - by one... cowardly fool.

"Starscream." I hissed, balling my hand into a fist.

Blackout and Barricade exchanged glances with each other as they stood.

"Blackout reporting for duty, Lord Megatron."

"Barricade, ready as always, my leige."

"Good." I nodded, then turned to face Soundwave. "How far are we from the base?"

"My Lord, with all due respect-" Soundwave began, and I was beginning to notice that his voice was not as controlled as I was used to. It was - emotional. I did not like it, though it appeared there was little I could do about it.

"How far?" I repeated slowly.

"In these bodies it will take us close to an hour to return to the base."

"You don't want to go in there." Barricade supplied, moving forward and jerking a thumb against his fleshy chest. "I tried before all this slag started and the place is a blasting zone. The whole security system has gone haywire."

I looked to Soundwave, who gave a slow nod.

"Affirmative. The security system seems to have suffered a glitch. However, if my calculations are correct, by this time it should have fired upon itself until disabling."

"You mean it took itself out?" Blackout hissed, spitting onto the floor. "What a piece of junk."

"With the equipment that we had to work with at the time, Blackout, the base is a marvel."

"I'm sure." I growled, starting towards the cave mouth. "Soundwave, Barricade. Lead us to this base so that I can contact Cybertron and get rid of this filthy human flesh."

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

I could comment on the absurdity of the whole situation. I could spend hours reflecting upon how impossible the whole thing seemed. I could rant and rave like a lunatic about how much pain I intended to inflict upon my Air Commander once I got my hands on him. I could comment on the strenuious journey from the cave to the base. I could make any number of comments likewise, but I am not here to exemplify the state of self pity or self loathing. Suffice it to say - Soundwave's assumptions, as always, were correct, and during out arduous walk Blackout and myself were given a more detailed report of what had transpired in our absence. Starscream's list of things to answer for was growing.

Lifting Rumble with some difficulty, Soundwave was able to dictate the cassetticon in how to open the door with a safecode he had entered into the system days before the glitch. The large door slowly swung open, and our human bodies recoiled. Smoke billowed, dark and heavy, through the door and up into the sky. Barricade and Blackout doubled over, leaning onto various rocks for support as their human lungs attempted to expell the noxious gas. I waited until the smoke cloud turned into a single thin, whisped stream, and entered the base.

I did take a moment as I walked down the halls, following Soundwave as he took us towards the computer, to marvel at the hastily constructed base. Soundwave was indeed correct, again. With the limited supplies and time that my Decepticons had at their disposal, the base was sufficient, almost homey. Soundwave and Rumble again formed a human ladder to enter the code and gain us entry into the computer console.

"So, what exactly are you plannin' on tellin' Shockwave?" Barricade panted from behind me before slumping against the wall in exhaustion.

"Whatever I must to get his assistance."

I studied for a moment the computer, rubbing at my disgusting human chin as I did so. I could use the controls on the console manually to contact Shockwave in lieu of using my comm. link, my only obstacle would be climbing up to the console. I smiled as I noticed the small chair leaning crookedly against the far end of the console.

I felt four pairs of eyes on me as I walked across the room, and stood under the chair. I looked up for a mere second before pooling energy into my legs and leaping upwards. I caught the lip of the chair easily and hung suspended for a moment before using my new body's upper arm strength to pull myself into the chair. I was impressed, to say the least, with this strength. Perhaps I was not completely useless. I heard the others join me as I moved to stand near to the console. I repeated my actions, and hoisted myself up. This time, unfortunately, my flesh snagged upon a small dial and ripped open. I sneered at the sensation, but ignored the red liquid that dribbled down my arm.

I heard the grunting and groaning and sniggering as my four companions attempted to join me with marginal sucess. Soundwave remained grounded with Rumble, perhaps because of the wound in his chest.

I took another nano click to study the layout of the controls from a distance, memorizing them before moving forward until I stood within them. I looked up at the screen and then over my shoulder as Blackout and Barricade moved forward.

"Stop." I narrowed my eyes at them. "I never said I needed your assitance. I will do this alone." They glanced at each other, but complied as I knew they would and stepped back.

It took far longer than I would have liked for me to input the correct information and establish a link. I had not asked, but I assumed the controls functioned as the controls upon our ship Nemesis. I could see no reason why they would be arranged differently, and it seemed whoever had constructed the computer was thinking on the same lines.

The screen flickered into life, empty for a second before a familliar voice greeted us from off-camera.

"All hail Lord Megatron." Shockwave cooed, a small snap following his words. "I was not expecting word from you so soon, _Commander Starscream._" He continued, his voice dripping in disdain. "What can I do for-"

He paused as he walked into view of the monitor, right hand dripping in energon from an unknown source. His single optic flared for a moment, then faded as he walked slowly closer towards the screen. I could practically see his central processor working, trying to decipher what it was he was seeing - a single, naked human standing atop the Decepticon computer console. He looked over his pauldren for a moment, as if looking for someone, and then back to the computer.

"Tell me, Shockwave, why do you use this primative language over our own chanel?"

His optic blinked once, and he slowly took a seat in front of the screen - still silent. He lifted a hand to the bottom of his helm and rested it there in thought as his energon covered claws flicked a few nodules on his end, tapped curiously at the computer motherboard.

"Why not speak our own language? After all, we are the only ones here to hear it."

I watched as he tilted his helm just slightly in both directions, obviously attempting to scan the rest of the computer room for another life form - be it human or Cybertronian. He looked back down to the console suddenly and clicked a few buttons, pushed a dial or two, and then turned his attention to a smaller read-out screen I knew lay just out of my view. His optic flashed and he looked back at me.

"Explain yourself." Was all he said.

"Those scans you just ran, Shockwave - what did they tell you?"

I saw him hestiate before answering stiffly.

"I am obligated to tell you nothing until you explain yourself." I smiled. "How did you manage-" He paused as I began moving about on the console. He watched as I flipped open a pad and began to write him a message in basic binary. I could hear Blackout and Barricade shuffling closer to get a glimpse of the message I was about to send, but they held their distance and eventually gave up. Finishing my message I looked up in time to see Shockwave read it over once or twice before looking at me.

"All-... hail Lord Megatron." He said, sounding still a little unsure as he gave a salute.

"Good then, I trust we're at an understanding?" I watched as he nodded.

"How is this possible, my lord?"

"Starscream." I spat, crossing my arms across my chest. "Soundwave tells me he picked up a fragment of an odd meteor orbitting in this system, and that it _infected_ us with these vile forms."

"With all due respect, Lord Megatron, that is impossible. Do you know what the statistical chances of all those components meeting together are? I'm not even sure there are numbers small enough. The likihood of a single meteor in orbit around any planetary system containing the information, nay the power, necessary to not only infect a race such as ourselves, but induce and produce a singluar anomaly such as this? To turn Cybertronians into ... _humans? _Homo sapien? My Lord, Earth is the only planet where these creatures are found. A coincidence so uncanny is unscientifically founded."

I nodded.

"I am aware, Shockwave. There is more going on here, but unfortunately trapped like this I do not have the means to make ammends."

He nodded slowly, tapping at the bottom of his helm again before standing and performing a few more scans, talking as he did so.

"I sense others with you, my liege."

"Yes. Four."

"Fascinating.." He muttered, standing with a small scroll of read-outs in his claws. "I can correctly identify you based upon your unique wavelengths and spark pulses. My Lord," he looked up at me and flared his optic, "there is still a spark contained within that unfortunate body."

I could not resist the urge to touch my human chest, longing for the comfort of feeling my spark pulse in response.

"That is good news, Shockwave."

"Perhaps better than you know, Lord Megatron. It appears there are other components of your true selves locked within your now biological body." He laid the read outs across the console and began activating another scan. "Since we are taking metaphoric leaps of faith and hypothesis, my Lord, it seems as if this contagion is not merely an illness. It has re-arranged your inner most functions, melted down your armor and compiled your bodies into a completely biological state. It has, I believe, forced you into a transformation the likes of which I have never heard of. Nothing like this has ever been recorded - nor dared thought of. The implications... Hmm.." He hummed in disappointment as he watched another read-out roll forward.

"What?"

"It appears as if we have a time constraint on finding a cure." He looked back up into the view screen and I cursed myself for not ordering him a faceplate that I could see the expression on. "According to this read-out, in just the few moments between scans..." He hesitated, then cleared his exhaust and continued, "there has been significant data loss within your processor."

"What?!"

"It - it seems as though, my Lord, the longer you are exposed to these new bodies the ... more permanent the changes will become."

"That is unexceptable!"

"I agree, my leige." He said cooly, taking his seat at the console once more. "This woud be a perfect opportunity to test the Space Bridge and my new protodriods."

"Space Bridge?" I raised my human optic ridges. "Protodroid?"

"Ahh, yes, Lord Megatron. The Space Bridge - Starscream, the Constructicons and myself were working on a means of furthering our contact with each other using a teledimensional portal which could create a hole through space-time and directly teleport a being, object or energy source directly from Earth to Cybertron. This vaccum was designed in such a way that it actually bent space between these two points, making the trip from Earth to Cybertron or vice versa, a mere insignificant matter of nanoclicks."

"Impressive.... You say _Starscream_ assisted you?" I narrowed my eyes.

"He was once a scientist, my liege." He paused a moment before continuing. "Since receiving the initial transmission from Starscream about your new planetary location, I have begun running as many scans and diagnostics as I felt I could spare the energy to do so. It has been bothering me for quite some time as much of the data I got back suggested a partnership between Cybertron and this child planet, Earth. No so direct as I originally assumed, but there are traces of our readings there, my liege. Traces of read-outs, of wavelengths and energy signatures that can only point to one conclusion- Our ancient predescesors must have visited Earth milleniums ago."

"What does this have to do with our current situation, Shockwave?" I growled.

"Well, with the assistance of my Protodroid I believe it may be safe to assume that the locations of these readings and signatures might provide you with the energy to reverse these transformations. In other words, these signatures I've discovered are so pure that they may in fact cure this illness which hides your true beauty and power, my lord."

"Excellent, Shockwave. You impress me again. You always seem to step beyond my expectations for you."

"Thank you, my lord." He placed a clawed hand over his chest and bowed his helm.

"When can this Space Bridge be opperated?"

"Unfortunately, Lord Megatron, that is up to you." He stood and reached out to tilt the monitor, indicating a strange arch standing in the center of the communications tower. "The Space Bridge arch on my end is at full capacity. However my readings indicate that the work on the Earth bound Space Bridge is not complete. Certain repairs and recalibrations will need to be made before we can attempt to send so much as a dust molecule through."

I nodded, and brought a finger to tap at my fleshy chin. I was most assuredly not cut out for such work, and as leader of the Decepticons I had no obligations to submit myself to manual labor. Soundwave I would need to keep function as he was my most loyal and trustworthy agent on Earth, and I could not risk furthering his injury with tasking him to do such repairs. That left... I turned my gaze towards Blackout and Barricade.

"You gotta be kidding."


	37. Chapter 36

"Don't Go, Raoul!"

Narrated by Autobot Tracks

(Racial slurrs ahead)

~*~

I had been conned into going. Well, no, essentially Optimus himself had _ordered_ me to go, but it was still totally against my will. In spite of being one of the more attractive 'human Autobots', I still didn't want anyone to see me in my new fleshy body. I was not ready to face the world. But Optimus insisted I needed to 'get out'.

As myself, the rest of my 'party' and scattered other interested Autobots awaited the arrival of Mikaela and Carly, I stationed myself well away from the more eager boys, in no mood to dodge them as they pratically jumped up and down in excitement.

"Not interested in the 'mall trip', Tracks?" I turned my head slightly, human hair obscuring my vision, and gave Elita One a glance.

"No." I answered curtly, sighing afterwards and giving a shrug. "I still don't want to leave the base looking like... like _this._"

"Has it occured to you, Tracks, that no-one will know what you really look like? That the only people who know that you're stuck in this, ahem, 'flesh bag', are actually _at_ the base?" She lifted her eyebrows at me, but I wasn't falling for it.

"Isn't this Jazz's job? Cheering up the troops?"

She laughed and swung an arm over my shoulders, pulling me into an embrace of sorts.

"Just pretend, Tracks. Relax and pretend to enjoy yourself for a day."

"Easier said then done!" I turned, pulling out of her grip and indicating myself. "Could _you_ pretend if you looked like _this_?"

She cocked her head to one side and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm no judge of human attractiveness, Tracks, no authority at least, but I've seen far worse on TV. You'll blend right in."

"_That's _just the problem, Elita. I don't _want_ to blend in! In my real body I don't blend in, I stand out."

"Go naked."

I stared for a moment before it sunk in that she had been joking completely. She took a step towards me and put her hands on both my shoulders, in the same way that Optimus did when he was giving a pep talk. They were a lot alike.

"Tracks, just -" she shook her head and pulled away her hands, "have fun."

I scoffed and turned away as she walked into the base, pausing to brush her hand across Optimus' arm as she passed him. I cocked one hip out and drew my gaze slowly towards the commotion as a large, dirty old minivan pulled up to the curb and the horn honked twice.

The back door opened and Sam, followed by his friend Miles, jumped out. Rolling my eyes I slowly approached.

"You guys ready to hit the mall?" Carly called as she rolled down the window and stuck her head out, grinning. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe leapt into the van and were instantly shoved into the back as Hotrod followed, Arcee behind him.

"Tracks, you coming?" Arcee called, pausing to look over at me. I cast a pleading glance at Optimus, who simply nodded me forward. I sighed heavily and climbed stiffly into the van... and narrowed my eyes. The only available seat was in the back, between the twins. I ground my teeth and accepted my fate with as much dignity as I could.

Had the trip taken place within a standard Cybertronian transport vehicle, had I been equiped with my real body, I would have completely disabled the twins' vocal components and major motor functions. And I have a feeling I would have been hailed a hero for such actions. As it was, I was forced to sit between the bickering duo, and was little more than a nuisance in their eyes. Their bickering turned to light smacks and pinches and pokes, reaching across and behind me in the process. As if I wasn't being jostled enough already by the van. Every now and again either Hotrod or Arcee would turn around and yell at them to stop or shut up, but it didn't help for long. Once or twice I think I caught a look of pity from Arcee, but I tried to ignore it.

Why had Primus decided to punish me? I hadn't done anything!

In spite of my dour mood, I must say I was absolutely thrilled when we reached the mall - so much space after a forty-five minute ride in a human's sardine can! Carly and Mikaela had given us rules, mostly stuff you told children - stay close, don't touch anything, listen to every thing I tell you, etc. I was betting the twins listened for ten minutes.

I brought up the rear of our little parade, the twins in front of me, Arcee attempting to politely dodge Hotrod's advances in front of them, and Carly and Mikaela leading the way. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander over the various vehicles throughout the parking lot and their various stages of upkeep. None of them were anything like my own alternate mode - a true Cybertronian vehicle, much faster, much sleeker and far more attractive than anything found on earth. I felt a familiar longing and sighed heavily as we passed through the glass paned doors into the mall.

I was stunned, to say the least. It was so... _noisy._ So _busy._ There were _so many people! _Adults, elder humans, children, babies, teenagers... And they all looked so stunningly similar. It was a spectacle, really, that they all didn't wander around screaming names in confusion. Lost among the vast sea of comparable faces. I nearly tumbled into the twins as they came to a stop, craning their necks to view the mall from around Carly and Mikaela, who had approached them through the softly arguing forms of Hotrod and Arcee.

"Sides, Sunny," Mikaela said carefully, looking from one to the other, "remember what you promised - remember the rules."

"Um, sure."

"Yeah, uh huh."

I rolled my eyes at their less than attentive responses. Carly and Mikaela exchanged glances with each other before Carly shoved the twins aside and smiled at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Um, so, Tracks - we told Arcee and Hotrod, but um - don't tell Optimus." She moved a little closer, looking a tad nervous. "Since you're like, me and 'kay's age, we think you're capable of escorting yourself around the mall. I mean - you know some of the Autobots better than us so we'll need your help to like, get stuff for everyone. So, as long as you promise - promise - _promise_ not to cause trouble, you can go explore on your own. Just meet us back here in like two hours."

I narrowed my eyes a little.

"You're ditching us?"

"No!" Carly answered quickly, holding her hands up. Arcee and Hotrod turned to look at us, their squabble apparently finished. The human girl looked to Mikaela for help.

"We just don't want to burden you with the less than pleasant part of shopping." Mikaela answered truthfully. I nodded. _Her _I believed.

"Fine." I looked up at the large clock on the outside of the elevator in the center of the mall. "Two hours." Without another word I turned and left the little group.

At least I wouldn't have to play nice anymore. I could go off and find some place to sit for two hours and attempt to forget how miserable I was. I took note of a few food shops as I passed, the smells somewhat rousing my interest. Of course I didn't have the money needed to purchase anything, no, Mikaela and Cary had the 'shopping portion' of Inferno's reward money. I scoffed at my own thoughts.

I had no idea where I was going, which I suppose goes without saying. I wasted most of my energy on attempting to dodge the masses of people navigating the mall walkways with much more experience than I. Women too interested in their gossip and shopping bags almost knocked me over around every turn, inconsiderate youths nearly barreled me down, and I was under the impression I needed to constantly watch my feet less I crush a child underfoot. It was tiring, incredibly tiring.

Leaving the foodcourt behind me I swung a right and paused. I had heard, through TV and listening to conversations between our human allies - that shopping was considered a _female_ thing. That men didn't enjoy buying clothes and shoes and such, that it was, essentially, a woman's job. As such, I hadn't ever given the whole process much thought, especially since I had never _had the need to appraise human fashion or shopping habits._.. But now- now that I was in a shopping mall, now that I was looking at things essentially the same way they did - I could not keep myself in check. I was - intrigued. No, _fascinated._

There was so much to choose from! Each shop window displayed it's most appealing outfits and pieces and, I must say, each one seemed to beckon to me in some way. I could not, now, understand why this was not considered a masculine pass time! There were ample opportunities for men to purchase clothing that would greatly enhance their most masculine features. It was an opportunity I cannot believe the whole of the male race was passing up. If only they knew what they were missing!

As I wandered aimlessly down the mall halls, I found myself staring into the window of a considerably darker colored store than most others. On the life-sized doll in the window were a pair of tightly pulled dark pants, an overly large and ruby colored belt, and a two-layered top ensemble. It was, well, marvelous to look at. For the first time since our unhappy little incident, I was almost pleased that my new body could contort itself in such a way as to fit into an outfit such as that. It was not unlike the feeling I got upon choosing my alternate mode.

Casting a quick glance over my shoulder, I entered the rather darkly lit shop. The music was, well, not quite my style, but the bass line was heavy enough to feel in my chest. I scanned a few of the clothing racks, attempting to look uninterested, until I found what I had been looking for - the same pants which had been hung in the front window. I couldn't help but crack a small smile as I reached out to touch them.

I was suddenly bumped from behind and shoved almost face-first into the rack of jeans. I spun quickly and reached up to assure myself my nose was not bleeding.

"Hey, watch where you're goin'... fag." Snarled the young man who'd bumped into me. I narrowed my eyes as I sized up him and his little gang of friends. They were all about my 'human age', but bigger built and definately sturdier. It was also quite obvious that they were looking to pick a fight.

"Pardon me but, _you're_ the one who should watch his steps." I retorted, placing my hands on my hips.

"What did you just say?" The ring leader stepped forward.

"I said-" I didn't get to finish as the human looked over his shoulder cautiously, then moved forward and kneed me in the gut in a rather violent fashion. I doubled over in shock and pain, wrapping my arms over my stomach. He reached out and grabbed my shoulders, presumably to hold me still so he could do it again, when we were greeted by a rather thickly accented voice.

"Hey uh, is there problem here, chicos?"

My attacker moved quickly to the side before narrowing his eyes at the interruption. I looked up, still winded and sore from the jab. The voice belonged to another young human male, but this one was - different. His skin was a deep bronze color, matched by mischevious and, at the moment, dangerous eyes. His long black hair was obviously thick with curls, but he kept it back in a tie at the nape of his neck. He was dressed in clothing that suggested he was in this store rather often, baggier pants than the ones I had come in to look at, and a T-shirt I could see on the wall behind him. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"You better watch yourself, 'spic." The bully growled before turning and motioning for his entourage to follow. I straightened myself slowly as they left the store.

"You ok, man?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine." I answered, and it was mostly truth. I rubbed at my nose once before giving the human a quick once over. He cocked his head to one side a stepped towards me a little. I resisted the urge to recoil, but only barely. Battle mode somehow activated even while I was stuck in this tiny body.

"You know, no offense, but you make it really obvious. Bullies like dem are always itchin' for a fight, and, well, you got a target painted on your forehead, my friend."

I blinked up at him in confusion. What was he talking about? I made _what_ obvious? He couldn't possibly mean...

"I-I mean it's not your fault, right? We ain't all as lucky. I'm just a natural born actor." He chuckled a little at his own joke, but his face soon softened into a concerned frown. "Just uh, watch your back, man. I don't wanna call your battle strategy into question or nothin', but they coulda whooped your ass." He held up his hands defensively. "I'm sure you're like - trained in martial arts or whatever dude, but, you gotta admit they caught you off guard. People like us gotta stick together. You ever uh, think about tryin' to be more subtle about it?"

"I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about." I answered slowly, narrowing my eyes. I didn't know what he was talking about because the thing it sounded like he was talking about was impossible! No-one knew about us, and even the people who did know about us didn't know we were now just like them.

The human nodded, frowning a bit before offering his hand.

"Me llamo Raoul." He said, his tongue wrapping easier around his native language than English. I recognized the accent, but unfortunately did not speak a word of it.

"Um, what?" I asked, shaking his hand. He had a deceptively strong grip.

"Raoul, 's my name." He said, smiling and even chuckling a little. It was a surprisingly pleasant sound to my human audios.

"Oh - I see. I'm-I'm Tracks."

Raoul laughed again, and though I was rather certain he was laughing _at _me, I couldn't stop the grin spreading over my face from the sound of it. He slung an arm over my shoulder and leaned in a little closer to whisper to me.

"Man, that is it. What're you like, from San Fran? I gotta teach you to blend in 'round here or you're gonna get that pretty ass beat down one day."

"Blend-blend in?"

"You stick out like a sore thumb, _Tracks._ I betchu everyone in this mall knows what you are by now." He gave me a slight pat to the back and moved away, shoving his hands into his overly large pockets.

He_ had_ to know. I don't know how, but somehow.. he _knew! _He knew that I was not human! I met his eyes and crossd my arms over my chest.

"Well, not all of us are as good at _blending in _as others. Though - I'm not sure how you know about us, you certainly saw through me."

"Aye, mis dios. You're a little slow with the innuendoes, eh?" Raoul's face blushed the slightest bit, his cheeks seeming to take on a slight maroon color. "I know about you because I'm just like you. I figured all the ass jokes and my over-the-top friendly nature woulda tipped you off, but I guess I'm a better actor than I thought."

"You're.... You're-" I was stunned almost speechless. He was most certainly not one of the Autobots from the base, but ... then who was he?!

"Hard to believe, eh?" He pulled out a piece of paper from his pants pocket and a pen from the other. He began scribbling something down as he talked.

"Look uh, I don't do this often but - you really need some help here, Tracks. Call me and I'll give you some personal lessons, or whatever. Dinner too, if, y'know, you're interested." He flashed me a bright smile as he handed over the piece of paper. I glanced down at it to see seven digits, human numbers. It was a phone number! I looked back up at him.

"My shift is over in fifteen, but I got some... uh... other things I need to take care of tonight. Call me tomorrow."

I could only nod as Raoul moved away from me, giving me one last grin, and vanishing into the rest of the store. I stood for a few more moments, I'm sure, staring down at the piece of paper in my hands. No-one was going to believe me... I spent the rest of my hour and forty-five minutes seated at the food court, waiting for the others. Arcee and Hotrod joined me after about an hour, and though I was too lost in thought to actually participate in the conversation, it was slightly calming to hear the two of them talking across the table. Arcee was going on about some fancy hunter's knife she'd found, and Hotrod was attempting to politely inform her that it didn't look like the gentleman at the store was willing to part with the knife.

With only about twenty minutes left until our party was supposed to leave, a small group of girls took up standing just at the end of the asile. I noticed them first, a meager feat considering they were doing nothing but giggling loudly, pointing at our table, and staring.

"Do you two-"

"Notice the group of giggling girls?" Arcee supplied, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow at me. I nodded. Hotrod, arms folded on the table and chin resting on top of them, sat up slightly.

"Huh?" He moved to turn around and Arcee quickly put a hand on his arm to stop them.

"No no, don't look." She shook her head, ignoring the odd look he gave her as he sat up straighter. He leaned back in my chair and cast a casual glance to the side, looking the group over once more. Seven in total, all of them tiny, dressed in bright colors, and failing horribly at blending into the crowd. It was almost like they wanted to be noticed.

"What's - what's wrong with giggling humans, guys?" Hotrod asked, eventually sneaking a glance over his shoulder.

The reaction was immediate - the giggling group of girls... _screamed. _They shrieked like broken machinary and practically jumped up and down in excitement. Hotrod recoiled and looked back to myself and Arcee. I lifted a brow.

"What-what the _slag_ is that all about?!" Hotrod panted, face turning as red as his paint job. I shrugged.

"They obviously think you're attractive, Hotrod." Arcee snorted, grinning a little. "It's - a human female custom, I think. A courting ritual."

"A courting ritual?" I asked, crossing one leg over the other. Arcee shrugged.

"I've seen Carly do it, not Mikaela so much, and you see them do it on TV all the time. When they see an attractive male they group up, then giggle uncontrollably. It's - a little rediculous, if you ask me."

"It's a _lot_ rediculous." Hotrod moaned, visibily resisting the urge to glance over his shoulder again.

"It's like - a mating call." I supplied, shrugging. "I've seen birds do it."

"They _aren't_ birds, though, Tracks." Hotrod grumbled as he sat up. "They're _humans... _and they're _giggling_ at me."

"You should go say hi." Arcee offered. She recieved a wilting look.

"They're coming this way." I said quietly, trying not to stare as the group of girls, moving as one entity, inched closer and closer to our table. Arcee slowly leaned to one side as they moved right up behind Hotrod. He fixed me with a terrified look as the giggling picked up right behind him.

"Um, excuse me," said one of the girls in a quiet voice as she was shoved forward by her peers, "can we have your autograph?"

"My autograph?" Hotrod asked as he turned, eliciting the same response as a few moments ago. This time, however, through the screaming I was able to make out English. The girls were not just screaming nonsense this time, they were screaming - Oh my God, it's him! It's totally him! He's so much cuter in real life! I can't believe I'm standing so close to him! Nobody is going to believe me!

I looked to Arcee.

"They think he's a celebrity." I said quietly. She nodded, awestruck.

Hotrod was attempting to stand, but the girls had him nearly surrounded and there was little else for him to do other than sit there as they stared.

"Um I uh - I think you've got me... confused with someone else." He tried, eventually standing and then making the mistake of turning around. His back pressed to the table, the girls knew they had him cornered. Arcee and I exchanged glances.

"It's totally him..." Whispered one of the awestruck girls before reaching out to touch Hotrod's face. Arcee rolled her eyes and stepped forward, grabbing the girl's wrist.

"Ok, enough is enough." She growled, meeting the vicious stare she received. "Whoever you think he is, you've got the wrong guy. I can promise you he's no celebrity."

"Gee, thanks Arcee. Good thing my ego's not at stake here." Hotrod muttered as I helped him climb over the table.

"Um, yes. He is." The girl replied, pulling her arm out of Arcee's grasp. "I don't know what rock you've been living under, but he's-"

It will be hard to thoroughly explain the events that follow, so, perhaps I can sum it up in a way you can easily understand. Apparently, the celebrity that Hotrod was mistaken for differed from girl to girl, some thought he was a member of the Jonas Brothers, another said he was from that other new band, still another yet said he was the star of some new TV series, and so on and so forth. Luckily the bickering gave us the chance to slip past un-noticed, almost smuggling Hotrod between myself and Arcee.

We met back up with Carly, Mikaela and the twins a short while afterwards. They were all carrying numerous bags, and when they presented us with the question of whether or not we had found anything we wanted to buy for ourselves or the other Autobots - Hotrod interrupted and declared he was feeling very ill and that he had to see Ratchet _immediately._ Arcee and I exchanged knowing glances, but decided we'd had our fill of the mall for the day anyway. The entire trip home I contemplated the human Raoul, fingering the piece of paper in my pocket. I had to tell someone. He had been able to look at me and tell what I really was - we needed to stop him from sharing the news with the whole world.

I needed to tell Optimus.


	38. Chapter 37

"Adult's Work"

Narrated by Decepticon Longhaul

~*~

I did a lot of complaining on a day to day basis. Most of the stuff I complained about I knew there was nothing I, or anyone else for that matter, could fix, but I complained anyway. It was almost like a calming exercise for me - just voicing over and over again how unhappy I was in my current situation. Normally, anyway. But for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to complain now. Even though I had tons to complain about.

For one I was less than half of my real size, smaller than a slaggin' cassetticon! All my power and purpose was gone. Sucked dry by this ugly, fleshy shell. Which was another thing I could complain about, my ugliness. Granted none of us were even remotely attractive in our new 'forms', but damn, was I ugly. We all smelled bad. I couldn't pinpoint exactly what the smell was, but it hung around the lot of us. I was tired, and not just my central processor but my ugly, smelly body too. My feet hurt, every step was torture. My stomach chamber was probably more empty than it had ever been before, and human stomach chambers have this nasty habit of making noises when they're empty - it was like it was trying to eat itself.

But _everyone _was miserable. A quick look at the lot of us and even someone who had no idea what was going on could tell we were more than just unhappy. Even that human that Starscream had chosen to 'adopt' was starting to fade. The rediculously peppy nature was fading into a silent brood of sorts as she trudged along with the rest of us in silence, following Starscream and his stupid little crystal to who knew where.

"Starscream?" I was brought out of my little complaining to myself session as Alexis spoke up. "I-I really need to sleep."

Starscream's steps seemed to stutter as he turned around to look at her, at all of us, as we stopped on the empty sidewalk. I crossed my arms over my chest and met his gaze evenly as he did a quick scan over us all. He looked back to Alexis and opened his mouth to speak - but nothing came out. No sound. Alexis cocked her head slowly to one side and moved forward, I heard Scrapper scoff to my left. Starscream seemed to find himself again just seconds before Alexis touched him.

"Uh, yes, right. Sleep." He muttered, his voice hoarse. "Wait here." He demanded, jogging up the sidewalk a few paces before darting into a building.

"Wait here?" Alexis grumbled to no one.

Hook chuckled.

"You'll soon learn, child, that Starscream is never as in control as he seems, or may like to think he is."

"Shut up, Hook." The girl replied quickly, narrowing her eyes at him. She had a certain spunk, I had to give her that. Runamok and Runabout had taken a quick liking to her as well, and were standing on either side of her like elite gaurds at the moment. They were almost as tall as she was, but a noticable bit wider.

"Does _anybody_ know what's going on around here?" She pressed, looking at each of us in turn.

"Soundwave does."

All eyes were suddenly on Rumble, a slouched figure leaning up against the brick wall of the tight alley, surrounded by his less than human friends.

"I'd hold my tongue if I were you, Rumble." Hook warned, wagging a finger at the cassetticon. "You remember what happened last time you started down this path, I'm sure."

"No. No let him speak." Alexis said, stepping forward.

"It's not Hook you need to worry about." I turned my head, lifting my eyebrows in shock as Thundercracker spoke up. "It's that ..." He shook his head and looked away. "Nevermind."

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?!"

"You wouldn't understand." Scrapper laughed, looking down at the human girl. "You're only _human_."

"Try me." She retorted, stepping forward and looking _up_ at him. They were almost nose to nose, but the little human didn't back down. Runamok and Runabout looked nervously at each other, clearly wanting to step in but also unsure about how to take down Scrapper - and the rest of us. I could feel, even in this body, the link between us as Scrapper sneered. I could feel his anger pooling in my stomach, his eager want to sink his fists into something to rip something to shreds if only to momentarily relieve the stress and pressure he felt building behind his eyes. Hook's thoughts too, and all of Mixmaster's worrying. Scavenger and Bonecrusher were as antsy as I was, waiting for something big to happen, waiting for real orders to follow.

"I said, Soundwave knows." Rumble repeated. The stand off between Scrapper and Alexis cooled down as she turned to face the cassetticon. Ravage sat in front of Rumble, either purring or growling - I couldn't tell.

"Who is Soundwave?"

"He's our-"

"Do you _want _a repeat of what happened back at the base?!" Skywarp hissed as he pushed through Hook and Scrapper to glare at Rumble. Ravage stepped forward and bared sharp fangs, her growling sending shudders through my body. Thundercracker moved up to grab Skywarp's arm. Rumble moved away from the wall.

"Maybe I do!" He shouted back. Alexis looked anxiously over her shoulder, and I caught worry in her eyes. She could feel the tension building too now. All we needed was a catalyst and something big was going to happen. I liked that feeling.

"You're more glitched than I thought! The whole bunch of you!" Skywarp surged forward but Thundercracker grabbed his arm. Ravage leaned forward, her ears so flat against her skull I could barely make them out. Thundercracker bumped into Hook as he restrained Skywarp, and recieved a glare. The Seeker snarled in return and was rewarded with a shove from Scrapper.

There were a few clicks where I could almost hear time turning by, where everything seemed to stop - and then it happened.

Thundercracker let go of Skywarp and swung a hard fist at Scrapper's face. Skywarp stumbled forward and tripped on Ravage, stumbling and knocking Rumble hard into the brick wall behind them. Alexis moved quickly backwards and the twins jumped in front of her. Hook grabbed a handful of Thundercracker's hair from behind and pulled him backwards as Scrapper shook off the hit. Rumble hit the ground hard and Ravage leapt onto Skywarp's chest, digging her claws into his clothing and sinking her teeth into his neck. Thundercracker dropped to his knees at precisely the right second to send Scrapper's retaliating fist into Hook's face. Mixmaster and Bonecrusher leapt to grab Hook as Scavenger tackled Thundercracker into Scrapper's legs, knocking them all off balance and onto me. Runamok and Runabout ran forward to try and pry Ravage off Skywarp as the rest of the cassetticons emerged from Rumble's clothing to attack the Seeker as well.

Scrapper snarled and I braced him until he and Thundercracker had both regained their footing. I reached down and grabbed the front of the Seeker's collar and forcibly lifted him off the ground. Scrapper rubbed at his jaw as Thundercracker wrapped his hands over my wrist and attempted to claw free of me. I narrowed my eyes and met his as he attempted to kick me.

"That hurt you piece of slag." Scrapper hissed, pulling back his fist to return the favor.

"What in _Vector Sigma _is going on here?!"

Starscream had returned.

I took a second to glance around at the rest of us, as did everyone else. Hook had been slung over Bonecrusher's shoulder, and Mixmaster was attempting to talk to him as he beat at the bigger human to set him down. Scavenger had apparently hit his face a little too hard when he tackled Thundercracker, and was seated just a few feet away from me with a hand to his bloody nose. Skywarp was on his knees on the cement, hands over his head as the cassetticons squirmed free of Runamok and Runabout and continued to attack him.

"Are you _trying _to draw the attention of _every single _human in the _city!_?" Starscream continued, pitting himself in the center of our cluster. With glances at one another we all slowly began to peel ourselves off each other, none too gently. I'm fairly certain I heard Thundercracker threaten me as he hit the ground - I'd like to see him try.

"I got us a room." Starscream continued. "Come on."

"A room?" I heard Alexis whisper as she moved up next to Starscream, her human heart was racing. "What about Rumble's-"

"_What did you say to them?_" Starscream hissed low as he turned to glare at her. He looked over his shoulder at us, and then back to the road as he lead us onward. Alexis had apparently not expected such a venomous reply, and was clearly stunned as she walked the rest of the way in silence.

The motel that Starscream, or EOS I presumed, had found was ... how did Hook describe it? Dingy? It was a hole in the wall, and looked ready to fall apart. He had done exactly as he'd said - gotten us _a room._ One. I wasn't the first one to open my mouth about our temporary abode, it was Alexis, but a single glance from Starscream managed to shut her up, and quiet the rest of us, at least for now. There was one bed, big enough to fit at least two of us, a couch, three chairs - and the floor. The bed would go to Starscream and Alexis, Rumble and his casetticons quickly claimed the couch. Skywarp and Thundercracker crammed themselves into a corner by the window, attempting to maintain their dignity as they cleaned each other up. One look at the stiff chairs told me I was better off sleeping on the floor, let the others fight over them.

Giving Scavenger a snort as the burly Constructicon knocked in to me, I settled myself down with my back to the end of the couch, facing the bed. I rolled my shoulders against the hard armrest and sneered. It was going to be a long recharge cycle.

Alexis slowly sat down on the bed, giving a slight bounce. She turned to watch Starscream as he paced for a moment near the door. I had a good view of her from where I sat, and she was rolling things over in that little human head of hers. She was going to start something again, I could see it. I chuckled quietly to myself, reaching up to smack away Ravage's tail as it draped over the couch and into my face. I recieved a slight hiss of warning as she removed the offending limb.

"Starscream," Alexis started quietly as Starscream finally sat down on the other end of the bed. I tossed a glance over my shoulder as a light bickering picked up near the table and chairs. Hook and Scrapper. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to our 'mighty leader'.

"What?" It was his usual reply, but it was empty. It didn't have any of that bite everyone expected from him. Sure it was still ear-piercing, made my human audios ache, but it was empty none the less. He was exhausted - either physically or emotionally from taking orders from that damned crystal, didn't matter to me either way.

"What is _really_ going on here?" Alexis growled, sounding like she had tougher ball bearings than Starscream at the moment. She leaned towards him and lowered her voice to a whisper, attempting to keep the conversation between the two of them.

"You promised you'd tell me once we-"

"Were _alone_, woman. Does it look like we're _alone?_" Starscream hissed, interrupting her and giving a quick glance around the room. I made sure to avert my gaze so as not to be caught eavesdropping. Not in fear of retaliation, mind you, I just didn't want to stop listening in when things were just getting started.

"So, you don't want any of _them _to know either?"

"It would be stupid to let them know anything. They're soldiers. Giving them any information is dangerous." Starscream leaned back quickly as Alexis rounded on him. She was on her hands and knees on the bed, her face thrust towards Starscream. I tilted my head just a little to try and get a good view of the Seeker from around the human's lifted aft.

"Aren't they your men? Aren't they.. your friends?"

"Ha!" Starscream opened his mouth to continue, but Alexis cut him off.

"You obviously brought me along for a reason, Starscream. And though I don't have anywhere else to go - I _will _leave if you don't start giving me some answers! This whole thing is so-so screwed up and _weird!_"

"You need to back off, woman." I lifted my eyebrows at the tone in Starscream's voice. Something was wrong. The room behind me was completely silent now, and I assumed everyone else was now watching the 'couple' on the bed.

"Why? What are you going to do? _Continue_ to not tell me anything? I-"

And there it was.

I caught the end of a short pulse of light from the crystal around Starscream's neck, and in the next second he was standing on the bed - the human girl dangling by her neck from his outstretched hand. Her eyes were wide and she was still for a moment before she reached up to grab his arm and kick lightly at the air, gasping and making strange noises. Starscream seemed completely unphased. He turned his gaze to the rest of us as I and my fellow Constructicons moved to our feet, taking rather defensive stances. I think we all knew it wasn't Starscream any longer.

"Pathetic, puny, _insignificant _little female!" The voice we'd come to recognize as EOS boomed out of Starscream's thin human lips as he tossed the human to the ground. Alexis groaned and scooted backwards.

"How dare you make demands of _me! _How dare _any _of you!" He glared at each of us in turn, a dark expression on the features we'd come to associate with Starscream. It was odd, though - because this time I was afraid to meet his eyes.

"You don't need to know anything. You are my peons, my _minions_! You are to do as I say without question!" For a second it seemed as if Starscream was attempting to gain control. A look of pure exhaustion seemed to cross over the human features as if all of EOS/Starscream's energy had been suddenly zapped away. Then the anger returned.

"But if it will shut you up - if it will stop your meaningless chatter - I will tell you what we are after."

I moved back from my spot at the end of the couch to rejoin my fellow Constructicons at the far table as EOS/Starscream stepped off the couch and approached. I didn't want to be anywhere near him. I moved myself into the huddle between Bonecrusher and Hook, ignoring, as was everyone, Mixmaster's whimpering.

"During my brief time on this dismal planet I have picked up readings of a very special substance. A substance I did not know existed on planets other than your Cybertron. A substance so powerful I cannot believe these pathetic humans have not discovered and exploited yet. It is called Ore13." EOS paused. It almost seemed like he was waiting for our reactions. Waiting for us to either be shocked, scared or both... Of course none of us had the slightest clue what he was talking about - so his wait was only met with silence. After a moment he scoffed and continued.

"Ore13 is an incredibly powerful substance both in its raw form and when boiled down into an oil or fuel. With Ore13 we could recreate all the power of the AllSpark in minutes. We could fuel all of Cybertron for years - or create weapons and ships... _Powerful_ things!" EOS reached down and grabbed the crystal, er... himself, and shook it as he spoke. "With Ore13 I will be able to give myself a _new_ body! I will no longer be confined to this meaningless shard!"

"A-a new body?" Hook ventured, stepping forward. "Does that mean that we-"

"Yes, yes, of course." EOS waved dismissively and sneered. "You will all be returned to your former Cybertronian glory."

"Where can we get it!?" Scrapper and Scavenger shouted, moving forward eagerly.

EOS/Starscream laughed.

"I have picked up on a huge deposit ... just outside Mission City."


	39. Chapter 38

"Quest for Survival"

Stumbling on Suicide

Narrated by Autobot Ratchet

~*~

"-an dat should do it!"

I looked up and squinted my eyes as Wheeljack stepped back to admire his work. Trying to see through the glare of the sun pouring in through the window I cupped a hand over my eyes and stepped coser.

"Impressive, Wheeljack."

In an attempt to get all of our minds off our current and unfortunate situation, Optimus had done what'd he'd always done best - he'd given orders. He'd assigned us all tasks that, in the long run, would make our time as humans easier for us. I think most of the adults saw through his trick, but the children were mostly too busy griping to catch on to any ulterior motives behind our commander's orders.

Wheeljack, RedAlert and myself had been assigned to our med-bay and Teletraan I. Red and I had put repairs on the medical side of the room aside to assist Wheeljack, as it was only logical that we would need our computer compatable with our new bodies before we would need my Cybertronian based medical equipment.

Wheeljack had been working on constructing a ramp up to the computer while Red and I attempted to alter some of our other equipment to work with our new bodies. He'd made a simple but effective stairway.

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck as he hopped down a few of the steps to test them out. Red moved up behind me and threw his hands in the air.

"Wonderful! You've just made them what a great way to test them out -_ break them!_" He shook his head and turned away. "Have you no common sense at all, Wheeljack?"

"Ah, well," Wheeljack stepped onto the floor, looking a bit sheepish under RedAlert's scrutiny, "I just figa'd..."

"Don't listen to him, Wheeljack, I'm sure the stairs are going to work great." I put a hand on Red's shoulder and gave a slight squeeze. He scoffed at me and I pulled my hand away.

"You all baby him, you know!" He pointed a finger at Wheeljack, who threw up his hands defensively.

"Now now, let's just calm down, Red." I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my human nose as a familiar ache made it's way up my sinuses.

"Calm down? I _am_ calm!"

Wheeljack and I exchanged a look as RedAlert scoffed again and went back to fiddling with the scattered equipment.

"Calm down, I'll give them calm down..."

Wheeljack shook his head and nudged me in the shoulder with a fist. He jerked a thumb up towards Teletraan I as I looked at him.

"Mind givin' me a hand real quick, Ratchet?" I nodded and followed Wheeljack up the new stairs, stepping onto them cautiously before he could catch me doing so. I shook my head and grinned as the stairs easily supported our weight side-by-side.

"I'm gonna bring Teletraan I back online, but I need a second pair o' hands or som'thin'." Wheeljack chuckled. "If you can j'st hold down that cog there while I patch t'rough."

"I think I can handle that." I smiled and made my way to said cog. I let my eyes wander over the surface of Teletraan I's interface panel, frowning a little. I'd never really taken much notice of the super computer, it wasn't essential to any of my work so I really had little need for it, but now as I looked at it's many buttons and knobs it felt... alien. A shudder passed through my spine and I knelt by the aforementioned cog and turned to look at Wheeljack.

He gave me a thumb's up.

I rotated the cog and braced myself against the button next to me to keep it in place. I tilted my head to watch Wheeljack almost dance across the interface panel, hitting various buttons as he moved. I chuckled at the odd display.

Within a few moments a green light blinked on near the large monitor and Teletraan I came online.

"Oh man, Teltraan, 'm I glad ta see you." Wheeljack laughed, grinning up at the monitor. There was a moment of silence before a whirring sound alerted us that Teletraan was running a primary scan of our systems. I frowned as I realised the cog to stand next to Wheeljack, hoping the scan would have no adverse affects on our human bodies. After a moment the scan stopped and Teletraan released a hiss of hot air from his CPU - not unlike a sigh.

"I suppose I should not be surprised." The computer grumbled, taking another second to run a scan through it's own functions. "You Autobots get yourselves into the oddest of situations."

"Tell me about it." I muttered.

"There was the time when-"

"It-it's a figure of speech, Teletraan." I said quickly. "A rhetorical."

"I see." A single green light flickered onto the monitor and slid down towards us, widening slightly. Teletraan's 'optic', for lack of a better word. "Interesting. Upon first glance you seem to be completely organic."

"Seem to be?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes. That you are completely organic is an untruth. The electrical currents passing through your human-modeled bodies are far higher than that of any human living. In fact I am fairly certain that just half of your current electrical output would be enough to terminate a healthy human male. Your brains are functioning at full capacity, hardly a task the humans have mastered, and your sparks remain intact."

Wheeljack and I instantly placed our hands over our chests, looked to each other, then to Teletraan I excitedly.

"You mean our sparks are still dere?"

"Affirmative."

"Thank Primus." I whispered, smiling again. It was possibly the best news I'd heard in a while.

"What in Vector Sigma are you two doing up there!" Wheeljack and I looked over our shoulders as RedAlert approached the stairs. "I can't do all this tampering by myself! I'm not even programmed for this kind of thing!" He stepped up onto the stairs, stomping angrily towards us. "What's the big idea leaving me t-"

Instantly the stair beneath him gave way, crumpling under him like scrap metal and dropping him to the floor. Luckily he'd barely started his climb up so the fall was hardly going to leave a mark. It'd do damage to his CPU though, adding fuel to his fire. I sighed and immediately started down the stairs.

"-sabotage!" Red shouted, quickly scrambling out from under the debris.

"Now, Red," I started.

"What was that crash?"

All eyes were on the door as a small group of Autobots walked in. It took me a moment to recognize them all, still unaccustomed to seeing them as humans. Optimus Prime was in the lead, with Tracks beside him. Jazz, Elita One, Kup and Ironhide brought up the rear.

"Wheeljack's stairs have been sabotaged!" Red shouted, jumping to his feet and running to Optimus. "There's a traitor here!"

I rolled my eyes slightly as RedAlert turned to look at me, clearly intent on outing me as the traitor. Prime put a hand on his shoulder and nodded.

"I'll look into that, Red." Prime offered me a soft smile as RedAlert pushed his way through and into the hallway.

Wheeljack moved up beside me as Optimus lead his small group further into the room.

"What can we do for you, Optimus?" Wheeljack asked cheerfully.

"I've come to collect Ratchet."

"Me?" I exchanged a look with Wheeljack.

"Sam is returning to his home to gather a few things he's determined are essential for us in these bodies. He's requested a few of you accompany him."

"To distract his parents." Elita supplied with a grin. Optimus looked a bit embarassed as he nodded.

"Right."

"I take it I'm going then." I said with a smile. Optimus nodded. "Who else?"

"You'll be taking Ironhide and Jazz." I tilted my head slightly as Ironhide gave me a wave, and Jazz barely twitched. I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest.

"When are we leaving?"

"Now." Kup grunted, moving up behind Tracks and eliciting a groan of displeasure from the smaller Autobot as he was shoved aside. "The sooner you get out there the sooner you can get back and start figurin' out how to get us out of these bodies!"

"Easy, Kup." Optimus warned gently, holding up a hand. "Can you spare a few hours right now, Ratchet?"

"Uh - sure, Prime. Now that Wheeljack's got Teletraan up and running I'm pretty useless anyway." I chuckled.

"Wonderful. Sam and Mikaela are waiting outside."

I smirked a little, deciding not to ask Optimus what he planned on doing had I not been able to tear myself away from my work just then.

"Well, come on you two. Looks like we've got our first away mission." I smiled at both Ironhide and Jazz as I headed into the hallway. I caught the beginning of a plea from Tracks, something about looking into a Raoul, before we were out of earshot. Ironhide soon moved up to walk almost beside me, and I could hear Jazz's steps lagging behind.

I knew why Optimus had decided to send him.

At first I was a little upset with him, when the whole transformation had subsided. Everyone was put out, everyone was angry and scared, I confronted him about his attitude. In hindsight I suppose I was only acting out on my own insecurities. I called him a series of names I wish I could take back. He listened, just staring at me silently until I'd finished my rampage. He'd then come clean. He apologized, but he said his mind was elsewhere.

When pressed further he'd only had to say one thing for my senses to jump back into place: Prowl.

Just days before the contagion took over the Autobot base Optimus had sent Prowl out on a mission. In our current state Jazz had no idea where Prowl was or how he was fairing. We had no way to contact our away team and they had no way to contact us. If and when the team returned, how would they react? What would they think? Jazz said he was stuck. He desperately wanted to protect his bondmate from sharing the same fate, but at the same time the thought of never being able to be close to Prowl again haunted him.

After our talk I decided that I couldn't blame him for his attitude. In his situation I cannot honestly say I would have acted any differently.

I felt almost empowered as I lead my small team through the base to roundezvous with our human friends. I imagined the smirk on my face said as much. Sam and Mikaela were waiting in the downstairs den, along with a few of the younger Autobots. I wasn't surprised to see the boys (Bee, the twins, Blurr, and Hotrod), but I was quite noticably taken aback by the presence of Arcee, Mirage and Skyfire.

"Oh hey, Ratchet!" Hotrod said cheerfully, waving from his precarious perch on the back of the couch.

"Is there a party going on that we weren't invited to?" I asked cheerfully, trying to shake the feeling of a storm cloud rising behind me. I gave Arcee a smile as I placed my hand on her shoulder in passing.

"I wish." The twins muttered in unison.

"We're teaching Mirage and Skyfire english. Or- at least trying to teach them english." Sam supplied, earning an enthusiastic nod from Bumblebee.

"Why in Sigma would you wanna do that?" Ironhide growled from over my shoulder. "We've got enough complaints 'round here without adding insult to injury."

"Well how would you feel if you were in their place, Ironhide?" Arcee quipped quickly, hands on her hips. "Not only in a strange new body but unable to communicate?" Her voice suddenly got low and trailed off. I looked around as a strange kind of awkwardness filled the room. I caught Sam give Bumblebee's arm a squeeze out of the corner of my eye. I slapped a hand to my forehead.

"Oh no. I hadn't even- Slag." I whispered, rubbing my shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Bee. I kept putting off your repairs. I figured you'd always have that comm. to fall back on."

The young Autobot quickly lifted both hands and waved them, telling me not to worry about it I'm sure. It wasn't that easy. I'd been so caught up in other things...

"Well, that's first order of business once we get our bodies back."

He grinned wide and nodded once.

I gave the group another once-over, ignoring the faces the twins were making, and let my eyes settle on Sam.

"So, I understand we're retrieving a few things from your house, Sam?"

"Oh! Right!" He leapt off the couch and jerked a thumb behind him. "We're gonna borrow Mikaela's dad's van and pick up a few things. Did um - did Optimus tell you why you were coming with us?" I chuckled a bit at the sheepish expression.

"We're distractin' your folks." Jazz supplied, the first words I'd heard out of him in a few days.

"Ri-right.." Sam muttered, shaking his head. "We shouldn't be gone too long." He offered by way of a farewell waving to Mikaela and Bee who were obviously staying behind.

The van, parked right outside, looked like it was about ready for the junk heap. I heard Ironhide mutter similiar sentiments behind me as Sam darted around to the driver's side.

"Are you sure this thing isn't going to - break down on us, Sam?" I asked as politely as possible as I took a seat in the passenger's side, leaving Ironhide and Jazz to battle for seats in the back of the van.

"It _is _Mikaela's dad's van... He is a mechanic. It'll be fine."

"Do... humans understand the concept of 'famous last words'?"

I was given a withering look and turned my attention to gazing out the window.

My mind drifted back to Mirage and Skyfire. Teaching them english would be a long process. Without trying to get my hopes up I imagined we'd be back in our real bodies long before either of them had a good grasp on the language. Teletraan's words from just moments earlier rang in my ears and my hand moved to my chest. Knowing that my spark was there, even if I had no way to reach it, settled me some. I realized that I'd left without giving Optimus the news, but I imagined Wheeljack would fill him in. Perhaps they'd even delve deeper into things with Teletraan while I was gone. It was something to look forward to, I supposed. Unless the news was bad.

I shook my head. No use thinking like that.

"What exactly are we gettin' from you folks that we don't already have?" Ironhide piped up from the back. "The girls've been bringin' back armloads of junk ever since Inferno got that money. What else could we possibly need?"

"Well, Ironhide, let me explain." I pulled my gaze from the window to study the young human as he spoke, it sounded like a rather serious topic.

"Women on earth have this... disease. It's called shopaholic syndrome. It's very serious."

"_All _women have this disease?" I asked slowly.

"Most of them, Ratchet. It's very unfortunate. There's no known cure save an overdrafted bank account, and some women get through that too."

I exchanged a suspicious glance with Ironhide. Jazz raised his eyebrows.

"This ... terrible disease forces women to buy things they may not need, especially if said items are on sale."

"You serious?" Jazz muttered, arms crossed over his chest tightly. Sam gave a grave nod and sighed deeply.

"It's one of the greatest plights of mankind."

"Bullshit." Ironhide barked.

Sam's laughter faded into silence that lasted for the rest of the trip. It was almost awkward, but I think the four of us were too preoccupied to really acknowledge it. My thoughts and the worries racing through Jazz's processor were easy to assume, but for the moment I had no insight as to the feelings or thoughts of either Ironhide or Sam. Ironhide was - tough to crack to say the least. He tended to keep everything in until it boiled over and came pouring out, usually in the form of aft-kicking. Sam was an alien entity to me, in more ways than one. It had been so long since I'd been the equivalent of his age. Our boys still baffled me from time to time, I wasn't about to try and understand an alien of the same age.

The van came to a rather lurching halt and Sam grinned. I noted a hint of relief on his face.

"We're here."

As Ironhide and I moved to open the doors, Sam quickly hit the auto lock button. Ironhide grunted and struggled for a second before he realized what had happened. Jazz and I looked patiently to the boy for an explaination.

Sam took a deep breath, steepling his hands in front of his face and closing his eyes a moment. It almost looked like he was praying.

"Alright, guys, all honesty here. I told Optimus I wanted you three to come with me because you're like... I mean, out of all the Autobots you've got some pretty high common sense scores. I feel like-like I can trust you guys not to do anything freaky in there. Please-please-please don't prove me wrong."

I looked over my shoulder at Jazz, who merely raised his eyebrows. Ironhide grunted again.

"Just open the door so we can get this whole thing over with."

"Right." We followed Sam to the front door of his house. Seconds before his mother answered his knocking he looked over his shoulder to us once more.

"Just follow my lead guys."

"Sam?"

"Mom!" Sam turned quickly back around and embraced his mother. She looked more than a little confused. "Good to see you, mom."

"Sam- since when do you use the front door? And during daylight hours no less..."

I gave a soft wave as the duo parted and Sam's mother looked directly at us.

"Who- who are you friends, honey?"

"Oh, right. Mom, these are some of the guys from Mikaela's dad's shop... Uh..." Sam turned to look at us, arm out as if preparing to introduce me, when he paused. "This- uh- this is...Gregory!" He shouted quickly, nodding as if assuring himself he was correct. He looked to Ironhide.

"Uh-B-bruce, yeah, and um.." His eyes moved to Jazz last. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Morgan."

I gave Ironhide a quick look as he moved as if to correct the boy - aliases, it was a good idea. Sam's mother nodded and cocked her head to one side.

"It's um, a pleasure to meet you all."

"You too, ." I offered for the lot of us. Sam quickly threw an arm around his mother's shoulders and led her inside just a little - just out of earshot. He leaned down to talk to her in hurried whispers.

"Ain't 'Morgan' a female name?" Jazz grumbled lightly.

"M'names not Bruce." Ironhide agreed.

"Just grin and bear it, you two."

"How're we supposed to follow his lead when we can't hear where he's goin'?" Jazz continued, shaking his head.

After a short moment there was apparently an understanding between mother and son, and Sam came to fetch us as his mother disappeared inside.

"Ok guys, she's gonna make you something to drink. You just gotta sit in there on the couch and keep them entertain-er, occupied until I'm done. Alright?"

"Easier said than done." Jazz sighed as we all followed Sam into his house. He began leading us towards a large couch when two small mammals rushed down the stairs. I was no expert on human habits, but I could clearly identify large amounts of soap piled atop the short hair on the bodies of these two creatures. As Sam bent down to scoop them up his father came rushing down the stairs. I sat in the center of the couch, Ironhide to my right and Jazz on my left.

"-soap all over the new linolem- Sam." He paused, and father and son exchanged a nod. "When'd you get - who are they?"

"War Vets, Ron!" Called Sam's mother from the kitchen.

"War Vets?" Sam's father walked passed his son towards us and gave a salute. It was nothing like the salutes we'd seen Lennox and his men give - it was incredibly sloppy. Ironhide, Primus bless him for trying, returned the salute. Sam stood for a moment in the hallway, a soapy critter under each arm before he sighed heavily and trudged upstairs.

"It's an honor to meet you." Sam's dad said cheerfully as his wife returned, carrying a tray decorated with glasses.

"I hope decaff is ok. We're trying to cut back." She smiled and set the tray down on a small table, handing us each a mug. Ironhide and Jazz exchanged a look behind my back as I attempted to do what we'd been sent here to do - make smalltalk.

"Thank you for your hospitality." I gave what I hoped was a convincing smile and nodded towards the stairs. "Sam is a great boy. You should be proud."

"I'd be prouder if his grades were better."

"Ju~udy!"

"What? You're the one always complaining about how much money we're spending sending him to college... he could at least put forth a little more effort."

Ironhide coughed next to me, and attempted to politely decline the drink by setting the mug back on the tray. I looked down into the contents of my own glass. It was a dark, steaming liquid. It looked to have the consistency of most earth oils - slick but bitter. I took a small sniff and found the scent pleasing. I took a careful sip, having learned the hard way all about hot drinks. The taste was very reminiscent of the scent, and it was darker than I had anticipated - but that wasn't a problem. It reminded me a great deal of the drinks I'd shared with my agemates in the academy so many millions of years ago. I smiled and looked up, only to notice an awkward silence had fallen over the room.

I cleared my throat.

"What uh- what did you say this was?" I asked politely.

"Decaff, Jamaican blend."

"You ever been to Jamaica?" asked, looking pointedly to Jazz.

"Uh well, no. I don't think so." Jazz replied quietly, quirking an eyebrow.

"Great place."

"Nice people, very nice." added. "Ron won an award last time we were there!" She exlaimed, darting over towards a shelf above a fireplace. She picked up the trophy and returned. Atop the circular platform was the carving of a human male bent almost completely in half, attempting to slide under what looked like a pole of sorts. I imagined it was a sport of some kind.

"Impressive!" I said, mustering up as much enthusiasm as I thought necessary.

Lifting my head I caught movement just outside the home. It was Sam. He was bent almost double, dragging something which appeared to be quite heavy across the lawn. He gave a pull and the small, rounded, table-like object slipped from his grasp. He stumbled and landed flat on his back in the grass, the object narrowly missing him between the legs. He stared for a moment then flopped back into the grass.

The realization hit me that we might be here a while. I looked quickly to .

"Mind giving us a demonstration?"

Ironhide, Jazz and both adult Witwicky's looked at me in shock. I kept a smile on my face hoping I hadn't said anything offensive.

"You- you wanna see me limbo?" asked, grinning.

"Now, Ron, I don't think that's a good idea." interjected, reaching for her husband's arm.

"Nonesense, Judy, this'll be great." declared, waving around the trophy in excitement.

"But Ron, last time you limboed you almost broke your back."

Next to me I felt Ironhide stiffen like he'd been given an electric shock. He stood up quickly.

"I-it's a great idea!" He declared. Jazz and I looked up at him, as did . "Limbo." He nodded and took a small step forward.

"Here, lemme hold the trophy. You get yourself ready."

"See? Now there you go. A man after my own heart. Nothing to worry about Judy." handed the trophy to Ironhide and moved to a small closet in the back of the room.

Ironhide took the trophy carefully, as if he'd just been handed a child. I cocked my head to one side and watched as Ironhide sat down, pressing the bottom of the trophy to his torso protectively. He gave me a quick look before reaching down and attempting to screw off the bottom of the trophy.

"Ironhide!" I hissed quietly as Jazz was recruited to assist Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky retrieve something from the closet. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Trust me, Ratchet. We need the bottom of this thing - or-or at least what's connected to the bottom." With a sharp glance over his shoulder Ironhide flipped the trophy over to let me see. The bottom of the trophy held a gem, or a pendant. It was slightly pentagonal in shape, but the edges were soft and almost made it appear oval. It was, over all, a rather pleasing green/blue color, with more of a minty contrast towards the edges, and a deep blue sigil etched into the front. I frowned and shook my head.

"Just- trust me." Ironhide said again, and looking at his face, even fleshy, I knew he knew something I did not. Something important. I nodded and together we managed to pop off the gem.

"Alright boys!" We started and turned to look quickly over the back of the couch as shouted from behind us.

Jazz stood across the room from Sam's mother, a pole between them held at waist height.

"Ron, I really don't think this is a good id~ea." pleaded again.

"Rela~ax, Judy. I know what I'm doing."

"That's what you said when you tried to fix the bathroom upstairs."

"This is different."

"What happened when you tried to fix the bathroom upstairs, Ron?"

"Judy, that's not important."

"What happened, Ron?"

"I shot a nail through my hand- different situation! I can do this!"

Ironhide and I exchanged another look as started towards the pole doing a strange walk. He began to bend slightly as he neared the pole and I frowned. With the distribution of his weight he'd never make it.

"Done!"

The slamming of the front door accompanied with Sam's triumphant declaration startled the lot of us. slipped and landed on his back. dropped her end of the pole and it smacked her husband in the side. He recoiled with a groan, and Jazz quickly stepped back, releasing his end of the pole so that the whole thing connected with 's stomach.

"D-dad?" Sam asked curiously, walking around the couch. "What are you doing with your limbo pole out?"

gave Sam a look that clearly stated she did not have much faith in her husband at the moment. Sam put a hand to his head.

"Dad, you haven't limboed in years. Who's idea was this?"

Jazz pointed to Ironhide along with . Sam covered his face with his palm.

"We should go." Ironhide supplied.

"No, it's ok. I'm-" Sam's father attempted to sit up, only to groan, clutch his back and lay back down. smacked him on the forehead and knelt next to him.

"You stay there. I'm calling 911."

"Mom-" Sam started, but his voice trailed off as his mother pulled the phone off a table and started dialing. "Ok you three, let's go. Mikaela's dad is gonna start wondering where you are."

Jazz quickly rejoined the rest of us, and amidst Sam's hurried goodbyes we piled back into the van.

"Did you get what you needed?" I asked as Sam started the van.

"Oh yeah." He nodded and looked into the rearview mirror at Ironhide. "You told my dad to _limbo?_"

"I was curious."

"Limbo. Do you even know what that is?"

"I said, I was curious." Ironhide crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window. Sam sighed and returned his eyes to the road.

We had a small welcoming party by the time we returned to the base. The sun had set and the English lessons were apparently over. Arcee and Bumblebee seemed engaged in a game of tag with Jumpstart, all three enjoying the warm night air. Mikaela, Tracks, Optimus and some human I'd never seen before appeared from behind one of the other bunkers. This new human had a dark skin tone, and seemed to be more than a little confused. Tracks, on the other hand, looked mortified.

"'Nhide!" Jumpstart shrieked, running immediately to Ironhide for protection from Bumblebee and Arcee. Ironhide picked up the boy and slung him over his shoulder with a grunt. He smiled at Arcee and Bee.

"Thanks for keeping him occupied."

"Even as a human he's the cutest thing I've ever seen, Ironhide. It's no problem." Arcee answered as she and Bee caught their breath. The rest of the outdoor group joined us casually.

"Sam, Autobots, welcome back. Did you get what you needed?" Optimus asked, nodding to Sam.

"Yeah, I did. You guys are in for a treat."

"Hey, I know you!" The lot of us turned to the dark skinned human as he stepped forward. "Yer that kid who was on the news. The one with the alien robot cars and stuff."

"Um, yeah." Sam replied, Mikaela moving to his side. "Who are you?"

"This, is Raoul." Optimus supplied. "A friend of Tracks'."

"I-wouldn't say friend, you know. Just - more like acquaintance." Rauol supplied sheepishly, attempting to glance over at Tracks, who still looked ready to terminate of embarassment.

"Prime, I need ta talk with you." Ironhide grunted, setting Jumpstart onto the ground. "Now." Both Optimus and I raised our human eyebrows.

"What is it, Ironhide?"

"It's urgent an-" He gave a quick glance around him, "no offense but it's not for human ears to hear."

"If it's about what Teletraan told Wheeljack and Ratchet, then I already-"

"That's not even close." Ironhide supplied, his face firm and serious. Optimus frowned and nodded.

"If you'll excuse us then."

I gave a nod of farewell to the others as Jazz and I caught up with Optimus and Ironhide. Ironhide led us quickly inside and into a small, secluded room. We each took a seat, except Optimus, who eyed Ironhide worriedly.

"What is this about, Ironhide?"

"I found this in Sam's house." Ironhide reached into his pocket and quickly removed the small gem. I judged by Jazz's reaction that he had no further information than I did, but Optimus was another story. He faltered noticably and quickly moved to pick up the gem. He turned it over in his hands quickly, before pausing to rub the strange symbols on the front.

"This is-" He started.

"It hasn't even been tapped yet." Ironhide supplied, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. "It's probably been in that house for years without activation."

"This-this could mean..." Optimus suddenly looked worried. He turned his full attention to Ironhide.

"It appears Earth and Cybertron are more deeply connected than we assumed."

"Not to interrupt here, but, could Jazz and I be brought into focus please?"

"That's a minicon disk." Ironhide said slowly, narrowing his eyes. "Completely sealed, which means it hasn't been opened since it left Cybertron."

"A minicon disk!?" Jazz and I shouted in unison, leaping to our feet. Optimus and Ironhide nodded, the former still entranced by the object in his hands.

"Do you think the Decepticons know?" I asked quickly. Ironhide shook his head.

"I don't think so, Ratchet. If they did... We would have heard from them by now." Optimus supplied in agreement with Ironhide, setting the disk down on the table. He frowned and sighed heavily.

"In these bodies, we have no way to open it. We have no way to communicate with the minicon sleeping inside."

Silence fell over the room as we all looked to each other, at a loss to our next move. This changed everything. The Minicons - they changed _everything._

"For now, I'll put this next to the fragment of the AllSpark upstairs. We need to tell the others." Optimus said softly, picking up the disk again and rubbing his thumb over it. "This - could be a curse or a blessing in disguise."


	40. Chapter 39

The Exposure of Vector Sigma

Narrated by Decepticon Alexis

~*~

It seemed like he was always at least two steps ahead of me. With all that must have been on his mind, all that was hanging on his shoulders, I'm still baffled by how he managed to continue and best me. Out me before I had a chance to do anything. I was only trying to help...

I was left with more questions than I had originally after the show I got last night. The crystal that posessed Starscream certainly told us what we were after, but he hadn't answered any of my other questions. He'd paraded Starscream's body around the room, addressing the other men, promising them greater power than they'd known before. He promised them that once they got a hold of the Ore that they would be unstoppable. He mentioned once or twice returning them to their 'Cybertronian glory'.

Were they all aliens? It'd been hard to wrap my mind around at first, but it kind of made sense. They all acted like they were living in a second skin, an uncomfortable skin, and they didn't make any sense most of the time - talking about things I had no idea about. And Starscream... I couldn't explain my attraction to him, my devotion to him, though we barely knew each other. He had to be from another planet.

Eventually the crystal had released Starscream, leaving him to crumple onto the bed. He'd been unconscious most of the night thanks to my pushing. The crystal seemed to be draining his life away.

As we left the nasty old hotel room for the road, I noticed quickly that everyone was giving Starscream a much wider berth that usual. I frowned. It was that damned crystal. I reached up to rub at my throat, wincing. My whole neck was purple and brown, it hurt to swallow. I narrowed my eyes as I continued to follow Starscream silently.

That crystal was running the show. I'd had all night to think about my own sanity and that's the conclusion I'd come to. The crystal around Starscream's neck was calling the shots - it was some kind of powerful alien entity trapped in that little crystal and it was controlling everything Starscream did. I had also decided, while unable to sleep in the dingy shithole, that I was going to get rid of it and free Starscream. So - he wasn't the most gentlemenly of men, but how much of that was just the stress of carting around that crystal? Maybe-maybe if he was free of it then he could finally loosen up. Maybe he would take me back to his planet and I could live out the rest of my short life happy?

My stomach gave a loud gurgle, and a put a hand over it like that would keep it quiet. I looked up at the back of Starscream's head as I realized it had been a day since I'd eaten, and maybe even longer than that for Starscream's men. I cast a glance over my shoulder and saw Rumble stumble forward. Skywarp (or Thundercracker, I still had trouble telling them apart) moved forward with a grumble and picked him up. There was only a slight struggle from the child before he relented and near collapsed in the other man's arms. His unusual cat seemed angry, but couldn't do anything obviously. She took up a march next to Skywarp (or Thundercracker.)

Crystal or no we all needed to eat.

I took a deep breath and strode forward. I could feel the eyes of each and every one of the others on me as I moved up beside Starscream, then in front of him where I stopped. I put my hands on my hips but could not meet his eyes directly - I couldn't look away from the crystal.

"What are you doing?" Starscream's voice was low and exhausted. I heard his stomach growl.

"We need to eat before we go any further." It sounded confident, though my knees were almost shaking.

"Eat?"

I stared up at Starscream incredulously.

"Yeah, you know... consume food? Nourish our bodies?"

"She's right." Skywarp and Thundercracker, plus Rumble and Ravage, moved up as well. Starscream ground his teeth together and turned slightly.

"I don't think the ore is going anywhere, Starscream. Tell EOS we need food or we won't be of any use to him." Thundercracker ventured - and he was obviously the one with Rumble. He was better at voicing his feelings than Skywarp... he was ten times more tactful too.

Starscream's hand twitched towards the crystal but never made contact. He turned to stare at me and narrowed his eyes.

"You're proving to be more trouble than you're worth."

"Without me you and your men would have all died last night. With no food and no sleep for two or three days? You'd all kill each other."

"How dare you presume that I would lead my men to termination!" He moved towards me and with my mind still stuck firmly on last night, I jerked back. It was an instinctual reaction, and I certainly didn't want to be thrown around again. I caught conflicting emotions in his expression as he stepped back and shook his head.

"Fine. Where can we get food?"

"There." I pointed to a McDonalds just on the corner of the street. Without a word Starscream turned, and we all followed. I didn't dare ask about money. He hadn't used any to pay the hotel, and I had a feeling he didn't need any. EOS had - strange powers it seemed. Mind control being the first and foremost.

I could feel the apprehension from the other guys as we entered the restuarant in a single file line. I can't say I blamed them at all. I felt like every set of eyes in the whole place was locked on me. Just staring. I kept my eyes locked on the tile floor until we reached the register. I chanced a single look up and noticed that no one had taken notice of us at all. As the other men made a strange clump/semi-circle behind Starscream I moved out of the way to glance at the patrons. It was like we were all invisible! No one even batted an eye! Not the infants, not the elderly - nothing. I looked back over my shoulder as Starscream attempted 'negotations' with the woman behind the register. She saw us. Her fake smile was plastered tightly on her face and nothing else came through. The other employees continued about their work, but they were clearly sluggish, drone like.

What... what kind of insane power did that crystal really have?! He wanted his own body, that's why he wanted to find this Ore... I couldn't let him do that.

"Alexis!" Starscream barked.

"What?" I jogged back over to the register, having wandered quite far into the restaurant, and stopped at his side. He jerked a finger at the cashier accusingly.

"Order our food before I slaughter this fleshbag."

I raised my eyebrow at him and stepped forward.

"Um, hi."

"Welcome to McDonalds!" The woman said cheerfully, head cocking to one side sharply as if her neck had suddenly broken. I winced. "Would you like to try our Quarter Pounder?"

"Yes. Um- I need..." I turned around and did a quick headcount before turning back to the woman. "Thirteen." I paused once more and looked over at Rumble. I'd forgotten his pets. Ravage could probably eat a whole hamburger herself. "Make that fifteen."

"Of course!" The woman's head snapped to the other side. "Would you like cheese on all of those?" Her smile never faded.

"Yes." I answered cautiously, figuring that if the guys really were aliens, they probably didn't have any alergies. They'd eaten my dad's sandwhich's after all. If that didn't kill them they could probably eat raw meat and be fine.

"Would you like fries with that?"

"Yes." I grumbled.

"Would you like to make all of those combos then?"

"Yes!" I sneered.

"Would you like to Super Size those combos for just-"

"Yes, damnit!"

"I warned you." Starscream grumbled, leaning over my shoulder slightly. I hadn't heard him approach. I stiffened as the crystal around his neck bumped into my back just between the shoulder blades. It was white hot and even the brief second of contact burnt. I recoiled and spun around to shove him backwards. He stumbled and looked offended for a moment, angry, then he looked down at the crystal. He clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth and looked away, crossing his arms over his chest.

I turned back to the woman, waiting for the total. She didn't move. She just stared at me, continuing to smile.

"Well?"

"Welcome to McDonalds!"

I growled and leaned over the desk. My stomach felt like it was eating itself now and I was in no mood to be toyed with.

"Did you get the order or not you plastic-faced, botox injectin-"

"Here's your order. Fifteen Quarter Pounders with cheese, Super Sized Combos."

I pulled back and mimicked Starscream's stance. I could feel a vein in my head throbbing, and it wasn't because of the cancer. I snatched one of the bags and a cup from the grinning male employee and stomped towards the fountain drink dispensor.

I heard some rustling from the men behind me and turned with a sigh.

"Everybody gets a bag and a drink." I held up my own to illustrate. "Except Rumble. He gets three. One for himself, one for the cat and one for the birds to share." Turning back to the drinks I was quickly joined by Thundercracker. He moved up beside me, close, and lowered his voice. His words were obviously meant for my ears alone.

"I know what you're planning, human." He said quietly, and there was no malice in his voice - not really. "If it were anyone else in your place I'll say you were glitched, but - I'll admit there's something wierd going on with you." He seemed to get lost in his own thoughts for a moment before continuing. He looked down at me, met my eyes, held them.

"If you're going to help Starscream, Skywarp and I are helping you."

"Thundercracker..." I pulled him away from the drinks, fumbling to hold my own and my bag in the other hand. I lowered my voice to match his.

"Then it's about time you started acting like you're trying to help him!"

"Ha! That's easy for you to say, you little bug!" He sneered at me. "You haven't seen this from the beginning! You don't have as much at stake here as we do."

"Then tell me, Thundercracker." He narrowed his eyes and stepped back slightly. "Tell me what's at stake for you that's different for me."

"I can't."

"Why are you willing to help him now, but not before?"

"It's complicated. That ..." He paused and cast a glance over his shoulder as the men shoved each other around while filling up. "That speech he gave last night. I think he's going to use Starscream's body for himself."

"Duh." I hissed. Thundercracker grabbed my arm and squeezed.

"Would you stop that!? I'm trying to be nice here and you're making it really hard. Look, just-just suffice it to say I've known Starscream for a really really long time. He can be a big idiot and sometimes he deserves what he gets but - but I can't just watch him walk into termination."

"Will you tell me the truth then?" He blanched and released me. "Thundercracker, the more I know, the better I'll be able to help!"

This seemed to create a huge conflict. He stood up straight and looked over his shoulder again as Skywarp slipped a piece of ice down Rumble's shirt. He looked to Starscream, who appeared to be zoning out, snapping back to life as a fight broke out. Thundercracker sighed in defeat and turned to look at me.

"Fine. Tonight - or, whenever we make camp next. I'll tell you everything."

"I'm holding you to that."

"Pah. Like you could really force me to keep my word if I didn't want to. I'm a Decepticon - my true intentions are in the name." He turned and arrived just in time to grab Skywarp's arm as he swung at Rumble again.

"We should probably eat on the move." I offered, moving to stand closer to Starscream as he prepared to yell at the brawlers. "Keep going." Starscream turned and gave me a strange look.

"Decepticons, let's move out." He growled, smacking Skywarp and one of the other men on the back of the head. The short one. I was never going to remember all of their names.

"We still have a lot of distance to cover."

The grumbling men followed Starscream and myself out the door, all the while attempting to eat and not spill anything. Rumble unwrapped one of the hamburgers, at least they had sense enough to unwrap them first, and tossed it into his hood. Hopefully it would be enough for all three of his birds. The shortest of the adult men seemed bound and determined to identify every thing on his burger. He took it apart with one hand and tasted everything by itself before finally giving in to his hunger and biting in.

I turned my gaze to Thundercracker and met his eyes. I would make him give me the answers I wanted. My sanity depended on it.

We walked all day. All day. I don't think I've ever walked so long in my life. By the time the sun went down I was sure we'd walked half way across the state. My feet were killing me, each step was torture. We'd made our way just outside a huge city. I assumed this was Mission City, and somewhere down there was the Ore. If Thundercracker, Skywarp and I didn't do something soon - the crystal was going to kill Starscream, and probably Earth with him.

"Starscream," Thundercracker spoke up, moving forward to walk just slightly behind him. "We should rest here for the night."

"No." Starscream said quickly. "We're too close to rest now."

"You've gotta be kidding, Screamer!" Skywarp hissed as he moved up. He took Thundercracker's stand a step further and grabbed Starscream's arm, effectively stopping him.

"I'm exhausted! This is worse than that time we got stuck in Vector Sigma. You remember that?" Skywarp sneered. Starscream seemed taken aback, caught in memories for a moment. He shook his head, a slight hissing sound rising from the crystal. Fear flittered across Starscream's face for a split second before his sneer replaced it. He grabbed hold of Skywarp's arm and pried his hand off.

"You think I'm not exhausted too? We don't have a choice in the matter. Plus, the sooner we get to the Ore the sooner we can get back in our real bodies. Have a good honest recharge."

"That's not good enough." Thundercracker growled, and before anyone could step in he pulled back a fist and let it fly. It connected squarely with Starscream's jaw and he stumbled backwards into Skywarp. I shouted and ran forward, stopped by Rumble as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He lifted me off the ground in spite of my kicking and screaming.

Runabout and Runamok moved as if to charge Thundercracker and Skywarp, but were immediately caught by the rest of the men. As I turned my gaze back to Starscream it occured to me that this was too smooth. Thundercracker and Skywarp had planned this with the other men while we'd been walking. They'd stayed far enough away from Starscream that he couldn't hear them, and since I'd been walking practically next to Starscream, I hadn't heard either. Were they all out to help Starscream in the long run?

It seemed unlikely.

Skywarp wrapped his arms under Starscream's, clamping them behind Starscream's head as he pulled him to his feet and held him fairly immobile. I could see through the sneer on his face that Skywarp was terrified - frightened of any retaliation EOS saw fit to expose him to. Starscream began to scream, nearly incoherent, repeating himself and the orders EOS had given them as Thundercracker approached slowly.

"You can't do this on your own, can you?" Thundercracker asked, his voice steadier than he looked. He was looking in Starscream's direction, but not at Starscream.

He was talking with EOS!

Starscream stiffened as he seemed to come to the same conclusion.

"Thundercracker, use your processor for a nanoclick.. you don't want to do this." He warned, panic in his voice.

"Can you!?" Thundercracker repeated, stepping closer and glaring down at Starscream's chest.

Rumble slowly set me down as I stopped thrashing, but he kept a hold on my shirt from the side just in case. Runabout and Runamok had even stopped squirming, though they were not set back on the ground just yet.

Starscream suddenly went limp in Skywarp's arms. I jerked forward but Rumble was too quick and held me in place. Skywarp looked up at Thundercracker worriedly, but the other man seemed determined and confident. Starscream's head slowly lifted, and I don't think anyone was surprised when it was EOS's voice instead.

"What's your point, Seeker?"

"You need us." Thundercracker said bravely, jerking a thumb to his chest. "You don't have the power in that crystal to get to the Ore yourself. You need able bodies to get it for you."

EOS growled, balling Starscream's hands into tight fists. Skywarp again looked at Thundercracker worriedly, but recieved no glance in return.

"The Ore interacts with our Cybertronian forms, doesn't it?" Thundercracker continued, narrowing his eyes. "It would have done something to the Ore had we found it in our real bodies. You've known about the Ore from the begining, haven't you?"

"So what if I have?" EOS hissed, moving forward and pulling Skywarp with him. "I am more powerful than you could ever imagine, what difference does it make if I lie to get what I want?"

"We need rest."

"What?"

"Let us rest, and we'll help you." Thundercracker said, disdain in his voice. "Don't get me wrong, I want to scrap you to Sigma in millions of pieces, but I also want my real body back. You need us just as much as we need you. Let us rest, and tomorrow we'll go get the Ore. No excuses."

"You're bargaining with me? With me?!" EOS began laughing into the sky, and a glow began to form around Starscream's hands. "You pathetic fools!" Skywarp flew backwards as EOS shoved a fist into his side. EOS turned and ran straight at Thundercracker - but he didn't get far. He stumbled and fell to his knees, Starscream's exhausted body no longer able to support him.

"You see what I mean?" Thundercracker said, but his voice was shaking. He'd been bluffing.

"What's - what's happening?"

"These bodies are frail." Hook grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as he followed Thundercracker's lead. "They can't just keep going. They require a great deal of maintanence."

EOS suddenly looked like a cornered animal. He looked quickly from Hook to Thundercracker and narrowed his eyes. Without warning he tumbled forward and collapsed face-first into the ground.

"Starscream!" I ran forward and this time Rumble let me go. I skidded to a stop on my knees next to him and hesitated before reaching out to touch his shoulder. I got no response. Ignoring the pounding in my chest I flipped him over gently. He was either unconscious or in a deep sleep. I frowned as I brushed a few strands of hair away from his face.

"I can't believe that actually worked." One of the other men muttered, glancing from Hook to Thundercracker.

"Well, it did." Thundercracker sighed, helping Skywarp sit against the trunk of the tree he'd been tossed into. "I suggest we all get as much sleep as we can. Who knows when he'll be up again, or what kind of state he'll be in."

There were a few nods and mutters of agreement as the men spread out and tried to make themselves comfortable. Sleeping out in the woods wasn't going to be easy. I looke down at the prone body of Starscream and frowned again. Now would be the perfect time...

I reached out to grab the crystal.

"You wanted answers, human?"

I jerked my head up as Thundercracker and Skywarp joined me on the ground next to Starscream. Skywarp had his hand clamped over his nose, a light trickle of blood escaped from under his palm. He narrowed his eyes at me as he caught me looking and I moved my gaze to Thundercracker.

"Yes."

"Well then ask me something." Thundercracker grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Skywarp muttered something but I didn't catch it. Thundercracker gave him a single look and it seemed to shut him up.

"Start from the beginning. Who, or what, are you?"

"We're Cybertronians. And we are way too far away from Cybertron for my liking."

"Cybertronian," I tested, "Cybertron." I looked up at Thundercracker. "Is that another planet?"

"Duh." Skywarp grumbled.

"So you're aliens?"

"By human standards - yes. We're sentient life forms from another planet."

"Aliens."

"Cybertronian." Skywarp corrected groggily.

"What are you doing on Earth?"

"It's ... complicated."

"And classified. TC, don't tell her everything."

"Shut up, 'warp."

"Un-complicate it for me." I narrowed my eyes challengingly at Thundercracker.

"Our planet, for the past four or five million years has been at war - over a power source." Thundercracker held up a hand to shut up Skywarp as he leaned forward and attempted to interrupt. Lowering his hand I saw his nose, it was definately broken. The bleeding seemed to have subsided.

"A few thousand years ago our leader thought he'd finally found this power source, but he was tricked. He left our planet to trace the power source through the galaxy, leaving ... leaving Starscream in charge." Thundercracker looked down at Starscream and shook his head. "Our leader crashed on Earth, having followed the signal all the way here. Eventually we rejoined him, here, on Earth."

"Then where is he?" I looked down at the crystal. "It's not EOS, is it?" I suppressed a shudder.

"No." Skywarp growled quickly.

"No." Thundercracker confirmed, shaking his head slowly. "Our leader is - dead. Starscream, technically, is our leader now. Unfortunately that-that rock seems to have other plans."

"Who is... who is he?" I asked, willing away my sanity for the moment. I pointed to the crystal and could almost feel the electricity pouring off it.

"We don't know." Skywarp sneered. "Starscream found it on some small rock orbiting Earth. Ever since he brought the damned thing down here it's been bad luck." Thundercracker nodded in agreement.

"It changed our forms, as I suppose you've guessed."

"What do you normally look like?" I asked, suddenly realizing, as if it hadn't sunken in until just then, that the beings in front of me were not truthful. They were just costumes, in a sense. I looked down at Starscream with a slight frown. He didn't really look like that, did he? What would his handsome face turn in to once we found the Ore?

I looked up to see Skywarp and Thundercracker looking at each other, confused. They looked back to me and Thundercracker cocked his head to one side slightly.

"In our true forms we are mostly mechanical. Some of our components are organic, but not many."

"Mech... You're robots?"

"Ha!" Skywarp laughed. He opened his mouth to say something further when Starscream's eyes flashed open.

I jerked backwards as did Skywarp and Thundercracker. Starscream sat up quickly and put a hand to his head.

"Wh-what happened?" He grumbled, then stiffened. I leapt to my feet, Skywarp and Thundercracker attempting to do the same. Starscream turned his eyes to me and my heart froze - I don't know how I knew, but I was sure it was not Starscream who was looking back at me. It was EOS. It let out a roar that couldn't have possibly been human and leapt for me.

I grabbed my backpack and swung it around in front of me as I screamed, hoping to put some kind of barrier between myself and the crazed alien. EOS's fingers brushed my bag and a surge of green light shot forward from my pendant. It shot out like a column and knocked Starscream to the ground instantly. The light zapped back into my pendant.

My bag began to jump and vibrate. I quickly pulled it off and dropped it to the ground, stepping back as Starscream, now himself again, scrambled backwards.

The pendant ripped itself from my bag as it doubled in size, making a strange whirring sound. As I stared I tried to remember where I had gotten the damn thing--then I remembered vividly. I was eight. I found it in the woods behind my house. I'd been running home because a storm had started and I didn't want to get caught in the rain. My mother had come out to meet me and the instant she grabbed my hand, the instant I touched the corner of the pendant, we'd been struck by lightning. The pendant had doubled in size then too.

The strange sickness, my mother's cancer, and my bouts with telepathy had all stemmed from that single contact. Was this pendant Cybertronian? The coincidence, the shocking and unrealistic coincidence froze my spine.

Ripped free of my bag the pendant toppled to the ground, landing symbol-side up. The green column of light appeared again, but this time it funneled out, opening towards the sky. The cone-shaped beam of light was just slightly taller than me. As we all stared at the beacon, something began to materialize within the light - something... humanoid. Standing on the pendant.

"I-impossible!" Starscream hissed as Skywarp and Thundercracker hauled him to his feet.

"What is it?" I shrieked, running around the stand next to the trio. Thundercracker threw an arm over my shoulders and pulled me towards him. I don't think he was thinking clearly.

The form inside the light began to solidify. It was - a robot. A strange, humanoid robot. It was about my height, maybe a little taller, and a little wider. It had two arms, two legs, hands that greatly resembled a humans, and little boxy feet. It's circular head had no hair, no organic features. It had two glowing yellow eyes and a mask of sorts covered the rest of what might have been a face. The metallic skin covering the body was a bright red, silver in some places. The light slowly dimmed and the yellow eyes blinked out, and then back on.

The robot put a hand to his head and glanced around the clearing before taking a step forward.

Was this a Cybertronian? Was this what Starscream really looked like? Why was it hiding in my pendant!

I cast a quick glance around and noticed that everyone was frozen in place. Looks of shock, awe and fear spread across their faces. I looked over at Starscream. He was staring at the robot, eyes wide, and he was almost grinning.

The red bot turned it's gaze to Starscream and let out a series of wild beeping noises. Thundercracker released me and stepped back, looking from Starscream to Skywarp.

"It-it's a Minicon..." Thundercracker said breathlessly.

"A Minicon?" I repeated. "Is that... like what you are?"

"No." Starscream answered in the same breathless voice. He stepped forward. The robot let off another series of beeps, almost jumping up and down in excitement. Starscream laughed.

"This is unbelievable!" He placed a hand on the side of his face as the Minicon continued it's excited beeping before bending over in a sweeping bow in Starscream's direction.

"M-mine?" Starscream muttered.

"His?!" One of the men next to Hook demanded. Stepping forward with an indignant look on his face.

"Out of all the Decepticons here you chose, Starscream?!"

The Minicon turned to the man, hands on it's metallic hips, and fired a series of fierce sounding beeps. It was clearly a threat. The man laughed.

"Who, Starscream!? I thought you Minicons were supposed to be intelligent!"

"Shut up, Scrapper!" Starscream hissed.

"What's he saying? What is he? What's going on?" I asked, half to myself and half to Thundercracker. I felt him shake his head.

"He's... he's a Minicon." He stated, as if that would answer all of my questions. I threw my hands in the air, exhasperated.

"No, Thundercracker," Starscream corrected, placing a hand on his chest triumphantly, "he's _my _Minicon."

Inspite of my not being able to understand it, the Minicon clearly understood English. It nodded enthusiastically to Starscream and began beeping again, quick and sharp. Starscream just laughed.

I cast a glance over my shoulder and caught a look exchanged between Skywarp and Thundercracker. I felt a sinkingly familliar coldness seep into my blood. The look between them was meaningful. This was big, whatever it was. This Minicon was... important somehow.

How was it that I'd gotten answers to my other questions, just in time to have so many more?


End file.
